Spirit Everything'll return to no'th
by Hitomisure
Summary: [xover 04BBYYH] New crisis was rising again but this time wasn't only Digital world. How did the twin survived when new powers, enemies and temmates made their adventure went more crueler than before and might caused them to die.
1. Prologue

**N/A: Weeee! Finally has very good opportunity to post my new first crossover fanfic. So please be kind. I'll do my best in every main characters and story. Thanx for everyone who is interesting to come in. (I'm trying! I'm trying to get better with my English language!)**

**It's just Prologue, so it's might boring but please read my next chapter. It's sure the beginning of our twin DigiDestined of the story! **

**Warning : Not much (actually this chapter don't have anything and very rate G, so don't hope and don't worry. Everything will slowly stared and blossom in my next chapters of the story.)**

**Now! With my fic! Enjoy! (Oh! And thanx for anyone who interest to read my other two fics, too!)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Talk"**

**_Thought or saying mentally_**

'**meaning of imply words'**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

**Beginning of Everything**

Spirit world (Koenma's castle)

The two figure slowly walked passing several puzzled room that every officers of Koenma running around here and there. The familiar vision they saw every time they came made the tall figure of the two couldn't help smile with amusing. Just a few minutes of walking, finally they both could reach the high lord of spirit world office. They didn't bother to stop as the huge heavy door slowly opened itself for them.

"Koinchiwa, Kurama, Hiei." Small voice of baby figure who sat behind big table turned up to welcome the two Rekai Tentaies.

"Konichiwa, Koenma-sama."

The long beautiful red hair one said politely while his spiky hair partner just kept silent. He never talked without necessary or just too bore to give a damn and just let his fox partner handle about boring information for him. They never separated in any mission, anyway.

"Still silent and quite harsh as always, Jaganshi Hiei."

"Hn."

The short figure just gave his deadly glare that got the baby lord taking aback with nervous and turned to the polite one, leaving him alone completely. The silent harshly one chuckled softly as his deadly glare always got this baby lord.

"So, what's for calling us this time, Koenma-sama."

"Ur, yes, Kurama. Let's get in our business."

Koenma couldn't help giving a tire breath when he saw Hiei moved to sit leaning on the wall and close his eyes as if he was asleep. This guy never changed at all. It'd be good if he just not truly asleep. But if he's, at least he still had Kurama for the mission, anyway.

"I called you two here because there're some thing evil happens again. But this time, it's not in our three worlds but the new one we never thinking about."

Now, this time and this case would be interesting for the easily boring youkai to open his ruby eyes. But still, he wasn't interesting to bother get in any discussing. It's the curious fox's job, anyway.

"The new one?"

"Yes, Kurama. It's linking with Ningenkai like our three worlds that liking each other. This unseen world is some kind of cyber so, A.K.A it as Digital world."

"You mean this human's dreaming world is inside our electronic system, right."

"Likely enough. The awing thing about this world is even, everything is data human created at first, it could continue moving on its own. Every living creature such as this can grow by evolution and die on their own, like our circle living."

Koenma got one of creature type picture on his shining hologram as his example and continue explained his long being of the new world to Kurama while Hiei surely wasn't interesting and went back to sleep.

As if De 'javu, Hiei woke up at the real mission part, not some long history liked that.

"Mission's protecting this twin, investigating mystery dark power and irregular of rising children's dying."

"Pardon me, Koenma-sama. Why are they so significant and for the sake of Digital world and what do you mean about children's dying?"

"I'll never get any babysitting reckless kid."

"Don't worry, Hiei. Actually, just Kurama's enough for this mission."

"And why it had to be my fox, you, baka old baby? Why not that two ningen Reikai Tentaies!"

"Some manner, Hiei" The long figure couldn't help to warning his harsh partner but surely the short one never listened to him.

"Because, that two are too straight, they'd explore the mission without effort."

"I still don't see why."

"Look, if you're not going to do it, you aren't. Now get back to our mission. As I said, this twin is the chosen children who used to call against their will in the Digital world for saving it, last year. And they're going to be called again by one of the high angle lord of Digital world. If I'm not wrong, her name is Ophanimon. They'd be the best leader and hiding for our mission, so that's why I chose you, Kurama. The twin and this new world never have any necessary to know about the other worlds but Ningenkai. It's complicate enough that human could go to Digital world. Oh, and you have new one to go with you in this mission, Kurama. Please pick him up before you go for the twin."

The huge same shining hologram picture changed to be picture of the new one with his issue profile.

"why more weak ningen?" _Strange, yet I fell liked somehow he wasn't anything liked normal weak human in my sight and I don't mind if he is in at all. _

Hiei thought while examined paled face of the new boy carefully while Kurama got every profile in his memory. He didn't suspicious as his partner when he saw 'Captain of beybleaker team'

"Because, I got tiny information that his friend was disappeared inside that world and might be enemy's side, right now."

Koenma said while gathered information papers about this mission and sent them to Kurama.

"You sure don't worry to babysitting another one Hiei; with his incredible of eternal red flame spirit of bitbeast, he's nearing as level as us when he's beyblading."

"Hn." The rose fox could read his imply sound as _'Let me try that ancient Spirit power and I will be the one who saying he is or not like weak human being.'_

"You'll see."

"Hn." And this time mean _'Sure I will.'_

"How long this mission, Koenma-sama?"

"It's up to you, Kurama. Be honest, I don't know. Just make sure the four worlds save, that's what the matter."

"We'll do my best."

"We?"

The seemed young high lord of Spirit world got surprised with the tall polite youkai words. He got his puzzle dead when he saw the short black flame youkai walking beside the tall one. He didn't have said before that he won't do this babysitting mission? As if his mind question got through the black youkai's mind. So, he spoke up with slightly annoying, yet threaten somehow that he dared, giving some risking kind of mission to Kurama to struggle with it all alone.

"Hell, as if I'd let my fox go to that stupid unknown world alone liked that."

And the rest of his words, shining through his threaten ruby eyes, was _'And if Kurama got any crisis damage or die in this mission, you must be the next one who experienced my sword.'_ The old baby lord couldn't help to pray for Kurama's sake and sighted uncertain the two walking out of his office with saving world mission. He hoped that his decision was right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moscow, Russia

Long tall figure around fifteen years old walked calmly along dark alley without interesting with anything. This silent night was really perfect for some drink, cigarette and being by himself alone. And the best place to have all of that was bar. At least, finally he had sometime to ease his mind from his childhood friend, Tala.

After tournament was end with the battle of Beybleaker team and Demolition Boys team, Abbey was taken down along with the ice team captain was mystery disappeared. He really upset himself that he ever let him slip from his hand again after he had betrayal left the most of his dear old friend to torturing inside Abbey alone, since they were child, at black Dranzer incident time.

And it'd be really his fault that he's mystery disappeared. If he just went back to them, to his Russian team, everything wouldn't end liked shit liked that. But he knew he couldn't even he had chance of choice in front of him. He couldn't bear to betrayal his new team again. Because, since he had been in Japan after black Dranzer incident, he wasn't the best one of Abbey's training student as Tala anymore but Captain of Beybleaker team.

Everything had passed liked flowing water but still his pain of guilty, that he forgot his old best friend, always stuck deep in his heart. He owned him his sorry that he never had chance to say. Now, his members team separated, so it's time the chance of him raising up and took him to Russian without hesitate. He had to find him but not only for himself. It's for Bryan, Ian and Spencer, too. They never blamed him for leaving them. Why, he didn't know and he really felt more guilty and ashamed when they didn't. So, that's why he was here and tried everything he could to fine their captain for them. This was the only thing he could do. Such a pity of him.

His thought was stopped as his body tensed up and crimson eyes widened when they all caught familiar red flame hair figure. At opposite road from where he stood. The one stood with his smirk on his lips among people walked passing by.

"Ta…la…..?"

His soft quiet word got through hid lips unconscious as if he never dared to hope the figure was staring at him was really the one he had kept finding for so long. His body jerked back to his sense when that lips formed voiceless words. Without hesitation, he ran across the road with his full speed.

He said _'Find me, Kai. My little phoenix. At Digital world.'_ _Than, why he walked away? Why he didn't wait or walked to him? Why? _His mind puzzled thought while tried to catch up with his long lose friend whom barely see through several people walked passing him.

"Tala! Wait! Please!"

But, his screaming words never reached the other when he suddenly was disappeared.

_Damn! Where the hell he go and What a damn Digital world he said?_

The flame beyblader thought frustrating and sighted everything all around him in every place his eyes could catch. He couldn't see much when everything all around him was dark without road's lamp shining them. But with a little from other places not far away, he still could tell where he was, park. And it wasn't common park at all. It's his and Tala's favorite place to come and get sometime silent together.

With a soft breath, he walked to lean on the roof and sighted beautiful light of town below. Strange that this point of view of here always calm his mind, yet very upset right now because it reminded him of the time when he had the ice beyblader stood looking beside him and held him close.

His crimson eyes were darkened behind his light blue hair as he dropped his head down. His sorrow voice was bitter out silently as if he afraid of anyone would hear him and pity him.

"Please, Tala. The pain of my betraying was too much for you to bear and facing me? So, it's too hard to come back to them, to your members? To me? Tell me, Tala. Just…..Tell me……"

His sorrow mind really wished he could cry but he was too strong to do that, yet too weak to crossing his pain and lose childhood friend. How could he forgot his long lose friend after finally he could finally remember him again when he got all of his memory back although, he had to experience the hell of sorrow pain inside his heart. How could?

The only thing could answer his quiet asking and frustrating was the dark sky he turned up to looked absently and eternal silent of everything around him he heard.

But everything in his mind was suddenly pushed back while his face and eyes turned blank without emotion. Blue beyblade was place in launcher and readied to launch out anytime.

"Who're you, intruders!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two ruby eyes and third on his forehead widened when he saw the target boy. He never knew the real one, not in hologram picture liked that, would look so sympathetic liked this. He looked normal enough liked common weak human in his sight but just have some antisocial aura and silent arrogant inside more than the others.

_You sure this is really the one, fox?_

The long red head just ignored his partner's suspicious words and examined carefully the tall figure, a few inches shorter than him. Everything was match with profile and no doubt about his appearing, especially that pale face and two blue triangles on each of his cheeks. His outfit wasn't anything special and was very common, yet still adoring his appearing to standing out, anyway. For only this teen, just black tank top, long tight jean and brown long coat, how all of these made him, he didn't know.

_Stupid fox!_

Kurama jerked out of his own thought, although he didn't zone out, and gave an interesting a bit for his impatient black partner. His emerald eyes still follow their teen whom running crossing the road as if he saw someone.

_We better after him. He's chasing someone ahead of him who seems know about Digital world. By the way, Yes, he's surely the one. Hiwatari Kai, captain and the best beyblader of Beybleaker team._

_What the hell beyblader and his bey something team?_

_It's not necessary for you to know as you said, so why bother asked?_

_Hn. True but I still want to know what the called stupid beyblader and beyblading. Have anything to do with his ability?_

_Yes, somehow with who has one of legendary ancient beast spirit like him, the petting game was really deadly and cruelly as in killing level._

The praising words of the calm one made the suspicious one chuckle as he didn't quite believe those words. How the hell kidding game could kill anything or one.

_You shouldn't underestimate him, Hiei. And before you're going to ask me again, name of whom playing this game is so called Beyblader and the Beyblading was mean ability of them in the game is called Beyblade._

_Quite all in one concept. So, how's the kid's beylading?_

_You'll see._

After a few minutes of jumping from branch to branch in silent and invisible motive, the two stopped and sat one high tree's branch when the blue hair teen stopped as he didn't saw his target anymore. They're all in somewhere of park now.

_So, how long are we stare at him? Why won't just go down?_

_I feel something about him that he ain't like the others and you felt it too, Hiei._

_Hn._

The calm legendary thief could read his partner's words as_ 'Yeah. Yeah, your curious or rather suspicious as always. Just not too long or I get down to the business myself.'_

_The one he was after earlier would be someone dear of him. I felt his sad and sorrow in his aura behind that stoic face._

_Hn._

The starting bored youkai just gave his lazy sound and leaned against the tree, surely ready get some sleep as this all sneaking up was too nothing for him. He just only wanted to know what this kid could do for deserve their mission, anyway. But his half lidded three eyes still never left their new teen.

"Who're you, intruders!"

Now, it time the two youkai were taken aback with surprising of the blue hair teen's alerting motion that suddenly got his beyblade out and aimed at their hiding place.

_How's this ningen kid know our hiding present through our kekkai that hiding our both? _

_I don't know, Hiei but it seem you're going to get your answer for your suspicious._

_Hn._

And with the last imply word as _'Finally'_ of the black flame youkai, he leaned to avoid flew beyblade passing his cheek and jumped down or rather said switched appearing in front of the Beyblader, long silver sword grasping in his hand. It never had had any ningen knew their hiding present before, so this kid was served his interesting more enough. This was going to be fun. Smirk plaster on his lips when he heard his partner mentally voice.

_Don't kill, Hiei. Koenma'd never please with losing new member in our mission._

_Depend on……If he isn't too weak._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translate**

Konichiwa Hello

Baka stupid, fool, idiot

Rekai Tentai Spirit Detective

Name-sama Master Name

Youkai Demon

Ningenkai Human world

Ningen Human

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A : I really hope you all love and interest to read my next chapter. Please R&R so, I could get anything my reader want in my fic and improve my skill!**

**Please see again later in next update, everyone!**


	2. Chapter 1 Come, the Light and Darkness

**N/A: First! First! I'm sorry about my mistake! Sorry to make you misunderstood about my one Japanese word. It's Reikei Tantei, not Rakai Tentai, that's mean Spirit Detective.**

**OK! About my true talking with you in my new UPDATE!**

**Wooo! Finally with next update of my x-over fiction. I hope you still are interesting to read. And here for everyone, new chapter. I guess you know now that who is our new DigiDestineds (Hope every characters are you favorite ones!). I really wrote this chapter for Kouji-sama and his lovely brother.**

**Warning: Still not much but for the ones, who is not KouKou fan, please don't hate me! They're really a pretty couple. But sorry for you who don't like because I really liked them, anyway. But I promise that it'll be only Shounen-ai, so don't worry. I understand that they are still young! Hohohohohoho! O**

**For another two couples I guess I don't have to tell you that how relationship they are. Oh! And who is uke or seme, too. It's not too hard to guess, right? And sorry if it isn't couple you don't like, again.**

**And about my language, spell, and grammar, please be kind and don't strict with it so much, PLEASE! I know I'm really bad but I tried my best for writing and make you understand my fic because I really love to write in this language, even it isn't my first language, anyway. **

**SO! Please be kind and read my fic! AND R&R!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Talk"**

_**Thinking and mentally talking**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Come, the Light and Darkness**

**New teammates and new destiny**

Everything was so quiet for the long raven hair boy. He lazily got up from his comfortable bed and got out from his place, carefully not waking his half sibling up. But his older twin waked up, anyway.

"Wha—You're up, Kouji?" The older brother said slumber, rubbing his eyes with back of his left hand childish.

"Yeah! Wake up already sleepyhead."

His otouto said back with his mocking tone before gripped his favorite bandage to wrap it around his head and walked out of his and his older brother room. "Got ready and meet up down stair, Kouichi." He said over his shoulder to the quite not waking up boy before shut the door behind him.

Kouichi just sighted his younger twin blankly, still missing his beautiful sleep but what it had to do, he had to do. Finally, he got up from his Kouji's lovely bed and gripped his white towel before walked to bathroom beside their bedroom. The sound of water made Kouji knows that his brother finally up. He himself walked in the other bathroom for his bathing, too. He surely always quickly finished his bath and still had plenty time to making breakfast for them till his brother finished his shower.

Hour later, breakfast was done and put on the table, ready for his brother. The quiet sound of giggle, that Kouichi couldn't help, made Kouji quite is annoyed and tried to hide the shade of pink on his cheeks. His younger brother always looked cute in apron.

"Quit it, will ya? Or you want to skip breakfast."

"C'mon, Kouji. I just—OK. OK. Anything for my dear brother."

The older still kept giggle and get his plate gleefully. Kouji just rolled his eyes, quite irritated with his brother's remarked about his apron every morning.

"You actually don't have to make breakfast every morning, ya know."

"I still don't want to throw away my dear life." The younger really gladded that finally he could have his revenge.

"Hey! I'm not that bad." Kouichi suddenly discussed back, smirk still on his lips.

"Anyway, we better hurry or we'll be late, again." The last pressing word made Kouichi stopped his eating and gave his brother his real glare.

"It's not my fault."

"Whatever."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Darkness..._

_Light..._

_Peace..._

_Please, seeking for once again..._

_You both are needed again..._

_Please..._

_Ko..._

_Kou..._

_Kouji..._

_Kouji!_

"Kouji!"

The sleeping boy suddenly jerked up from his desk with yelling sound of Mr. Tanaka, mathematic teacher. Even, the long raven haired boy seemed wake up but he just sighted vision in front him blankly liked his mind still sticking deep in quiet sound of someone in his dream. Everything still dimmed in the darkness, including the faint angry sound of his own teacher who still repeated something that he couldn't understand. Just word, he could make sense in his mind was his own name; his teacher had called him with panic before everything went to darkness again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pacing sound of someone half-running echoed the entire quiet corridor. The boy just kept getting himself to his most significant person as fast as possible. _What's going on?_ And _what's happen to his beloved otouto?_ Just the only first things he wanted to know when he heard that his younger twin was taken to nursing room.

Ten minutes but liked forever, finally he got where he came all the way to. He didn't bother to knock the door and wait permission, did knowing that it was four o'clock in afternoon; the teacher would go back already and surely didn't want to wait for any reason.

_Such a responsibility man._

Kouichi thought. But no matter the teacher stayed or not, it didn't have anything to do with him and his brother, anyway.

Kouiji sighted around the room, walking quietest as much as he could, didn't want to waking his young brother in a rudely way if he still sleeping on a bed in the room. The true smile crossed his lips but light uneasy in his eyes when he saw another half of his soul, his younger sibling, his Kouji, sleeping peacefully on nursing bed. The red ray's color of sun shinnied through the glassed-window on sleeping figure and made his pal skin looked as if he was burned in fire and adoring his pretty face to look more girly. His long dark and deep blue hair was untied and spread over on the pillow; some cover his forehead and cheek. My beautiful otouto.

Kouichi carefully gather his younger brother in his lap, his brother's back against his chest, his head on his shoulder and slid arm around the younger slim waist possessively. He gently run his slender fingers through long raven hair and brushed some out of his brother pretty face. He cupped his brother chin, laying his thumb on his beloved twin's bottom lips and lifted his head up so; Kouichi could see the other sibling sleeping face. He slowly leaned down, closer and closer till his face inch away from the other; their lips nearly touch, and whispered quietly.

"Kouji, weak up."

Strange but not surprise for the older twin, Kouji slowly opened his dull azure eyes to stare blankly at his older brother whom smiled warmly at him, gladding that he seemed all right. Even, Kouichi's mind really wanted to ask what had happen but no, not now. His curious could wait. Everything else didn't important for him, just only his Kouji whom was his life was perfectly fine.

He didn't know when and why since he had some thought about his brother in this way; deep more than just brothership, yet still not enough to call lovers either. If it really was the last part, it'd be really worst sin they ever had. Just after separating for nearing ten years of life, it couldn't be wrong that he just really loved his brother as his dearest thing in his entire life, right? He had finally gotten his brother back and stayed together since their Digital world adventure, again.

It wasn't like he made a crime with his care ness, right? He just loved to hug and being as close as possible with his lovely brother. He really felt saved and comfortable every times he felt that pale and smooth skin of his sibling; proving that he really was real in his arms. His long hair was always smell good and in well condition. How he could bore to touch all of them.

He had to admit that he was really fascinated his brother. And beyond of any reason, for Kouji's side, he never complained or rejected when he was hugged or, even kiss on his cheek or skin at all. The younger sibling did know and feel as the older twin. They both did enough with were left alone without the other for too long.

"Let's back home, otouto."

Kouji got a few minutes to regain what his brother had said before turned to gather all of himself together and nodded his head. His lips parted, giving his soft and gentle sound that he never gave to anyone but only Kouichi, his beloved brother.

"Hai, nii-chan."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You both are needed again..._

_Please..._

_Darkness..._

_Lightness..._

_Peace..._

_Seeking for once again..._

The same sound, the same words of someone was so quiet but the short raven-hair boy could hear them clearly in his mind. Deep down, it seemed so familiar to him. Might, it was that two words, Darkness and Light. Two words could be the best to describe what and whom they really were, and even were the power and spirit in their soul; they used to fight when they had struggled in Digital World. The two powers that were the other side of each other perfectly. There didn't have anything could separate them apart and each one of twin would make sure of that.

Kouichi slowly opened his blank black eyes. Soften sound still kept repeating in his mind. The boy sat up, making white blanket slide down to cover just his legs and turned to sight quietly at his twin, sleeping on his side beside him. Kouji stirred with Kouichi's move but still was deep in his dream land. As always, he reached his hand to brush long stray hair that cover Kouji's beautiful face off. But before he could touch his brother, Koji grasped his wrist quite too tight but Kouichi seemed didn't mind at all. They both knew, even several months had passed, the old habit still keeping on.

"Kouichi?"

Kouji called hesitantly. His heart skipped, sweat dropped and eyes widened when he saw familiar darkness deep in his brother clouded-eyes. The only word got through his puzzle mind was _Lowemon_.

The other boy just kept stared blankly at him and leaned down until his face was dangerously inch away from his younger face, making the boy underneath him shivered, feeling chill run down his back. The darkness boy's lips parted to say quietly, not his but someone else voice.

_Darkness..._

_Lightness..._

_Peace..._

_Please, seeking for once again..._

_You both are needed again..._

_Come...Our children of the last change..._

_It's time for choese again, Do you want to continue or not...?_

Kouji didn't have time to be surprised when his mind suddenly blank. His eyes narrowed and stared dreamily his older half soul. His pal hands lifted up to grip his brother sided-head and leaned up to touch his forehead with Kouichi's. His soft and distant voice repeating every words his older twin had said. Twin boys said unison the only last word they both did know in their mind, _Yes_. As soon as the word got through their lips, the greatest darkness of dream claimed them both again. Two shadow figures appeared out of nowhere and walked quietly as ghost to stand beside the bed, looking down emotionless the twin laid unconscious in each other arms.

"They're really close."

The tall figure with beautiful long red hair and emerald eyes said gently. His most pale pretty face the teen ever had was shined with light mood, not like his partner who stood in irritate mood beside him.

"Whatever, just get over with this. I quite get irritated right, now."

The shorter but the fastest in the three worlds said harshly didn't even want to bother to come here if it wasn't the tall red head.

The brighten one just giggle and turned to lift the long hair boy in his arms bride-style protectively while the other got the short hair twin. It's not a big deal for him, at least he as tall as the twin boys. He could easily pick the red hair friend up in his arms liked this, anyway.

"Let's go. The others are waiting, especially Ophanimon."

The short one just made sound liked 'hn' for his answer as always before he vanished in the air after his friend, leaving without any trace.

_Forgive me, our children of destiny for got you both to suffer this new crisis era again. This time, it's not only our Digital world and your world but the other two. Please...Forgive me, my children, my old friends, Wolfmon, Lowemon._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's taking you two so long?" The boy around fifteen stood leaning on the wall, crossing arms on his chest said irritated but still was patient, even he had waited for two hours. His cool crimson red eyes sighted his two teammates and the young twin in their arms.

"Just quit it, kid. We just came back with the twin as told, that was the matter." The short spiked-black hair one snapped back with the same mood.

"Hn."

The blade boy had just given a sound and walked out of shadow to stood beside the bed after the twin were laid on the bed gently. He brought his blue beyblade out and closed his eyes tightly; concentrating with the power of his Master beast of eternal flame spirit in his bit-beast, Dranzer. The small picture of phoenix glowed brighten red all over darken room before the real red crimson eternal flame was spun out of that red light and slowly changed to become a beautiful middle-size phoenix. It's wonderful and powerful voice echoed all around the room. The heat of the ancient Spirit of fire made half-blood black fire youkai has to create kekkai around the twin boys, protecting them from the incredible heat of temperature in the room. For himself, he was perfectly fine and barely felt any of increasing heat. His black koukuryuha was much more heating than that phoenix, anyway. The other two were find, aspectual that creature's master, so he didn't bother to create kekkai for them but he still stayed beside his tall red head friend, master of plant for sure.

"So what, kid?"

"Stop it, Hiei. Don't be so harsh."

The teen with same age as the phoenix's master; around fifteen said amusing, not true smile crossed his thin lips. This two really had likely habit and character. Nevertheless, they're still quite different with some point.

The one year younger stoic Russian teen just made his face with 'Kid' word but didn't said anything about it and turned to scratch lightly and soft red pinions of his creature, on his shoulder gently. Strangely enough and rarely to be seen, his pale pretty quite handsome face turned to relaxing and seemed looked likely he was dreaming. His voice was so quiet and emotionless.

"Yes, they're the ones we were told. The long hair one is Light and the other is Dark. That's what Dranzer told me."

After that, he turned to whispered very quietly, thanking his beautiful beast that nuzzled him lovingly, trying to asking more precious scratch from his master.

"Alright, that's all we want to know, right now. Thanks, Kai. Let's go to Digital world so we could know that why we actually be the chosen ones."

The tallest boy grinned politely while walked to open his computer. When he got back e-mail from the other side, white light got through green glassed-screen, swallowing everything in the room. After the light had fade, leaving just the same darken room, the five figures were disappeared without any tract as if they were deleted away from the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're coming, Seraphimon." The female highest angle of Digital world said quietly but the other could heard her, anyway.

"Yes, Ophanimon. Old and new children. This time, I hope the new three chosen ones could protect our old twin. So, they didn't have to suffer liked the last time. Sosarimon, please go and get them here."

The white Digimon wizard suddenly appeared, kneeling in front his two gods and disappeared as soon as he got the god's words.

"Hai, my lord."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Weak up, Kouji..._

_My Light Spirit boy..._

The called boy stirred and slowly sat up. What he saw nearly made him want to go back to sleep again but he knew he couldn't. His mind was relieved when he saw his brother lying beside him, seemed didn't have any injures. He stood up and decided to walk around to see where they are since all around his, he had seen just only blanket of green grass and several color of flowers as far as he could sight.

"Where're we and why? Who brought us here? And—Ouch!" His mumbled words were stopped when he suddenly crashed with something that he couldn't see, making him fall back on the ground painfully.

"Whatta hell?"

He rubbed his face, trying to decrease his pain on his crashing face, at least he didn't have anything broken. After, his pain was gone, he tried to stare in front of him carefully but he still didn't saw anything, just only clearly view and if it had something that blocking him than how did he could feel chill went passed his body, this didn't make sense.

"What's happen, Kouji?" The concerned voice nearly made Kouji jump.

"Nii-chan, you're awake." Kouji turned to say monotone but his eyes flashed with glad.

"You're alright? I heard you ...Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm alright. Just crashed with something I couldn't see."

"See? It doesn't have anything, Kouji."

The older twin stared at where his brother was looking and got the same result while helped his brother up on his feet. His Kouji quite made him worries, may be he got hurt on his head but didn't tell him.

"I swear it has, Kouichi."

The younger boy just smirked and said challenging. Why his brother seemed so sure, the older sibling didn't know. So, it's left the only way he could know was tried himself.

"Be careful, Kouichi. I didn't count how many step I had got before crashing."

Kouji warned seriously. Even his mind felt a bit joy that Kouichi's going to know his words were true but he still didn't want his beloved brother got hurt, _much_.

The other nodded and slowly stepped forward, lifting his arm up to make sure his hand was the first thing touching whatever he couldn't see. When he touch something with his hand he risked took a few stepped, making sure his didn't skipped or kicked anything. When he seemed to stand in front of unseen thing, he slowly brushes on its surface.

"It's someting like glass. It's smooth and could see the other side. May be, it's some glass or mirror or barrier that blocking us inside."

"Finally, congratulation!" The younger twin gave his older brother mocking tone and walked to stand beside him. His voice turned back to become seriously "What's the matter now is how we got out or breaking this barrier. Someone wanted to make sure we stay where we are."

"Yeah."

Before Kouichi could say anything, Kouji pushed him lightly to standing behind him. He spread one of his arms out and stood in his defensive post as protecting his dear brother from something he felt liked was coming.

Kouji jerked back and wrapped his arms around his Kouichi suddenly when something or rather said someone dropped from nowhere and stood perfectly in front them.

"Wh—Who're you and…Ur may I could ask Where're you dropped from?"

The older twin said uneasy behind his younger brother to the taller and older boy who stood crossing his arms on his chest, giving them a dead motionless glare. His motion and especially his cloth and appearing were really standing out.

His hair was weird style in Kouji thought, blue grey bang in the front and much deep nearing black in the back. Black tank top clutched tightly on his upper build body, red trim adoring it. Blue grey cargo pants hold with black belt and black and red shoe. What made the twin felt suspicious were red arm guards on each arm. Kouichi quite wary with the look on the face the silent one gave them. His two blue triangles on each cheek, they didn't know it was just paint of tattoo, and red crimson blood eyes made him looked more arrogant and scary. Even it made them quite better stay away from him but Kouji secretly felt he couldn't let his eyes out of him. But normally, he never let his eyes from anybody, especially his brother.

The arrogant stranger one just gave a 'hn' sound and look said That's-non-of-your-business. and If-you-want-to-know-my-name-just-give-your.-Don't-you-have-any-manner? Even he didn't like have anybody stared at him but they couldn't help to do it. His appearing and cloths were really stood out, so he didn't mind but not too long, he might excuse.

Kouji hissed with anger that this harsh stranger dared to be rude to his brother. _What's the problem with this guy? If this guy want rude than serve him. _Kouji thought and gave his great deadly glare to the harsh one. He secretly smirked when he saw that the other quite taking back from his stoic glare, didn't expect he would got from this seemed innocent twin.

"Stop it, Kouji."

"But--" Kouji protested but stopped when he saw determination in his twin eyes.

"Alright, but don't even think to stay away from me."

The older just giggled a bit with his young twin, quite amusing he said as if he was going to jump to death and turned, crossing arms on his chest childish. He's just really cute when he did that no matter how seriously he was.

The quiet stranger just rolled his eyes, quite agreeing with who would be older twin. He sighted carefully the boy, walking a few step forward and smile gently. Strangely, he felt as if that sincere smile never was as it seemed, didn't like the younger one. That Kouji boy as he recognized, even he seemed harsh, arrogant and anti-social liked him but every words and motion he made were sincere and came from his truly self. Spirit of Light really suited him perfectly well. If he didn't bother with anyone, he didn't have to pretend.

"I'm sorry for my brother. He's quite overprotective."

His sentence made the younger give a 'hn' sound and turned to look sideway. Kai gave a quick sight the pissed boy, agreeing with some point.

"I'm Kimura Kouichi and that anti-social one is Minamoto Kouji. And...May I ask again, where do you come from?...Ur..And...How did you drop down here?"

Kouichi said quite nervously. He didn't used to stoic cool dead glare if it didn't come from his brother. And he sured this guy was more than Kouji.

"One, I'm Hiwatari Kai, captain of Beybleaker Team. Two, it's none of your business. And Three."

Kai just pointed above him as his answer, making the twin look up. Their eyes widened with startle when they saw incredible huge red bird flying over their head, why they didn't notice it before. Now, they understood how this guy came.

"Dranzer"

Kai called quietly but still could hear clearly. The said creature screeched loudly, answering and changing to mid-size form while flying down to clutch on his master's shoulder, nuzzling him lovingly.

"Digimon?" Kouji blurred out quietly. His eyes never left the creature phoenix.

"You're Hiwatari Kai, the captain team of Beyblade world champion team? Wow! I don't even think I could see you real."

Kouichi said impressively. But the other just gave him motionless glare, completely ignoring everything he already did know what Kouichi had said and turned around to direction behind him.

"What's take you so long?"

As before, the monotone words got through team captain lips. The new duo just ignored his words as the same and walked calmly to catch them.

"I see that you two finally awake. It's quite took some time, so I had to create kekkai to make sure you were saved while we went out to looked around, sorry. I'm afraid if you may crash it, did you? Are you alright?"

The tallest, red hair one said while walked to release his kekkai. His two last questions were said as if he did know it was going to happen as he had expected. The pink shade on the younger twin's cheek and the other tried to stop his giggled proved it true.

"I'm Minamino Shuichi but I prefer you call me Kurama. And about another anti-social guy over there is Jaganshi Hiei, he's my partner. You already knew Kai as I see."

The beautiful red hair boy, with deep pink red Japanese student cloth, said kindly while got to work on his kekkai. When he pressed his palm on the unseen surface barrier, it's broken down like breaking glass to thousand pieces.

"There you go." He said with amusing when he saw a puzzle look on the twins face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black figure silently snacked up the lady great angle who standing on the roof of Light castle. She didn't notice him until she was straddle on the floor, the black creature straddled over her.

Before she even opened her mouth, she was swallow in the black creature, who spread itself everywhere and transform to become several its copied beasts like it. While she's inside the black beast, she carefully spread her white holy aura wide, making the beast scream with pain and slowly melt. When its screeching sound stopped, just only black puddle on the floor was left. Before she even could take a breath, several beasts jumped at her and many more appeared from the solid floor to seeking Seraphimon and Cherubimon.

The scream of Seraphimon and Cherubimon made the lady of god Knew it was too late. Now, it's left the only thing she could do before she was taken, too, was warned the children of the last hope.

"Sosarimon..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The running white wizard frizzed when he heard weakling sound of his dear lady god in his mind.

"My lady, Ophanimon-sama? What's happened?"

_Black strange beasts….New type Digimon……_

"Please, hang on. I'll be right there!"

_No, it's too late. Please...Our children...Go to them...My massage..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kouji!"

Kouichi grasped his suddenly shining black cell phone and called his brother who nodded his head, seemed didn't surprise with the shining light in his pants pocket at all.

_Kouji..._

"Yes, Ophanimon?" Kouji still did remember the lady high angle voice.

_You...Ever...Everything is..._

The gentle sound was heard while white light shining through Kouji's cell phone with Ophanimon's signal on the screen. Kouichi's had just only shining light.

"Hey! Wait! What's about me? Ophanimon!" Kouji called

But everything went end, leaving just only black blank screen and silent in the air. _Why I seem don't surprise with this._ Kouji would want to ask himself. Just a bright of light, their cell phones were changed to their old D-tector.

"It's creepier than I thought." The short black cloth teen with black spiky hair style, said irritating. The blader teen nodded, agreeing.

"You said that even you saw mine, Hiei?"

Hiei just gave an 'hn' sound and turned away, who would don't ever know The king of thief, master of plant, Yoko Kurama's power.

Kouichi suddenly gave a short cried when something, in his thought appeared out of nowhere behind him.

"Let it Rip!" Kai cried out and launched his blue beyblade. It span faster, creating magical but real eternal frame to give the enemy its attack.

"Watch out!"

The new comer was suddenly roughly pushed on the ground by none other than but Kouji, who could help him out of the flame way just in time but himself unfortunately got a bit burn on his right arm when the flame passed his side.

"Are..You alright, Sosarimon?" Kouji struggled to sit up. His eyes and his voice show all of his concerned.

"Kouji! Daijoubuka? Whatta hell did ya think to jump in the flame way liked that! Such a foolish brother!"

The older twin rushed to kneel beside his dear brother and couldn't help to yell at him. This real action of his crazy otouto he had seen himself, made him quite believe what Takuya had told him.

"He's the cool one but he really is the real hot-head at this kind of thing, I guess. He made me think about Yuusuke, you think?"

"Hn, stupid ningen."

The jaganshi youkai said absently but real seriously inside. He had seen this kind of action from his stupid fox more enough, so he couldn't help to snap his friend fox, too.

"Nah, at least he did help someone."

Kai just called his beyblade that jumped in his lifting palm liked a dog was called by its owner.

_No, Dranzer. You didn't do something wrong._

The flame beybleader told mentally to his beast spirit who asked if he may did something wrong or didn't do as his master wanted.

The stoic blader walked calmly to standing beside the tallest boy who was gently tending the twin boy arm. His crimson eyes never left the wound arm and completely ignored a dead glare of the older twin. Inside, he didn't think Kouichi; the seemed innocent one, could do that death glare better than his younger twin who got his brother in his arms tightly when he saw him.

"Alright, it'll perfectly heal tomorrow. Don't worry."

Kurama said with his same gently voice. His face showed his sincerely kind but his narrowed eyes made Kouji feel something else, he seemed didn't quite sure. Influent, arrogant, cool, tough, kind or some words else and something that none human, as same as the shortest one, those seemed weren't the right words. But his aura made Kouji felt like he could trust this older boy somehow. His train of thought was stopped when he heard his suspicious one said. But the suspicious ones weren't just those two; the silent arrogant one with red phoenix was too. There's something about his power and spirit inside him and with the red ancient spirit bird on his shoulder proved his suspicious more enough; it wasn't Digimon. Spirit's so named Dranzer was really familiar with his and Kouichi's Spirits, somehow. But let say again, his spirit and power of him still different and not Digital world's, though.

"I guess he's your friend, right?"

Kouji's zone out of analysis the three new strangers, supposing to be his and Kouichi's new DigiDestined members, before him was stopped when he heard gently voice of the beautiful red hair one.

"Yeah. He's the most loyalty one, under Seraphimon's wing, Sosarimon."

"Sosarimon, as your service." The wizard said with his friendly manner while bowed down a bit.

"Who's Seraphimon, if you don't mind I'm asking?" The curious fox asked politely.

"He's the high angle Lord of the three who rule the world, and Ophanimon-sama's friend, saying in short." The white wizard explained.

"So, there're three who keep this word perfect and under control, right?"

"Hai, there're Ophanimon-sama and Seraphimon-sama. They're holy angle type. And the left is Cherubimon-sama, he's holy beast type as we believe like that."

"I see. Anyway, let's get to know each other a bit more? I'm Minamino Shuichi but please call me Kurama. The short anti-social one is Jaganshi Hiei, he's my partner. And The left another arrogant one is Hiwatari Kai."

Kurama willingly introduced himself and the other two who kept his silent but their crimson eyes showed respect, somehow. This Digimon seemed quite the one who really was as Kouji said.

"Nice to meet you, tree new DigiDestineds." Sosarimon bended politely, smile on his lips.

"DigiDestined?"

The most curious one still couldn't stop his habit and nature of Spirit fox inside. For reminded you, Yoko was did know as the most curious fox in the world.

"A.K.A of the chosen children who come to save this world. Any question?"

The silent anti-social ones and the twin just sighted the two with impressing a bit that how quick the two could get along. But peace wasn't word for the long hair twin when he suddenly asked, interrupting the two quite rudely. How could when you have some bad feeling and thing clicked in your mind that made you felt worry no end, as second as you heard the holy angle's name. It's never be good from what had happened for sure; cutting words of Ophanimon, Sosarimon suddenly appeared and fake smile on the wizard lips.

"What's happened, Sosarimon?" Kouji suddenly asked sharply. His eyes narrowed, untrusting what he might hear.

"You're still sharp as usually, Lightness. I was sent for my lady, Ophanimon-sama's word."

Now, it's time to get back to his serious business. Turning from a bit fake ease time of him, Sosarimon said with tired smile and called his wand in his hand from who knew where. When he pointed his wand in front of everyone, on the top of his crystal ice wand appeared a small ball of light, showing a picture of his standing lady god.

_Lightness…_

_Darkness…_

_The new our children…_

_Please, find ten Sprits of our worriers and **NEW POWERS** for peace of our Digimon's land, again._

_The one who possess Spirit of Wild plant and the one who possess Spirit of black Fire, everything you want to know will be revealed._

_The last one who Possess Spirit of Eternal fire, please, our hope is in your own hand, too. Your purpose would surely is served._

_The three of you, please help and protect our two children._

_The **KEYS** is always in your hand…_

_Lightness…_

_Darkness…_

_Please……Be…..Carefu…._

The words were ended with the light was changed and separated in two way, pointing to Kouji and Kouichi before fading gone.

"You two have to fine your own Spirits." Sosarimon said.

"Than, why Ophanimon didn't bring the others here, why just us?" Kouji asked suspiciously.

"My honest, I just know that she said it's the best way and you two with the three new ones were the most important." Sosaremon said carefully. He knew that his words weren't what they wanted, quite helpless, too.

"Than we better go to that woman and ask her ourselves." Kai said monotone. His eyes narrowed with unreadable emotion.

"That's…impossible, I'm afraid. Terminal of Forest and the Castle of Light were destroyed."

The wizard looked on the ground and said quietly. His eyes sparked with furious and sadness that he couldn't go back to help his three gods.

"What! What's happened to them! Who did that and why you didn't go to help?"

Kouji rushed to bark loudly and grasped Sosarimon tight, nearly making his shoulder crash. His eyes widened with shock. More words he said, louder he was as if he tried to made the other look in his eyes and say what he, deep down in his mind, did know the answer.

"Tell me!"

The sound of angry of Kouji made the wizard nearly want to disappear and didn't have to talk about his guilty again. It's really his own fault that he let everything happened to the three gods. What he could make out of his shiver lips was "It's…It's too late."

When he heard Sosarimon's weak voice, something clicked in his mind. "It…It's happened again, right? Like the last time?…..I'm sorry, Sosarimon."

Now, it's no point to yell, Kouji just let go the other's shoulder and put his hand on his arm instead. He himself, too, didn't want to look in anyone face right now or let the others saw hurt on his face.

What Kouji reacted made the other three jumped a bit, especially Kouichi. He didn't saw his brother was like this since he had been with him in Digital world. He didn't actually know who Ophanimon was. He did know just Cherubimon, dark side clearly, so he didn't know what to say or do. He could just stare his sadness brother and walked to embrace his younger twin, soothing him quietly.

Kurama wanted to ask everything he had heard from the god's word; seemed had only what made you curious and suspicious more, but he couldn't, at least not now. What the twin and the Digimon motioned, if he called correct, made him sure one thing, who they talking about would really important. She's the one Koenma had talked about, anyway.

"Just leave it you three. We didn't have time to just standing without doing anything like this. That's what I could understand from that onna god. So, moving already or you want to stay, that's your business." Kai said interrupted rudely, walking away without gave a second glare.

"He's right, kiddo. C'mon, Kurama."

Hiei said smirking and turned to follow the beyblader teen. But before Kurama would fallow his short partner, he was stopped by Kouji grasped his back end of red school shirt.

"Wait! I don't want to be rude but who or what are you and your partner? I have to make sure you are really our side."

Kouji said with his serious voice. His eyes showed determination and really wanted to serve his not trusting. He didn't even give a look to his brother who called him for his rudeness.

Kurama was taken aback with the younger twin's ask. He didn't think this boy would really sharp like this. He thought this boy would be the last, who noticed his inner demon spirit but he was Lightness, you were talking about, so it's make sense about the boy's knowledge and his sharpest sense.

It's not he didn't want to tell but he couldn't. He quite understood the boy's feeling but what it couldn't, it couldn't. He had to plot something out to cover himself and Hiei quick or before Hiei used his quickest way to keeping their secret; killed the boy with his sharp long sword. The rose boy didn't fast enough to open his month, he's save by Kai's words.

"As I said, just leave it. You will know when the right time comes. It's not as if you yourself want to tell about your mystery. Now, moving already, we take too much time just staying here."

Kai said with irritated mood but sure didn't show it on his face, giving last one glared and turned to continuing his path, leaving and didn't interesting in the others completely.

"He's right. We should get moving. This area isn't the right place to stay long." White wizard said and jumped to land beside Kai and walked along with him.

Kouji still didn't want to let go his question but he had to admit what Kai had said. It's true, he himself didn't want to tell that he and Kouichi could digivole. He didn't sure that the others would accept what he was when he did that.

"That's not I don't want to tell you but I couldn't. Please, you will find soon enough, don't worry. You made me quite impressive about your sense, Light boy." Kurama said honestly, serious with his words.

"Kouji"

Kouichi said quietly and wrapped his arm around his brother's waist when he approached him. His leaving words were showed in his worried eyes. Kouji just nodded with understanding and let go Kurama's shirt. He let his brother keep his arm around him and walked together to catch the others two with Kurama walking behind them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translate**

Otouto Brother

Nii-chan Older brother

Kekkai Barrier (I'm sorry if its wronge spell wrong 'cause I didn't sure how it's spelled , so I will stick with it liked this and make well understand with you all reader.)

Hai Yes

Ki Spirit or power

Youkai Demon

Daijoubuka Are you all right?

Onna Woman

**A/N: I think this chapter would be my longest chapter I had ever written. Thanx for everyone who read this chapter till end.**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2 First Direction 01

**A/N: YAY! Finally next chapter was update. Sorry to keeping you all so long. I'm quite have a problem with my not intention and unmindful enough with my spell and grammar. I find one or two mistakes no matter how many times I check! T-T…Poor me… So, if you find any mistake or wrong of word and grammar in my fic, PLEASE ignore them! Believe me, I checked and fixed it so many time.**

**Warning : Not much, just showing more love Kouichi has for his dear brother. Quite a bit action for our eternal flame beyblader and a bit funny in some part for not stress you reader. Hohohohohoho!**

**Please enjoy my fic!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

_**Thinking or saying in mentally **_

'Meaning of imply words or sound'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**First Direction: Follow the Light One**

**Chapter 1**

"Ur...I...I don't want to slow you all down but...Can...Can we just rest a bit?" Kouichi said panting and sat tiring on grassing ground, under a quite big tree.

"I agree with him. We have walked for nearly five hours. It's got to be dangerous if we continue. The dark forest isn't some place you could walk along." Kurama said logically.

What the others did, making Kurama know they agreeing and moved to do what they seemed to know what to do.

Kai nodded his head and turned to fine the place that they could use for camp tonight. Hiei jumped disappearing in the dark forest to made sure the blade boy and his fox whom went out to find some cracking peaces of wood for making fire and something could eat with Sosarimon, were save. Beside, he had to make sure this place just had only them. So, that's left only Kouji staying along with his tiring brother. Kouji had to admit he himself quite a bit tired, too. This marathon didn't really was his and his older twin type for sure.

"You seem don't tire, Kouji."

Kouichi closed his eyes and leaned to rest his head on his otouto's shoulder who sat beside him. But when he heard his brother's breath, he knew the other was tired, too.

"Let's lay down, Kouji. I think I would faint sitting if I still sit like this."

"Yeah, you sure really tired, Kouichi."

Without another word, the twin laid down on the grassing ground, too tired to care anything. This place made Kouji feel so relieve somehow. Just a few minutes, they dropped in their peaceful dream land.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai carefully walked quietly as mush as he could. His crimson eyes scanned everything all around him while concentrated with sound of his blue beyblade spinning on the ground before him. Dranzer flew above his master's head, not too far away as protecting him. It's the only thing he could do because here didn't have any beybattle for them to do.

_That place would be the best for tonight, Kai._

The fire Phoenix said mentally to his master, calling him just by his name. Kai was truly phoenix's master but he still kept Dranzer calling him like that even the fire bird resisted to call him more properly.

Kai turned to look the place Dranzer said. It's just middle size cave but it quite deep and dark enough to hiding if anything would happen, not much. The good thing, there're small lake nearby so, that solved water problem.

"You go find the others. I'll make sure this place is really saved. When I'm sure I will tell you to bring them here."

The Spirit of Fire screeched answering and flew off as ordered. Kai sighted his beast spirit till he was out of his eyes and turned to continue looking around his found place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei closed his crimson eyes and opened his jaganshi eye to look around him. He really loved the dark forest liked this. It reminded him the Makai forest. The darkness, loneliness and coldness of the silent night were his nature. He's surprised a bit when his eye never leaved his red head fox every time he thought all of these and even he prefer to be alone but he still didn't mind if it was Kurama companied him. His thought was stopped when he caught the flame blader found place for staying tonight. The familiar smirk crossed his lips.

"That kid really has a good tease. The place quite well enough."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Wizard walked slowly, trying to gather the stray pieces of woods as many as he could. His ears never leaved the other pacing sound.

"You think this could eat?" Kurama asked pointing the strange red and yellow like melon fruit in his palm.

"No, the red and blue one, that's could eat. You're really good at finding. This fruit was really difficult to find." Sosarimon gave a smile behind his white collar coat, quite impressive with this redhead teen.

"Thanks. The strange thing was found in the strange place, ya know." Kurama said smirking. This, his unknown fruit, was like one kind of his plants.

"Could you go get them more for the other? I'll take care about wood."

"Yes, I'll be right back." Kurama said turning around to where he had walked from.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything got darker and darker in every minute, making the older twin boy feeling scare. He tried to called and walked around for hour but he still couldn't find his beloved brother.

"Kouji! Dokota?"

He would really suicide himself if he let something happen to his younger brother. _Why he let it happens, let his brother disappeared? Why he didn't weak up?_ Kouichi repeatedly thought, blaming himself since he had waked up but Kouji was nowhere in sight.

He suddenly turned around when he herd something got passing bush behind him, hoping it was Kouji but it wasn't. He sighted disappoint and turned to continue finding his otouto. Even the scary darkness night and forest made him really want to go back, he couldn't because his Kouji was significant more than anything in his life.

"Kouji! Please! Where are you!"

His loud nearly screaming voice was cracked as his heart was shatter and his feeling was started brokering, as he was Dustmon before. The loneliness was the thing he was with enough in his life and he didn't want to be like that again. He couldn't stand it anymore.

_Why? Why it has to be Kouji who had disappeared?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouji jerked from his sleep when he heard sobbing sound from his beloved brother. Even it's was really dark right now but he could saw lane of tears run down the other's pal cheeks clearly. The worried boy reached to grasp shocking form beside him gently, trying to weak him up. But it seemed didn't work at all when the hurt boy still kept mumbling and sobbing quietly.

"Please, Kouichi. Wake up. It's just only nightmare. I'm here, don't worry. Please, everything will be all right."

Kouji gathered his broken brother in his arms protectively, letting Kouichi's head lean on his shoulder and unconscious wrapped his arms around his neck. The older boy slowly calm down with quietly soothing voice of his brother. Somehow, he felt likely what Kouichi dreaming was him, might something; he was disappeared or left alone. He knew loneliness was the most things his brother really great scared. A few minutes had passed, Kouichi finally went back to dreamless sleep but still grasped Kouji's front shirt tight as if it was his lifeline and made sure that the figure really was real before him.

"Kouji..." Kouichi said quietly, asking as if he had to make himself sure that the one who holding him was his Kouji.

"Shh...It's alright. I'm not going anywhere, don't worry."

Kouji gave Kouichi his most gentle voice, gladding they were alone. That's what he thought himself, he didn't notice that the other three was hide behind their big trees since beginning after they had gone back with what they seeking.

"They're really close, hn, Hiei? Why don't you tell Yukina, you're his brother?" Kurama said teasing his partner playfully, did know what the other was going to say.

"Shut up, fox. It's none of your business." The pissed one said harshly, irritating with the other's mocking words.

Kai who stood a few trees away just rolled his eyes and turned to reveal himself. It wasn't his intention to hide at first, anyway. Deep inside his heart that sometime he didn't knew himself why he felt it, this loving motion as brother and friend made him reminding of Tala, his dear long lose friend. He really wished his ice blader would be here or it would be useless for him coming here in the first place.

"Hey! I found the place for tonight. Just stopped hanging around and got moving."

Kai said monotone with his same stoic face but his eyes flashed with his silent irritation that Kouji didn't miss.

"Kouichi, let's go."

Kouji said monotone but the other who waking up did know there were concerned and worry some deep inside. Kouichi gave his smile and nodded his head for his answer. His eyes showed his thanks.

"Where're the others?" Kouji asked walking behind his leading older teen, Kouichi was beside him.

"Sosarimon's waiting at the camp. The duo walks ahead of us not far. Dranzer..." As before, the flame beyblader point above his head for his last answer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three moons were shining as if there weren't anything in this world would compare with its beauty. The unsteady surface of Water Lake, like glassed made its shape moving as if it was dancing in the sky. Emerald eyes sighted reflect of the beauty moon amusingly. His yet pal skin was paler with shining light of the moon, adoring him.

The other figure was nearly disappeared under the shade of shadow of the tree he's sitting. His black cloak was moving slowly with the light wind got passed his body. He really love dark silent night like this; so alone and quiet even his redhead partner sat quietly with him.

"This night was really beautiful, isn't it?" The new calm voice made the duo snapped out of their thought. Hiei just nodded knowing his appearing.

"Yes. This night was really more beautiful than our world's somehow, even I couldn't feel any spirit of living in this world." Kurama grinned to himself; his eyes never lose his sight but turned to face the wizard, anyway. "Even you, Sosarimon. It's quite scary when you didn't know who is behind or sneak up on you." His voice was teasing and challenging the other, making Hiei couldn't help to smirk.

Sosarimon just gave his smile, impressive with the boy's sense. He knew that not sooner or later these new boys would say something like this. How strange he didn't suspicious with imply words of Kurama but he was. They all seemed had their own secret and he didn't mind if the new two DigiDestineds didn't split it out.

"You sure notice, Kurama. Yes, it's Digital world or Digimon world as it's called. So, everything's here was just data that living in this world, you and the others even were data, too. The only thing you could call alive here is what in your hair and inside your body, right? I could feel your wild Spirit of Plant, though not in kind of our two of legendary Spirits." The wizard said did know and walked to stand beside the rose boy who gave a quiet language.

"It's quite difficult when I couldn't use my power much, I guess. At least, you better than me, hn, Hiei? You still could use your Koukuryuha and jaganshi eye."

Kurama said with a bit jealous his partner. He didn't have any reason to hide his simple power and arms of him and Hiei's anymore while not sooner or later they would saw it when they had to fight, anyway. Beside it wasn't that he explored their secret mission to the twin and the white wizard because they thought the new tree DigiDestineds was called here by Ophanimon. So, it's not a bit deal he gave them some issue knowledge a bit.

"Couldn't help they stick with me." The fire youkai said shrugging, starting to feel asleep.

"I'm sorry, it would be rude but I feel like you are like him, just not all. Do you mind telling me?" Sosarimon said polite, seriousness in his eyes.

Kurama just gave the wizard his fox smirk that Hiei did know. His green aura made the suspicious one know his answer. They leaving everything to silent as the same and got themselves deep in their own thought.

Kai who had walked to follow the others stood hiding behind the tree as before, without his determination, again. The youkai duo business didn't have anything to do with him or his personality so, he didn't give a damn. It's not something in his place to say so, it didn't matter he know or not, he didn't plan to say it anyway. What he had to do was just made sure that the others were on his side. He uncrossed his arms on his chest and put his hands in his pocket blue pants, walking away back to the camp. His quiet path like ghost made the duo know his present but didn't mind. Even they couldn't sense Spirit; they're still sharp with their eyes, ears, and movements as always.

_He sure is the very careful guy..._ Kurama said mentally to his light sleeping friend.

_Yeah, and the sharpest one for who called being human, too._ The other said back with his sleepy voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His azure eyes never saw anything except white pure light shining all around him. The DigiDestined boy walked aimless. He didn't feel anything even the unseen ground he was walking on. Light was brighter with every steps he kept going.

_What is it...? _

_Who...?_

_Where're you...?_

_Where am I...?_

_Are you still there...?_

Quiet sound of someone kept repeating even there didn't have any sound or the owner's voice. The boy just kept walking, following the soft curious voice until he was suddenly stopped by a white lighten arrow deep in his chest, shooting from nowhere and nobody. His eyes widened with horror when he looked down at his chest and his life crimson blood, bleeding along the arrow and dropped down on unseen light ground. His shaking left hand moved to grasp the arrow's end but somehow he couldn't even touch it. Finally, his senseless body was too weak to standing and slowly leaned backward to lie down gently on the ground. His red life blood slowly bled out off his wound, making puddle of red liquid beneath his dying body.

_Finally, Welcome back..._

_Are you still there...?_

_Come to me...Find me..._

_Everything is going to be as before..._

_You and I..._

_We'll be together again..._

His azure eyes stared before him blankly. He could see just only the blue like puppy wolf human form, coming down above his freezing body and reach his white fur hand to him. The smile of the half human made the boy feel relieve the first time and want to grasp that hand, never let go. As soon as his hand touch the other's, the brightest white light was flash in their grasping hand and swallowed everything in it while the white arrow slowly sank down completely inside the broken boy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouji's eyes suddenly opened widely. His all body was shaking liked hell. He slowly sat up, making his long hair cover his face and strain on his face with his sweat, shooting out his body like water. The only sound he could was his own gasping breath.

_What's that dream? The light arrow? And who's that Digimon?_

He repeated asking himself but the only thing he got was puzzled more. Deep inside his mind, somehow he felt like he had to get out of here. He had to go out to find something as soon as possible and the best was now.

Kouji grasped his bandage, swaying stood up weakly and slowly and took his path to where just only himself know. He didn't even notice that there was pair of crimson eyes had been staring him since he had wakened.

"Where do you think you are going?"

The monotone cool voice asked the leaving boy dangerously. His red freezing eyes never left Kouji, daring him to move or say something.

Kouji just stopped in his place but didn't turn to face the captain. His voice was blank but it still had unreadable feeling inside.

"I could feel it. I have to go fine it."

"Fine what?" Kai's one eyebrow up as suspicious with what he had heard.

Kouji just turned around to face the blade boy. His thin lips parted a bit as he was going to say something but he closed his mouth again as if something or someone made him. But than, he made his mouth open and said again.

"I have to fine it. It's here, around here, somewhere."

Kai gave his death glare a few minute, trying to form something from what the other said, but didn't get anything in his mind. Kouji's eyes, voice, aura and motion were blank as if the one standing front him was body without spirit. The boy puzzled answer, Kai sure himself that he was going to get them as the same. It would doesn't help to make any better when the said boy himself seemed like didn't even know what he had said. Than it didn't get any use to push his suspecting, right now.

"Whatever you're going to fine, it's your business but not tonight. Go back to sleep, Kouji. You could fine it tomorrow."

But the younger boy seemed stubborn and stood in his place. His blank azure eyes showed everything he was going to do to Kai. This time, Kai stood up fully, ready to move forward if the young boy would ran away.

"Kouji, I will say just only once. Go to sleep." The flame blader said warning. His eyes narrowed and sighted the other every move carefully.

When Kouji turned to walk, or better said ran, he didn't even know what had happened, he suddenly gasped with the pain and Kai's fist on his stomach before he went unconscious in Kai strong arms.

"Shi! Stupid stubborn kid." Kai said unpleasant, his eyes twist irritated.

"Kouji!"

Kouichi screamed, waking Sosarimon and made the already waking up youkaies jump a bit, when he found his brother was punched and laid unconscious in the puncher's arms.

"Whatta hell did you do to my Kouji and why?"

Kai just gave his cool stoic glare, didn't say anything and willing give the boy in his arms to the older twin who rushed to get his beloved brother in his arms possessively.

_Who would thing this boy would be the overprotective, too. The older seemed seriously overprotective as adult who know when to wait or move while the younger is hot-head, childish type. This twin is really complicate and troublesome._ Kai thought, sighting the angry one quietly.

"What's happen, Kouichi?" Sosarimon asked polite, didn't want to make the boy angrier.

"Ask him! He just punched Kouji! Why!"

No matter how much the boy was furious, he seemed still was the reasonably type one, Kai would really impressed but it still made him feel lazy to explain. He's not the answering guy type, anyway. And the glare from everyone in front of him made him feel irritated more.

Kurama sighted his partner and the beyblader amusing and couldn't help to giggle. His sound made the stress dropped and change to curious kind somehow, than it would be good if he helped a bit.

"It's all right Kouichi. Kai just stopped Kouji from running away, right, Kai?"

"Hn." The beyblade captain just turned away lazily.

"Do you mind if I take this?"

Kurama asked politely for the answer he already knew. The other just gave a 'hn' sound, walking back to sit, crossing arms on his chest and crossing legs on the log in front of campfire as before. Even, he was suspected how did the red head knew what had happened, he just too careless gave a damn. Kurama just gave a warm smile with the silent answer of the captain beyblader he could make out '_Do as you wish and don't bother me again_'.

Hiei had just sighted the stoic beyblader a few minutes before he went to sit watching instead the blader who walked to lay the other side of the fire to get some sleep after a few minutes. Now, it left just only two curious ones Kurama had to take care. This night was going to be long.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouji rolled on his side uncomfortable. His face twisted and groaned softly with his stomach pain. Kouichi sighted his poor brother pitiful but couldn't help to feel amusing either.

"Wake him up."

Monotone voice was heard from nobody but the captain beyblader who walked calmly with some fruit in his hand. Kouichi willingly did as told.

When Kai turned back, he suddenly turned around again with the screaming sound of poor awaking boy who jerkily stood up and carefully walked back away from his own brother. Kai sweat dropped as in anime with the unfamiliar vision in front of him.

"Don't you dare, Kouichi!"

"Oh? But I do, my dear otouto. You don't like it?" Kouichi said teasing tone, taking step nearer while his brother took his step back.

"No! If...If you do it, I'll..."

The younger boy said scary and took step back until his back was against a tree behind him. The younger twin looked nervously between his smiling threaten brother and the wood behind him.

"Will what?" Finally, the older one felt pity and stopped a few steps away from his brother. His mocking smile never left his lips.

What's happening in Kai's sight made him really want to know what Kouichi did to Kouji, so he motioned like that. It's seemed like a joke but why the boy acted like he was scaring to dead.

"They're amusing and complicating, I would say." Kurama said giggling.

"You'd help him or something, unless we don't have to do anything." Hiei said his partner, smirking. His voice was mixed with impatient and amusing.

"I guess so."

The rose boy said walking to help the poor boy. Somehow he felt like a nanny. But he was stopped when Sosarimon suddenly appeared, flying fast passing them. They didn't have enough time to ask what was happened when the racing sound of something loud behind them and followed with the owner sound.

"What's happened, Sosarimon?" Kouji asked running away from a pack of big grey goat Digimons that crazy racing after his ikkou.

"I just walked passing them!" Sosarimon shouted back.

"Just that?" Kouichi asked shouting.

"It's irritated. Can I kill them all?"

Hiei said absently, knowing that would impossible because the others would never let him, especially that twin. Kai just rolled his eyes with Hiei's words and kept racing.

"I guess you shouldn't but I'd be glad that you do something to get us out of this."

"Kouji!"

"And quick."

Kurama said softly when he heard Kouichi's voice. His eyes darted out to saw what was happened. What he saw was really the craziest thing he ever seen if that one wasn't Yuusuke who did that. Kouji jumped on one of Goatmon's back and yanked her curl long golden horns, making her jerked stopped, nearly crashing on the ground with rudely stopped. Unfortunately, Kouji's shoved on the ground, not hard so much by Goatmon's suddenly stopped.

"Are you all right, Koiji?"

Kouichi rushed to help his brother up but he didn't have enough time to even lay his fingers on Kouji because his brother jumped on his feet and reached to Goatmon.

"Stop it, Goatmon! It's me, Kouji! Spirit of Light!"

Kouji tried to calm the scared creature down, hoping she would recognize him. Kouichi sighted his brother with puzzle but he could remember a few minutes later so, he went to help his brother, too. His mind really surprised how Kouji found out which Goatmon was the right one. As reminded you, Digimon was the same in appearance. The crazy creature Digimon suddenly stopped when she heard familiar voice. Even it's just a short time she stayed with DigiDestineds; leading them in the rose castle, she still perfectly recognized their voice.

"Li-ght?" Goatmon said hesitating and stared analysis the boy in front of her.

"Yes, it's me."

"Yeah. Yeah, nice to meet you again but if you don't mind, I have gotta go now."

Goatmon said careless and jumped disappearing in the bush, leaving the twin just could sight blankly at her, didn't even have time to say anything. Their puzzle and suspicion was answered when light flashing above huge tree behind them and the howling sound of new Digimon.

"That'd be the thing, making Goatmon scare and run away."

Kai said quietly, overheard the goat's name from the twin, grasping his blue beyblead tightly in his hands, readied to launch his blade any time and rush to the way light came from. The others follow after him not far behind him. What made them puzzled was why Sosarimon who flying passed them ahead, was before them with a huge Digimon liked dragon behind them.

"What's that creature?" Kurama asked awing with the large Digimon.

"Seadramon, water Digimon type." Sosarimon said using his wand to creating kekkai, protecting him and the twin from Seadramon's attack.

"Why did it attack Goatmon?"

Kouji knew it wasn't time but he asked dryly, anyway. And the Digimon he had had just talking about would not be easily die type when she suddenly appeared before him.

"Yahhhhh! Whatta...?" The only shocking words got through his lips while Goatmon running away with him in her mouth.

Kai suddenly turned around to chase after the poor younger twin with his beyblade launching ahead him and Dranzer flew in the air above him, Kouichi not far behind him.

"That reckless kid."

Hiei mumbled while sitting still on high branch of tree, watching his partner and the wizard playing (In his thought and sight.) with that dragon Digimon. Kurama just rolled his eyes didn't say anything, knowing the other's habit as well. This creature actually was too low rang to deal with, couldn't blame him. Even Kurama himself really didn't want to give a damn with the same reason but it'd be a shame if he didn't help. This new Digimon started first, anyway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Strangely but surely, Goatmon finally could catch up her pack just within a few minutes. It still kept running, completely ignoring Kouji's protest who tried as best as he could to stopped his kidnapper. From his position, he really felt liked a racking doll.

"Stopped, Goatmon! Let me go!"

But his words seemed got passed his kidnapper as wind. The only reaction he got from the Digimon was her glare and kept running. Finally gave up and got in deep thought to fine the way to free himself, Kouji's mind only set on his brother and follow teammates. The green and red color flashing in his sight a second made him know Kouichi and Kai were after him.

"Goatmon! Let Kouji go!"

His brother faint voice made the younger twin know they were near. Kouji's heart nearly stopped racing when Goatmon suddenly jumped out of the cliff and landed on the ground nearly thousand feet below, and dropped him rudely on the ground. Even he know that he was really perfectly fine and still be one peace but his mind and body still shaking none stop. His eyes widened with horror and his skin was so pal liked sheet with the Goatmon's fatal way, a few minutes ago.

"Why me..." Kouji said panting and slowly sat up, finally calmed down. His mind relieved with his survivor. "Why did you get me here, Goatmon."

"I just wanted to save you." Goatmon's eyebrow widened, saying as surprised with what Kouji had asked.

"Help with this fatal racing? No thanks." Kouji's motion was the same but more serious with his last two words.

He didn't have enough time to said more when he suddenly was hugged tightly, nearly couldn't breath by none the other than Kouichi. Kai just stood sighting the twin motionless with his Dranzer clutched on his left shoulder. Before Kouichi even know himself, his little brother went limp in his arms. Goatmon, Kai and Dranzer sweat dropped when they saw poor Kouji fall unconscious, lacking of oxygen by the older twin's lovely hug and couldn't help to go to help the poor kid. Kai walked to standing, arms crossed behind Kouichi.

"Wha...! Are you all right! Pull yourself, Kouji! Don't die, please!"

Kouichi jerked his head to look his looked like dead brother and shook his brother in his arms quite roughly, trying to weak his twin up.

"I think he would really be death if you keep shaking him like that." Kai said monotone, made Kouichis blush and stopped shaking his poor brother immediately.

Their serious joke suddenly stopped and became true seriously when a bombing sound was aloud behind them and following with the maker who flew to stopped in the air, in front of them.

"Seadramon!"

Kouichi yelled with surprised and clutched his loved brother in his arms protectively. His eyes narrowed and sighted the attacked-Digimon fierily. Kai let Dranzer out to battle. With his beyblade spinning faster; it created eternal flame and power to attack. Seadramon was taken aback with the impact of red flame and its heat from the toy that hitting its chest. It howled with pain but kept attacking. Its tail swatted angrily to smash poor Goatmon who unfortunately couldn't make a run just in time and turned to be blue and white digi-code.

"Goatmon!" Kouchi called horror as he saw the Digimon was killed. He didn't notice huge tail aiming down at him.

"Kouichi!"

The only word Kai could make before he was send flying and crashed on the tree painfully. He could feel his bond crack but still didn't know where and the pain was great liked hell. It blinded his conscious rapidly. The only thing he could saw through his cloudy crimson eyes was a blurred vision of the going to die twin before the dark got him completely.

Kouichi jerked his head up to look at fallen bleader. His eyes widened horror with the sight of his teammate lying unconscious on the ground with his blood bleeding from a cut on his temper and the corner of his mouth. His blue beyblade spun slowly down and stopped beside its blader. Dranzer was force back in his bitbeast. Kouichi suddenly turned around, eyes widener and his body was freeze when a sonar beam was shot from Seadramon's mouth, directly to him. He clutched his brother in his arms tighter and covered his brother with his, protectively. His eyes shut tightly, knowing it's gonna be hurt like hell or might killed him. But whatever happened to him it didn't matter at all, just Kouji, his Kouji that was his everything, right now. This time, just this time; he has to make it and make it right.

But everything was suddenly quiet. The only sound he heard was some dripping sound. Strange but not surprise, Kouichi knew what sound was, somehow, and he really felt horror that he would see as he thought. Unfortunately or not he didn't saw what he had thought.

It's Sedramon's blood bleeding from its neck wound, dripping on the ground. A green thorn whip rose, if he didn't fault noticed, was around the Digimon's neck and swung wildly to cut its prey to thousand pieces. Kouichi only could sight Seadramon's part dropped on the ground, painting brown dirty ground to become red with its blood. It's brightening black crossing mark; liked wing on its forehead was the last thing Kouichi saw alive before its life was away completely. It didn't become digi-code and rebirth. It's just be corpse lying still and dead forever on the ground. This was just killing.

Even he was horror and pity with what he saw, deep down he was really relieved that it wasn't Kouji's blood because he jumped to protect him again.

Sosarimon walked quietly to kneel down beside a shiver boy. His feeling wasn't different from Kouichi, yet his face showed only concern.

"Are you alright? What's happened to Kouji?"

Sosarimon said worry. His hand reached to pat the unconscious boy's head gently. His word made the older blush and kept his head low, mumbling his answer.

"It's….It's me. I hugged him too tight."

Sosarimon sweat dropped, eyebrow widened with unexpected answer and secretly noted himself to be careful if he would let Kouichi hug him. The duo turned around to look up when they heard monotone and angry voice.

"Don't touch and leave me alone redhead."

The fallen bladebreakers said harshly and push himself away from Kurama's reach that was going to help him up. Kurama's quite surprised but didn't show it that Kai could stand himself even he was badly injures. His cut on his temper looked pretty bad and from the look of broken tree, Kai had crashed, he sure some bonds in that fallen body must cracked. This kid was really something and somehow he seemed didn't looked liked normal fifteen kid at all, even he was ningen for sure. Hiei just sighted quietly but really pissed with this stubborn kid inside. How dared this kid talked to his fox that way. He's the only one could do that.

"Kai are you alright? How's your injures! And…..!"

Kouichi shot his concerned asking when he saw Kai awaked and could move but he stopped when his glare caught his helper walked to him. His arms tighter Kouji unconsciously and his eyes widened, didn't quite trust the person in front him, deep down he had to admit that he felt scary this older boy even he seemed didn't looked murder liked his short partner. He just easily kill Digimon, not digi-coded it.

The shudder and tense of muscles of Kouichi and Sosarimon made Kurama and Kai Know why and understand. These two never saw murder before but he seemed didn't innocent enough that he couldn't kill, maybe this boy's way was different even it was still called kill somehow.

This day would never be Kouji's day when the weak ground under the twin was cracked. Sosarimon could catch Kouichi just in time but unfortunately for Kouji.

"Kouji!"

The older twin shouted loudly but the only thing he could do was just sighted horror at his brother fallen down to crazy river below. He tried to lose his grip but the wizard sure didn't let him and slowly flew up to put him on the edge of the wide hole. As soon as he land, Kouichi immediately leaned over the edge to fine his otouto but the only thing he saw was speedy and crazy blue river that quickly took his beloved brother away to who knew where.

"Kouji!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translate**

Otouto - Brother

Dokota - Where?

Makai - Demon world (I'm not sure to place its translation in English but I really know the meaning in my language, so sorry if it's wrong.)

Ikkou - Gang

Kekkai - Barrier

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanx for reading! I hope you enjoy my fic and see ya next chapter!**

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 3 First Direction 02

**N/A: Hohohoho! Next chapter! Sorry for getting you wait again. Finally their journey was started.**

**Oh! And in this chapter, please don't hate me Kouichi fan! I just want to show that everything could go serious anytime, everywhere and any reason. So, just let me go! **

**Warning: Nope as always. Just action for our younger twin.**

**And as tell you again for not blaming me. Please understand, this language isn't my first language and not talking in my country, so I didn't know much about how talking in conversation. I just tried my best for making everyone understand and enjoy my fic as best as I can. Just ignore my mistake and wrong in grammar, words, spell as you please do with my previous chapters, I'm very thank you.**

**I just wrote this because I really love this language and try to improve my skill of it (even it quite not much, anyway), that's all.**

**Please, Enjoy my fic!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Talking"**

"** Talking in Russia Language "**

'**Meaning of imply words or sound'**

_**Thinking or saying in mentally**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**First Direction: Follow the Light One**

**Chapter 2**

The night seemed quieter than the others. Just only one red crimson moon and two dimmed green moons shined proudly in the night sky. The light coolly wind passed the boy as if it tried to wash away the pain in the boy's heart. Kouichi unconsciously pushed his lock of stray hair out of his face. His eyes narrowed, just staring absently down the used to be crazed river and sat hugging his legs closed to his chest. The only thing in his faint mind was the vision of Kouji had fallen down and disappeared under crazy and speedy river. He still remembered that feeling clear as if it was just happened. He really felt so alone that his other part of his soul was absented. Why. Why it always had to be his Kouji. Why it had to be him, who always was left alone. All happened were his own fault again. He was deep in his own thought and mind, so he didn't notice someone approached him.

"You'd eat something, Kouichi. It doesn't make any better if you just sat and don't do anything. You'd trust Dranzer. I'm sure he'll fine Kouji. Your brother is tough. Don't worry."

The older twin just nodded mindlessly and didn't even moving any other parts of his body. Sosarimon just gave the boy a worry and concerned sight and wait patiently for Kouichi would accept his giving warmed-fruit in his hand. He hoped this would delicious, so it could make the sadden boy feeling better. Somehow, he hoped his staying would make the boy feel better even he wasn't as good as his younger twin. He wasn't a loneliness type one.

Nearly five minutes had passed of silent between them, Kouichi finally accepted the giving meal from Sosarimon but not for eating it, he stared it instead. Sosarimon knew his words were useless, so he let it go and just sat crossing leg, white crystal ice wand on his lap beside the boy and staring the flowing river quietly. He didn't surprise when he heard Kouichi's low weaken voice.

"He's always by my side. He's the only one that keep me save, than what's about me? I just sent him to death with my stupid action. Just once, only once I could save and protect him? No, never. Why. Why it had to be Kouji. Why it had to be me who was left alone! Why! It's my fault! FAULT!"

His voice turned to be a cracking sound. His face was flushed with his burning sadden feeling. Warm tears slid down along the crying boy's cheeks rapidly. His eyes shut tight and his face twisted with the pain in his heart. Cried face turned to looked straight the wizard beside him as if he would get any answer he knew he never got. The only thing Sosarimon could do for the best was gathered the heart broken boy in his arms and let him sobbed fierily in his chest. He never minded if his cloth would wet with the boy's tears.

"It's good to be left alone but for him, he better has someone staying with."

Kurama who sat beside the fire, said quietly. His face was calm, yet his eyes fill with concern and pity, even he knew the boy didn't want it. Truth to be told, he quite a bit puzzled with Kouichi's words and didn't exactly crystal clear what the boy mean. He wanted to blame himself or just wanted to curse everything all around him, mind choosing one?

"He acts as if he could fade or lost himself anytime if he is left alone."

Hiei said sighting the sobbing boy, feeling quite irritated. The boy words didn't make any sense for him to even to lay his mind on.

"May be, it could be like that. His mind and soul are belonged to Darkness, so might that make he has to have Kouji, the Lightness one to keep him balance. And because of that, it's appeared in characters like this, so he would never is left alone."

"Always asking comfort for anyone around him? Hn." The fox teen could read his partner's words as '_The reason isn't the matter, just quit it. It's irritated._'

The taller boy just gave his low deepen chuckle, understanding his black flame demon's felling and just a bit for the boy's even he never felt that way before. He was thief and staying alone by himself all almost his long life, anyway. He never really wanted or asked someone to be by his side. It's true that Hiei was his partner and admitted he liked to have him around but he always could be the loneliness one and staying alone himself.

"Shi. Stupid gaki, always keep everything difficult and complicate."

Hiei snapped, feeling more irritated with the sight of the older twin. How long he supposed to crying like no tomorrow like that.

"Nah, that's the way human's mind is. He isn't tough as his brother. Anyway, he doesn't like to be left alone. Might, he's enough with it or something was happened in the past that made him be like that."

Kurama just grinned to himself. His emerald eyes never left the living fire in front of him. That gentle and calm present made Hiei see more like he was smirking.

The rose boy turned to look opposite him at the left one who sat leaning on a big rock not far away and noticed his blue beyblade was spinning slowly down. It's just a second but the Yoko boy was quick enough to catch that the bladebreakers one was panting. His crimson red eyes shut tight, concentrating with his eternal frame phoenix and force his energy into his beyblade, trying to keep it spinning steady and as longest as he could until his bit-beast would find the absented kid.

"You'd get some rest, Kai. It's nearly seven hours that you had been using your beyblade. I don't know how it could spin so long like that but it seemed take energy from you to make your phoenix staying outside real."

The arrogant and mighty one just opened one of his eyes to glare at the rose youkai, didn't say anything and kept his beyblade spinning a bit faster when he noticed it started to spinning too slow.

"Just leave him."

Hiei said monotone, did understood the boy's type and turned to fall asleep on huge tree he's sitting on. Kurama still wanted to protest but left the boy alone as told. If this boy was really as Hiei somehow, his words would useless.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Weak up…_

_Our Lightness… _

_Find me…_

_We'll be completed, again…_

Azure eyes lid slowly opened but suddenly shut with the pain of familiar white light all around him, His motion wasn't before he got blur vision of familiar blue like wolf Digimon stood staring him. He took a few minutes to gathering himself and opened his eyes to look again. The vision he saw wasn't white light as before but just dark thick forest all around him. He wasn't feeling cool or shivering at all, even the freezing wind passed his wetting body. He felt warm as if someone hugging him gently. When Kouji got a bright light in the corner of his eyes, he turned to look at his pocket's pants where the light got through material. The soften light of his digivice was giving him warm. He thanked it mentally; even it couldn't help him with his sore, bruises and cuts on his wetting body.

Kouji tried to pushed his bruised body up but stopped dead with the sore and pain of his freshen deep cuts on his body shot through his weaken body. He was forced to cough out the blood that got up in his throat. His body was all shivered, starting to feel the cool of night wind, even the light still brightening.

"Shit!"

The only sound Kouji could let out of his lips. He had to let his body lay down on dirty ground unwillingly. He knew it wasn't good idea to staying clearly as if readily to be anyone prey like this. Who knew what kind of any Digimon around here. His tired azure eyes widened suddenly when he heard sacking sound behind a bush behind him. He surely was dead if he still laying dead like this. The young twin pushed his body up again, ignoring his sore and pain that shot through his body like spark. He had to get out of here quick or dead. He felt liked deer was hunted and tried as best as it could to be alive.

_Don't worry, our child…_

_Find me…_

_Find the Spirit of Lightness…_

_And we'll be together, again…_

The familiar soften gently voice kept repeating in the boy's heart, yet Kouji ignored it completely. How the hell he gave an interesting when he was going to die. He didn't even have a bit of time to thought about his stupid brother. Whenever he could get back, he sure beat the crap out of him. Truth to be told, younger twin boy really loved his dear twin but sometime the older boy really fooled with his stupid nonsense motion over him and nearly got him dead without intention or knowing. Such a good brother he had?

Kouji, weakly but finally could push himself up and took his steps carefully, didn't want to collapse on the ground again. He nearly cut his bitten bottom lips bloody for stop himself from screaming. Though, he nearly didn't saw anything through the dark of night and nearly crashed with a few huge trees, yet he was going on the true straightly way he felt Spirit of Light. Surprising, he'd try to find the way back but he kept going further away from them and knowing Kouichi would be the most panicky one with his absence. He felt like his mind was slowly fading with every step he took and nearer the Spirit of Light he got. He tried to stop his body but couldn't. His body just went limp and kept moving as if someone was taking control his body. Pupil in his azure eyes was fading and left just only dull eyes looking far ahead of him.

The mindless boy just walked and didn't even notice or heard beautiful sound of the eternal frame phoenix flew down in front of him and called him. When the injured boy still gave none of knowledge, Dranzer tried to call louder and pocked gently on Kouji's shoulder but none of them work no matter how hard he tried. Finally, he had to give up and flew down to clutch on the boy's shoulder, sighting the twin boy concerning.

_How about it, Dranzer? Find him yet?_ Kai's mentally sound rang in the phoenix's mind.

_Y…Yes, master Kai but….._

Dranzer snapped out of his sight and answer his master a bit shame that he was too happy about finally finding the boy to report his beyblade master and let him wasting his energy to kept his body outside real too long than necessary. He could felt a bit shaking in his master's voice.

_But what?_

_I tried to call him but he seemed didn't notice me and kept walking with his badly injured body to somewhere. It's as if he is controlled by someone and his digivice has been brightening all the time._

…………_.Just stays with him and keeps him out of any trouble. I'm on my heel. _

Kai used a few minutes to gather his energy and forced it in his blue beyblade more, trying not to show his weakling. But the frame phoenix got it, anyway and tried to protest his master to rest. But the mighty boy just kept stubborn, making the concerning red phoenix had to do as ordered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai gritted his teeth tight, keeping his groan of pain in his head that getting more and more in every minute.

"Are you all right?"

Kai had to get several minutes to recognize the concern voice and the vision of its owner in front of him. When his sight cleared, he could see Kouichi was leaning over him, face just inched away from his face. His reflection nearly got the twin boy dead if Kurama didn't grasp his right arm just in time. Kouichi just lay on the ground freezing. His eyes widened, shocking with the older reaction and looked down a bit panic at Kai's pal left hand, grasping his neck tightly.

"Don't-Even-Do-That-Again."

His threaten voice was stressed in every words he said. His eyes narrowed and stared the scary shocking boy dangerously. It's not that he wanted to murder Kouichi but old habit was still couldn't get rid of. What you would expect from the one whom staying like hell with violent and murder side of Beyblade, old insane grandfather and had been lab-rat for his taking the world plan all almost his life. No matter how his life went better, he had to admit that he was still trapped and living in that dark world with only one rule of Beyblade, win or die.

Kouichi just gave the stoic captain Beyblader firmly nodded even he still shocked with what just had happened. Kai just let a soft breath. His red crimson eyed seemed tired but not from his exhaust. It's was like he tired of himself somehow.

"Anyway, Dranzer found your baby brother."

The older twin nearly screamed with happy when he heard that and grasped Kai's hands tightly, completely forgot all threaten words Kai had said. Kurama sighted with relieve that the aggressive boy stunned with unexpected action of Kouichi instead trying to murder him again.

"Where? Where did you find him!" The turning hyperactive boy asked. His face was lit up and a big childish grin on his lips.

_Such a kid. Why me…._

Kai thought tiring. He never thought that he had to babysitting another boy like when he was with his teammates. This hyper boy reminded him of Takao and Max. But he couldn't help understood the boy's feeling. How did you say or do when you knew that your own brother still lived and finally found him.

Kurama just gave a quiet giggle sound with unreadable expression on Kai's face. When the rose boy turned to sight the others, Sosarimon grin happily and Hiei still slept soundless in his place, he walked to weak the Jaganshi up, did know what was going to come next. This night was going to be long, again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It'd be good for the boy who could get near his goal in every stepped he took but it's horrible in Dranzer's sight. Everything all around was too quieter than it could be. The only sound he heard was pacing sound of Kouji on the ground. His vision of the boy made he was more panicky and hopefully that the boy would stop before bleeding to dead; every step he took, more blood bleeding freely from his injures. The only thought in his mind was _'Please, master, hurry up'_.

Dranzer suddenly turned around with the long losing power of his master. His eyes tried to seek his Beyblader but he could only saw the darkness of the silent night. His head jerked up with the crying beast Digimon suddenly appeared out of nowhere and jumped down at them with steal hammer tighten in his fur hands. The red phoenix spread his red wings widen and screeched loudly, readily for battle. But not before he roughly kicked the boy away, ignoring completely if his poor injured body would getting any more worst. His mentally mind cried for his blader.

_Master Kai!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai got himself quick enough before his screaming got through his lips and pain shot through his spinning head and weakling body. He just gritted his teeth, leaning on a huge tree beside him, eyes widened with suddenly called of his bit-beast. He suddenly got his beyblade spun faster for creating red fire line spinning around his blue beyblade and his deadly attack for his phoenix when the vision of strange beast Digimon flash in his mind.

"Frame saber attack!"

The others suddenly turned back to look the screaming Beyblader. Kurama got his rose whip out, standing in his defend post and looked around carefully. Hiei got his sword out and jumped up on the tallest tree nearby to look from the top. Leaving Sosarimon and Kouichi rushed to help the beyblader but only were pushed back. So, they both just kept standing beside him.

"What's happened! You're going to die if you keep using your energy!" Sosarimon said warily but the stubborn captain just kept ignoring their worry and protest words.

Kouichi suddenly yelled with a shot pain in his stomach. The only sight he saw before he fall unconscious was strange flame red hair and ice blue eyes staring down at him. Sosarimon didn't quick enough to turned around, even he heard Kouichi cried, he was suddenly fall unconscious when he felt a tip of slender finger touch his back neck.

Kai was too concentrated to know everything all around him. It's not he didn't beware but he had energy and power only for his phoenix, fighting to help the absented kid in the other side of the dark forest. Beside, his eyes were shut tight, anyway.

" You'd rest, Kai. It's useless to help that kid. "

The lowly stoic voice, yet soft and gentle got none careful boy snapping out of his mind. His vision slowly faint to blackness when he felt the same slender pal finger touching his creamy neck. Just a second before the darkness claiming him, he was quick enough to get the silent attacker. His eyes widened when he recognized that flame orange red hair and familiar ice blue eyes, narrowly staring down at him. His mouth form to speak but not any got through his lip. The last feeling he felt was a pair of strong arms holding him and slowly laid his body down on the hard ground. His absent mind was repeated the left words of the attacker who suddenly jumped disappearing in the dark of night, avoiding deadly rose whip Kurama attacked him.

" Don't worry; we'll finally meet soon enough. "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh, no! Master Kai, Please! Not now!_

The last protest words the phoenix could manage before he was forced disappearing inside his stopped-spinning beyblade while he was creating kekkai to block the black Digimon's steal huge hammer. The last thing he saw through his red light was the boy, at least he could got the mindless kid back to his sense.

Kouji slowly got himself up painfully. He remembered his side didn't feel like this; it wasn't just pain but sore. Whatta hell was happened and why he stood stupidly here. Kouji snapped out of his puzzled thought when the beautiful huge stone wall, adoring with Gothic arts of incredible enormous temple's door, was destroyed with black demon Digimon's beam. His eyes widened shocking and unconscious slammed down on his stomach, arms over his head, hopping the huge big rocks would never fall on him.

As soon as all of the rocks were on the ground, the weak boy tried as best as he could to get himself up and get out of here. He knew he must die for sure if that Digimon could lay its long craw fingers on him. The only thing he hated most but he had to do for his life, was run. Where the hell his Spirits when he had to use it most. But even he had them both he wasn't sure he could Spirit Evolution with his weakly injured body.

The roar of black Digimon made Kouji get back to his sense again and turned around to run as fast as he could with his sore legs in the old temple. He didn't notice there was a pair of ice blue eyes staring down at him in the dark shadow, on not too far huge tree. The mystery one really felt sorry with the broken boy and wanted to help but he couldn't. He never wanted to disobey his blader master. The sneaker gave a last sight before jumped disappearing in the dark, as his young master called, and avoided black flame the black spiky hair shot to him.

"Hell, he ran away."

Hiei said standing in the place his target was before and sighted frustrating. He didn't chase this one for slipping him from his hand like this. Everything's happening was really got him very very irritated more and more in every minute had passed. Why he got to come along in the first. Yes, that stupid Koenma force his damn mission on Kurama and sent him alone with it. He never let his redhead fox come alone in the unknown crazy world like this. That reckless spirit world god would pay if something was happened to his Kurama.

"AAArrraaaaaggggg...!"

_Shit! Whatta hell, now?_

Hiei thought frustrating and rush with his full speed to the where screaming voice coming from. It's was very long way to get the main hall of the temple but with Hiei speed it seemed like he switched appearing in the air. He swung his sharp sword at his nearest black Digimon, tearing it in two pieces.

"Let the kid go, you stupid creature."

His threaten low and dangerous voice echoed all over the old white beautiful stone hall. The creature Digimons just gave him a sight, some laugh and the one holding Kouji's neck just tighten its grasp and licked crimson blood along pal cheek seductively. Wet cool tongue made Kouji shiver with fear and angry but he couldn't do anything; his body was just weak and exhausted.

Hiei just sighted disgusting and swung his sword again. His body switched disappearing without a track, leaving the others sighted puzzling and suddenly screamed frightening when they fall on the ground dead one by one, didn't even see the killer. The thing horror them great was never had any digi-code floating out from parts or dead bodies.

The still alive suddenly cloned themselves more and tried to get the speedy guy. At least they might be able to slow him down enough till the one who holding their target killed the Light boy.

After mindlessly stared shocking at horror and cruelly killing, the black one holding Kouji sudden snapped out to its sense and raised its long sharpen claw hand high, ready to strike down. At least, it had to kill this boy so, it could fulfill its mission before it didn't ever have a chance and was going to die in a few seconds silently.

Kouji really hoped that his spirit was here when the long sharpen claws were in his sight. His eyes widened. His mouth opened slightly, forming word _'no'_ but didn't have any sound got through his shiver lips. His body shook all over, as his hand grasped the claw around his neck weakly.

"Die!"

"Noooooo!"

His eyes shut tight, screaming last for his dear life even he knew it wasn't any help. But the dead claw never touched him and he didn't feel anything. When he slowly opened his eyes, he knew why. The light getting through his grey pant pocket was brighter and brighter, making everyone there sighted stunning and awing; how the light came from. The black Digimon suddenly was pushed away, losing his grasping of the kid and Hiei suddenly sliced him easily.

"Kouji!"

The older twin suddenly rushed to his younger twin as second as he ran in and saw him, floating in the air with light covering around him. But he was stopped dead in his place with Kai spreading his arm out in front of his face without a single word. Kurama just walked calmly forward and raised his rose whip over his head. From the too calm expression and silent glowing dangerously sight of emerald eyes, Hiei could tell the silent cruelest fox was really pissed and irritated that he didn't even want to saw it again. Those Digimons were really dead and him, too if he didn't get out of the way now. One reason would be that stubborn blader kid, he was sure. That stubborn beyblade kid never learned. Hiei suddenly leaped far away and back to standing beside Kouichi and Kai, careless Sosarimon whom was sneaking near Kouji without black Digimons knew.

The Black Digimons cloned themselves more rapidly but useless, just a few swings of green whip rope they all were dead in pieces on the hard white ground. The red mark, same as on Seadramon on their arms slowly faded away.

"Don't get too near him."

Hiei said lowly and quietly enough for just the two beside him heard. Kai just nodded agreeing while sighted the tall teen stood with black corpse on the ground all around him, deep red blood spraying paint all his body. The short youkai didn't have to turned around, he did knew the older twin was shaking and eyes widened with horror of murder in front of him.

Everything seemed back to quiet and scare atmosphere, but not so long when huge angle statue on the white wall was suddenly destroyed behind Sosarimon who kneeled carrying upper half body of Kouji in his arms, nobody knew how or when he got him down.

"Aaaahhh…!"

Incredible huge claw hand suddenly shot out from the smoking dust and grasped the injured boy's body in its claw tightly, barely had a chance for him to breath. Kouichi finally could get himself back and passed Kai, fortunately the blader was silently exhausted, and rushed to his brother. The others were pushed away with the impact of mad wind the huge green dinosaur Digimon's red wings created.

"This Light boy was mine and my lord's plan is fulfill. You all never stopped his plan. Never! Especially, you! The Darkness Spirit!"

Her harsh tone was so proud in her going to get reward. It's good that she didn't rush like the others and sneaking time like this, this was really easy. Now, it really would be the best if she killed the Dark boy and the followers first. They must were more dangerous than the boy in her grasp. She thought herself and stupid enough to don't know that the dangerous, right now was truly Kouji, not his older twin or the others.

"Lightening Spark!"

The white thunder light sparked from a yellow horn on her forehead and shot down, ruining everything on the ground. Hiei and Kurama just spread their kekkai to protecting them, including Kai, and Sosarimon who standing far away, sure not forget about Kouichi. But the kekkai was unseen as usually, so the twin and Sosarimon didn't know about it. Kouji sighted with horror when the lighten spark shot straight to his brother. Kouichi didn't fast enough to avoid it, he sure. How the hell he could do it, even he himself, they were just human after all. Please, Light Spirit gave him a power to protect him, his dear half soul twin.

"Kouichi!"

The still bright light was glow more bright again, this time it was enough to cover everything around the hall, making everything and everyone stop, covering their eyes and trying to look the Light boy in front of them, awing with how bright the light could bright.

Kouji really felt warm when wind rushed passing his body from nowhere but it made the holder jumped and let him go, still blinding with the light. His eyes widened, yet relieve when his two Spirits like toy, one was human spirit and the other was beast spirit, were floating in front of him from somewhere, hiding behind one of statues in the hall, behind him.

"So, that's toys was what we looking for. They seem more look like reckless things."

Hiei mumbled, unbelievable he had to get through everything fatal death just for finding toys like this. Kurama just sighted emotionless on his face but not so damn pissed and irritated as before. He seemed was more interested with what was going to happen next. Kouichi's face looked like he was mad with happy, yet seriously enough. The older twin boy didn't have smile on his lips as Kurama thought.

"Take them, Kouji! Digivole!"

"Spirit!" Two Spirits was slid in their master's digivice as their master called.

"No! It can't be!" The attacked Digimon screamed unbelievably and rush to kill the boy but was pushed far away by increasing speedy wind, again.

_You finally find me. Come, our Lightness Spirit child. We'll be complete together, again._

The faint form of blue like wolf Digimon, the young twin had seen in his dream, said warmly. The gentle grin was on his lips. He reached out his fur hands and floated to fade in Kouji while the light that was slowly faded away. The blue and white mixing digi-code like ribbon was formed themselves around DigiDestined's right hand.

"Spirit Evolution!" The master of Light Spirit cried loudly while got his digivice slid along the digi-code on his hand.

The glassy windows as in computer were appeared around him. The two glassy walls wide and as tall as Kouji form with armor on them, one on the front and the other on the back were plastered on his body. With the flash of light on the DigiDestined one's eyes, the half human Digimon stood tall in front of them.

"Wolfmon!"

The new Digimon form declared his name and grasped his lighten beam saber, Licht Sieger. Just a great jump, Wolfmon sliced the dinosaur Digimon to half before she could even react.

"Digi-code scan!"

When the digi-code of the huge Digimon female was scanned by Wolfmon's digivice, they was recombined to form as egg and floating above, disappearing in the sky night.

"You aren't supposed to be here." The mask wolf Digimon said timidly, sighting uneasily the black corpses all around the ground and glared quietly to Kai, Kurama and Hiei.

"But, everything would get its way by itself, no matter you stay here in this world or not."

The new tree DigiDestineds just gave him a silent glare, knowing somehow that the ancient spirit Digimon was true and acceptable. They didn't have digivice so, they couldn't digi-code scan but they could kill, unfortunately for Digimon enemy.

"Kouji!" The last call of Kouichi, Kouji heard after he changed back to his human boy form and slammed on his stomach on the hard ground, darkness claiming him completely.

_Everything just gonna be happened…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translate**

Ningen - Human

Kekkai - Barrier

Gaki - Kid or boy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please R&R and thanx for reading my fic. I hope you enjoy it and wait for next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4 Two Youkaies & Two Beybladers

**N/A: Wow! I'm really sad that I still never get any Review just one although it's chapter 4, right now. But it's OK, I still keep writing and update, anyway. But please if you all whoever read my fic is kind enough, Review Please! **

**Now Next update!...Um…I quite have only one pattern, right now.**

**Warning : Nothing much as always. **

**I'm quite surprised that in Anime Kouji-sama never change to be Strabimon while Takuya was change. I really want to see him! He's so cool and cute in Strabimon form! So, I make him. Hohohohoho….**

**For Sosarimon, I'm not quite sure that which Digimon he evaluates from, so I get him change from Wizardmon because it quite makes sense. (It's didn't have anyone talked about him or let me see in any chapter that which Digimon he changing from.) I still can't accept that Candlemon is Wizardmon's pre-form, anyway.**

**So, just never mind the true and enjoy my fic! -**

**For how writing I am, I would say as the last chapter, so I guess you all would be boring with my repeat words. I won't say about it again as you all would already read it.**

**Now! Enjoy my fic!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"(Talking in Russia Language)"

'Meaning of imply words or sound'

_Thinking or saying in mentally_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two youkais and two beybladers**

Everything on the ground was painted to bloody red as the moon shining on the crimson sky. Gentle wind carefully licked a young figure whom sitting on the highest roof of a huge tree. His eyes stared absently on the red sky, the bright of red color made the other two moons color looked strangely. His motionless crystal eyes turned to stared stoically down at the six figures staying by their own place beside campfire, especially the younger phoenix beyblader sat staring the fire in front of him quietly.

"Whatta hell did you jump out and help him like that!" The harsh, yet soft voice got the silent teen snapping out of his thought but never leaving his sight.

"I didn't do anything."

The golden eyes slit. His face twisted annoying. What the heck with this guy, he jumped out like that, not only helped but let the blue hair DigiDestined go; we supposed to kill him and the others.

"Hell you didn't do anything? Are you nuts? Damn! Why me who have to stick with this stoic puzzled guy!"

The fourteen beyblader turned, crossing arms to look away, irritated on his face but he turned to sight tiring and sat next the one year older Russian teen. He knew he never got his answer from this guy but it's the only way he would lucky have some. His voice turned to calm down.

"At least, tell me why you let him go, don't tell me you know him?"

The stoic blader jumped a bit with 'know' word but still kept under control and said with his usually voice, never gave his words straight.

"Hn."

The azure hair teen just made his face as he should know better than even ask, so he just let it go. It's not he hated this guy and what the silent blader had done wasn't his business after all.

The tiger bladebreaker words made the wolf beyblader surprise and puzzle. Ask why, he didn't even know his self. He just jumped out to face the phoenix blader, stopping him from killing himself. It's the best chance to kill the exhausted boy and he knew he would never get this chance again, so what he had done? He just willingly shoved it away as second as he saw the other beyblader. What's wrong with him, he would never know.

The thunder beyblader just sat quietly beside his partner, staring at the phoenix one. Somehow, this guy made him feeling safe, warm and really so familiar like he used to stay with this silent one whom staring blindly up at him and his partner. That beautiful red orb eyes fascinated him, yet meanwhile they didn't make him feel like that. They're so arrogant and challenged, making sure everyone would stay away from him and get the real totally pain if you dare crossing the line.

"Just have your way but not get in my way."

The younger blader said quietly to the stoic partner and jumped disappearing in the dark of the forest. Favorite smug smirk appeared on the ice wolf master's lips.

_As if I wouldn't do that, fool neko kid._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You'd better get some sleep, Kai."

Kurama said emotionless, yet gentle and walked to standing beside the stubbornly sitting one. "And stop launching your beyblade, you call it that, right? You're killing yourself."

As always, the arrogant one still was motionless. The blade spun faster, creating several line of the wind spinning around it. From the track on the ground made the red hair teen know how long the blade spinning, three hours. This guy really wanted to die? May be, it's good when he saw this fool stubborn kid was knocked out like that and would really be the best if he didn't weak up that time.

"Don't push me, kid."

The fox spirit one said threaten. His face was calm and emotionless more than usually. "Why do you have to push your self much like this, anyway."

"It's none of your business, so just back off and leave me alone."

Even just only rude harsh words, Kurama could sense his secret mind thought. It wasn't what the blader really marked in his words. It had to have more than that but still, not including he tried to kill himself.

"I know you have your reason but no matter what it is, it's sure my business if you die. The twin were fine, everyone was fine, so stop it!"

Kai really quite wasn't like this guy when he suddenly got forced sleep by Kurama's finger touch his side-neck.

"This kid is really hard, even your words didn't get him."

"Yeah, this arrogant stubbornly one is even more than you, Hiei."

"Hn, stupid ningen. He'd know better than push you over edge liked that."

"Yeah. He seems not mind if he would die, yet the same time, he would do anything to keep staying alive." The rose teen tiredly said.

"Hn. Anyway, you better go back in to see that twin." Hiei said smirking when he heard puzzled sound in their cave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside

"Calm down, Kouji!"

Kouichi tried to keep his struggling brother staying still but it seemed didn't work at all, his younger twin still kept crying. He tried to get away from Kouichi's grip, mistaking him with someone in his nightmare.

"Let me, Kouichi."

The older twin's one eye widened puzzling but moved away for the wizard could have space beside the struggled one.

Sosarimon reached his white grove hands out above Kouji's forehead. When he said some weir ancient curses, snow light was appeared and covered the frighten boy. Strangely but truly, Kouji slowly calmed down and turned back to his peaceful sleep.

"You sure have your way, Sosarimon."

Kurama said awing, smile on his lips and walked with unconscious Kai in his arms, bride-style. His amusing voice made the two nearly jumped and get heart attack.

"Don't do that, Kurama-san!" Kouichi nearly screamed with shock while Sosarimon just gasped, didn't say anything and turned to change Kouji's bandage.

"Sorry. But what're that curses, Sosarimon?"

"Just old ancient curses, they help to calm and warm you inside. You'll never feel left alone."

The white wizard said gently. His mind turned back to his old memory; the day he's just Wizardmon and stayed with his teacher, Sosarimon, higher evolution Digimon rang than him. He finally could become like his master, now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark Terminal of the Forest castle

"My. My, that kid really got his spirits. Anyway, you'd know better than sent that kid out like that."

Mocking tone echoed all around black stone wall of the used to be Light castle. His glowing eyes like beast never left the vision on the glassing water pool in front of him.

"Whatta big deal. I just teased him and I never hoped he would kill his old friend at the first place."

The tall figure in all black cloth just said carelessly and walked to standing beside the sitting one. The sitting youkai just smirked, knowing his partner real reason; if he sent someone out, so he would have the reason to see his lustful beautifully rose teen. Even the bat youkai didn't want to admit himself that he never like that idea. That stupid, yet worked plan made him feeling frustrated and possessive on the pretty rose one, somehow. Beside, he felt like had known this human teen long time ago, too long to remember, even the teen didn't have anything like the one he thought he had known. The kid eyes were pure emerald, not gold. His hair wasn't silver but red rose. And definitely, he wasn't pure youkai and much shorter.

"Don't say as if you don't lust and fascinated him, bat boy." The human youkai bomber said smug smirking.

"At least, I wasn't a psycho one like you." The black bat youkai snapped back, quite didn't like this guy, right now. The other just laughed cruelly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Highest hall of the dark castle was covered with grey and black cloud. The only light bighted the darken hall was a shining black glassing light ball in front of the black Digimon master of the Darkness.

"Why do ya so piss like that, our Lord of Darkness?"

"Stop mocking and get down."

The dark lord said stoically, yet warning voice to the hanging head down from the ceiling Digimon; very tall, unusually long claws, arms and legs, white devilish Digimon type. The other just shrugged, didn't even bother to move at all. The ignorance of the careless Digimon made the lord really is irritated but he let it go; didn't want to get more piss than he already has. How long he had to wait but at lease the Lightness kid could get his two precious Spirits, so it wouldn't be too long for the time he could awake the mystery key.

"You're a bad bad boy, IceDevilmon." The new sweet voice yet cruel voice got their attention and turn to look at the owner teasing voice.

"How're our three angles, DevilWomon?"

The master of Darkness asked, ignoring his ice comrade completely. The black woman Digimon similarity as IceDevilmon gave her sadistic smirk.

"As the same, my lord; they didn't give up and kept their mouth shut."

"Than, just kill them. They're useless, now. We could still get our keys from those DigiDestineds." The Lord said absently, quite irritated with the same answer of the tree gods.

"As your wish, my lord." The woman comrade said smirking, willing to do as her lord's words. Finally, she could have some fun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flash_

"(Are you alright, Kai?)"

_Flash_

The one year younger teen stood under an alone tree far away. His long tail black hair; wrapping in white cloth swung gently along the wind light passed his body. The golden eyes turned to look at him, gentle and warm smile on his lips. His hand reached out to his only captain beyblader.

"C'mon, Kai."

_Flash_

"(No! We'll get out of here together!)" Even he was exhausted and had injures all his body was hurt like hell. He had to get out of here but never alone.

"(Just go, Kai. I barely stood and useless now. Please, just go before Boris's guards get you. I'll always miss you.)" The red hair beyblader said tiring, struggled to stand and pushed the stubborn one out of the slid-side metal door.

"(No! Tala!)"

He tried to reach his beloved friend but never could. The last vision he saw was the huge flame willingly swallowed the Volk's building, the sound of gun shooting and bomb all around him, and warm beautiful ice blue eyes and smile on his lips. The last silent words he got from those bloody lips were…

_Live, Kai. I'll always love you, my beautiful Phoenix._

_Flash_

"Tala! Please, stop!"

The blade launched passing his body, making several deep cut on his skin and knocked him to slamming out of his place and landed beside bey-stadium. The only sound he heard was the cruel sadistically laugh echoed all around in the air.

_Flash_

"(I'll kill you, Kai.)"

_Flash_

_Tala! _

The red crimson eyes snap opened widely, staring the dark cape's ceiling blindly. His shallow pant suddenly turned to a gasp when a faint white fur claw like hand touched his right shoulder. The Digimon like half human wolf's eyes stared down at him silently. If it wasn't his stoically motion and mask he had practiced for almost his life, this ghost figure would freak him out and scream like a frightened little girl.

Kai stared back as wanted some words from the other but didn't get any. He carefully glared all around him, still keeping his sense with the ghost fur hand on him and suspecting the others would know or do something, so he could tell or react right with this strange Digimon. He's a bit surprised he didn't see anyone awakened. His eyes widened with puzzled and suspicious when he saw black aura covered around the older twin boy while the younger with light.

More surprising, the Digimon never leaved his sight; staring as asking him to do something. He tried to stare harder and deeper in the wolf boy eyes but still didn't get any. It seemed he wouldn't or couldn't do anything more than stare, so the only way he could find out was ask. But he never have to open his mouth when the other seemed to know what he thought, so he turned to standing and pointed at the twin. He moved while signal the blader to came. Kai didn't see any risk, so he follow easily. He doubted the others wouldn't weak up because of that Digimon's work.

Kai never thought he had to play guessing game by reaction in the time like this. He gave his puzzled look when the other, sitting float above the twin reached his palm out as asked something from the beybreaker one.

"What?"

He asked quietly, quite surprising himself was really still calm like this. He knew what when the other pointed at his blue cargo pants pocket, keeping his beyblade inside, so he grasped his beyblade out.

"So, what?"

A few minutes passed, finally Kai could get what the entire wolf Digimon wanted him to do after he had guessed each of reaction carefully. What he was going to do really worried him, under his stoic mask on his face.

"Let it rip!"

The blue beyblade was launched out as willing its master and spun faster when he called his beast spirit.

"Dranzer!"

The phoenix came out and flew to fainting away in his master body, combining they both to become one. The red spirit aura appeared all around the flame master and slowly moved to glowing at its master hands, each above the twin who lying beside each other.

_OK, now I have to get it slow as much as possible._ Kai thought and slowly let the black aura got passed his hand to the other and slowly combined it with the light a bit by bit.

His face twisted when he saw the pain on the Lightness boy's face and stared to struggle uncomfortable. Even the light one would get more pain as if was torn inside with dark aura he got, Kai had to continue.

_It's the only way to help_, he told himself but he didn't even know it would really was a good way. He stared to feel concern in every minute Kouji moaned louder and louder, nearly screaming, right now.

"Hey! It's really work?" Kai asked. His mind really wondered why the other still could sleeping like that. Or it's because some trick of this puppet ghost, he'd never know.

The wolf Digimon just nodded and fainted disappear inside the light struggled one. The flame blader suddenly snapped his hands back and covered his eyes from a flash of light. The familiar digi-code was appeared all around the Lightness boy; floating high in the air. With a last painful cry and flash of light, no more the twelve years old boy but the same blue and white like half human wolf Digimon.

"What…What's happened! Where's Kouji?" His words sounded more damage than asking. His eyes flashed with angry and his hands grasped the Digimon's neck tightly. He'd know better than let himself cheated like this.

"Hey! Easy on me, will ya? I still weak and hurt like hell even this body don't show any sight of wounds, ya know? Anyway, I'm Kouji's Digimon form, even he didn't know about it, so don't bother to asking him after he finally could change back."

"So, you mean…." The phoenix angry turned to puzzle and suspect.

"He's just asleep inside this body and No; just only me. Don't ask why and I don't know about Kouichi. Oh! And I did this cause it easier to heal my wounds in this form if you ask."

"Shit!" _The changing didn't just give him new body but big mouth, too. Such a lucky the kid got. _The frame beyblader thought irritating and tiring, somehow.

The blue wolf Digimon boy felt irritate, yet relief the beyblader finally let go of him. Kai wasn't angry and puzzled lease than the other but he could calm his self back to his usually stoic motion and sat beside the used to be human.

"Just go back to sleep, kid." The arrogant teen said with his low and a bit harsh voice.

"I don't want a babysitter."

The wolf Digimon made his face and said rudely. He wasn't just a baby so, how dared he said as he was one.

"Who said I was?"

Said the superior beyblader. The silent hard, death and threaten glare made chill ran down the pup Digimon's spine and have to laying down unwillingly before he would really get hurt and forced sleep.

"Tell me, why did you get me help, not the others?"

Kai asked stoically, yet gently. His voice quite hesitated somehow, the wolf boy could catch it. A few minutes of silent had passed, finally he got his answer.

"I didn't want to admit it but you seemed the one who have the most familiar ancient Spirit of eternal Flame with my Light and Kouichi's. That makes you my best choice. Anyway, you… You seemed uncomfortable and….I don't know. Or rather say, you had nightmare so, I thought I better waked you up. Now, I answered you so, let me sleep."

Even, the young Digimon was really irritated; he still had willing enough to answer with his sleeping voice long like that.

"Anyway, your wings are really beautiful." He mumbled his lasted words absently as if he didn't intent to say but the other knew the boy really mean every word he had said.

The flame beyblader glared at his long red right wing on his shoulder blade and rubbed it gently. He didn't notice them until the boy said about it. It's the wings of the great ancient eternal Flame Spirit, his Dranzer. The feeling of his phoenix always made him relax, warm and safe. Rare gentle and small smile appeared on the phoenix lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama, Hiei and Sosarimon jerked awaken up with the incredible loudly screaming of Kouichi. The sleeping Digimon boy would really have to thank the captain beyblader who helped his life just in time by grasped him out of his unknown brother's death grip.

"Calm down, Kouichi. This Digimon is your Kouji."

The captain said calmly and emotionless voice. The sleepy young Digimon hung in the captain beyblader's grip that holding under his arms.

"Eh! But how…?"

"If you let me explain, nii-san." The pup Digimon said mindlessly, half lidded eyes and quite a bit angry with rude awaken unwillingly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just stop it, nii-chan! I'm fine!"

"But….!"

"C'mon! I'm not a kid!" The young brother Digimon tried to protest but it seemed didn't work on his brother at all.

"Actually, you're, Kouji."

The stoic words of the captain beyblader team frizzed the piss Digimon and turn to give him his death glare. Kai's motionless words made the other three couldn't help to giggle.

"I'm Strabimon, now! And stop laughing, will ya?"

The angry Digimon pouted and turned away to stand crossing arms over his chest childish. His Digimon name made the others, excepting Kouichi and Sosarimon, eyes widened curious and suspect as _'So, how dose it make any different?'_

The wizard and the older twin glared at each other, could guess what they were thinking. Kouichi just smile didn't say anything, so it left Sosarimon who said.

"Actually it's different. Our so called Digimon didn't have truly named. You could say our name you called is quite like type as animal on your world. We're just data at the first place so, that made the type is our name."

"You mean that one like you called Sosarimon, too?" Kurama asked, pointing at the same looking white wizard who stood far away.

"Ah, yes." The wizard Digimon said a bit giggling.

Before the curious one was going to ask more, he was cut with the captain beyblader who said warning. "Just quit it you all. We're camping here. It's lunch time, now." The others stopped as Kai's words and follow the captain team out to fine their lunch, leaving Kouichi stay with Strabimon.

"You sure you're all right, Strabimon?"

The older twin still asked concerning, seeming never stop worrying his beloved brother. No matter what the younger said, as long as he still stuck in this none human form, he sure wasn't alright.

"For the last time, Kouichi, I'm fine." The younger twin said tiring. Who said he was the only one overprotective and paranoid like this.

"Here, Kouichi, Strabimon."

The twin willingly got leafed-cup of water from Sosarimon. After they drank all, he got the made cup away and sat beside the twin.

"You'd get some rest, Strabimon." The older wizard's words made the stubborn one feel irritated but he didn't want to snap at the other.

"Can't, I don't feel any sleep. Don't worry, I'm fine."

To their surprised, the confirmed boy fast slept on his brother lap after a few minutes of silent had passed. The older twin sighted amusing his brother cute sleeping face. _You can't make it get him if it doesn't get him itself._ He thought.

"Sometime, he really just a kid. I'm glad." Sosarimon said gently, rubbing the sleeping head carefully.

"He's always my kid in my sight." Kouichi said firmly. The other just nodded.

"With everything was happened to him and even you, Kouichi, I'm really relived and happy you two still be alright. I'm sorry to drug you two to come here again."

The boy shocked his head and said in soft voice. "It's not you fault, Sosarimon. It's gonna happened, no matter we are here or not. About Kouji, I think so; he's really more suffered than me. I'm just the only one who watching him."

"It's not true, Kouichi. I'm sure you're the most significant one Kouji wanted to be with and no matter what is happened, you will be the one who staying beside him. You two are really mean to each other like spirit of you two." The white said rubbing the dark twin head gently.

"Thanks, Sosarimon." Kouichi said truly. The voice of the older wizard made him really warm inside. He felt like the feeling of him would always in his heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai snapped out of his thought when he heard faintly sagging sound on the tree near him. In this place, they weren't alone. He carefully looked around, trying to get any track of the hiding one. He jumped a bit when the sound got to the way the left twin's place. He immediately followed the sound but stopped when it was suddenly gone. This isn't good. Where's it now? He thought wary, trying to sight around him again and bewaring every sound he heard. But everything was so silent as the usually forest, so he thought it might was some animal and continue his path. But he suddenly changed his mind when he got the flash of gold on the corner of his crimson eyes and race back to the left twin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit! He changed his mind. I have to get hurry or he would get the Light Digimon first."

The azure beyblader said unpleasant and jumped on the branch of the tree to the next faster. Actually, it's not a big deal if the phoenix got his target first. Might it's too easy and boring if he could get the Spirit without some fun of fight. As he thought, he got the place first. Now, it's time for the game began.

Kouichi jerked up to look at the jumping down stranger one and clutched his sleeping brother in his arms protectively. Sosarimon jumped out on his feet, wand grasping tight in his white grove hand. His eyes narrowed and bewared every move of the other.

"Who're you and what do you want?" The wizard said threatening, secretly knowing his second question's answer.

Golden eyes slit and became like cat's eyes. Sosarimon and Kouichi eyes widened with suspicious and scary at the stranger dangerous smirk showing his sharp point fangs in his mouth. The only words he gave the duo were 'Let it rip!'

Just a second, white beyblade was crashed out of the way by the familiar blue beyblade before it hit the white wizard who didn't fast enough to avoid.

"Stop right there, Rei!" The flame beyblader barked out stoically, threatening the other coolly. His crimson eyes never left the thunder beyblader.

"My. My, see who is here, our favorite phoenix beyblader." The neko-jin said mocking the other playfully. He called his blade back in his palm as Kai did the same.

"Whatta hell are you doing here, want and why!"

"What and why? Tsk. Tsk. Did you have to ask?" The tiger spirit master still kept mocking the silent angry one.

"I guess not. Leave us alone, Rei." The phoenix voice was deeper and more threaten.

"Fine by me, as long as he gives his spirits to me." The tiger one said pointing at the sleeping one. His cat like eyes made Kouichi stiffen and clutch his brother tighter.

"Don't push me, Rei. I'm not going to say twice."

His red crimson eyes were darkened and flash with angry. Even his threaten words; the other seemed didn't care at all. He just sighted the flame spirit master with the same challenging in his golden eyes he felt familiar with. Deep in his heart, the captain team beybreaker really didn't want to fight his old teammate, this isn't just beybattle as they used to battle.

Rei's the only one in his team he most trusted, not of friendly relationship but his ability of fight, brave and honest. He could call him friend even he didn't want to admit that word to himself. But this used to be his teammate really pushed him and crossed the line, ignoring his warning completely. So, it left the only thing he could use to knock some sense in that blank and stupid beyblader's brain or at least, made this guy stop and go away.

"Three!" The flame beyblader began, standing in his preparing post.

"Two!" The thunder beyblader counted next, ready in the same post.

"One!" The phoenix counted the last.

"Let it rip!" They said unison. The beybattle was begun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translate

Neko- Cat

Youkai - Demon

Nii-san, Nii-chan - Older brother

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 5 Phoenix VS Tiger

**A/N: Sorry to kept you waiting or not! Next chapter for everyone! (Well, I guess I still don't have anyone like my fic or even give me a Review, anyway…T-T)**

**Warning : Nothing in dangerous rate but still bloody! Hohohohoho! I'm really sadism…- But don't worry none of our DigiDestineds die, I'm not cruel like that. **

**Please forgive me, Kai-sama fan and TalaxKai fan. Oh! And ReiKai fan, too! That, I keep you all waiting. Hohohohoho! I really love to write this couple. This chapter was made for them! **

**Truly action for our phoenix beyblader and Rei! I really want to see how is it when they fight without any rule or bey-stadium and Rei go madness a bit, so this is a perfect opportunity. Tiger's playing with our red phoenix. Heheheheheeh!**

**Now please enjoy my fic!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'Meaning of imply words or sound'

_Thinking or saying in mentally_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Phoenix VS. Tiger**

**We'd never be friend again.**

A white wolf stood up in his defending post. The cruel smirk appeared on the ice master lips when he glared at his beast spirit beside him. The wolf really wanted to play.

"Go, Wolborg but don't play too much."

_Yes, master._ The ice wolf mentally said firmly and leaped out to his targets.

Even the ray of sun was really hot and the air was so thin, the rose teen and his partner could feel the heat dropping unusually. They're not alone.

"Kurama!"

Hiei suddenly cried out and leaped on the branch of the nearest tree. Unfortunately, Kurama didn't fast enough to get away off the ground. The cruel coolly wind rushed passing him, freezing everything along with it and caught the teen right foot to sticking with the ground and making him slam on his side on the ice ground. Several sharpen point of frizzing grass scratched him deeply.

"Shit!"

He hissed with pain got through his body. He didn't have enough time to look himself and jerked his head up to look when he heard his friend cried his name. His eyes widened shocking but he got his sense fast enough to grasped his favorite green whip rose and swung it up. Surprising, the wolf could flipped in the air, avoiding his whip just in time and stood perfectly on the ground not far away. Kurama didn't want to be called twice; he immediately leaped away from his place when Hiei's fire ball melted the ice on his foot. At the beast, he didn't even give time for the two to breathe and raced at the redhead, avoiding flame balls easily.

"Dammit, Kurama! Don't do that!" The black fire youkai shouted his friend, knowing what his stupid fox was going to do.

Kurama just ignored his friend words and stood on his place motionless. He let big white wolf slammed him on his back on the ground painfully. He just hissed with pain, yet didn't mind he had two big front paw's nails digging his chest at all.

_Stupid fox! Why the hell he always does this?_

The flame youkai hissed with angry, jumping down and grasped his sword, ready to slash the wolf beast to pieces. But he didn't even get near his target when the crazy icing wind rushed sending him slams hardly on the tree very far away.

"Hiei! What do you want, ancient ice spirit?" Kurama cried out, yet calmly asked the beast spirit over him.

"You're interesting and the weirdest one I ever see, kid. Not just you know what I was but let me straddle you easily liked this. I could kill you anytime at this post, ya know?"

The voice of the wolf was so deep, harsh and cruel, yet amusing with the teen under him. "And you aren't just human teen, right? Even it's just a bit, I could felt your incredible power inside your spirit and really familiar to me, too. What're you, kid?"

"You're right. You could say I'm your familiar one, just a bit different from you. That's all I could say." The silent cruel smug smirk appeared on the secret fox's lips. His challenge emerald eyes flashed gold a second. "Anyway, you still own me your answer, wolf."

"Let him go, damn stupid beast!"

Hiei barked out and slashed his target but again; the wolf could easily jumped away, now let go of the wounded teen and stood proudly on the high tree's branch, staring superior at the two.

_What a rude hot head kid._ The ice spirit said mentally, quite amusing with the short one.

_Yeah, I guess so._ The rose teen said back absently.

"You'll find your answer soon enough. It seems my master's friend finally find his fun. You better go back or you'll miss. We'll meet again, don't worry."

With the last words and wolfish smirk if you could see the wolf could smirk, the still unknown ancient spirit jumped disappearing in the forest with the sound of spinning blade was gone.

"Shit, annoying baka wolf." Hiei said walking to his crazy fox, really irritated.

"Yeah,I'm fine. Anyway, we better go back to the twin and Sosarimon."

The pissed fox said more irritating with the interfering of his good friend. He made him lose his chance to know his enemy. How he could fight if he didn't know how or what was his enemy. It didn't easy, ya know.

"Yeah, whatever."

Even, the fire youkai really wanted to snap back and knock some sense in the fox's crazy brain but this wasn't the time. It could wait later when they have a lot of time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sosarimon sighted what the duo, calling themselves beyblader and so called beybattle, awing as Kouichi who still clutching his brother tightly as his lifeline, yet not awaken up in his arms . He never knew his brother was hard waking type like this or it because he still was weak with his hiding injury.

The wind was rushed fluently in the air around them and the heat was increasing high. The three had to move away back but stayed not too far away.

The captain concentrated within his mind to reserve his energy to Dranzer and dodged the other blade, racing to crash his easily. Just one force, the sound of blade crashing echoed all around and the unseen sonar impact was crushing everything around away, making the wind rushed crazier.

"Stop running around, captain. You never get away from me!"

The tiger blader said harshly with a bit irritates the other just catching and dodging his attack. "If you don't come, I'll go myself! Drigger!" The bit-beast grew light and shot it in the sky high before it formed its self as the ancient white tiger spirit, fulfilling his master's will. As Dranzer, he had golden armors on his body.

"Tiger claw attack!"

The white tiger raced with claws ready to strike along with its master's beyblade launched to crash the other, yet again the captain avoided his move easily. The fire phoenix master seemed didn't stiff at all. He still sighted his blade motionless and wore stoic face as if the force of the other was nothing.

The calm and slight move made the other piss off more, unbelievable kind painting on his face with how easy the other dodge his greatest attack. His golden eyes slit furiously and pushed the other blade harder. He didn't care how damage he would get from crashing any more. This time he had to take this mighty and smarty guy down for sure and forever.

"Don't slow down, Drigger. Faster and push him back!"

The blade pushed harder as gain power from his master. The force seemed more powerful than before several times. Kai had to ground himself more, avoiding the other and racing back to crash the other forcefully with shorten speed. Just once but the impact was really hard and determined more than before as well, making the tiger bayblader was taking aback as if he was punched in the face. Rei hissed displeasing when he teased blood sliding out at the corner of his month. The beybattle began to be much crueler and deathly in every minutes of the hurt the two masters got along with their beyblades. Every damage of beyblades were now completely their physical body damage now.

"Nice try, Kai but not enough."

The force of the challenging one was increasing. White beyblade spun faster as its master will. The speed and motion of it made Kai have to rethink again. With sharp pain on his arms, he suddenly felt, forced him to call Dranzer out before he was cut to pieces by the sharpen lines of storm the white tiger created and spread it all over their battle. Line of thunders shot from the cloud sky to the ground below. Kai nearly was pushed away from his ground with the second impact of the wind he got.

"Stop it Rei! This isn't beyblade anymore!"

His voice was damaged more than pleading. Yes, this isn't beybattle they used to play anymore. The battle just wanted the winner not their life and total death like this, even he used to play this way, anyway when he still was Biovolt Abby's lab dog. His eyes narrowed and never left his old teammate, ignoring crazy wind and thunders around him. The captain gritted his teeth and tried to block his pain feeling of the cutting and burning pains of thunder lines shot passing him. He spun his beyblade faster with more powerful. It's strange that the pain and wounds reminded him Tala.

"No but it more fun this way, so whatta big deal, my dear captain."

As if light thunders answered their master and shot down at the flame beyblader who got Dranzer's power covering his body, so he wasn't completely burned. Kai barely believed what he had heard. His crimson eyes flashed widened of mixing emotion, sad, hurt, disappoint and may be more, he couldn't place. The kitten words, motion and the way how he fight right now, was the certain things the white tiger master himself hated the most in his life. He's possessed by dark aura. Somehow the flame beyblader could feel but he couldn't place what was it.

"It's sure the big deal, baka neko-jin."

The older master said firmly, ignore the new several sharps pain of cutting he got on his body along with his beyblade was clawed all over and crashed back hardly, sending the master slam hard on the tree behind along with his blue beyblade.

"Kai!"

Kouichi suddenly cried out loud when he saw the fire beyblader suddenly cried out painfully along with his red fur phoenix, above in the air, was clawing with the sharp fangs and claws of the tiger spirit.

Sadistic smirk formed on the neko-jin's lips when he saw the pain got the flame beyblader and his phoenix greatly. The fatal pain made him fall on his knees on the ground. Blue beyblade spun slower as losing energy and determination of its master.

"You're just a fool, Rei. This fight is worthless." _What I am doing is useless but still…._

The fallen captain thought absently as he did know everything might go to. The stubborn neko-jin never got his words in his head as if he never heard them. He stood up again and shocked the other by moving and attacked as if he never got any injures on him and damage on his beyblade before. The red phoenix started to burning and changing in to huge flame bird form a bit by bit.

"Sure it's worth, captain. As long as, I can fulfill my Lord."

The tiger said firmly, quite taking aback with the other's surprising calm and stoic voice, yet deep pity inside. The red crimson eyes narrowed and stared with golden orbs deeply, making him felt like as if the older beyblader could saw deep in his soul and mind inside.

"Your stupid task and reason. I'm pity you now, Rei. You're not proud and justice as I believe it's you anymore." _Lord? Who's he's served to? _Kai thought suspiciously but never show it on his face.

"Hell with your pity. You think you know me? Ha, don't make me laugh. I'm what I was now and always."

"No, you're not. And if you didn't stop the way you are right now, I couldn't help to kick you sorry ass."

"Never, I'm already said. I'll never back down or run away from my beybattle and beyblader."

"Alright, if you really want it your way; to be fatal beybattle, you get it. I'm not hesitate anymore." _…As if I was at the first place. But sincerely, I still don't want to do it…_

The flame beyblader thought regretfully. Might, he would better did this at the first place, so the senseless tiger blader wasn't go mad on him like this and the battle would end so long ago. Such a worthless time he lost.

As if his blue beyblade sensed its master mind, it spun faster, making twist of fire wind spun around it. The heat was incredible increased again, nearly made everything around here burn with only temperature. Kurama nearly cried out when the highly heating wind passed his body. Even, the black fire master was uncomfortable with this high temperature and unconscious didn't like fire in a second. With the other remaining two on the opposite of the beybattle, Kouichi and Sosarimon nearly fainted with heat but they still had to ground themselves and saw the battle.

"The battle just is going to end." Kurama said concerning. His emerald eyes never left the wounds on the phoenix blader's body.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's really alright, master?_ Low and raw voice asked his master not certain what he saw below him.

_You better think about yourself Kai, not him. You always are the one who hurt the most no matter when, my crimson phoenix._

The young teen beyblader who standing on the roof beside just gave his stoic glare to his ancient wolf ice spirit, didn't say anything and turned to stare at the beybattle. His ice blue eyes set firmly, waiting the real battle to begin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dranzer, Fire arrow!"

The phoenix cried out loud. The soft pinions turned to burn up and changed to be red eternal flame completely. The creature spirit screeched his defending sound and flew to covering blue blade as his master's willing. His head and wings made the eternal flame look like arrow. The burning beyblade spun faster with highest speed and charged its target along with its bit-beast spirit.

"No matter what you do, you'll never defend me! Drigger, Dark Lightening claw attack!"

The thunder master spirit roared loudly and regained more power from his master to form new great attack. The dark thunder like electricity spark was form all around his body. With the cried of defend, Rei jumped high in the air above the red phoenix along with his beast spirit and spark beyblade; electricity covered around it.

The audiences had to cover their eyes with white light brightened and covered everything when the two ancient powerful spirits and beyblades crashed each other. They nearly were deaf with sound of beyblades crashing each other. The only things left when the light died down were dusk, the huge trees all around in three mates were burning died, incredible widen hole under the two bladers feet and the two beyblades still crashing each other on the ground between their master. The left ones couldn't believe, after surrounding they saw, these two still kept battling like as if everything never happened. They seemed didn't bother with their appearing; cloth was tore, several scratch and bruises all over their body.

"You'll never take me down!" Even Rei nearly powerless and sure lost, he still made the harsh smart words through his lips.

"You think so?"

The golden eyes widened with a switch of blue blade passed his blade, suddenly crashed it into pieces on the ground and the owner stood behind, back against him. He snapped out of his shock and turned around, fist ready to punch. But his fist never touch the other face, he suddenly got two on his face instead, sending him slam on his stomach on the ground painfully. He didn't have time to even get his body up and slam on his back again with the kick under his chin and the hard shoe slamming hard on his throat, keeping him frizzing on the ground. The pain and cruel force of shoe on his neck nearly cut him breathless and made him cough hardly.

"You asked for it, now satisfy?" Crimson orbs glared down stoically and emotionlessly at his captive under his foot. His voice was as cool as freezing ice.

"Satisfy yourself! You destroyed my blade, you bastard! What's you expect for me to say, you heartless mighty one!" The defenseless one shot back angrily. His eyes burned with hate.

"At least, I left your bit-beast, Rei."

His voice still calm as ice even inside he surprised, shocked and hurt in his heart with the tiger's words he never thought he would heard from this one; the kind and motherhood neko-jin.

Kai didn't have time to open his mouth when several huge sharp point ice shot passed his body.

"Kai!"

He heard the screaming voice of his name but he didn't saw anything. Pupil carelessly left his eyes to be dulled and lifeless. Sharp pain of the huge white fangs raw, sinking deeply on his front neck, shot through his body but his mind was careless. The only two words got through his thin lips were 'Right…Tala?'

The vision of the flame beyblader slammed on the ground along with the same huge white wolf spirit straddled over him. Several medium size ices stick him on the ground after the wolf's motion. Everything was like slow motion in front of everyone. Their eyes widened with shock and panicky in the same time and moved to the fallen one.

"Get off him, stupid creature!"

Hiei cried out loud and charged with his katana tighten in his grip to the ice spirit. Emerald eyes color flashed changing gold a second as their master grasped his green whip, running along with his partner.

"I'll get this bastard. You go get that kid."

The black youkai said swinging his sword down, making the ice creature jumped back away from his prey. The rose one nodded his head but didn't go to the redhead enemy who stood tall beside his partner, swaying tiger beyblader. He rushed to manage with their broken flame beyblader on the ground instead when he got the flash of Sosarimon vision in the corner of his eyes. The wizard could take care for the twin. He guessed, at least.

"Drigger!"

As if they didn't get situation worst enough, the white tiger spirit jumped on Kurama who tried his best to avoid his fangs and claws tearing his body. The tiger master stood difficultly and turned his hand to the twin.

"No!" Kouichi suddenly cried out and pushed his brother in his arms away when he saw white and blue digi-code glow around the neko blader's hand.

"Don't, Kouichi!"

But the wizard didn't fast enough. The only things he could do was kept his kekkai up, blocking sharp point ices shot at him and glared warily the same digi-code surround the boy's body. "Somebody stopped him, hiyaku! He..!" His words were cut when he felt something switch passing him and tackled the tiger beyblader down.

"Get off me, you bastard!"

But, Strabimon clutched Rei with his claws tightly as his lifeline and tried to bite him. The struggling made the injure beyblader exhausted and didn't have time to concentrate with his digi-scan and forced to release Kouichi go. Cry of Rei snapped Tala out of his ice beast spirit and turned to look before jumped back to stand in front of him. Unnoticing, he gave the wizard a chance who immediately got it without hesitate.

"Lightening spear!"

The spark of thunder like spear shot from white wand to the duo beyblader. Sosarimon's eyes widened and nearly stopped his thunder when he saw the ice blader jumped away just a second before the spark touched him and let it got his partner who was now digi-code Strabimon, instead. This boy was insane or heartless, the great wizard would never know. But what the teen was didn't have anything he had to bother, so the wizard rushed to grasp the unconscious young Digimon whom was coincident slapped away by Drigger's claw, in his arms protectively and wand ready in his hand.

Surprising, everything was stopped silently when the ice Russian beyblader walked calmly to grasp a small ball of digi-code from his unconscious partner's palm and headed to the fallen older twin, not far away. About Strabimon's, it went back to its body itself.

Hiei got his partner's demanded glare before he even took a step. He knew what his fox mean in that silent glare he gave him and that ice creature who silently stared motionless his master so, he stood on his place and wait.

"Wait!"

Sosarimon tried to stop the silent enemy and ready to use his magic but he was stopped and had to rethink when the wolf spirit got in front of him, roaring dangerously for protecting his master. His eyes widened when the teen got passing his kekkai easily. The motion of the other shocked him and the youkai duo when the digi-code ball was dropped and sang down in its owner body. After weir beyblader saw the black aura died down, he turned around to pick his passed out partner over his shoulder and jumped on his ancient spirit back, avoiding sharp point ices stuck out off his side easily.

"Why?"

Kurama asked, even he didn't expect the other would open his mouth to say, and walked calmly to standing proud in front of the ice beast spirit. His emerald eyes narrowed and waited patiently for the other's words. Tala just sighted the one younger year old before him silently. The flash in his ice blue eyes and his face was unreadable, yet had some emotion Kurama couldn't read. A few minutes had passed; finally the fox got his answer.

"His beyblade was destroyed and couldn't continue his battle. He lost, so the rule was the rule."

"But Kai or your friend didn't manage any rule. They just started their beybattle." Sosarimon said back suspiciously.

"No, they did when they battled." The beyblader just said absently.

"Why?"

The ice master's one eyebrow was up curiously with the same question from the rose teen in front of him. He didn't heard what he had said?

"What he really means is why you didn't take whatever of that older twin or the younger one's away." Hiei said irritating, beginning to felt bore all of the sudden.

The ice master just sighted their face carefully without any words, moving one to the next and stop at the injured beyblader on the ground. His eyes unconscious soften and secretly hurt when he saw how much blood leaving that body.

"I already said."

"You!"

Again, the black flame youkai was stopped by the same threaten glare he got from his partner and had to unwillingly stand watching. Sometime, he really was irritated his own partner.

"Understand and I guess you retreat and accept the rule's way go."

The ice beyblade just nodded and signaled his spirit to turned and left. His last glare of the fallen phoenix was so soft as if he pleading to the other. Kurama nodded his head as he understood somehow, even he quite not understand why the former beyblader had to bother, and sighted back silently as _'He'll be fine.'_

But the wolf didn't even get his step when he was stopped with the familiar voice of the struggled teen. His ice blue eyes flashed relieving and panic at the same time when he saw the injured one. His body was so sore, bruised and broken, especially his neck; Wolborg bit quite too hard. He quite surprised that the other still could stand like that but he's Kai he was talking about.

"You'd rest. Don't worry, we'll meet again."_…My phoenix… _

His voice was stoic as freezing ice but his eyes was so gentle and concerning. Didn't want to see or say anything further than that, the wolf master turned away and jumped disappearing in the forest. Faint words of the fatal beyblader echoed in his head before the owner was no more conscious.

'_Wait, Tala! Don't go……please…' _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translate**

Baka - fool, stupid, idiot

Neko-jin -Cat man (The clan that have ability of cat in their gene or body.)

Hiyaku -Hurry up

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanx for reading my fic everyone! See ya next chapter! I'll try my best!**

**Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 6 Digi Code

**A/N: **I'm really really thank you for you, Kara-san! You're my Lifesaver! I'm happy, happy and going to die happy! I never think that there is anyone interesting to read my fic. Just only hoped, so I continue writing and finally! Even, just only one I have got, I'm still glad and I'll try my best for your, Kara-san!

Don't be so rush everyone, I still don't finish with my Kouji-sama, yet! (Such a sadistic I'm, Hohohohoho!) And to tell you, in my fic, the two youkaies and our beyblader aren't truly DigiDestined, so they won't digivolve in my fic. (Don't you think their official ability of them is more than enough? And I had shown you that.) But, I know, it isn't be any interesting if they don't have anything with out ten Spirits, so they sure can use them, just not for digivolve, anyway. Oh, and don't mind about Sosarimon's curse, I just made it out myself. He's wizard, after all!

Now, please enjoy my update! Hope you like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'Meaning of imply words or sound'

_Thinking or mentally saying _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Digi-code**

The light of the day slowly took place of the night. The sun was shining proudly on the blue sky. Everything would be peaceful day, everyone thought but it wasn't even near that when the screaming sound was echoed waking up all the forest.

"Now, what?"

The black flame youkai shot out angrily and dropped down to stand beside the red hair youkai who slowly got up unwillingly. The screaming was so near and so familiar so, they didn't feel worry or anything. Strange but true, the two youkaies seemed enough with everything happened two days ago so, if it had to be anything happened, they'd didn't have even felt surprise. Contrasting, Sosarimon jerked up, wand ready in his grasp and Kouichi jumped to warily look his brother. Even interesting or not, they awing what they saw. Digi-code was surrounded their young Digimon floating in the air.

"What! Someone was going to scan him?" Hiei said irritated while his partner sighted silently as waiting to see some action from the older twin who surprisingly calm.

"No, Hiei. It's not. Right, Kouichi?" Kurama said calmly, knowing it didn't have anything to worry about when he saw the twin seemed what? Happy? Their worry turned to be surprised, even Sosarimon, when the digi-code was disappeared.

"Kouji!" The older twin grasped his brother in his arms happily. This mean his Kouji was really fine now.

"Can't…brea….Kou…."

And their surprise turned to be relieved than amusing with the love the older twin gave his dear brother.

"Maa, Kouichi. I don't think Kouji will appreciate if he faints again."

Sosarimon said quite amusing and sorry for the young one. It had to got a few minutes for Kouichi to notice the wizard's words and let his limp brother go, his face was red embarrassing. At least, Kouji could survive until that.

"I think I have to rethink before let you huge me, Kouichi. You're a dead grip."

"You're so mean, Kouji! I just worry about you, that's all so, what's a big deal?"

The older twin whined disappointing. The younger one just side sighted and mumbled under his breath. He secretly thought _'Yeah, it sure be if it's my life you grip like that.' _

The giggle of Kurama and Sosarimon turned the young twin to blush and uncomfortable. The older seemed noticing so, smug smirk crossed on his lips and hugged his brother again, not too tight this time.

"Hey! What're you doing Kouichi? Let go!"

"No." The older shot back, warm smirk on his lips if you could see that a warm one.

"Now. Now, you two. You wouldn't want our great captain beyblader weak up and piss off you, right?"

The gentle rose teen said calming the twin down when he see the voice was too loud. The fatal beyblader had to rest as much as he could. And the only way the stubborn teen would do that, he didn't wake up by himself. Or Kurama didn't even surprise if he would push himself and motion as if he perfectly fine that he wasn't as soon as his got on his feet, again. Even, it's good he slept along two days but he had to admit he felt worry if this teen didn't wake up today. No matter how worst his injure were but it wouldn't be good if you didn't even give some motion and lay like death.

The twin seemed notice and quiet down. The red youkai gave his smile thanking and walked calmly to help Sosarimon, who kneel beside the sleeping teen, changing bandage.

"What?"

Kouji shot the short black youkai when he noticed silent stare. Kouichi just looked his brother in his arms and the youkai than his brother again, didn't know what happened.

"Stopped it, Hiei. Be nice." The red hair teen said absently without looking at his partner.

One minute passed than five had passed, finally the flame youkai let his glare away. His lips parted smirking, making the older twin flicked a bit but the younger keep groaning.

_What's a big deal, I just mocked them._ The teasing one said smirking in his mind.

_That's what I told you to stop, so stop._ The red one just turned back calmly.

The tone of voice he got made him know that his fox didn't serious or anything. It seemed to work with the younger one but not for the older. What a shame of me. Would be happy or not? The black youkai just shrugged and walked to sit leaning on the tree near his partner.

"Shi!" As his early thought, he quite didn't like this guy.

"What's happen, Kouji?" Kouichi turned to look his brother in his arms with concerning that he suddenly changed mood.

"Nothing."

The young turned back short but the other seemed notice his unpleasant mood so, he said nothing. But saying nothing, it didn't mean he had not some motion. He tightened his arms around his brother a bit, making his younger one get out of his down mood and notice him. The plan seemed work when the boy turned to look at him.

"Do me a favor, will ya, my dear beloved brother?" One eyelash raised up asking.

"Anything, Kouji, my dear brother." He couldn't help to gave his mocking smirk and tighter his arms, still not too tight but sure his brother couldn't get away.

"Let go off me."

"No."

Kouji dropped his face in his hand and gave a tire sigh with mumble word the other could get _'whatever.'_ He didn't surprise that his enthusiastic brother gladly hugged him as second as he got words from him. This day would be long. At least, what he got when he went back was his beloved brother, his Kouichi. How lucky of him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was burning, screaming all around, solid ground cracked swallowing every life on the ground, blue and white digi-codes were everywhere. Nowhere to be hided, Digimons and children knew but still they couldn't help hoping. How everything happened they didn't know and never thought it would happen after they could live peace with children who came to this world, finally, so but how?

"It's fun more than I thought."

Smug smirk appeared on the cruel one's lips. Black figure float in the air and lazily let his unseen boom bloomed everything in his sight below. Pale yet white face; no more thirty years old was painted with fun and joyful. His straight long black hair and black cloth made him looked like the God of Death who brought and led death to everywhere he went.

"Don't play too much or we don't have any children and Digimons left to digi-scan."

The cruel bomber just turned to glare his younger partner silently; disgusted smirk never left his lips. The threaten look of the other made him amusing more than scaring. His same long black hair was tied in quite high pony tail in the back, swinging along the wind that pushed gently passing him. Wide wing hat on his head, sleeveless gug, long pants, shoe and especially his two bat wings were all black, making him look not so different from the other even he didn't do anything, except watching calmly behind the funning one. His eyes, long point ears and wings flicked irritating and finally motioned to do his work. Smirk of the bomber youkai widened when he saw the bat youkai joining him.

"Digimon or ningen are really pathetic." The black bat youkai said absently while reached his hand out to digi-scan all of the living things on the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Panting sound was all he heard. Faint sound that he tried to get away as far as he could and prayed it never disappeared. No matter he ran, the screaming sound was never left him as if it tried to swallow him.

_No! Please! Just make it stop! Why! Why it have to be me! _

His mind and his sore body were screaming to stop but he couldn't. His eyes were blinded with tears and frighten. He didn't have time to even turn to look behind him and laid his eyes on a few ones whom were digi-scan face-to-face before him. The only thing in his mind was get the hell away from here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"S'one is coming and he doesn't come alone."

Emerald eyes narrowed and sighted sharply at the forest in front of him. Even the running sound was faint but he still heard it clearly, beside he felt frighten and horror feeling along with that path. This one had to run away from something.

"Dokota, Kurama?"

"That way, not so far." The fox spirit point at the identical way and tried to get some track more. "I don't know what after him but I feel sick about it. You'd be careful."

He said the last sentence mindless. He knew his warning words never get the stubborn partner who quite would never mind if he got fatal injure. As he thought, the ignoring one just smirked and switched disappearing. He might get on some high tree to look, again.

"You go with him. I'll take a look these kids and Sosarimon."

Kurama quite relieve but felt disappoint somehow that the injured phoenix finally wakened up. Even he seemed fine and his fatal wounds were almost healed, Kurama still didn't trust him. But he agreed with the beyblader when he saw Kouji.

"What's happened, Kouji? Are you all right?"

The older twin tried his best to calm his shaking brother in his arms down. What happened to him? He was fine just minute ago but next minute he motioned as if he frightened and panicked of something. Sosarimon seemed knowing but still didn't certain. The shaking Kurama saw made him know the light boy could felt what he was feeling, too. With one was frighten, one was fine, one didn't perfectly heal, and one Digimon, who was basically fine, so it would be the best if he and Hiei made sure whatever was coming, was perfectly safe to let it come or never let it got near them.

"All right, be careful." The same words but at least the mighty one smirked that he seemed got his caress more than his own partner.

"Don't worry, Kouichi. I'm sure Kouji is just feeling something." Now, the wizard seemed want to sooth the panic older twin more than the younger.

"But he seems scare, even horror or s'th." The wary one still protested, never let his arms from his brother.

"As the wizard said, kid. Your brother just feeling s'th, nothing more. It's his own Light spirit making him sense s'th, if you're going to ask how. Just calm down."

Kai said absently but his crimson eyes never left the shaking one who tried his best to calm down, too, when he heard Sosarimon suiting words. "Whatever it is, that duo already went to investigate."

The words from the captain beyblader got Kouichi somehow, so he calmed down and turned to sooth his brother, too. Finally, the younger one calmed down more enough to made words from his shiver lips.

"I'm…I'm fine."

Without the other noticed, what Kouji felt was something worse than they thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_How's it, Hiei. Do ya get something? I felt it's coming nearer._

_No, not yet. It seems change its way to another but I'm still feeling it, anyway._

The black flame youkai mentally said absently; concentrated with his jaganshi he opened to widen his ki. The duo suddenly frizzed when they heard faint sound of the twin and rushed back. How did they let whatever go, they never knew.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the brighten light was faded away, the younger twin was sticking with someone who cried out loudly and clutched his body as his lifeline. Even Kouji himself, he didn't know what just had happened a few minutes ago. His eyes widened surprising as the others. Before Kouji even opened his mouth to say something, black unknown figure rushed passing his body to standing far behind him. Kai suddenly jerked up on his feet, launcher and blue blade in his grip, ready to launch anytime.

"Please! Help me!"

The twin, white wizard and flame beyblader didn't have to tell twice when the black beast type like black wolf Digimon shot at frighten new one who still didn't even loosen his grip on Kouji.

"Let it rip! Get him, Dranzer!"

The master of eternal great phoenix cried his bit-beast out and spun his blade to gave the black Digimon fatal deep cut on its body. But it could surprisingly stood on its ground and kept attacked its target, now not just the new boy but them, too.

"Sosarimon!"

As if the white wizard knew what the older twin who covering his brother in his arms protectively wanted, he got his white wand up and created kekkai to block green rose whip of Kurama, black flame of Hiei and blue blade with its phoenix of Kai from the black Digimon.

"Hey! Why did you do that, brat?"

But Kouichi ignored the yelling of the pissed black youkai and turned to yank the frighten one out of his dear beloved brother and shoved his younger sibling out.

"Whatta hell?"

Just the words the stunned one could made out of his lips. That's what the others really wanted to know, too. What they saw made them really surprise how the heck this older twin did that and why the fucking hell he sent his dear brother, loving as his life, out like that, even the white wizard himself didn't know.

The shocking one eyes narrowed and got his mind kicked in as the black Digimon shot to its nearest prey, him. His hand was raised with the same digi-code like ribbon circled it and the other grasp his digivice.

"Spirit Evolution!"

With the digi-code and light fade away, the great warrior of Light stood tall and proud in front of their eyes.

"Licht Sieger!"

He got his light laser blade out and rushed to the wolf Digimon. With his quick great speed, the Digimon howled with pain and corrupted on the ground hardly, Licht Sieger stabbing deeply in its neck. Digi-code surrounded its fallen body and was managing scanned to pure by Wolfmon's digivice. This Digimon didn't tough as its look.

When the digi-code left Kouji body, he slammed on his butt on his ground hard, quite exhaust a bit with suddenly Spirit Evolution like that. His eyes still widened with puzzle, suspect and unbelievable with what just had happened and done.

"Are you alright, Kouji?" The older sibling kneeled beside his brother, concerning on his face but somehow it didn't get the younger twin feel like that.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Why don't me, my dear brother." The young twin couldn't help to snap his own brother who grinned innocently to him.

"Explain, kid."

The shadow was over the short hair twin, making him jump a bit with the cold threaten voice of the great beyblader. Kouichi just gave his uneasy grin and turned to look at the motionless new kid beside him who still too shocked to move.

"I think we better deal with him first."

The other just sighted the shaming one silently. Something clicked in Kurama and Kai mind, so they didn't push the boy issue. Hiei? He might knew what and why but he seemed too be bored to lay his mind on and stayed quietly beside his partner, annoying on his face. Even, Sosarimon himself looked likely he knew something, too. These motions of them didn't please the puzzled and suspected younger twin, at all. Their faces were made and knowledge something he didn't; left him the only one whom so blinded.

Kouji's unpleasant mind turned to awaken when the same tight grip got around him again when the owner had been glommed by the stoic beyblader one. Just his crimson glare made the new boy shiver all over and tried to nuzzle his lifeline more. That frighten, wary and how close he stack tightly on the lifeline being, if he didn't mistake, Kouji sure he heard his brother groaned unpleasant. He would didn't even surprise if his possessive brother would yank the sticky one away and grasp him in his arms instead. The younger twin just rolled his eyes and looked down at the nuzzling one.

The motion Kai got beside the stranger one made Kurama and Sosarimon can't help to sweat drop and laugh quietly.

"Alright, who are you and what's happened?"

Kouji asked gently and politely lessened the grip around his neck. But he didn't even open his mouth when screaming sound and the roar of the several black wolf Digimons were echoed in the air. This day wasn't their day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thunder spark! Evalistal Ceastelis!"

With the last ancient curse, several of light thunder shot down erasing the black wolf Digimons to defend on the ground hard with sonar wave was spread everywhere. The fallow teammates had to admit this was really death-power to take their enemies down just in once but it took its master down, too when they saw panting breath of the white wizard.

"Duck, Sosarimon!"

Kurama shouted and swatted his whip to slash a few left Digimon wolves down to pieces on the ground. He had to help before the great wizard would use too much power with his spell and get himself kill by exhaust.

Another several Digimons were taken down without any force by Hiei who shot his black flame crazily but got their targets with every shot. This was really too easy for him to even got a step but the problem was no matter he burned them; they just only was replaced by many more. Kai just spun his blue beyblade beside him and stood, crossing arms on his chest, beside the shiver kid and Kouichi. His narrowed crimson eyes never left the fight and the black Digimons, daring any of them to attack him.

Kouichi himself never left his eyes from his twin Digimon who slashed his enemies down crazily, trying his best to decrease them as much as possible but they seemed didn't work when the left ones still could just only clone themselves many more. These didn't make anything good, at all.

The increasing Digimons and their roar did made Wolfmon really irritated and had to pushed himself more to force his attack even it seemed didn't work at all when they still getting his nerve by increasing their number. He didn't have time to even look the others and notice their action and the corps of Digimon on the ground. His mind was too wondered who were they, what they wanted and the most significant thing, who sent them here, so he didn't fast enough to deal with the absent one who took him from behind and straddled over him. Sharp point fangs and claws were just inch away above his face.

"Wolfmon!"

Kai didn't let their human-twin even got his step to his sibling, he jumped in himself. Dranzer was called out and flew along his blue blade spun fast, passing the Digimon packs, including the one over Wolfmon, and burning them down with flaming widened wings he created. The two youkaies and Sosarimon suddenly jumped out of the way, letting the phoenix and the line of eternal flame get to work. Just a few second almost everything was burned down, left only blue blade and red phoenix flew proud in the air. But the work wasn't finish when they still had a few black Digimons left and didn't wait them to move. They charged at their preys again. Even the fight seemed never ended and more aggressive, Kouichi quite didn't interesting. His azure eyes just stared at his younger twin Digimon's every move.

His eyes looked aggressive and wild as he had never seen before. Might, this fight aroused him? His groan was nearly roared as a real wild wolf, right now. The sound and his eyes looked as if he was an angry wild stray beast that ready to tear his prey to pieces.

Normally, it seemed like having some line crossing between their human mind and the beast spirit mind, somehow the beast spirit would never cross that line and just kept watching in the back of their mind when they digivoled. Even Kouichi himself was like that, too, but just a bit different.

The motion and aura around the white and blue Wolf Digimon made him quite sure somehow the beast spirit cross their line and which side surrendered was no wonder. It's human spirit, willing or not he never knew. His heart nearly stopped when he saw his twin Digimon roar out loud and tear the black Digimon in his grasp with his claws. His snared showed his white fangs, he never knew he had, sank deeply in one black wolf Digimon's neck, making it howled with pain and tried its best to get away. But it never could when the fangs sank deeper and tore it throat apart. The last howl of life was echoed in the air, making everyone turned back to look in shock, not much with the duo youkaies, anyway; that's much familiar to them. Kouichi eyes suddenly widened when he saw what the wild Digimon grip in his claw hand, digivice.

"Don't Kouji! Everyone stay back and away from Wolfmon!"

He knew his first two words never got his brother, so he had to add the second for the sake life of the others. Even they still puzzle, they did as the darkness twin said.

"Slide Evolution!"

Just the same light covered everything and the beast spirit showed it's self, the human wolf Digimon jumped to it and changed to be his beast spirit form standing proud in front of them while the light fading away. The only word got through Darkness boy lips.

"Garmmon…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The only sound that still irritated the bat youkai no end was cruel laugh of the bomber youkai who floating beside him. How he did managed in the air without something help, such as wings, the black bat youkai never knew.

He didn't even think this harsh plan would work like this. At least, that boy was the lucky one. He reached the last human kid's digi-code in his hand lazily.

"We better go, our job is done." The wing youkai said annoying and flew away, but stopped anyway when the other didn't follow him.

"Nah…Let just stay a bit longer. You don't want to saw how great my plan work? Beside, that kid's spirit quite is interesting."

The other just said back easily, smug smirk never left his face. He was really proud with his intelligent plan. There wasn't having anything sweet more than betrayal thing.

"Let some stray kid go with some virus and stab their back in the end like that? What an interesting thing, hn? Anyway, ya know? Our Lord wouldn't please if he know you do anything more than his order."

The annoying one couldn't help to snap, did knowing his words were just useless, so he didn't hope the other would follow his and went back like a good boy. Beside, he himself quite didn't mind with what he had just said, anyway. They would only do what they only pleased. He couldn't help to secretly smirk when the bomber turned his words back as he thought.

"Who care. I'll do what I want. It's not ta big deal. I just have some fun, right?"

"I guess not."

Now, everything was settled, the black bomber float down to sat on the high tree to watch with his partner finally joined him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The corps, the red crimson blood, roar and howl were enough for the DigiDestineds staying back and watched. But for the left twin, he really wanted to jump to grasp the crazy cyber wolf Digimon whom tore his same type black Digimon to piece by piece. Red blood was sprayed all over the ground and his white metallic armor and body, as if painting him with the sin he didn't even know and careless. Never in his life, he thought he would see his brother gone mad like this, even in their last adventure in this world with the others three. Or it was just him never real saw his brother's first got his beast spirit form. Might his brother was like as before, Kouichi didn't know. Kouji used to tell him he ran crazily at everything; that was all, anyway. But the same wolf Digimon in front of him wasn't as he had heard at all!

Now, no more black lives, just only five human-being were left. No matter what in their mind, they had to decide to making some move or just standing on their place, watching. The last thing the older twin would want was his brother got hurt, so he rushed out, didn't even let the others fast enough to grasp him or motioned their attack. Without their notice, the black fatal wolf Digimon slowly stood up difficultly but surely on its feet quietly.

His mind was blank and didn't knowledge anything all around him, excepting his cyborg-wolf Digimon in front of him. He didn't even know he could manage to get near his brother, but that wasn't the matter. The words from his lips were loud but he couldn't hear them, even they were his own voice. He just knew he tried to calm his mad brother down while he clutched his brother Digimon's neck tightly. Didn't ask how he got up on that crazy head, even he didn't know himself. The force was really wild and violent with the Digimon tried to get whatever on him away while running inside thick forest.

It's just a few minutes but finally he could make it and the thing on him was slammed on the ground painfully. He roared and snared dangerously with every step he got but before he got his prey, his mind suddenly blanked with familiar darkness spirit of the thing in front of him. He jerked his sense back and let his claws passing the thing and stuck them on the ground beside it instead. He didn't even paid his look on the widened eyes stared stunning at him and turned around to light jumped of the ground. With a switch of black claw slashing down, the blood; his own red crimson blood was spraying in front of his dull eyes. His sharp sensitive ears got the only one word.

"Garmmon!"

Kouichi rushed to grasp his broken brother in his arms as second as the digi-code around his body disappeared. He didn't saw anything or even heard the howl of pain of the damn black Digimon was taken down by familiar green whip. The only thing he saw through his dull and narrowed eyes was his tear dropping and the great pain on his pale brother face. His voice was cracked and sorrow for his brother saken life.

"Please, Kouji, opened your eyes. Please, look at me and say you are alright."

The only words or spells he could made through his crying. Wet tears slid down to the ground freely as he didn't bother to stop them. It's his entire fault again. Why him. Why Kouji. Why everything had to be his dear Kouji's life.

The others just sighted silently the broken one and the sobbing one; somehow they couldn't fine any word to say. The white wizard just dropped beside and hugged the painful one in his arms gently. Tears slowly slid down along his face.

Those damn fucking hell black Digimons really pushed them. Pushed everyone. Crimson eyes of the beyblader were rarely soft and his face was twisted with still furious that dead black wolf Digimon. They didn't serve of pain like this, Nobody. It still wasn't enough for them to suffer? His mind and heart said as if for himself, not the twin. Faint figure of his long lose Russian friend flashed in his mind.

"Please, just let them survive these greatest pains and hurts in their heart. Esmeraristal, Kaystalist ecaste."

Soft pleading curse was light in the air. Growing light was brightened covering the twin whom never felt anything beside the sorrow pain in their heart and body.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translation**

Youkai - Demon

Ningen - Human

Dokota – Where?

Kekai – Barrier

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** How's it? How's it? HOW'S IT? Please, review! I tried my best for our Kouji-sama! (Hahahahah! I tortured him again!) Meet again later in next chapter, everyone!


	8. Chapter 7 : Edit

**A/N: **OK, everyone. This's my Edit chapter. Thanx for review, Kara-chan that told me about my story. I fixed it as well as I could. So I hope you all aren't puzzle again when you read this chapter. It's some part that change a bit but story is still the same, so it's all right if you're lazy and bore to read this chapter, again. You can go ahead and read my next update.

**Warning :** Not much (About the others) but not for our twin. Hohohohoho! Please, be careful! Shounen ai for them, don't like, please ignore that part and read next. Cheer with all KouKou fans!

Now, please enjoy my update! Hope you like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

_'Meaning of imply words or sound'_

_Thinking or mentally saying _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Good betrayer or just eternal royal friend**

**Chapter 1**

A boy was nearly ten ages from his looking. His skin was so pale like his tearing shirt. His brownie eyes as his messing and spiky hair were narrowed and stared just the ground or his dirty short pants. He really wanted to say or befriended with his helpers but he was too shamed of the one of their twin had been injured because of him. It's his fault. He wouldn't run to them at the first place.

_If I just…Just run to somewhere else, he wouldn't be hurt. I should get out of here that time but Sosarimon. He asked me to stay even I shouldn't. But still, I didn't have courage enough to go. What a pity of me._ The silent boy thought painfully.

Without he noticed, pair of crimson eyes never left him and the owner never left the fallen younger twin's side as the older twin. No matter what the white wizard said, Kai would never trust this one. The coincident and black Digimons were really too perfected as if someone setting all of these up. As he suspected, those black wolf Digimons never got near or even tried to lay just one nail on him, only them they attacked. Even though, he curtained his feeling, he couldn't say anything. He didn't have some prove to dig deeper. It seemed complicating more when he felt and saw the pain and sorrow in the boy eyes were real. Might, he was just a tool of someone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black fire youkai didn't have to asked, he already knew the red hair fox was really silently piss, either the twin or that hell black wolf Digimons.

"That kid is really much more crazier than Yusuke. Why the heck did he do that for?"

_You even said that, Fox?_

Even the tone was so calm but it sounded very furious. Hiei couldn't help to snap his partner, just it wouldn't be good if said them out loud. His mind reminded him the time the red head fight that huge ice wolf. But, he had to admit he agreed with his fox. It's different for sure. What did you though the kid was? Just weak ningen. And than, his partner? He's half youkai and the master of plant. Who'd be the one you worry about? Even, he didn't like that crazy motion but Kurama still could deal with it, a risk he created himself.

"You asked that even you do know the reason, fox."

"Yeah, but I still didn't understand. He was mad and possessed by overpower of his own spirit, I entire know. Than, what he did next? He snapped back to his self and turned back to get that dead slash himself. That motion was just the craziest one."

"He just ningen kiddo, not you, Kurama."

_That's the hell big deal. Who would ever did really think he'd jump out and use his precious life as shield like that. He thought it was damn easy thing to get survive from it? Even I would never want to try if it wasn't a necessary thing. This silver fox? That's the fucking way he fights, so it couldn't help. _Hiei thought silently. Though his motionless face, Kurama could tell what the other was thinking, so did him.

It wouldn't be anything good if you just jumped out to whatever could easily kill you and made you fee as if you killed yourself like that. You always had to have some plan or did know how much you could take without killed, no matter how much crisis of your situation you had created. What Kouji did, made the duo know he just jumped out but never had some backup plan. The younger twin wished for his hope too much when he chose that way for no matter what reason he had. Although somehow, Kurama felt the boy might passed fatal death several times and used to jump out and get injure like that, so he would know his limit. But still, it wouldn't have anything stop him to get crossing his limit when he protected someone, especially his beloved brother, if you turned to rethink again. So, it always was the best when he got his last and dropped in unconscious. No matter what, these only made the two or might the stoic beyblader couldn't help worrying; even Hiei and Kai didn't quite admit their self. Sosarimon, sure always was worry and might really was became motherhood type if necessary.

_That's why that angle onna had to call us. This twin never could survive alone, especially that younger one. _The black flame youkai said mentally with careless tone, yet truly serious.

_I guess. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was black and grey, he could saw. Why he always was in these place; just pure black or white. Even though, he knew this was just another dream but his every dream was really scary and truly real.

_Now, what's this time?_

His suspicion was cleared when he suddenly got vision of his older brother in his eyes. His body and wrists above his head were wrapped tighten by many thick and hard strings against huge cross, high in the air. Those tight white materials cut deep in his pale skin and changed to be crimson by his life blood. His eyes were stared ahead of him blankly and lifelessly. One of black wings on his back shoulder blade was tore and hung heavily behind him while the other was cut off and laid careless on the unseen black ground.

The younger sibling suddenly cried out loud when he saw his broken brother and rushed to him. He didn't notice he beat his pure white wings on his own back shoulder blade, he never knew he ever had had them before. The white beautiful wand; as the one stuck right through the elder's chest, in his grasp. He was careless all of these. The only thing in his mind was his brother.

White light suddenly swallowed the eternal shade of darkness all around them when his pale shaking hands touched his older brother's cheeks. Even his mind screamed telling him it was just a dream but wet tears were still sliding freely along his cheeks. He couldn't stop them. He couldn't stop shaking and tearing his eyes from his beautiful lifeless brother's face. Sad and sorrow in his heart he felt, swallowing him whole. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. He just had some faint feeling from the deep in his heart. Unconscious, his lips touched his other half soul's lips.

_Kouichi……_

Only faint word of his own silent sound was deep in his mind. His tremble arms slid around pale neck of his older twin, making his body against him and hugged him tightly. His shiver lips turned to smirk and licked along the blood line on his brother's pale neck. His blank mind was careless and soulless when pale lips of the lifeless one suddenly smirked and white fangs sunk down in his shoulder, nearing his neck place. Lightness boy's lips parted to smirk, too and let the older one suck his life crimson blood willingly. The last thing, Kouji felt before everything went to eternal black forever, was the same design wand but black got right through his chest, laying his life in the death land by the hand of his most significant one, forever.

_We'll never be together, yet be lifeless together, forever._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The un-fully sleep Bladebreakers teen suddenly jerked waking up when he heard violent crying out and sobbing of the younger twin laying beside him. He tried to wake the boy up but he ended up had the boy sobbing hard on his strong chest, his arms wrapping firmly around him. Just only one word, he could form from that shaking and stuttering voice, repeating countless time.

"Ko…Kouichi….Kouichi….Kou…..H…..He….Me….."

He didn't know what to say. He wasn't a talkative type one but he still wanted to help or even do something. Might, it's good that the others were all outside and wasn't visible in any sight. He didn't want to show anybody his secret side now and forever. Not even his own teammates of Bladebreakers, just only Tala he let him to see. Beside, he himself quite didn't know himself why he thought and motioned like this to some kid he just had known for just only a week.

His stoic crimson eyes were soften and sighted the shaking one in his arms pitifully. His pale hand gently rubbed the sobbing young's back, trying to sooth him. He knew the boy just had some nightmare and it's about the other sibling, again. Just this time, he was the one he only had, not his own brother. He didn't sure the sorrow one fully waked up or not but it didn't matter, as long as he cried it out, everything would be fine.

"Everything will be alright. You know it was just some nightmare. Even, it's real, you'll be fine. Just keep yourself strong."

He used the words of his long lose friend used to say for soothing him when they was young in the hell **Voltaire**'s Abbey. He had to erase his flash memory out of his mind before he sunk down in it. Some of them were too hurt to remember, even he couldn't forget. At least, he could bury them in his mind.

This nightmare would really be something crisis or worst because he still cried violently and never loosened his tight grasp on his black tank top. His red eyes were softened more but suddenly turned to be stoic and cool glare when the other half twin walked in the cave. He didn't surprise when the boy rushed to kneeling beside him, asking wildly. Even he secretly didn't want to loosen his arms and let the older twin had his brother, he know he had to. The problem was the one in his arms seemed flicking, or rather said jumped when he heard his brother's whimper voice and nuzzled in pair of Kai's strong arms more, shocking his head firmly. He did understand the older twin's hurt face, so it would be good if he said something.

"He had some nightmare and seemed isn't fully weak up. Don't worry. You just make fire and prepared breakfast. The others will be right back, soon."

Although, the boy wanted to protest but he gave his difficulty smile and walked out to do as told, his mind never left his beloved younger brother.

"Th…Thanks."

Finally, Kouji could manage his words through his lips. His voice was hoarse from crying so long and hard. He quite surprised himself he didn't mind the other saw his weaken side, just a bit shy about crying childish.

"I…I couldn't saw him, right now. M…My dream just--" He said hurtfully and disappointed himself for being childish and shame; making his beloved brother hurt like that. It's just hell stupid dream, so why he had to overreacting like that. It didn't make sense, at all. Yet, he couldn't ignore it get rid of it from his shaking and frighten mind; it felt as though realistic more than just a simple nightmare.

"Just went back to sleep if you need it."

Kai's voice was monotone, yet secretly soft inside. His eyes narrowed and were serious with his words. He didn't have to say twice or more when sleep got the boy completely. Secretly gentle smirk crossed his lips. When the boy was laid down, the worried older twin came back to kneel beside his brother, again. His face still holding sadden smile on.

"I guess I can stay with him, right now?"

The stoic beyblader just nodded before got on his feet and walked out, left the twin with the sleeping one alone. He better pried the others away from the two.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How about, Kouji and where's Kouichi?"

The white wizard asked worrying and turned to smile when the silent blader pointed his thump at the cave. His calm and motionless face made the asker could guess the answer. So, Sosarimon just nodded knowledge before walked to got stick wood and stuck the fruit like apple on it, ready to heat by fire, for their breakfast.

"H..Here, Sosarimon-san."

A ten years old boy said stuttering while gave a stick to the white wizard. He quite nervous with the glare of looking scary blue hair one stood leaning on cave's wall, nearing the entrance. Sosarimon just sighted and smiled tiring without any words. This time, the meal for them was more important. And it would be good if the other absent two youkaies would come back with their fish and fresh water. He didn't wait long when the said duo appeared with their captures; ten fishes and three planted-can of water.

"I guess we didn't come too late, hn, Hiei."

The other just mumbled absently and jumped on high roof of near tree, lying in his favorite position, leaning on the wood and hands behind his head. The rose youkai just shrugged and got to help the white wizard. His mind wondered about the twin but motionless of Kai and his face made him could guess more enough. So, he didn't have any matter to ask.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pale hand slowly and gently rubbed long soft black hair of his brother. His mind was relieved and smile crossing his lips when the sleeping one nuzzled his hand, as if asking for more.

"Please, don't do it again."

His sound was so soft and begged sadly. He slowly leaned down to kiss his younger half soul's forehead before touched his forehead with the others'. His eyes widened and stuttered but quickly changed to be happy when he heard the quiet voice, mumbling to him.

"I'm sorry, nii-chan. I didn't mean to get you felt hurt like that."

"That's all right, otouto. It's nightmare, again, right? I'm sorry I couldn't help and even worse making you suffers in your dream."

"No! It's not…!"

The younger boy suddenly was cut when his beloved one wrapped his arms around and hugged him tightly, never wanted to let go. His eyes widened a bit shocking with the others' raise voice.

"Whatever you dreamed about, it's not true. Please, I'm here."

Kouichi's voice started to crack. The line of tears got along down his cheeks. His feeling and mind couldn't take his sore felling, anymore.

"No, nii-chan. It's worst enough to be true. You…And….Me will never be together, yet be in silent dark land together, forever. I don't even know why the heck I dreamed like that. But…..It's…It's true, right? Light and Dark will never be together, no matter what. Like me and you."

Just the silent and shame voice got through the young Light one's lips. The older one felt as his brother, too. Their trapped with hurt was incredible high more than they could even blocked it off their mind. No matter what they did, no matter how they tried and no matter where they're placed, they always were end up with their own sorrow and pain of losing and dying of their own soul, every time they fought and protected each other. They cou'dn't be separated, yet couldn't live without each other, like yin and yang or Lightness and Darkness.

"No, Please, Kouji! I'm here. I'm in front of you, right now! Just stay with me, please. I can't life without you. My life is yours. You're the one who saved it."

Yes, his live had belonged to him since the day he purified his dark spirit and released him from Cherubimon's dark power. He'd never live till this day if it wasn't because of Kouji.

The Darkness spirit one knew it would quite over reacting but he really couldn't stand it if he had to lose his beloved brother, no matter way. And he never let it happen because it just had some reckless dream got the other soul away from him. He would do anything and even gave in his life for protect him and bring him back to himself. Who else could do it, they just had only each other.

Even he believed that but he didn't mean they were orphaned; they still having mom and dad, but these didn't matter to them at all. They so called parents were just a worst liar and never understood them. If they didn't meet in Digital world, the words of Kouji's father would make them never meet and be together, again.

The sobbing little brother just nuzzled his face and tightened his body against his older half soul. The hurt and flash of dream still stuck in his heart and screamed him to push the other away. But no matter how much he even wanted to do it, he couldn't. The other side of his heart just asked for that warm, protection and safe of wrapping arms around him. Yet, his mind and soul was too puzzled and hurt with what he and his brother did in his dream. If it's possible Kouichi did that because of him, because his Light spirit that provoked his sleeping Dark spirit? It's his fault Kouichi was like that and why he let him do that to him? He'd never know.

"Everything will be alright…." The darkness one could only hope.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you know anything about our black Digimons, Sosarimon?"

The white wizard just had lacked of words a few minutes before tried his best to say normally, answering the rose teen suspicion. His mind quite was wary his own answer. They're the one of several things his master used to tell him.

"They're called Blackamon, beast-demon type Digimon. They're the legend Digimon who lived in the darkness. I didn't ever think I would saw them; they had been extinct since the last long Digital world war by our three holy angles."

"Then, why the heck they even got real in our eyes." Hiei said irritating and couldn't help snapping.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. What I had said was my master's, Sosarimon told me."

"Sosarimon?" Kurama asked, raising one eyebrow puzzle. Sosarimon sat here in front him, than who else.

"Oh! I forget you all would puzzle. Sumanai, Sosarimon I talked about is the one higher rank Digimon than me. He's my master, father, teacher and lifesaver if you would call him when I was just Wizardmon."

He said absently, closing his eyes as he reminded his old memory of pain and happy. He flushed embarrassing when he opened his eyes and saw the others staring him. His calmly motion and gentle smile on his lips made the other know; the one he so called his lifesaver was the most really important and significant one in his life.

"S…Sorry, I'm quite too zone out."

Kurama seemed did understand the wizard's feeling. The time; he used to stay with his human mother in the ningen world of his second life, even it was really the most worth time he ever had, it still made him feel so sad and hurt every time he remembered them. The feeling of shame of hurt he had to saw his mother; finally got married and happy, while he was her son, were too much when he was only ancient silver fox in her son's body. It never made anything good or made them a perfect family, no matter what he tried to excuse his mind. She's ningen and so what? He's youkai, even just half now but not so long he knew he had to got his fully power of nine tails silvered-fox spirit and form back at the last, no matter he wanted them or not. So, what else he could do, it was the reason he retried to live a second at the first place.

When his purpose was serve as his used to wish, he had to get back to Makai. Or he even could still living in human form in ningen world. So, what's good or made anything better if he continued stay beside her. He knew since he was child and until this time, he never did something to reserve his beloved mother for her raising him without even knew who he really was. He didn't blame her even she never trust him, but still giving her warm and gentle to raise him with all of her heart. Who would, he wasn't normal child, anyway. So, with all of this shame, hurt and reason, he just had to walk away from her happy life; he's certain she would ever be happier without him, and left just only blank memory of him. She'd live the rest of her happy life and finally had her own real kid. It'd never be different he walked off now or when he get his true form back. The result was the same in his life. He just chose and made it to be now, that's all the matter.

_You just did what you have to do, fox. Don't be hesitate._

_Thanks, Hiei. But still…._

_It's your choice you want to feel that way, but as I said, Don't. Hesitate. _

The fallen rose teen just giggled quietly. His mind lit up a bit. His partner always had some way to make him with his short words. He would praise him for that.

The other side, the red phoenix master just sighted the duo youkaies in front of him quietly. Even, he didn't knew what was they were managing about, he quite could guess; it wouldn't be something the red hair teen perfectly sure he did it, right. But when he saw the hurt on that feminine face faded, he made himself to careless, too. They could take care of themselves. Now, it still had some problem he better stared to manage.

"Who're you, kid? Tell or get out off here."

His monotone voice got the others attention and turned to look at him, quite surprising. He didn't attend to be so harsh and threaten the new boy like that but he couldn't help; he never trusted him. His crimson eyes stared the wary or better said scary one made his words stutter, unconscious got a bit near the white wizard.

"I…I'm Shikamasu Sou. Ten years old and…and…."

"Just relax, Sou-kun." Kurama soothed the wary boy gently and gave his warmly smile.

But what ever on his face seemed didn't get trust from the scary one. It would take along time till the scary boy could said out but the stoic captain beyblader always had time for his suspect and reason to reserve his un-trust. The others would feel some like him, too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouichi gently checked last knot of bandage on his brother chest, making sure it wasn't too loosen or tight.

"How do ya feel, otouto?"

"It's fine. Thanks, Kouichi."

"Alright, now, let go to the others. I'm staving." The older twin said amusing when he heard his brother stomach cried quietly, asking some food to fill it. He couldn't help kiss his cute brother forehead softly.

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever." The shy one just said a bit embarrassing and tried to stand up with his brother's help.

They slowly walked a step by step to get out of the cave. Kouichi greeting the others with his smile while his younger sibling just nodded as he was all right. Kai didn't miss Kouji's secretly quicken glare he gave and nodded knowledge. He didn't mind the beyblader kept staring him, every move. He knew it was useless to say anything. This guy was incredible stubborn type one. He'd do what he only pleased, no matter the others did or say. Such a same type Kouji was.

When they sat down in proper place near the fire, new worry came to the younger twin. That's new one beside his brother, he still had not known, yet.

"How're you do'in, Kouji? Feel any better?"

The azure one jumped a bit with the straight words of the tall redhead teen; he said as if he knew what was happened in the cave but he didn't actually.

"Fine. Thanks, Sosarimon." Kouji just gave a short words for the ask and turned to get offer heat meat fruit on the stick from the white wizard whom said gently with a warm grin, behind his covered white high collar.

"It's good to see you're fine, Lightness. You really got us worry."

The younger twin just nodded and turned to have shade of blush on his cheeks when he got a small piece of fruit, his brother hold in front of his lips. He bit inside his mouth gently and stared the others' grin and smirk uncomfortable. Everyone was looking at them, now.

"I…I could eat myself, ya know?"

"I know."

Kouichi's grin was widener while he resisted his fruit in his hand. He knew the other couldn't stand so long and finally surrender to him. He really loved to be what his brother called him, sometime. And as he thought, he called him that again but it never made his smile dropped from his face.

"Devil."

Kouji said a bit protest but finally let the fruit get through his lips. Wow, this time, it was seafood pizza taste. He really loved this kind of fruit sometime. They're fun to taste because you'd never know what it tasted when you really tried it. Even, they had so many differently tasting; at least, it's the taste of what you eat in the real world.

"This fruit never make me bore."

From the sound of his younger sibling, Kouichi knew he was really pleased with the taste of fruit he tried himself, too. They always loved seafood pizza.

The younger twin didn't have time to even lay his eyes on the unknown; just for him, panic and frighten swallowed him, again. His lightness spirit suddenly turned to heavy. He jerked to stand on his feet and took a stepped back unconscious. His eyes widened and stared ahead of him as if he saw something but he actually wasn't. His sense and mind was too frightened to knowledge everyone or everything around him. He didn't even know he slipped a small rock under his feet and fell in strong arms that got him just in time. He just saw a faint pair of red eyes stared down at him and blue shark-fin tattoos, making him know his holder was Kai. The only things he knew were he grasped black tank top tightly and nuzzle his shaking body against the other. He nearly cried out loud when he got the same dark familiar feeling as before swallowing his sense whole.

"S…Something is coming. He….He's coming."

That just all he could manage through his shiver lips, even he wanted to say more but frighten of dark feeling was too great. He could just sight ahead in the same direction for his answer to the others.

"Who, Kouji! What's happened! Are you, all right?"

The older panicky twin tried to ask but he never got his returned from his brother; he just stared ahead through him. The stoic beyblader's motionless didn't help any, either. If the others, beside the black flame youkai, even noticed, they'd be surprised the rose teen youkai was the one who scared, too. He didn't just felt this aura and feeling of surely dark power but he nearly had been died because of them, at that time. He was certain who owned this power, but it's possible when this guy already died by his own two hands?

_It's really him, fox? _

The black youkai asked absently for an answer he already knew, his motionless face, yet flashed furiously on crimson eyes made silver fox knew how he felt. Flash of deep crimson blood painted on fox's creamy body vision, in memory, raising his furious more. He never forgot that time; screaming of pain of his silver fox and struggling to live even he had lose the battle. Might, it's good this damn bomber youkai still living, so he could have chance to kill him this time. How dare he touch his fox like that.

_Yeah. I don't surprise why Kouji was frighten like that. Even myself, I had to admit I'm wary, too. _

The feeling of the intruder was much more than the last time, making the fox spirit certain who own it. And if it's possible, he'd really willing to kill this youkai, again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bomberyoukai just gave his low chuckle while he saw his precious fox and his short partner vision in front of him. The others down there just sighted the twin, Lightness boy motionless.

Kuronue's mind was wonder and wanted to go to the red hair teen. He made him feel as he used to know him before, somewhere. His appearance was really familiar, yet he sure somehow he never saw this human teen before, so why, he would never know. The bat youkai snapped out of his thought when he noticed his partner stood up.

"You said you just stayed watching back?"

"But, they got my precious ki, so it won't be polite if I don't give them a little show of myself a bit, don't you think?"

The chimera demon just gave _'hn'_ sound in his throat and sighted DigiDestineds, especially the redhead one. Might, he'd get something for his suspect if he got to face that tall red teen straight. Yet, he felt it wasn't time he face his curious one and he better stayed put and watched behind like this.

Without they noticed, behind the high huge tree, not far from them, a pair of stoic ice blue eyes was staring at them, silently.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translation**

Youkai – Demon

Ningen – Human

Onna – Woman

Nii-chan – Older Brother

Otouto – Younger brother

Sumanai – I'm sorry.

Makai – Demon world

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I hope you all love this chapter, too. I'm sorry it's long again…TYT…….And too much explaining words…… Do you understand? I'm afraid I may write it puzzle. Tell me if you don't understand, so I can explain and make better write in next chapter.

**Please R&R **


	9. Chapter 8 Good Betrayer or Loyal Friend2

**A/N: **Oh, my…What had I done! It's eleven pages long (in my Microsoft Word's page). I'm really sorry for making everyone suffer my fic again. I'm quite more and much crueler in every chapter, ne? No! It's to be like this! So, you can have no more than enough fully enjoyment in reading my fic! I wrote for everyone, especially for who was so kind and gave me review!

**So, please be patient and read this chapter till end (For your enjoyment!)**

**Warning: **Nothing much, more action and present our enemy. Oh! And a bit torturing my Kouji-sama and his brother, too. Hohohohohohohoho!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

_'Meaning of imply words or sound'_

_Thinking or mentally saying _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Good betrayer or just eternal royal friend**

**Chapter 2**

Kai sighted around him carefully and bewared everything around him. He now felt some uncomfortable aura around them, too. His mind hope absently that would be Tala but he did know it wasn't.

The others didn't have time to reach their arms or get any motion when several bombs suddenly boomed all around them. The dust and sound of them made DigiDestineds blind and try to cover their eyes.

"What…What's happened?"

Sosarimon yelled loudly but nobody had enough time to mind his words and turned to deal with themselves.

"Show yourself, Karasu!"

Even the others were puzzled with what just had happened; they frizzed on their place when they heard angry voice. Kouichi clutched his frighten brother in his arms tightly. His azure eyes never left black lines of the wind; combining together and changed to be a human form floating in the air, above and in front of them. Long straight black hair as his cloth, pale white face and skin and a pair of crimson eyes made him look as The God of Death. From what he could felt clearly, Kai knew this was the one Kouji was talking about.

"Well. Well, I'm really glad you know me that I don't know how and careless. It just only makes our stuff a lot easier."

His cruel smirked and low seductive sound made chill run down the others back but for the fox spirit himself, he really was disgusted and secretly wary that sweet dangerous words. He got his whip but didn't fast enough as his red rose was bombed. Hiei was sent flying by another bombed and the sadistic black youkai bomber got behind him. Emerald eyes widened shocking with all of these just happened in a few seconds. He couldn't help to shiver when long pale frozen fingers and palms grasped his creamy neck like before.

"My, you don't condition your soft beautiful hair enough, my dear little fox."

"What do you want, how and why? And as the perfectly true, you'd be dead."

"Really? I guess than I'm here, so what? Anyway, you still curious as before, my precious fox. I just can say it none of your business, even thought if I was actually death and than resurfaced again. What's the big deal if I just want to see my precious fox?"

Before, Kurama or the others could even move, they got another several bombs. The beyblade one quit dealing with himself and launched his blue beyblade when he heard screaming of Kurama. Hiei heard, too and snapped himself while got his precious sword, ready to strike. But they stopped on they place when they saw the bloody fox youkai was hold tightly by the iron grasp on his neck.

"You stubid, psycho bastard!" The black flame youkai said, threaten and furious. How dare that psycho reckless one touch his fox.

"Leave him alone." Short and stoic words of the angry beyblade but the smirk of the cruel bomberjust was widener.

The white wizard just stood on his defend post with white wand point to their enemy, never lose his alert for his new child and the twin. He knew somehow it wasn't time and even his business to ask or say anything no matter how he was suspected. His mind surprisingly told himself he cold easier asking later. Sometime, his mind was really strange. He might respect their business; if he wanted to tell, he'd tell himself. They were some kind of the one who just let the others know only what they pleased to say and done.

They all nearly jumped when the loud roar screamed in the air and a switch white blur passing the corner of their eyes. Even the smart psycho on was shocked, losing his grasped, and suddenly jumped away before a sharp white raw of fangs could sunk in his arm.

"Garmmon!"

Kouichi warily called his Digimon brother but relieved somehow when he noticed the cyborg wolf Digimon could control his self, just not all, at least the wild spirit could break Kouji's frighten feeling more enough and turned it to become wildness. His little brother never stopped startled him and the others, determination or not.

"So, this the Lightness one, hn?"

His cruel smirked widener when he sighted the furious beast spirit Digimon in front of him. He just leaned a bit to doge the blue blade, aiming at him, yet his narrowed eyes never left the wolf Digimon. He quite was surprised a bit with speed the Digimon had, he could avoid his bombs, even not all and still continue charging at him, claws and fangs were readied to tear him to peace. Might, he's half-cyborg, so he could make speed like that but still too slow to get him.

He would underestimate the wolf Digimon and just willingly lowed his guard down a bit, just for playing with wolf Digimon. He quite regretted a moment later when he had not be alert more enough to catch Garmmon's fullest speed and dodged sharpen claws when he suddenly disappeared and jumped out nowhere to attack him from behind.

_This Spirit is really interesting._ Smirk was widener and his heart raced up a bit with his thought. _But, it's still boring more than my beautiful fox._ Cruel smirk widened.

Everything was happened very fast. Kurama didn't even have time to sight anything, himself or even the others; he knew he was caught dead.

Emerald eyes stared widened at the other pairs of cruel eyes. His body suddenly shocked uncontrollably. He could sense sharp absently pain on his stomach, the dead claw hand and sharp long nails deep inside and right through his body. He could taste his crimson blood got up in his throat and mouth before slid out the corner of his mouth and down to his chin. He stepped back weakly and tried to get out of the strong arms of the taller youkai, wrapping around his waist, making his blind mind get torture memory flashing in his head. He unwillingly shivered with the touch of the hands careless his butt chest seductively. He really wanted to scream and get his rose whip to tear this psycho homosexual youkai down but the pain was too great. The only thing he saw was a cruel and sadistic with full of lust and desire smirk on that disgusting face. He'd be half glad with his shutting down mind, so he didn't had to torturing see that mad face.

Damn, this weak human body and useless ki; he couldn't change anything except his rose. Why this guy didn't just die and never bother his precious life again. If he just had his youkai spirit as on his world, so he could at least saw that stupid bombs but he didn't. He knew this time he was really useless and never won this fight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei didn't mind anything anymore, as if he even cared at the first place, as second as he saw that bomber bastard stabbed his red head fox's stomach with his claws. Even his sore and injure leg, he still could stand perfectly. His body grew and covered with black aura. White bandage around his left arm started burning with his eternal black flame of Koukuryuha. Everyone who dared touching his beloved fox was all death.

His red crimson eyes widened more as well as the others when he saw vision in front of him. Tongue slowly licked along a line of blood on creamy neck. His eyes glared at them superior and challenge. The black flame youkai groaned lowly and furiously with what he saw.

"Don't you stare at me like that, shorty. As if, you never want to taste this crimson blood of him before."

"True and the only one can do that is me. Let and leave the fox alone. He's mind." His harshly words and voice was more threaten than order but the other just didn't mind at all.

"But, you do know he truly is mind and even before you had claimed him to be whatever you call him, right now." Strangely, he started to remember his unknown memory when he taste live sweetie blood of beautiful teen in his arms. His smell was like steel blood red rose.

His voice just made the short youkai furious more. The flame was vivid aggressively as its master mind.

"Hell, he's yours. Kurama's mine and no one else!"

Kai sighted everything and got every word in his mind. He didn't assure what the short black youkai mean to the red head, so he decided to watch silently; this seemed the older and his psycho's business, not him and it wouldn't make anything good if he jumped in and was killed by botherin Hiei's business. Even suspicion, he still could catch something and it wasn't good at all. He really hoped that his thought was wrong.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bat youkai just sighted his mad partner frustrate. His point ears leaned back a bit when he got the word _'mine' _from the two mouths. And what Karasu had done and had the red broken teen in his arms made him feel possessive for the unconscious blood teen. Don't ask why, he didn't know. This kid wasn't anything more than made him feeling frustrations more. Why this kid had to bother him much in the head like this. He really felt irritated more with their arguing and somehow it wasn't good if anyone hanging around here; that eternal black flame youkai was going to explore any time, surely that shorten's baby black flame dragon never was a something good.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You die!"

"Don't Hiei! You'll kill everyone!"

The stoic ice beyblader suddenly snapped out of his mind and got real motion with the screaming voice of the older twin. From vision and wary emotion on the boy's face made Kai knew how fatal and damage everyone, except the red head one, would get, death.

The hide-watching figure didn't know why he was wary and frightened if the phoenix master was killed. It'd be good and made him got the Light spirits easier, than why. Even his mind said that but his body didn't and motioned as if it had its own mind. He jumped out of his hidden place and called his wolf spirit out along with his beyblade spinning passed the green grass on the solid ground. The eternal stoic crystal ice was created and frozen everything it had passed.

"Don't let that black flame burn anything, Wolborg! Freeze everything!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tala!"

Kai shouted loudly when the ice and crazy wind suddenly frizzed everything all around them and swallowed the entire black fatal flame dragon along with its master in the huge crystal ice.

No matter how he really wanted to rush to his long lose friend, he couldn't when he saw his friend walked out of nowhere and kneeled down before the bomber youkai. The sadistic one seemed not please with interfering of his servant.

"What the hell, Tala. How dare you break my pleasure?" Harsh words was saying more than asking.

"Forgive me, my master. The Lord missed your attention."

Kai'd really wanted to laugh but he didn't when he saw disappoint face and secret smirk of his friend's lips. Even he was another side of him now but that smirked made him know the ice stoic beyblade one wasn't the obedient and royal one. If only he just turned around to stay in his side, he only hoped.

Karasu really wanted to play with his fox here but he knew the angry Lord wasn't anything he wanted to deal with. Finally he unwillingly released the unconsciously one to slid on the ground, but not after had kissed the beautiful one on the lips deeply and vanished in the air with red flame hair beyblader. What's just happened really startled the others and felt mixing disgusted and pity for the precious tortured one. Without anyone paid any attention behind them and only shocked with what had just happened in front of them, even Sosarimon himself, the long lose careless new boy slowly got on his feet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why his mind and sight was suddenly blank, he didn't know. He just knew he had to move forward. The sharp ice he felt beside him felt really good and asking him to paint them with blood. He had to find someone's blood for them. His eyes very pleased when he saw another sharp ice beside the black short hair one who stood nearest of him. This one would really be the perfect; the absent whisper of the freezing ice told him and asked him to be hurry. The blood was sweet and beautiful, he and they knew. Just a bit, a few step and yes.

_Go ahead, push him. He or the others would never know; the wind and ice was crazy swallow everything. Take his blood to painting me. Take his blood. Take his life…_ He heard

_Ah…The screamed was really sweet for his ears and sight. Why he didn't do it at first… _

His mind was so careless and enjoyed every second of the scream of pain, even it just a few seconds he heard. He knew he really loved it and never mind to hear it and sighted hurt, blood, pain of his prey again. As end of his thought, his mind suddenly blank and went to the peace of blackness, claiming him completely.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sosarimon suddenly jumped as the others and turned back to look when they suddenly heard Kouichi's scream. Garmmon suddenly got rushed-passing ice wind and clawed the bastard big ice sticks that sticking out off icing ground and cut his brother left side. He really was careless with the new unconscious boy not far away. He knew. He knew but how you blamed him for careless him. The one injured was his dearly brother while the other was just unconscious on the ground like that.

Finally everything was stopped with everything all around them was frizzed to ice as before.

"Garmmon! Don't!"

Kouichi cried out and suddenly got himself back from his pain when he saw his brother Digimon charged at their beyblader enemy. The Beast Spirit Wolf really got his sense by now or he just wanted to fight and killed his enemy, he never knew. Their beyblader himself seemed didn't want to move from his place any inch. His face was unpleasant and unreadable. The injured twin tried to get himself out off Sosarimon's grip but he couldn't.

Sosarimon tried his best to get the struggled injury one in his arms and stayed behind. He quite felt useless by now but he knew it wasn't have anything for him to do much. At least, he could protect Kouichi, Sou-kun and if possible, Kai, that's would be good. He glared pity for the unconscious teen and frizzed short figure behind him.

The flame beyblader didn't knew he could better feel relieve or frighten when Wolborg suddenly jumped out of nowhere and blocked Garmmon's attack while his master walked away careless. These made him safe for sure but not for their Digimon, so he better helped. He shocked a bit when Wolborg suddenly raced away with the wild Digimon chasting him. This one of ten Legendary spirits and Tala's pet really made them puzzle and frustrate.

_Why he had to do that. It's wasn't good if their enemy run away liked that? _Kai thought even he secretly want to chase the ice beyblader. "Sosarimon, take care the kids and that static duo here."

The white wizard nodded his head and stopped Kouichi fast enough before he ran after the captain. He knew he could just keep this boy stay back only a few minutes before the boy would run out to his beloved brother with ever way he could form.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yes…_

_This feeling…_

_This legendary and ancient Spirit…_

_The familiar and calm Spirit as him…_

_He has them. I have to get them back. He wasn't the right one now but he is…_

_Just not now…_

_I'll never let you go, no matter what…_

The only thing in his mentally mind, was the back of wolf spirit back. Even he didn't sure the wolf had human Spirit with him or both but whatever he had, he had to scan it out and kept it. It's was his responsibility.

His mind suddenly stopped when suddenly the one in front of him tackled him down on the dirty ground, the same huge white sharp fangs sank deeply in his throat. The electricity sparking out of his damage place but the other seemed carelessly and sank his fangs deeper, making he can't help howling in pain and struggle wildly thought he couldn't. He was very frightened and calmed his struggled a bit when he felt how deep the fangs in his throat. He knew that raw of fangs could tear his throat out without effort. His mind really wanted to struggle more but his body slowly went limp against his will. Just this second, he was really grateful the unconsciousness claimed him.

The last things his lifeless azure eyes saw was his white and blue Digi-code, absent voice calling his name, blur figure and really same wary azure eyes of his brother over his laying body on the ground. His sense still could remember his own voice forming two words.

_Ice Spirit… _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This night was so quiet and very dark as if it knew the best thing the DigiDestineds really wanted right now. The moon hid behind cloud as stars never shied in the sky. It's was the first time the boy saw the night like this. They reminded him of Darkness of his own Spirit.

Kouichi slowly and lightly rubbed his injure side. His eyes never left his laying brother, putting his head on his lap. His face was so calm and peace made him couldn't help smiling but it's dropped when he sighted the white bandage wrapping around the other's neck. The wound was really deep and from the sighted he knew he nearly lost his brother that time. His brother wasn't the stoic and stronger one like cyber body he had in Digimon form. His mind suddenly blinded with memory flashing inside.

_**Flashback **_

Kouichi suddenly turned around when he saw Kai approached him. The crimson eyes sight him stoically but he could tell somehow he was surprised a bit that how he got here, even before him. They both didn't have time to make a single word when they had a ltlle earthquake on the ground all over.

Their eyes widened and without any word the beyblader got the unconscious one in his arms and run away along with the older twin mimicked his motion when the ground changed to be blue and white digi-code and chasing their race. The fatal place they got, making them forget everything, even the pain of Kouichi.

"Dranzer!"

With a single cried, the great ancient phoenix cried out loudly, grew bigger and flew down more enough for his master to jump on his back. Kouichi's really glad Kai could make himself on his phoenix and have his brother safety. This day wasn't his day the god just hated him when the ground under his feet suddenly cracked, making him dropped down to what he didn't dare to look.

"Kai!"

The beybladeer didn't have to be called twice and commanded his phoenix to fly down to get the fallen twin as second as he saw him. The fall was very fast, making Dranzer nearly couldn't get his speed and picked him up on his back before he touch the huge rashly river below, just in time. The fatal situation made Dranzer nearly forget to keep his temperature body down for not burning the twin. He didn't wary with his master as he used to his temperature and never got burn somehow, even with burning in flaming form.

_Go back to the others. _

The flame beyblader said monotone in his mentally talking mind.His eyes sighted the ground changing to be digi-code carefully. He didn't know where they went to behind the blue sky. He felt wherever they went to, wasn't a good place and hands.

_Yes, master Kai._

Kouichi was as Kai, he used to fell down like this and didn't want to experience that situation, again. He didn't notice crimson eyes staring at him but although he knew he didn't mind. He could guess he would suspect and asked him or not, some way. After the settle event, he really felt asleep and the pain quite got him irritated, right now. Whatever, he just felt too tried to care and turned to look his only still concerning in the beyblade arms.

"I know he will be fine but I still wary and afraid, ya know? I always…and never…."

Just that he was surrender his tired and sleep and let them claim him completely. His mind was dripped to his absently sleep. If he just stay a bit longer he couldn't miss the warm gently and softy eyes and sad smile the stoic beyblader gave him.

_**End Flashback**_

His face twisted surprisingly a bit when the next flash of his memory in his mind. That's really something he quite couldn't believe but they were what Kai said. He was some type that didn't say anything easily but if he said, you sure could really trust and believe his words. That's what Kouichi felt when he look at the stoic silently one.

_**Flashback**_

Dranzer slowly flew down on the slippery icing ground softly. Kai just motionless, yet the flame phoenix didn't mind, and only sighted the shocked white wizard and Sou before turned to the awaked injured one beside the huge ice coffin that still keeping the short spiky black hair youkai inside. Sosarimon got his sense back quickly and move to help Kurama. He really relieved that the twin was fine on the flame phoenix and the master's arms. They both, plus Dranzer quite suspected why the ice wasn't melt even the air felt normally high temperature, now, even the ancient flame spirit seemed didn't affect it. But it's ice of Wolborg, the great ancient bitbeast spirit wolf, he was talking about, so he didn't felt any surprise, at all. Whatever the reason, the others didn't mind to asked or find the answer right now, they had some more important to do such as getting Hiei out of the coffin ice.

"That's…all right….Just….stay away like that….."

Sosarimon stopped his a few steps before he could even got beside Kurama when he heard his weaken voice. Kai just did as he was doing; sitting motionless on Dranzer's back. Sosarimon sighted and really wanted to protest but stayed back as told while Kai stared the broken injury one carefully with his stoic face, suspecting with what he was going to do.

_How're ya do'in…Flame taboo._

_Stop and quit snap my ass, stupid fox. Just do it._

_What's happened…with our……black flame master, hn? Can't get out, himself?_ Even coughing out the blood painfully, the teasing tone still sounded perfectly.

_Do it or you die first._ The black youkai cut back harshly.

_All right. All right, just a few second, will ya? _

Kurama quit his teasing and smile weakly before got his self up slowly and stood on his toes, so he could get his face in the same level of Hiei's. The blood slowly slid down along the freezing ice surface, painting it to be crimson red. What shocking the watching duo, was the ice absorbed all the blood inside and slowly cracked all over with the red aura grew covering it. With the last cried of the impatient one, the ice was broken to pieces and shot every where, making the tree had to duck on the ground immediately.

"If you didn't get in this pity form, I'd want to suck your sweet blood, right now."

"I guess. If you don't mind…I…." The broken fox just smiled tiring with the smirk and cruel tone of the other before let the sleepiness claim him.

Hiei just sighted his partner quietly. He still had his irritation and furiousness of his interfering, damn bastard bomber and ice.

"What's happened to him? Why are thorn green rose veins wrap around his body!"

Sosarimon said warily as Kai who just didn't show it on his emotionless face. The white wizard moved to kneel beside Kurama but he was stopped by Hiei's voice before he even could lay his finger on him, again.

"Don't, just watch."

The arrogant shorten one didn't let the others even to motion; he got on his feet and moved to pick his partner up in his arms, bridal style before walked away, completely ignoring the wizard's protest with concerning words. He just gave his words without turned back to face them for stopping that annoying protest.

"It's just the fox's protecting body system. Stop jumping around and shut up already. He'll be fine as long as he has this hell rose vines covering his injure. It's just how this stupid fox healing himself, that's all."

He quite awed himself he said this long. More than necessary words, in his thought, were just irritated him but if it made the annoyed wizard one shutting his mounth, they would really worth sometime.

Kai didn't wait till the short older youkai walked away till out of their sight, he got his Dranzer flew after him. Sosarimon didn't wait either and rush to jump on the phoenix back, Sou on his back, just before he flew high in the sky. It's useless to staying here any longer.

_**End Flashback**_

That's all the older twin got from Sosarimon and Kai. He didn't know how they all got on Trailmon like this but he didn't bother to ask. It's just some little thing to bother. He slowly gave out a tried breath while he sighted blur vision outside the window; the all just dark in the night. This trip quite made him bore, right now. Yet, with some peace, that wouldn't be so bad. His mind was travel far away for anything who knew and didn't bother with the flame beyblader who stayed not stayed inside with him but with his precious red phoenix and the short teen with Kurama on his right. That's left only Sosarimon and the new boy, lying on the opposite seat of him. He really hope they got their destination and place for tonight soon, so he and his brother could get some real properly rest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere, in the old dark castle, high over in the sky. Black half lion-bird Digimon type beat his grey wings up and down slowly and flew down on the slip solid floor smoothly. The Russian boy nodded thanking the creature that flew away out in the sky again. When the black Digimon was out of his sight, he walked calmly along the solid path silently, hands hooked inside his white pocket's pants.

"You're late."

The called one didn't stop his path. He just gave his stoic glare to the figure leaning against the wall in the shadow. Without light or seeing the other's face, the ice beyblader still could tell who and had smug smirk on his lips. The tiger blader just shrugged with the older boy's glare as saying _'So, what. I'm late, anyway.'_

"I know it's none of my business. C'mon, Kuronue-sama is waiting."

Rei said absently, walking along with the silent beyblader who seemed didn't mind his present and continued his path.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside a huge hall.

The chimera youkai just lay across his black beautiful throne lazily. Waiting wasn't any kind of him but he quite didn't mind and enjoyed his silent peaceful time. Batmons on the hall's ceiling just sighted their master curiously.

His dull crimson eyes slowly opened, sensing his two servants. Smirk appeared on his lit up face but he thought even if they came, he still felt lazy and careless, anyway because his decision's already set in his mind. He just wanted to check for it last time that who of the two would be his one. A few minutes later, the hight door slowly opened revealing the coming ones.

"Please, forgive my late, Kuronue-sama." The ice beyblader said kneeling on the black solid floor with the younger beyblader was in the same position beside him.

The youkai master just closed his eyes and said silently, yet the two could hear him clearly. "Never mind it. Anyway, I thing you already know why you were called here, in my castle." His crimson eye slowly stared at the boys face. This boy seemed perfect as he first thought.

"Yes, it's the DigiDestindeds." Tala added his knowledge, waiting for his command.

"It's going to begin. I want you to go sneaking watch them, especially the light spirit one. Bring him here to me when a right chance come, not Karasu. Understand? Good."

"Right away, my master."

Tala said bending his head before stood up and walked out to do as his command. Rei just looked his partner and his master curiously and really wanted to ask, yet hesitate. His puzzle was disappeared when the high bat youkai master said absently.

"You just leave. Only make sure you didn't mess anything like last time."

"Yes, master."

He said quickly and hurried out of the hall. His master words made him decide. He's going to go with his partner no matter what.

Tala glared at his younger comrade silently, somehow he just wanted to go alone but he didn't have any reason to claim, so he just let the other came with him. He secret had to find some way to make this tiger blader out of his way, no matter what.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peace was really something wasn't last long when the train Digimon suddenly shocked all over and speeded up. The sleeping boy was forced to wake up unwilling in his brother arms who trying his best to hold him. His puzzle as the others suddenly was answered when loud booming sound and light flash in their eyes before the puzzle voice came after. They didn't have anyone to tell them who did it, the pirate. What puzzled them was how pirate ship hell could race on the ground like that.

Kai didn't wait for a second bomb; he ordered his phoenix to fly out while he himself got to stand beside the twin. Somehow he quite didn't worry about the duo youkaies. They might didn't even give a damn. As he expected, Hiei just appeared was sleeping with red head on his lap when Sosarimon who sweat dropped, came checking on them.

"Starmon?"

The star Digimon standing proud on the front roof ship made the long hair twin surprise, his brother followed his suite.

A suddenly called he made forgetting made him wince with a short pain on his neck. It'd heal by now but it appeared not as he thought, actually it didn't heal at all. He snapped out off his puzzle mind as second as he heard his brother's yell with a mini-bomb crashing window glass and landing near them. Thanked to Sosarimon who kicked it out just in time but a few news kept still flying in instead.

"Whatta heck your waiting for! Get out to that duo!"

The captain beyblader yelled angrily, making the twin, boy and white wizard move as he said without hesitation. Even with the frustrated sound all aloud, the younger twin didn't miss catching their faint word of the pirate's leader, Starmon. What they're seeking was him and his brother, sure for his spirits, somehow that didn't make him feel any surprise.

Kouji suddenly kicked breaking a metal standing row beside him and used it to block unknown type Digimon's axe who aiming to cut the sleeping youkaies just in time. From how Kouji's look and the white wizard who busied with the other pack of pirate Digimon, Kai didn't worry and turned to deal with the left Digimons in front of him. Dranzer burned all Digimons down without hesitate as his master order. A few minutes passing away, everything was silent, no left any Digimons in their sight, just only various Digimons' corps and burned things that used to be huge ship on the ground.

"Kai! Whatta hell did you do!" The younger twin suddenly barked out in Kai face and grasped his black tank top collar tightly. His eyes and face were furious, yet horror obviously. "Why did you..! Why kill them! They could be just were didi-coded and reborn!"

Kouji's voice made the others jumped and sighted the angry with frighten, even the two youkaies jumped awaken up but just sighted incident motionlessly. His face was painted with horror and disgust of so many corps around everywhere, too.

The beyblade just stared superior down at the pale furious face silently. He did know what the boy mean. He didn't mind with the boy reaction and not surprised at all. The twin sure never saw murder before or just only could accept his digi-code kill type, so what else you expect for the twin to react.

"I just have my blade and Dranzer, so what do you think I could manage, kid. Beside, why didn't you change to whatever you so call spirit and play along your place." His stoically voice was more management than asking.

"That's not the point you smart ass. If it was so really easy, than why, just why you knocked them out or something! Just not….kill them worthless like this!"

"You just didn't give a damn all around you kid! Just how many weakly one you barely could taken down, tell me. You didn't even have a second minute to change or used your spirit toys of you. Don't you see that if I didn't kill them all, you'd been death, by now, stupid kid!"

He smashed pale smaller hands off cruelly. Even his vice was sharp as ice but flash of angry in his crimson eyes that sighted confirming his every word. How dared this weak stupid kid telling him what to do, especially what he did right.

"You…!" That's…why….. He's frizzed in his place, even his thought with the black of unconsciousness suddenly took him whole and went limp in strong arms which catching him before he hit the ground, just in time.

"Kouji!"

"Damn! Why he had to end like this! Every time!" The phoenix master couldn't help to feel irritate that it always had to be this boy who got injure whenever he ended up to, intend to got it or not.

No mistake, whose shocking voice, when he saw his unconscious form of his brother had blood seeping out from lower back. Without anyone knew again, smirk appeared on the unimportant boy who stood behind them. His happiness that Hiei and Kurama, finally waked up, never miss but still as Kai, they couldn't prove how he did it when they never left their sharpen eyes of youkai spirit from anyone.

The two youkaies suddenly regret their true suspicion when the new used to be innocent one walked slowly near the injured twin. That smirk on his lips was so careless if anyone of them could see like that. The dull lifeless eyes turned to look at them fearless. Even the speediest black youkai didn't fast enough to grasp him when he suddenly disappeared and stood in front of Kai who holding unconscious form in his arms. Sadistic smirk never left his lips and face, just only the last thingd they saw.

"Wha…! Stop that!"

Kouichi rush to grasp the younger boy. His eyes widened as the others when his hand suddenly got passing his body that slowly fading. Kai automatically called in his normal shocking quiet voice thought he really was awkward inside.

"Ko…Kouji?"

"What's happened Kai!" Kouichi turned to his brother as if he could find some answer from the older teen.

"What did you do, Sou-kun? Why?" Sosarimon said unbelievable, yet grasping his wand tightly in his white glove hand.

The unseen, used to be gently frightened and weak, boy just gave his devilish laugh and said cruelly. "Why? You had to ask? I think you already know and you all should. Now, I want to excuse myself and Lightness-oniichan; my master is waiting for him. See again if you could even find us." The tasting voice was gone along with the young unconscious twin.

"Wait!"

Kai shouted but it too late. He gritted his teeth furiously, he should know better and did something earlier than wait and let it end like this.

"Kouji! Don't leave me liked this. We made promise, didn't we? Please, Kouji! Kouji! Koujiiii!"

But his brother never came back. It'd been just a few seconds but like eternity that the only thing they all could do was staring horror at the body slowly disappeared, again. Such a helpless brother he was, again.

"Koujiiiiii!"

Just only last scream of the other half hurt soul was left in the cold silent night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translation**

Youkai – Demon

Onii-chan – Older brother


	10. Chapter 9 Good Betrayer or Loyal Friend3

**A/N: **I'm really gone this far. Shorter! It's shorter, see! I know. I know, but I can't stop torturing Kouji-sama and his brother! They're my favorite character! Hohohohohoho! C' mon, where fun it is if there ain't anything crisis for them. Don't worry, they'll survive, just until it's time for them, just not now. No! It's not like that! I'm not cruel like that.

**Warning :** Not much, only battle for our phoenix beyblader and poor sacrifice. (Hey! I had to. I have too much character to handle, right now)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

_'Meaning of imply words or sound'_

"(Russia Language)"

_Thinking or mentally saying _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Good betrayer or just eternal royal friend**

**Chapter 3**

_Finally, the kid began his job. I start to wonder when he will get his action._

The orange hair ice beyblader thought to himself while sat, closing his eyes on high tree and sighted his two boys through Wolborg's eyes who sneaking up Karasu-sama's kid. He quite felt much better when a black wolf Digimon came and took his tiger master away as Karasu-sama order him to manage another Digimon village. He wanted to come alone without his willing at first, anyway. Somehow, deep warm feeling in his heart told him that he was the one who claimed to manage with his precious phoenix beyblader whom he knew he would come to get their twin boy back. This mission would be easy if everything went as its right way.

He didn't know why but whose order he carried made him feeling relieve. Without reason, he didn't hesitate to do it for his chimera master. He knew somehow, it must was good for any reason and way. Might he's prefer him more than his partner, bomber youkai. He wasn't sure. But no matter order he got, had to do it. Obedient and royal to his master, that's was the reason he lived. So, it wasn't his right to complain or reject whatever the order was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I could felt it but where…_

_Where…_

_He's near but where…_

_Please…_

His mind was like it was teasing him and made him awake before he knew what his mind was talking about. Azure eyes slowly opened but the pain on his back made he shut them again. After his pain felt subside, he opened them again, somehow he didn't surprise whose eyes he saw inch away from his face and the only feeling in his mind was angry and suspicious. Why not frighten or furious with his kidnapper, he didn't know.

"Finally, you awake." The boy, in his gang he still didn't have ever change to know his name, said quite lightly a bit.

"What do you want from me?"

He knew he didn't have to ask what he already knew a reason but he couldn't help doing it, anyway. This betrayer boy's backup might had more action next. So, he better knew what it was and might have to plan something quick for the others to find him.

As he expected, the evil younger boy laughed and glared down at his laying body amusing. He never thought catching the Light spirit warrior would be easy like this. He'd too overestimate this older boy. But he didn't disappoint, it made his job easy, anyway.

"Don't worry, Nii-san. You just be a good boy and wait with me for pick up."

"To where?" Kouji gave his cold glare and voice but the other seemed ignore him and still had his smile on his lips. That face started to make him feel sick, right now.

"To Kuronue-sama."

"Who?"

"You'll know soon enough."

Somhow, behind that mocking voice and face made Kouji felt they weren't what the younger boy was; someone's controlling him, he was sure from motion and dark aura he felt from him. But no matter what the boy were, it wasn't matter with him. He still had to find the way to escape.

After that, no more any conversation. They just kept staying silent beside each other, at lease for the boy, Kouji couldn't help groaning silently with his hell pain on his low back. Just only stoic glare the Lightness boy never left his kidnapper while he tried his best to ignore his frighten glare. Sou had to admit he's quite afraid and wanted to shouted the older one to stop but he couldn't; he was too frighten to even turned around. Beside his body felt strange. It started to feeling hot and pain on the back of his neck. Why, what's happen to him.

Kouji's stoic glare softened a bit and tuned to be awkward but he still kept his motionless mask on his face and voice when he saw sweat started to shot out from the boy's body.

"What's wrong?"

"N…Nothing."

Kouji smirked with a fool lie the other made. He'd be stupid if he believed that. Even he still didn't trust this betrayer boy but he had to admit he felt concern for this kid. Damn Light spirit and habit of him.

"Let me see." He couldn't help asking gently.

"No! Just worry about yourself and leave me alone."

He didn't intent to be harsh but somehow he didn't want the other to know about his infect virus in his body. He knew he never could stand getting a disgust sight the other would give him when he knew. It's hurt and ashamed. His eyes widened when the other move to sat in front of him and glare him motionless; as if his wound on his back was nothing. How did he move?

"Just untie me, tell me and let me see where you hurt."

"It's…It's none of…..Arggg!" His voice was cut with his pain increased, making him unconscious touch his back neck.

"Now, let me see for I might can help you or just keep it your way and I watch you die. Your choice, kid." The older boy said calmly but ordered, making sure the fool in front him made sense with his _'die'_ word.

Sou suddenly stiffed with it and turned to look the other, eyes widened panicky. Nobody said but he could tell from his look, this boy was frightened and made up his mind.

After he was released he rubbed his red lines on his wrists a bit to lessen his pain and bruises' pain. Kouji didn't say anything with a concern and shame look the other gave him when he glared his wrists silently.

"Never mind them. Now let me see your wound or whatever make you pain."

The younger one obeyed easily and turned around even he still wanted to protest and didn't trust the older but a look on Kouji's face was just pure of concern beneath its stoic mask. Then it'd be alright. He might really can help him.

"My….my neck back." His voice through his lips stuttered with his pain still never left.

Kouji carefully slid his pale fingers along sweat neck back skin gently. His eyes narrow when he saw wound like vampire bite and some black mark like eye-wing beneath it.

"It's poison in you. How did you get this bite?" The Light twin asked calmly.

"I…don't know."

The kids really embarrassed he didn't know how although he should know. The only thing he knew was he could even survive from the village and ran into Kouji and the others. The other's silent made him feel uncomfortable but he couldn't help it; he also didn't know what to say, anyway.

"I guess I have to suck the poison of. Even it looked like vampire bite but it seemed more like poison snake bite, even it's virus that is inside your body, now. When poison was out of you system, it might helped you feeling the least pain. But I can't guarantee that you won't be possessed by it, again."

"But….You'll be…be infected too if…you d….do that!"

The pain boy said stuttering and tried to protest. He suddenly grasped when he felt cold lips tough his burning skin. The older boy seemed ignore his words completely.

After several times of sucking poison out in his mouth and split it away, it seemed all out of the infected kid. Kouji knew it might still have some in the kid's body but it'd be too least to be harm; antibody'll kick in. His dull eyes sighted pale skin started to get its normal color and felt relief. Now, what he had to worry about was himself; he surely got infected, even just his lips touched poison, might because his saliva he unconscious and accident swallowed.

His mind and face was so calm without any emotion, except twitch of his pain he suffered by his infected. Sou suddenly got Kouji's upper body in his arms just in time he touched hard ground. He couldn't help feeling shame with what he had done to the older one who just had saved his poor life. Tears slid along his cheeks freely without his mind intended to stop them.

"I'm sorry…..I'm….I shouldn't….I'm really…..!" His sobbing voice was stopped when pale weak finger touch his lips.

"I just did what I could do, that's all. You'd better run away or just….Go…. as far as you can……..from here."

Even his voice was weaker and exhausted in every more word he said, they're still kept their steady tone. He'd never blame what this kid had done to him or even his beloved brother. If he did, that's mean he blamed his older brother too; this kid was like Kouichi, was controlled and shamed with what he had done, especially trying to kill his own sibling. He knew somehow it had to be like this at first but he just hoped that it wasn't, so he didn't say anything but surely didn't trust this unknown one either, at the first place.

"It's all right. It's not your fault, kid…..Just don't blame yourself." He said quietly while his eyes slowly slid closing with exhaust and pain started to burning inside his weak body

"Ho…How it wasn't my fault! I kidnapped you and nearly kill your brother and the others! You…You'd just let me di……!"

**_Slap!_** Pale hand, yet strong touched kid's left cheek hardly.

"Don't you dare say that word, kid no baka! Whatta hell I did that for if you just said that word and die on me!"

_Damn stupid kid! Whatta hell he thought what his life is! A minute ago he had acted as if he would do anything, even kill someone to save his life but next, he said as if his life was useless. If you just change your precious mind easily like that, than he shouldn't be born at first! He's such a coward who never learns how worthiness his life is. He just only move and done along his brainless sense. At least, he knew what he did was wrong and know how to say apologize._

Kouji thought very furious with reckless kid but no matter what the reason or how bad the kid was, he still wasn't regret what he had done. For him, every life of everyone was so important as much as his own life. Nobody deserved to die. He never could stand looking anyone dies on him, any more. He was really enough with his last adventure in this world.

Suddenly raising voice shut the crying one sharply. The Lightness boy couldn't take it anymore; the pain was getting him great. Even he didn't look in widened eyes that sighted him shocking; he knew the kid was stunned and panic. Sou suddenly turned back to his sense when he heard beating wings far away. They couldn't stay obviously like this; his picker was coming. He had to find some place to hide them both now and quick. They or his master wouldn't and never get their hands on his life savior.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Icey blue eyes sighted Magnadramon, puple, dog face with huge ears and six feather wings on his back Digimon, flew high in the sky. Its white fangs and black sharpen nails of claws were look death. But everything didn't compare his beautiful and silent aggressive killer beast ice Spirit. A black mark like eye wing on its side neck made him knew who sent it: Karasu-sama.

"Get rid of him. We don't want intruder." Ice beyblader said quietly but the ancient wolf spirit clearly heard him and darted out as his master's order.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fresh blood smell floated along tin air all around him. Smirk of wolfkish widened with familiar smell and puple half doged-bird Digimon corsp laid on grassing ground beneath his white fur paw, sharp claw dug deeply in its throat.

_This's too easily but at lease I could have some move._ The ancient wolf Spirit thought boringly.

His calm and gentle sense suddenly alerted when he sensed another same type Digimon as this dead one flew in the sky far away. He immediately turned around and raced after his prey. That's quite more interesting when it seemed like hunting game, he didn't mind to play at all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hurt…_

_Why…_

_I'm dead…?_

_Who's carrying……or……dragging me…?_

Sou's really panicky when he saw the older face twisted with the pain he had suffered a few minutes ago. Teethes gritted tightly, shutting their master not to scream out loud. The body, wrapping in its arms was shiver all over, even the air was heat. Skin was paler and cold as corps; Sou nearly didn't feel any warm from him anymore. Just sweat, chest raised up and down heavy and soft grasped shallowly, evidenced he still was alive. He had to fine some way to get out of here without Magnadramon knew. If it kept sniffing and tracking us like that, they'd be catch sooner or later. But the highest problem was how.

As if luck he still had in his hand; it turned around and walked away. The small boy suddenly grasped his life savior arm around his shoulder, let him lean his light weigh on him and slowly walked away as quiet as he could.

But he suddenly screamed shocking when the half purple dog Digimon suddenly jumped out in front of him and swooped on them hard, making his body flew and roll away roughly along with Kouji on hard ground and stopped a few meters away.

_Araaggg!_

_Whose's voice…?_

Sou didn't know he would be happy or regret when he heard soft groan from the older, showing he's still alive. His eyes widened when he saw deadly claws raised above his unconscious life savior.

"Noooo!"

_Grasp!_

_No…! Let go! My arms…My body…!_

_Nii-chan!_

_Please…Stop…Make it stop!_

_Sob! Sob!_

_Kouichi!_

_KOUICHI!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The pissed captain suddenly got on his feet along with the others when the short hair twin switched changing his motion from his sadden sitting beside the white wizard and rushed out to where who knew.

"Wait, Kouichi-kun! Where're you going?"

Kurama shouted asking but the boy seemed didn't heard him and run faster. Even he really wanted to run faster but his body disobeyed his mind; his injures weren't all heal completely. Finally he give in and stopped when he saw quick glared his short partner gave him before he dared out himself to get the running boy down without even effort. Sweat dropping, they saw the black fire youkai and the young twin,or rathersaid he suddenly appearedover Kouichi's head and stepped on his back, making him slam on his stomach on the ground hard with the aggressive youkai sat on his back, pleasing with his work.

"Get off me, Hiei!" The captured boy tried to protest and got up but somehow he couldn't.

"Tell me such a logical reason and I might do it, kid." Crimson blood eyes just glared down at the boy, still motionless.

"Calm dowm, Kouichi. What's wrong?"

Sosarimon who kneeled beside the awkward boy asked concerning. If they listened carefully, they'd heard Kai's mumble voice, who stood beside and holding Kurama whom wrapped his arm around his neck and leaned on him for suppost.

"It's Kouji! He's calling me! He's hurt and going to die! Now let me go, dammit!"

The furious and frighten boys barked out harshly and struggled to get free fluently. Hiei felt impressing a bit with the boy's strength. He glared silently at emerald eyes and asked mentally.

_What do you think fox?_

_May be he said the truth. Might his Darkness Spirit make him respond with Light Spirit And with their Spirit that is bonded each other, they could feel the other's pain through their mind._

_Same like us, hn?_

_You could say that, Hiei but it quite different and not in our level somehow._

_You mean, their just not blood sucking as respect to each other and claiming mate._

_Yes. Anyway, you could let him go and follow him. He's the only one who could track where Kouji is._

_Hn. _

As second as Hiei stood up, Kouichi darted out immediately but he never got more then three steps when strong hand shot out and grasped his collar, freezing him in his place.

"Now what?"

The young twin yelled out irritating, even he was really afraid the pair crimson eyes of the phoenix bayblader who was the one stopped him. Thanking for Hiei's quick, he got Kurama in his arms bridal-style as second the flame beyblader let go of him and grasped the rush boy.

"Calm down, kiddo. You wouldn't stupid enough to go after your beloved brother on foot while you couldn't even tell how far he is, right?"

His voice was managed more than asking. He smirked when the impatient boy gave in and stopped even he still want to run out by himself but he knew it wouldn't make anything good if the way to his brother appeared too long to go on by foot. "Now, stay still and let me manage this."

His voice was sharp, didn't make any space for the young twin or the others argue his decision way.

"Let it rip!"

A blue beyblade was spun out fast when the familiar shouting voice was heard. Huge ancient red flame phoenix appeared from his bit-beast and sat calmly beside his master. He cooed softly as his master caress his feather neck gently before he jumped on his back.

"Get your ass up, so we could go before your beloved brother would die."

They all sudden get on Dranzer's back, trusting the phoenix master would make sure his beast spirit feather didn't burn them and kept in low normal temperature.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roar of pain was sharp in the frightened kid's ears who holding the older boy in his arms tightly. He was really wondered why it wasn't him who screamed but the Digimon. He slowly opened his eyes to look what or who had helped him. His eyes widened when he noticed his position. It's truth that he was holding Kouji who laying on top of him; it wasn't their position in the first place.

"Kou…Kouji-niisan?"

He asked nervously and looked at the other concerning before turned to look at his life savior. His eyebrow raised up awing with huge beautiful white wolf stood with his claw dug deeply in Magnadramon corpse. He should feel relieve and happy but he wasn't when he saw murderous in the creature's blue eyes. That sight wasn't meaning he came to help but he just get rid of his competition and got his hunt himself. He couldn't help feeling shiver run all over his body with frighten and hold pain body in his arms tighter.

"P…Please let us go."

The frighten kid tried to protest but it seemed the white wolf ignored his words and walked calmly to him. Even, he was so frightened he couldn't help suspecting when the wolf just stood staring him a few steps away. His heart nearly stopped when he heard ice stoic voice of new comer who walked to stand beside the white wolf.

"Hand him over and I'll let you go, kid."

"P…Plea…Please, helps him. Or…Or just take me….A…And let him go."

The young little one pleaded again, even he quite didn't sure about his last part words, but it seemed don't work when a death emotionless glare still kept staring at him. His eyes widened with just only word got through new comer's lips.

"Wolborg"

But before the ancient ice spirit would get any motion, he was crashed with same huge red phoenix claws dug in his left side. The impact made him slammed on his right side and slid on the ground far away along with the ancient bird who wasn't release his claws.

The wolf master didn't have time to even know what had just happened. Only flash of blue color and twist of the wind, he was side kicked to slide on the ground far away as his ice spirit wolf along with his blade was crashed by a familiar blue blade.

"Kouji!"

Although everyone or even Kouichi himself was really impressed with the captain beyblader's wonderful motion, he didn't have time tofelt anyinterest; his brother was the most important of him, right now. Kouichi rushed to kneel beside his brother as second as he saw him. Sou didn't hesitate and willing to give Kouji to his brother's arms. Kouichi's really panicky when he saw his brother in his arms.

_Is he…Is he die? Why his body was so cool and lifeless? No, he still alive but barely. What's happened to his beloved brother?_

The older twin thought puzzling and nervous. He suddenly tighten the weak body in his arms when rush wind and fire passing him and Sou; Beybattle was began. But no matter what happened all around him was never in his mind, right now. He'd to do something but what, he didn't know, how stupid of him. While his mind was so puzzle and panic, his body seemed automatically took action instead. He cried.

"Help! Sosarimon! Kai! Anybody! Kouji! Kouji!"

The white wizard suddenly jerked back and jumped to call his kekkai up to block fire and ice in front of the twin and Sou just in time.

"What's happened, Kouichi?"

"It's poison. He helped me and got infected!" The young kid cut the Darkness twin shortly. It's the only thing he could do right now. Shame, guilty, disgust and nervous were all forgotten for now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"(Your kick still is fatal as the same Kai.)"

The ice master spirit said smirking. Even, the kick was hard enough for sending him on the ground but it's not enough for him to feel much pain.

"(Thanks. Than, it's you who weaken down.)" The phoenix master snapped back with smirk as he knew the other would say these.

Even Kai's smart word was still kept biting the other, he knew he might didn't win this fight. Wolborg seemed much more powerful than their first match because new improve beyblade of his master. Spin and speed were so much more increase that he barely caught but he still could defend and attacked in some level. At least, he could take this beybattle long enough for the others to escape.

Hiei and Kurama who sat on the tree not far away; Hiei never let Kurama go to fight and kill himself, nobody could interfere beybattle, anyway, seemed caught the flame beyblade's thought, so they moved to the others' side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Here…_

_It's here…_

_Lightness…_

_Darkness…_

_Here…_

_Feel me…_

_Come to me…_

_Don't even leave me again…_

_We'll be together……Forever…_

"Forever…"

Kouichi didn't knew he would feel happy or sad when he saw his brother opened his eyes and look blindly at him with that only one quite word.

"Wha…! Kouji!"

The older twin was cut when his brother suddenly grew bright, making him had to raise his arm up to covering his eyes while the other insisted to grip his brother's body. He stiffed when he felt familiar Legendary Spirit while he was felt strangely warm with his brother light. _Spirit,_ his mind told him.

"What's happened, Kouichi!" Sosarimon asked urgently as the other three wanted to knew, too.

"I'm not sure but that's! The Spirit! They have Spirits! They both!" Kouichi shot back while point at the ice beyblader and his beast spirit.

"How did you knew?" Kurama's eyes widened and asked curiously.

"Kouji tol….!"

Kouichi was cut short with the white wizard yelled for them to duck on the ground, avoiding huge burning fire and sharp point ice were shot passing over their head. Unfortunately, one got passing the white wizard and aimed to the twin.

The only thing flash in their eyes was red fresh crimson blood sprayed all over, mostly on the twin whom was behind the owner blood. Blind eyes of light covering one suddenly switched to live and widened with what he saw. The new kid and the one he still had even known his name properly was standing with that sharp point ice stabbed right through his small body. He protected them. Protecting, whom he just met not more than week. Protecting his lifesaver with his own life. Just only his truthful smile and gentle words he gave before he was digi-coded and disappeared to be nothing or even death, leaving only pray words for his life savior.

_I'm sorry. Thank you for everything. Please survive my Lifesaver…..Kouji-niisan…._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translate**

Youkai – Demon

Kid no Baka – Stupid kid

Nii-san – Older brother


	11. Chapter 10 Turning or Leaving 01

**A/N: **C'mon, Kouji-sama! Pity me, please! Ow! Ouch! OW! (Sobbing) I just wanted to do my best for my reader, so you please….(Puppy dog eyes with pleading)

**Kouji-sama:** And the hell you had to torture me like that!

**A/N:** Oh, please. It's just have to have someone for sacrifice and you're the best choice, don't deny it. I just put you in your perfectly motion of your own habit. So, don't blame me. (Give a pout sound)

**Kouji-sama:**……….(Very angry but wordless and Kouichi pity rubs his back. The others sweat droop.)

**A/N:** All right, Minna! I'm sorry to keep you all waiting, thanx for your read and review, I'm not sure I will even get any more than I already had. Speacial sorry for my favorite fan, too. Kara-san! I have got you to waiting for age and here! My next chapter!

And, I have to thanx for your Review again, Kara-san! You're the best for me! (I start to think no one beside you read my fic………T-T……..Because there ain't any other Review beside yours. I'm so pity……..)

**But!** That's all right. Even I have only one fan, I won't give up and update for you Kara-san! For you asked, Kara-san, Chimera was Kuronue, he's character that appeared only in second movie of YYH. He's Kurama-sama's old friend and partner when he was infamous silver fox thief of Makai, A.K.A Yoko Kurama. He sacrificed his life for Kurama to escape….Um…..you better see the movie yourself if you want to know the reason why Kuronue hates and wants to kill him, I'm not good at this….T-T…I'm very sorry….But, the one in the movie was fake. In my opinion I think Kuronue's thought of Kurama-sama as traitor is real, either from the fake one or not. Hate? I think he pretends to feel that way because it's necessary easier way to ease his pain of betrayed. When you want to feel better, you have to fine someone to blame.

And yes you guessed right, Bomber youkai is Karasu! Hohohoho! Who else would be the perfect choice for torturing our Kurama-sama! Don't kill me! Pity me, Kurama-sama and Kurama-sama's Fan club!

**Warning:** Um, nothing much and torture for our favorite twin as the same. Action for Kai-sama and Tala-sama! Hohohoho! For everyone who is TalaKai fans! (No! Not like that. Not yet but sure have, at lease in next chapter, hn? I'm really hell devil….…..)

Now, please enjoy my fic, everyone!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'Meaning of imply words or sound'

"(Russia or Chinese Language)"

_Thinking or mentally saying _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Turning or just Leaving forever**

**Chapter 1**

"(Just quit playing around, Kai!)" The ice master barked out annoying.

Irritated words made the flame master felt the same too but not with those snapping words, it's his weakness that he didn't want to admit himself. Every time, he attacked, Tala could all dodge them and attacked him back with double time of his. How the heck he beat him while he was upper-hand with his new high technology beyblade like that.

"(I never play around Tala.)"

Kai said calmly voice even his mind was so tired with several wounds he got on his body. He suddenly gritted his teethes tightly when his blade was crashed hardly; his body was taken back a bit with its impact. Even, he lowed his face and tried his best to pushed the pain in the back of his mind, he could image out cruel smirk appeared on the other lips.

This fight, this pain and that cruel and arrogant one in front of him, right now, he never wanted. Than, why. Why it had to be like this. Why it had to be Tala he fought with despite he came crossing to this damn world just only for finding him, finding his only dear long lose friend. How reckless and the most stupid thing he had ever did.

His mind nearly stopped when his blade nearly stopped with another more powerful crashing. But he didn't have time to even recover when he got crashing again, this time he sure his blade had something cracked inside along with his blade's attack ring part.

"(What's the matter Kai? Couldn't even bear my little crash?)"

The cruel arrogant one mocked the fallen flame beyblader playfully while looked at his spirit dug his claws and fangs in red phoenix spirit along with his blade pushed the blue blade on the ground hard. The sound of phoenix was always beautiful even his screeching voice.

"Dranzer!"

Even the phoenix heard his master called but no matter how he did he couldn't got the ice wolf spirit off of him; his fangs and claws were too deep. Beside, more struggle, more powerless his master was. He couldn't let him die because of that even his master himself was careless.

"Sou!" White wizard screamed.

"**Aaaaaaaa….!**" Painful scream of the injure twin echoed in the air while his widened eyes stared at his sin, the sacrifice boy.

"**Kouji! Don't! If you Spirit evolution with your fatal body like that you will die! Please don't! Just don't!**"

Both beybladers suddenly jerked out their beybattle with Kouichi burning voice. Before they could even react, the same bright light covered them.

"Spirit! Evolution!" The light was brighter with screaming words. "Garmmon!"

The last word made Kai could expect which spirit Kouji chose to use although he didn't see. What he didn't expect was his fresh blood was splash out off his deep tree claws wounds on his chest. His crimson eyes widened with his shocking pain got through his body. His world was dizzied before he even slowly slammed on his stomach on the soil ground hardly with his blue damaged beyblade spinning to stop beside him. He felt his blood welled up his throat, forcing him to catch it out painfully. With thank of his great pain, at least he could try his best to keep awake. His others sense still were perfect through his fatal pain, even he couldn't see anything through the light and he didn't like what he had heard at all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't mind his dear life or better said all everything anymore. His mind was blank and sorrow for another innocent life had died on him, inside. His heart was broken once again and again that he was so dump fool and useless who couldn't even help or save anyone or just only one.

_Please…My life….My Light…..My Spirit…._

_Burn…..Burn and make everything to stop….._

_Make this war of pain and my broken heart to stop….._

_And live in peaceful quiet dead land forever….._

He's just someone who couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand to see it anymore. His life was so poor and worthless. Than, why. Why there always had to end on him with death. So, then it'd be better if he just die? Yes, just die. For the last time and nobody had to die on him, anymore.

_Please, my Light Spirit. Took care for everything and make it end forever and eternality._

_Kouichi…._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His arms shakily wrapped around his body. His body was so pain and torn to pieces as if there was burning flame crashing ice soul spirit inside his body. His ice stoic eyes flashed with pain inside. His ears heard just only his own screaming. What's happened to him he didn't know. But as quick as it came, it's gone and left just blank inside his soul before turned to become cruel and mad, dark power was rising up in his mind. Smug smirk crossed his lips while his face and ice blue eyes were emotionless.

"(Let's begin. Wolborg.)"

It's not Tala, Kai knew. He didn't felt the other silent cold arrogant soul in his spirit anymore. There's something else inside him. Even it's so familiar but still wasn't him. What's happened to Tala?

"(S…Stop it Tala….)" Kai said protesting with his weak soften voice.

Before, even the ice wolf spirit would said anything as suspicion caught his sense, his mind was blank and turned to nothing and the only think he heard was his master cruel voice. Now, no matter how his master changed or possessed by anything, it didn't bother him anymore.

Kai's heart was so hurt when he heard roar of Wolborg and his master cruel madness laugh echoed in his ears. His injure body was useless as his mind was broken. He just only lay on the ground in puddle of his own blood and sighted blindly. He didn't even have more enough strength to scream or get his mind set on awkward scream of the others calling him when mid-size sharp point ice stabbed right through his middle-body, sticking him static on his own bloody ground. Ice power the madness beyblader used without his bitbeast's help was explored and frizzed nature all around them to ice. With incredible low dropping temperature and power of ice spirit, the flame black youkai wouldn't surprise that his Koukuryoha was frizzed.

Two wolf Spirits: one was ancient bit-beast Spirit and the other was legendary warrior Digimon, darted at each other. Claws and fangs tried to get the other down with aggressive death. Garmmon's madly clawed the other wolf widely and bit him in every change he got without gave a damn with small blade launched cutting him. Vivid electric shock was appeared on his every cut on his armor and cybered-body. He didn't even care to catch his other weapons more than his claws and fangs; his wild beast spirit was taking all in charge, in this match.

Without reason or might his human spirit side claimed his mind, Garmmon glared the master spirit boy while he avoided Wolborg's ice attack. Even his mind didn't even think of anything, his body seemed had something in charge. He suddenly switched disappearing from the other beast spirit's sight just a second before that claws touch him and darted out to the boy. He didn't know why his mind suddenly changed his appointment so suddenly like this. He just knew he had to kill the kid right now.

Tala just gave his smug smirk and called his blade up to block the wolf Digimon, hanging frizzy in the air, still trying to get passing his beyblade. The rushing wind from crashing made it seemed like the blade created barrier up. Cyborged-wolf was pushed away, Wolborg took chance and jumped at him but his prey flipped avoiding his fangs just in time.

After several attack and pain he got from beast spirit wolf and his master, strange, Garmmon slowly got his sense back. Kouji slowly came back to his mind bit by bit. The teen, ice master, and his Spirits. They had Spirits.

Without hesitate and sure the right thing, Garmmon jumped in the fight again, this time for the thing he should do. He didn't have so much time left. He had to hurry before he got his limit and……Died.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The white wizard tried his best to keep his kekkai up as strong as he could for blocking the energy and sound wave of crashing between blade and Garmmon. The incredible echoed sound made Digimons all around near or far away in the forest run away out for their dear life.

"You never could break my barrier Digimon." Ice cold beyblader said smirking while stared at the struggle wolf Digimon whom tried to push and breaking the wind barrier.

Even the legendary Spirit Digimon slowly was pushed back, he still kept pushing and didn't give in. He'll never give up this fight. Just a little more, pushing harder was all he wanted. There, that's it. Now!

Superior and cruel smirked dropped when the cybered-wolf in front of him wasn't be pushed away as he explored his wave ice power to expectably destroyed the wolf but he just switch disappeared and reappeared again above him. Because of suddenly retreat, the ice master lost his balance and nearly slipped as he could get himself back fast enough. But he didn't quick enough to form his post; he barely used his blade to block the wolf Digimon whom shot at him with raw of fangs, just in time.

With the last power and all Garmmon had, he increased his inside energy, making his body bright with white light. Wolborg ran in and help his master along with beyblade but before they even could get near their master, they suddenly crashed with Hiei's unseen barrier who stood beside the fallen beyblader, black aura covering his fatal body.

"Don't be so rush. Stay away, wolf. You and your reckless toy are irritating." Hiei said calmly and carelessly. This fight was quite aimless and boring for him right now.

Although, Wolborg wanted to get the short cold boy, he couldn't; his master was more important. He hissed furiously that he couldn't break through unseen damn annoying barrier.

"Let's end this."

Tala smirked with Garmmon's quiet words and increased his spirit power up but not for his bitbeast but for himself; his ice spirit and his blade were useless behind that unseen barrier, anyway. Deep inside he might was puzzle where or how he had this ice power, as his bitbeast, inside his body but his mind was careless. His lips mouthed only quiet words before everything he had, creating enormous sharp point ices shoot out from the ice slippery ground to his enemy.

"(Die…)" Only word he wished for Light warrior.

_No…It's you…._

Before Tala would know what his target mean, bight light of the Light Spirit wolf and crashing power were extended and covered everything and everyone to blind with incredible bright and deft with thunder wave sound of impact. Neither DigiDistineds nor the others would know who or anything would be left after this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue of bright day was slowly swallow to be red with the sun slowly dropped down and the shade of night slowly rose up and grey cloud extended out everywhere. The fifteen cat-boy calmly stood on a mid side rock he had sat on. He glared around the mess and nothing left neither Digimons nor human beside messing things, burned and corpse of resident of villager. No more digi-code was left for him to get anymore. His mission was completed as his black bomber boss order.

He really felt thanking another boss, Kuronue-sama, for had another job for him to do. He's really glad to accept it. It's the thing he really wanted to do at the first step he got leaving Kuronue-sama's castle. At least this time he could do as he wanted.

"(It's time. Let's go Drigger. Let it rip!)"

White blade was launched out and bitbeast spirit grew out of it and in his real huge tiger form before darted out without waiting his master who easily jumped on his back while running after him.

"Go to them. We'd to get them before the others. Especially mere Karasu-sama's underlines."

_Hai, Rei-sama._

Tiger beast spirit roared answering but said in mentally words. They both were careless with the rain slowly sprayed on their body and changed to pour on them, soaking them to wet head to toe. Without they knowing, faint bomb's eyes with black wings flew high unseen above of them. And above of it, there's a pair of faint bat wings.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well…I think he's right. May be, my dear underlines are so useless. But have them, at least they could use for some reason somehow."

Smug smirk appeared on his lips while his eyes stared pleasant with a vision of neko-jin boy riding on his white tiger in black puddle water in front him. The surface of it was clear and crystal as mirror.

"You underestimate me to think I don't know what your planning to do. Don't worry Kuronue-kun. I don't get in your petting plan. Just play as you want and I'll be the last one who see all everything." Disgusted laugh was echo all around his dark old stoned-castle. "But it won't be fun if it is too easily for DigiDestineds, especially my beautiful rose one, like that."

He leaned back on his sitting place a little and put his face on his hands. The other hand reached out to call his mid rank Digimon who appeared willing her master.

"What as your command, my lord." The half planted-human Digimon asked leaning down respectfully.

"My dear Lilimon, I want you do a favor for me." Smug smirk never left his lips as he said sweetly.

"Right away, sir."

"Go and get them. Kill if it's boring me." He really pressed with his last sentence with his psychosis voice.

"Hai, Karasu-sama."

With her last bowed, the fairy Digimon girl flew off as her master order along with new power her highness had given her long time ago, inside her spirit of nature. With this precious power, she won't lose.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black devil female Digimon sighted pleasing at the glass wall in front of her before turned to sit on her lord's throne arm.

"My..My. These boys are really having their fun. Don't you think, Meotismon-sama."

LadyDevimon said sweetly wile wrapped her informal long arms around her lord shoulders. The high devil lord just gave his smug and cruel smirk at her mocking words.

"Just let them play. It's not boring and worth enough as who will be the last who was left. That stupid fool bomber youkai thought he could stabbed my back, how dump he was. We'll see whom the stabbed one."

"You're so mean, my lord. You just have all of them for your little fun. I'm quite envy them for your attention."

The dark lord smirked with that seductive words and caught that black cool lip in deep cruel kiss. The kiss was so hot and nearly made the heating woman Digimon melt. She groaned softly, asking for more. Her black long finger nails slid down strong muscular chest.

"Not now, my lady."

With soft words but firmly as command, her hands and seductive were stopped. Although a bit of disappoint, she still could kept it later as her master wanted. They always had plenty time to play later. With sweet cruel smirk, she turned back to looked at their toys' vision. Their fun just had started on the state.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sunny sky was now clouded with small rainy storm. The sunset behind cloud and rain made the crying sky turned to dull red color like it had someone painting it with crimson blood. Thunders barked out loudly in the wide sky and angrily shot touching on the ground below. The heat of angry set burning everything they touched but quickly died down with huge tears of the crying sky. Black shadow of night was slowly combined in the rainy sky.

Dull azure eyes stared blindly through his long black hair, plastered on his face, at blue and white digi-code ribbons and two Ice Spirits flew from two motionless laying figures, ice beyblader and his blade, on the ground to his white and blue digivice before he himself changed back to his injure human body. The pain of poison suddenly burned inside his fatal injury body but his mind was so blank as though all of his sense and precious heart was died down with sin and what he had done.

He unconsciously and slowly turned to look around him. Nobody, who soaking wet, were appeared living in his sight. His brother, Kouichi just lay on his stomach beside Sosarimon and Kurama. Hiei just lay on his side beside Kai, sticking with big crystal ice. And the last two figures in his sight, the flame hair beyblader and his blade were beside each other.

Even the flash of thunder light and its bark above, he still could hear it perfectly. Sound of flapping wings of picker who came for along time to take him was clear in his eyes. Just only this time it had new black mark look likely fang wing on its neck. His eyes just followed the huge deep purple Digimon flew down and landed before him. Its yellow beast eyes were stared at him quietly. He never knew this Digimon before but he felt his lips voiced its name.

"Magnadramon…."

His merely conscious mind screamed in his head to run but his fatal body just motionless. His lifeless eyes just rolled to look at a few years older one than him sitting on Digimon's back. He'd feel frighten or even afraid a little with his pickers but he wasn't. Somehow deep down in that golden amber eyes made him felt relief, not for himself but the others. He'd never hurt them. As if the black long hair older boy could read his thought, he nodded his head and extended his hand to him.

Golden eyes widened a bit when the Lightness boy just gave him blank smile and turned around to walk to kneel beside the flame dying beyblader. Somehow, he didn't feel any rush and silently waited with whatever he was going to do with the barely living beyblader. His mind told him that whatever the kid would do, it sure could save his dying life and soul. And he really hoped it would be as he thought. Why, he didn't know, it just some feeling that he didn't want the blue hair blader died, even he was his enemy and its his place to kill him.

Red dull crimson and lifeless eyes somehow could manage to glare up at kneeling figured beside his face. Warm smile was all he could see through his blur sight. Long black hair made him know it's the younger twin who leaned down to whisper softy and gently his soothing sound in his ear. His eye slowly slid shut and dripped in peaceful sleep when he felt warm feeling welled up inside his cool body from small pale hand on his back, near a place big ice stack out through his body. Lightness of ancient Spirit slowly covered his body, somehow making his heart racing up a bit with life that could go on and no more fresh living blood left his pale and motionless body.

_Kouji……._

Only word his mind left inside before he sank down completely through his sleep and inside warm darkness and nothingness place that suited him perfectly. The kneeling figure slowly got up on his feet. Smile never left his emotionless face. He turned and walked without looking back to his waiting pickers.

After a few seconds later he didn't feel anything obviously anymore, even his pain inside. Everything was faint in his sense. His heart was beating slowly down. His eyes were close gently as his eyes were lifeless completely. Just only some feeling he crystal felt were strong arms lift his light body up and place him in his lap, wrapping in that strong arms securely, cool rain and wind passing his frizzing body and flick of muscles beneath him when Digimon flew off the ground. The only perfect sound he heard beyond the crying rainy night was his screaming older brother who useless called out his name loudly. This time his blind sense let him felt sorry for his only sibling who running after him, never stopped even he slipped on the slippery mugging ground several times. Tears slowly slid down his cheek just only were quickly washed away in the rain pour on him while he looked at his older twin. He really wanted to scream for his brother but his fatal body and dried sore throat were never let him.

As the last thing his dull eyes crystal saw before the darkness claimed him whole along with his life was his brother screaming his name with his painful and crying voice above the cliff. He just only hoped his beloved brother didn't fell.

_I'm sorry…Kouichi-niichan…….Please………….Live……….._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puddle of bright blue water like glass slowly faded to black color and dropped on the ground disappearing. Red sharp crimson eyes flashed with mixed emotion inside between sadden he unconscious felt and relieve his plan was succeeded even he would lose his precious underline. But it wasn't a big deal as he had expected the situation to end like this and sent him out at the first place.

His wings flipped a bit to stretched out while he yawned. Even he was so very calm in his thief character part, he still could be bored for had to waiting long like this. It would be good if he could come out and played a little with a few villages but he couldn't or his cruel sadistic bomber would catch his plan after his back. This damn reason forced him had to wait and kept his eyes on his secret plan carefully, without choice although deep down, he knew somehow his plan was crystal cleared in Karasu's eyes. The bomber youkai would just want to see his planning show and let himself feel fun. He couldn't help to feel disgust and irritate with that thought of the youkai bomber.

He felt regret to thought about his partner, right now, when that smug disgusted smirk appeared in his head along with madness laugh echoed in his ears. His irritated mind was caught back when he heard faint flipping wings outside his castle.

"Finally they come. At least I don't have to get myself out to erase my deadly bore."

The black chimera mumbled quietly before turned to stretch out across his throne as his before sleeping straddle over its arms position, just not for sleep this time. He only stared his dark castle's ceiling aimlessly. He couldn't help the back of his mind secretly had flash of mystery rose youkai boy in his head. As puzzle as he could be, he just dropped his unknowing answer like that and turned to his precious mind.

_His rule of acting and everything is going to begin and curtain's state is going to be opened. May be, his answer and everything might ended this time._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translate**

Name-sama – Master Name

Minna – Guys, Everyone

Kekkai – Barrier

Youkai – Demon

Hai – Yes

Niichan – Older brother

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

I know Rei support to sit on Drigger's back when he sees Kouji-sama but I just want to keep Drigger back in his bitbeast. Because Rei just use him for fight and a little ride not car picker like this; he don't like having anyone beside his master sit on his back.

If my story is puzzle again, please tell me and review, so I can fix it. Thanx for read, again! I love everyone!


	12. Chapter 11 Turning or Leaving 02

**A/N: **Next update! Finally I let Kouji-sama go, but not long, don't be so relieve, Kouji-sama. Yes! As you think, there's someone to replace him! Who? You have to read to find out!

You aren't puzzled any more, ne, Kara-san?

**Warning:** Nothing, just only torturing someone in Kouji-sama's ikkou! Not shounen ai or Yaoi in this chapter. It's like I give some rest time for them in this chapter. Hohohohoho. Such a sweet kind person I am.

Hohohohoho! I know and you would already know from read this far that our Dranzer was Man! Now it's time to present how he looks like in his another form!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'Meaning of imply words or sound'

"(Russia Language)"

_Thinking or mentally saying _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Turning or just Leaving forever**

**Chapter 2**

His mind was so cloud and blind but he could sense it faintly; sensehis dying life. He tried to opened his eyes but he couldn't as even night light was too bright to him. Just his shallow pant evidenced he was still living but sure not anymore in around next two or tree minutes. Warm of Light the younger twin had left for him was already gone. His experience from his physic painful past always tough and proved true.

"We'd to do something or he'll die." He heard Kurama's awkward and panic voice.

"I used my ki to stop his blood and melted damn stick ice away but I'm not sure how inside that dying body is."

This time Hiei said quite irritated but inside he probably felt concern. Kai really wanted to smirk with that black short youkai's pretend words. His mind turned back to the last one he knew, it's Sosarimon whom gently laid his head on his lap and said hopefully.

"Please, we had to do something. He's going to die."

Kai really wanted to push white wizard and the others away. No matter how they were really good and concern, it's still made him felt uncomfortable instead relive or happy. He never used to any comfort of gently touch or words of anyone. Every time he was too close with someone, he'll felt guilty and uncomfortable. His mind would always scream to turned away and shut off for he didn't get a step over or stab in the back again like in his past he used to get countless time. He'd never trust them completely no matter how much he wanted to. His train of thought was stopped with sweet true concern voice of the one of two people he most trusted in the world, inside his mind.

_Kai-sama….My master….Please…..We have to do it…..Use me...Let me help._

Red phoenix tried his best to say mentally with all of his weak power he slowly lost from his spirit as his master's was slipping away.

_Dranzer…..No…Our undercover will reveal……. _

_Please, Kai-sama….It'll be fine….Tala-sama and Wolborg will help….._

_No, they aren't. They're enemy and will never come back….I'm useless now for everything I had done and even being here at the first place._

Flame beyblader said back calmly as he was careless with everything even his life, from not coward or selfish but courage and determine in his mind. He could saw his phoenix flew before his laying body in his mind.

_It's not true! Please….They must come back to you, I can feel it. Please…_

The red phoenix tried to protest more; even he knew his master would never listen. Really stubborn with everything even his precious life. So, it left the only force way he could make his dearest master survive was this.

_I'm sorry, master Kai but I have to do it no matter you like it or not…_

His emerald eyes flashed irritated along with panic and concern for his dying master. He himself didn't have much time left either.

_Wait! _

The shocked beyblader word was cut before he could even start to protest when his mind suddenly blank and had Dranzer's inside instead. His voice wasn't his anymore when he felt his lips form a word.

"Launch"

Unfamiliar low voice startled the three as they kept a few seconds to steady their mind; obviously surprised with the new voice that came from Kai's lips. Kurama was the first one who was going to ask curiously but was cut shot before he even opened his mouth.

"Launch me…." _C'mon, This is only the best I could manage….Just do it or I and Kai-sama would die first, dammit…._Weak phoenix thought timidly.

Before, the curious rose fox would ask again, they're stopped with another new sound said to them.

"Do it. Launch Kai's blade."

Emerald eyes stared at cool blue eyes of the ice beyblader suspiciously and tried to find any imply trap or betray inside that stoic eyes but he didn't see any. There're just only pure sincerely and deep concern hiding inside. Without a word or the other two even blinked, the rose youkai grasped blue launcher and beyblade and launched it out with all strength he had.

The blade spun on the ground steady after had lost balance a bit as launching wasn't from the one who used to beyblade before.

"Dranzer…"

Surprising, the left twin said gently and got himself visible in the first time since they hadbeen conscious. But that's not the true surprising thing for them, real thing was this.

Light was shot out from bitbeast of the blade as always, just only this time; it wasn't eternal flame crimson phoenix spirit but half human. His face of age around twenty was so calm but his emerald beast eyes flashed with his true concern of his dear master. Nearly touched muggy ground long beautiful straight red hair, tying in long pony tail behind his back, was quickly soaked with rain pour on him as his red ancient style Chinese and Japanese cloth and long toe-rope he wore. Flipping sound of pair crimson wing was heard when they unconscious moved as irritated with unpleased wet. Golden armor on creamy skin, shoulders, part of body and crimson wings as on his phoenix form were surprising glimpsed with flash of light of rain's tears wetting them.

His emerald eyes and motionless face were careless all of awing stare of humans and youkaies and white wizard. He slowly flew to his dying master and reached his hands out as his beyblader unconscious reached his hand out to him too. Sosarimon was pushed away and released Kai unwillingly by rushed wind Dranzer had created. So, his master could sway stood up in front of him, making it's easier for their motion.

Crimson eyes was dull but flashed to live when phoenix spirit slowly faint inside his fatal body. The incredible pain that even was much more several times than his fatal injure, suddenly burned inside his body. He couldn't help and gave up, gritting his teeth for blocking his scream. Tears of pain rapidly dropped along his cheeks like waterfall as just quickly disappeared with the rain pour on him. His arms automatically wrapped around his body as if he could make his body and hell pain stop but it's never worked.

He nearly shocked with his own voice when Dranzer completely combined with his body. The pain several times raised up more along with his scream. Why he even let Dranzer did it. He really wanted this hell pain to stop and die. Why his red bird spirit didn't let him.

His puzzle mine jerked back to his reality pain and scream louder even his throat was drying sore painfully. He barely heard the others whom were stopped in their place or pushed away by Wolborg, awkward calling him. Strangely that even Hiei and Kurama couldn't break through. The ancient wolf and phoenix beast spirit seemed have much more power while their master tuned to weaken down.

Kai weak legs couldn't bare his weight anymore, making him dropped on his knee on the muggy ground with arms still wrapped around his body. He would rather bother to surprise he could even screaming louder if the great hell pain wasn't possess his body and mine like this. His back was the worst right now as his shoulder blades was torn open. Fresh crimson blood was sprayed all over his back as something tried to grow out, freeing itself from under pale skin. The pain of digging nail on his shoulder he accidentally did was nothing and swallowed by his back's pain.

The watchers' eyes widened with horror, not for two youkaies, when they saw pair of red crimson blood slowly moved out bit by bit. And with the last cry they sure was echoed all over the forest and sky, the red crimson bloody phoenix wings was stretched out widen. The only soft gently feeling the tortured boy felt was pair of arms and flash of ice blue eyes above him before everything in his mind ended in the darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The neko-jin kneeled before his master a few yard away in enormous hall of black old stoned-castle. His arms wrapped around cold dying younger boy securely.

"Bring him here."

High chimera youkai master said calmly while he moved to sit straight and leaned a bit to put his chin on his palm. Red crimson eyes never left the fatal boy and barely live in his underline's arms. From what he saw the boy's condition, that stupid Karasu's virus was too good. He sure was died in a few minutes if he's left careless like that.

When the shaking boy was lay across in Lord Kuronue's lap, he slowly moved the boy's upper body up a bit before he leaned down to pale like sheet neck that easily visible as his limp head leaned back side. Without any words, pair of sharp point fang sank deeply in that cool shiver side neck. Blood was slowly slid out but only was sucked disappearing in vampire's mouth. Jot pain couldn't help making the motionless boy flick a bit.

When the blood was sucked off more enough along with all of deathly virus and his please, he licked vampire bite for healing it. Finally as surely, white pale skin slowly turned back to its normal color. Even with slight fever he still had right now, he seemed perfectly fine as much as he could be. His shallow gapping sound was slowly turned to be soft panting breath.

"Bring him to a jailed-room. We don't want our gust felt deadly so much in our place, do we?"

The ancient tiger spirit master just nodded his head with his highness youkai's cruel mocking words and got the boy in his arms again. His mind secretly relieved when he felt a bit warm of the boy's body. Only flash of red crimson eyes he had gotten from his master before he bowed and turned around to walking out of the darken hall.

The chimera lord let out his breath and smirked gently. He's quite amused himself why he dumped himself in this strange fatal plan like this. What he had done was the right thing or not he didn't know. Why he was so careless or might say felt fine his ice beybleader wasn't on his side anymore. But somehow he felt he won't never regret what he had done even it cost his life at the end by his own darkness lord or the DigiDistineds. Some part inside of him had already died down long time ago. Anyway, at least this time he would get the answer of his mystery red hair boy whom strangely sticking in his mind since he had laid his eyes on him.

"Just try a best tour to come here. Don't make me disappoint, my mystery rose boy."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camp was set quickly. In front of vivid red flame was sitting boy. Ice blue eyes filled slowly stopping rainy sky sadly. What he had done. He nearly killed his own beloved ex-teammate, long lose friend and the most important on in his life.

"Kai…" His shiver lips mouthed softly as his sadden tears tried to break out but he never let them.

His face turned to be his familiar stoic face when he felt thin soft blanket on his shoulder. He glared the kindness one behind him silently. Without a word, he got himself up and walked away.

"You should get some rest, my enemy."

Said quietly, even Kurama knew his words weren't work. He sighted the same age boy walked away and sat leaning on the stone wall beside their resting cave in Kai's position. He suspected with how relating between the two beybladers. He quite felt sorry and understood why he chose to sit there while he quietly wanted to be beside their fatal phoenix boy whom lay inside, so badly.

It wasn't good if who used to try to kill them was near anyone of them. They were trustless to him and he was too to them, the red hair beyblader did know. That's surprised Tala enough they didn't kill him even he knew why they let him here; how else beside for made him lead the way to their precious captured twin. The ice beyblader snored with the thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The only sound soft echoed around stone cave was breathing sound of two sleepers. Sosarimon sighted the laying boy in front of him sadly. His mind was puzzling how or why Kouichi was suddenly fallen unconscious like that. There weren't any injures on him or the reason to make him knock out while it wasn't surprise with Kai whom surely deserved that after his mystery changing. As his thought, wizard turned to look at feathers of deep red crimson wings. They're so beautiful but full of hate and pain. Their color was like fresh crimson blood. They all reminded him of Sou.

"How're Kouichi and Kai, Sosarimon?"

Without turning around to look at the owner voice, the white wizard knew who it is. Kurama slowly walked in and sat beside Sosarimon, patient waiting for his answer.

"Fine, just not weak up, yet."

White wizard said calmly while petting short hair twin gently. He smiled when the boy unconscious leaned his head in his hand as asking for more gentle and warm touch.

"Kurama, how do you think about Kai?"

"Um…I'm not quite understand either. The only thing I can tell right now is Dranzer combined or inside Kai's body for healing and saving his fatal life and pair of wing on his back was the result of physic transform."

"But why he was in incredible pain liked that?" White wizard said curiously. His mind still replayed vision of Kai's changing inside.

"Might because resistant of their spirit. Normally one body will just have only one soul inside, so when Dranzer tried to posse, Kai's unconscious push him out and the resul--"

The rose logical youkai was cut with sharp voice of their new one whom stood sighting them stoically.

_Now, I really wonder how relationship this guy have with Kai……_ Kurama thought starting the silent stoic beyblader carefully.

"Stop saying about Kai after his back. Your curious or suspicious were worthless and never catch any better. Just only Kai say it himself and you'll crystal clear. And, my relationship of me and Kai isn't your business."

After that he just turned and walked out off to sit in his previous place without second look, leaving the two puzzled ones behind. He gritted his teeth angry with how dare they talk after his precious friend's back like that. Everything they would suppose to know was only what Kai said himself, that's enough. They didn't have any right to ask and say themselves like that.

That's stupid talking really made him want to hit the crap out of that two but he couldn't. He had to keep patient and quiet until he at least could talk with the silent arrogant flame beyblader. He really missed him and wanted to know what really happened to himself and….Kai. He wanted to knew how he dumped here and the most important why he tried to kill his best and beloved friend. The last memory he had was…….!

His thought was suddenly stopped when his weak body was hit the stone wall not quite hard but surely enough for hurt like hell. Small hand grasped his collar messing shirt tightly. His emotionless mask was on his face and ice blue stoic eyes stared at pair of silent crimson eyes. Without word or any emotion on the other face, the ice master could tell this short spiky black hair wasn't in good mood from he saw deep inside those eyes. Might red head or white Digimon were his business.

"I just said the right and must do thing." Tala just glared down and said calmly as he knew he didn't do anything wrong.

"Yeah. Yeah, you might right but that didn't have anything to do with me. Just stay quiet in your place and kept away your stupid high superior off my Kurama." His words unfortunately ended when his beloved mate mentally words filled in his mind.

_Stop it Hiei. Let him go. _

_Hn._

_I'm seriously said it, Hiei. _The rose youkai stressed his words firmly as Hiei still gave his _'hn'_ as injection.

_Hn._

Without further words Hiei slowly let the younger in youkai age go and turned to glare his silent smirking boy the last time before jumped disappearing to his hiding sleeping place on his tree.

_So, it's the red head, hn. I'd know._

Tala thought amusing with somehow the short arrogant one retreated as his precious, might as said partner words. He could feel that these two and that white wizard weren't human. There was something else inside them that didn't belong to human. So, it wasn't surprise if they could talk mentally. He could do it with his bitbeast too. He let out a soft breath that he felt the spiky hair crimson eyes stared at him every move. This place and his present would never be easy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sore, cool, hard, he did know from his laying position. His dull crimson eyes slowly turned back to live and tried to get vision clearly. He had to get up and do it. His armed shakily pushed his body up slowly but surely. His muscle and mind stiffed when he felt hand on his shoulder lightly. He really didn't want this. This time they had to leave him alone and completely stay out of his business.

He really thanked his unclear sense that made him deft and didn't have to hear that same common protest words. This quite annoying kindness red head one said to him so many times and surely he never listened to them. Only his mind would mocking him for let him hear the younger twin's weak voice said, yet he appreciate his words.

"Please, leave him." Kouichi tried his best to sit up and said asking. Sosarimon immediately kneeled helping him up.

As he thought, Sosarimon and Kurama gave him emotion mixing between puzzle and surprise look. Kai just ignored them and waited silently, patient for their reaction. As the same act from the rose youkai, Kurama ignored him and turned to his serious formal business.

"Wait, Kai. You're not going to him until you at least tell me who he is." His voice was damaged more than asking. Pair of emerald eyes never left the beyblader's crimson eyes.

The silent arrogant and stoic beyblader just gave his death silent cruel glared. Without any words, he stretched his wing out as getting pale hand off of his shoulder quite rudely and stood on his feet as if he was perfectly fine and never get any injure. For his last glare to the stubborn red head and white wizard, daring any of them stopped him.

Kurama tried to protest or might say, ordered the stubborn one again but he was stopped by Kouichi's look of asking for trusting the beyblader. Finally he sighed and turned to stand crossing his arms, so his back was against the flame stubborn one while Sosarimon only still kept looking at the beyblader because small pale hand of the gentle twin grasped his white robe tightly.

Kai smirked with sight and secretly thanked the kid for this. This kiddo really was useful sometime. He slowly walked out of the cave. With a flash of light; he stood outside the dark cave. Pair of crimson eyes locked with the other pair of ice blue eyes. His heart raced a bit with what he sighted, there stood crossing his arms. How long he wished to see that familiar emotionless face of that silent arrogant and stoic one. His long lose friend who was the one of two whom was his most important thing in his life. He knew he really wanted to say so many words but the only one got through his lips.

"(Tala……)"

As if service from the other silent flame hair one, he said quietly with his familiar, stoic, and monotone voice.

"(We have to talk……)"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light patting sound was echoed along the stone corridor of dark castle. Deep red carpet under his feet was nearly black with shadow of the castle. Golden eyes grew in the dark as cat's eyes that was part of him. After walked several minutes, he finally stood in front of the jail room door, his appointment. The half metal-wood door slowly opened, revealing the room's inside. The heavy door slowly shut behind his back with a soft click.

He walked to a small table beside a king size bed and put bowl of water down. With gently as much as he could, he slowly used small white cloth clean the unconscious boy whom lying on the bed. He didn't mind this work but he just curious why his youkai lord wanted to take care of him. It's true that he couldn't let this boy die for being decoy to dragging the other Digidistincts here but it had to really be good care like this? He didn't know and couldn't read his master's reason.

But no matter what was in his lord's mind, it wasn't his business. Might, Kuronue-sama's plan would make him see his comrade ice beyblader again. He just only hoped the older beyblader didn't switch his side and stand against them. It'd really big trouble for their side and especially him to deal with ice master beyblader and the flame one at the same time. Their power was incredible high and he did know it himself. Even with dark power inside his spirit Kuronue-sama had given him, it still was deadly hard beybattle.

_Please, come back to us, Tala…… _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He really wanted to go after that patting sound so badly since he had heard from outside this hell cage room. They said one of DigiDestined was captured and he really hoped it was his old friend, Lightness boy. He really missed him so much and was dying concerned with his doing. Was he fine? Did they torture him? Killing him? He really was puzzle and wanted to know.

"Are you all right, Gotsumon?"

His yellow eyes slowly looked at the other Gotsumon, his Digimon friend's concerned eyes. His asking called the other left Gotsumons turned to look at them with curious and concerned, too. He would admit that he made them worry for lately since he had heard about DigiDestined boy. He wasn't sleep or got rest much as he should and had to work hard in rock mine in the sunrise time to sunset with only meal per day.

"I'm fine. Just worry about yourself."

He said carelessly as he knew his friend did know him better than felt angry. As his thought, his friend just gave his tired breath and couldn't help smiling and laughed softly with his words.

"You never change, my friend."

Gently words made the others laugh too but he didn't mind them. They're his friend after all. At least, he had them beside him. With his positive thought, he couldn't help changing it to negative when his mind set on his DigiDestined friend again. While he had his friend by his side then what about Kouji? He's just left alone and faced his path and destiny by himself. No matter what, he had to get out of here. He had to get his friends and Kouji escape from this hell mine and deadly castle.

_Please be all right and wait for me, Kouji…… _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translation**

Ikkou - Gang

Ki – Spirit

Name-sama – Master Name

Youkai – Demon

Neko-jin – Cat-human


	13. Chapter 12 Turning or Leaving 03

**A/N: **YAY! Next update!

**Characters:** YAY yourself, it's us that's a prey. (Unison thought.)

**A/N:** Oh! C'mon! Please, play for our reader, ne?

**Characters:** Too tried to care and useless to say anything back their evil writer.

**A/N:** I know you all just love me too much to say no!

**Characters: **Sweatdrop

**A/N: **All right, my turned to you, reader! I know I had tortured my characters a lot lately, so I decide to give them some break! Finally our fox beyblader came back to his phoenix! (Wanna to make him betray Kai? I don't mind—Acck! OK! OK! I'm just kidding!...(Rubbing back of my painful head, getting by Murder looked Kai.)…..). I know, please love me every TalaKai fan! I do this chapter for you but not much but may be in next chapter hehehehe…I'm so evil. C'mon, they just meet in the first of all along time. You get the point sure when you read, anyway, I believe that, ne?

**Warning:** Nothing, just rest for them. But sure action for Kouichi-kun who quite always forced standing behind.

Shounen ai for our Tala and Kai! (Not Yaoi but it can be if you imagine outside my fic with your own fantacy.) Don't like, please skip but I'm sure everyone who read this far don't do that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'Meaning of imply words or sound'

"(Russia Language)"

_Thinking or mentally saying _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Turning or just Leaving forever**

**Chapter 3**

Azure eyes slowly opened. His body was sore all over from lay as stick for too long but that made his body could have long full resting. His mind nearly stopped when he found he wasn't in the room alone, yet he's calm enough for just sighted the other every move silently.

"You can stop staring at me."

A few years older boy said silently without turning around to look at his hostage. The puzzled boy, who was surprised how the stranger knew, still kept his eyes locked on him. He couldn't let his guard down for just the guy didn't attack him.

"Why did you save me, if I guess correct from the place I am, right now?"

He decided to ask straight. He didn't want to be so rude for if the other turned out to be his Lifesaver but he couldn't help feeling un-trust at first. He jumped a bit when he didn't get any answer but pair of golden eyes locked on him. That's strange enough for that eyes like cat's without something deep inside them he felt. He, this stranger guy wasn't perfectly human like Kurama, yet human more enough. What's sharing part of this man?

"Stop staring at me or I make you stop."

The cat boy in Kouji's implied-name said annoying and turned around to gather his supply on the table beside Kouji's bed and walked away. The twin's eyes widened when he saw he was about out off the room.

"Wait! Who're you, where am I and where's my digivice!"

His mind raced a bit with his own last question. It's not really good and might dangerous in right second he found out his precious digivice wasn't in his pocket pants. He felt liked his words made the part-cat eyes widened a bit with first question.

"You asked who I am? Why? You don't recognize me?"

It's turned to be the young twin whom was questioned back. He couldn't help slipping his puzzled look on his face clearly as pure curious and suspect. He suddenly kept mouth shut when the older one held his hand up as told him to be statue. His golden eyes silently said _'Keep quiet or you wouldn't last long.' _and turned to open the heavy door slowly. His face wore stoic mask up on his face while blank golden eyes stared down at small white cat Digimon kneeling down on the red carpet floor.

"What's it?"

His voice and face soften behind his stoic mask when he saw who was intruder. He felt relief with the one in front of him wasn't anyone other than his personal allay. Somehow he saw flash of happy on the cat Digimon eyes. He really don't mind this Digimon but just curious why him she chose to praise and stick with.

"Your high lord is waiting for you." The girl Digimon said gently, bowing her head down.

"Thank, Tailmon. Tell him I'll quite be late."

"Hai. Right away, sir. Rei-sama."

As little conversation end, the thunder beyblader turned around to stare at the captured twin. The boy still carefully sighted him every move and really patient waiting for his suspect to reserve.

"I don't have much time as you have just heard, so listen carefully. I quite disappoint with your first question but that wasn't matter anyway. First, I'm the one who went to steal your spirits at first. That time your were in your Digimon form."

With the answer, Kouji really wanted to ask and dug more; he didn't remember he used to be Digimon for fighting this guy, but golden eyes held his mouth shut and waited patient for next words. The older calmly one seemed satisfy with his silent and continued.

"Second, here's one of the best prison room of my high lord, Kuronue-sama who was the owner of dark floating castle. I think you do know your place, so be a good boy and stay quietly inside this room. You wouldn't want to die easily yet by our damn stupid low rang Digimon inside this castle, would you. And the last, your precious digivice is belong to Kuronue-sama, now."

Without another or single word, the tiger beyblader turned around and walked out of the room. His long hair tail, wrapping in white cloth flipped behind him, along his heel gently. His ears ignored the puzzle boy's call completely. He didn't mind Tailmon whom coming back again, walked after him silently to his waiting master.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With her power spirit nature inside made girl-Digimon could hide her present completely from the Digidistineds. She didn't want to hide at the first place but it would be death for her if she dared attacking them all at once. She had to separate them and strike at least two at once. Might leaned some hand would be good. With her satisfy thought, Lilimon flapped her wing and flew in the blue sky, forming her plan inside her head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei sworn he felt pair of eyes stared at them but he couldn't tell where the hiding. But, a second he felt it, it gone, so he let it go and turned to sleep. It's useless to after the unknown one. You better waited it show itself for could easily damage perfectly. He amused himself for thought like his logically redhead.

The said one seemed hardly died, he slowly walked to stand leaning under the tree the black youkai sat on.

_Did you feel It, Hiei?_

_Nah! It's disappeared as second as I spread my ki. It seemed fast enough to hide and retreat before I got it._

_So, we just let it come itself, hn? _

Hiei couldn't help smirking along with the fox who gave a silent cruel smirk in his mind. _Hn. That's your way, stupid fox. Anyway, what's about that kiddoes? _

_I had to force my mind to trust Kouichi's words. He seemed really mean what he protested. May be he know something we don't. But it'd be the best we keep our eyes on them._

_Hn. _

The black flame youkai gave his soft snore with _'eyes' _word and untied his white headband off, reveling his third eye on his forehead. Purple aura covered it as he sighted the duo yard away, behind huge bush. They're such a good tease one for choosing that place to perfectly hide. High sensitive ears listened their secret conversation carefully. But before he could even get any word, he was taken aback with two pair of crimson ice blue eyes stared at his direction as though they knew he was watching. His mind and sense suddenly was blocked by their barrier they put up in their mind. Damn that sensitive sense normal human unnaturally had. Such a pain ass of them, the short displease one could tell.

The silent patient rose one opened his eyes as he felt unpleased sense of his partner. He couldn't help asking.

_What's wrong?_

_Damn that gaki. They felt my present and blocked their mind. I can't hear them._

_But, you still can see them right, so it wouldn't be too hard for you to read their mouths._

_Yeah--_

His couldn't even finish his sentence when his vision of the two sensing kid turned to blank. These two stupid ningens really pissed him off right now. From his murder look, the red head below him could have guess and tell what had happened. This's gonna be hard and complicate, Kurama could tell. He really hoped that Kouichi did knew what he was doing and done.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crimson eyes stared down at the blue fresh lake in front of him. This place was beautiful enough for something just was created from data. His mind turned to the one behind him silently. Without turning around, he knew the other slowly walked cutting their distant and stopped a few inches away from him. He stiffed a bit when pale slender, yet strong arms slid around his waist and hugged him gently. Just as quick as he sensed awkward, it's gone and left only familiar comfortable feeling in his mind. He moved his red wings a bit out of the way to made them both ease with their touch. His lips parted a word quietly.

"Tala…"

The other just kept silent but he didn't mind; they never wanted words for tell. Just only silent and warm they share each other were always enough for them and understanding each other. Kai's rarely true and sincerely smile was formed on his lips as he felt kiss on his shoulder.

"(I miss you.)"

The older silent gently one said quietly as he still hesitate and frighten inside that his beloved phoenix would pushing him away. He really deserved it for what he had done. He did know better for daring to ask his friend's forgiveness. He felt ashamed and guilty enough he dared to touch his friend and face him like this. Might he shouldn't do this in the first place because pair crimson eyes never looked at him. Yet, as deep meanness deep in his heart, he thought he could do it.

"(I know.)"

The silent younger one just said back softly while he looked up in the sky aimless. He did know somehow his words would make his long lose shameful friend feel relieve a bit as he tighten his arm around him a bit, the other hugged over his chest. Several minutes of comfortable silent had passed; finally the red flaming hair boy began their calm conversation again. They knew they didn't have so much time for this.

"(You might not believe what I'm going to say.)"

"(Just say it. True or not, you know that's my choice, Tala.)"

Tala nodded understanding with his friend's stoic commanding words and pair of cool crimson eyes that finally turned to lock with his. He stepped back and took a deep breath as he stood straight against younger silently arrogant one whom turned around and stood crossing his arms on his chest, waiting patient for his words. They still had business to manage. Friend or not, enemy for kill or not, after this, they might lose the other forever.

"(After tournament, I went back to Abbey with the others. You already knew why.)" He really wanted to cut end liked that and skip that part but he knew the other would never let him.

"(English me.)"

"(We got punish as usual, just this time was worse than any we had gotten. They're separate us for each of room. My case, various torture experiment fluid was injected in our body for raising my sensitive sense, beating to dead. Statue result were two broken ribs, one with left arm, bruises all over body, deep cuts on right cheek, forearms and legs and the last, whip line wounds lines on my back.)"

He informed his torture detail calmly with his stoic officially voice as the other nodded his head knowledge. His calm and blank face told him that he didn't surprise or felt any horrible at all. Why should they; they always got these of Abbey's punishment for entire life since their young age and had tortured together for every pain of punishment could be. For the pain, they had experienced with them more enough.

"(While I was left, laying flatly on metal lab table for torturing with another chemical fluid. My mind suddenly blank.)"

"(It wasn't because that experiment fluid.)"

"(Yes, it didn't have affect much as the others I had gotten, so I knew I could took it perfectly fine. Yet, something was wrong as you said and I did know it. I tried to smash his mind awake but it's never worked. I could feel my mind was slowly slipped away and blank with all of my sense was slowly swallowed deep inside darkness that claimed me quickly. And with a flash of light I never sense or knowledge anymore. Everything was blank in my head and sight. I just only knew one think I had bosses to obey and lived for.)"

"(That'd be the power brought you to Digital world.)"

"(So, this isn't our world as I thought. By the way, so, if I was possessed with that mystery dark power, how did I come back to my self?)" The older beyblader asked logically.

"(As to say, we aren't really human in this world. We're just data that living here, yet we still could die if I guess right.)"

"(Than, you'll say dark power inside me was data like virus as well?) That's baka na." The flame hair beyblader said quite not believe.

"(I know but it still is the true. By the way, it's might Kouji whom used his digivice to scan that dark power off of you.)"

"(I see. Who--)"

Tala suddenly cut his words short when he felt they weren't alone anymore. He stood on his defend mode as Kai whom could sensed it, too. Red wings stretched widen, readying to fly any time.

_How many? _

Ice master beyblader asked mentally as he knew the other perfectly hear him. With that half-human form of the flame beyblader, Dranzer's ancient power would make him.

_I'm not sure. Around thirty. No! Forty. _

_Ike, Kai._

With nod, the half human flew in the sky high. His red crimson eyes looked around below him carefully with every inch. He just tore his mind to the duo youkaies who running through in a second they saw him. They might felt about their intruders, too. Faint cried made him know Tala launched his blade out along with Wolborg. Now, it's time to Rock 'n Roll.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Small Digimons hid around suddenly were forced awaken with whiz sound and rush wind of something lighten passed them and disappeared in the shadow of huge forest.

_They never give up, aren't they? Hey! It's okey to leave that kid and Sosarimon like that? _The speediest black youkai said quietly.

_Yeah! I left my Shimaneki sou and my other plans for protecting them. Even my kekkai is strong but we might better kill them as fast as possible. _

The rose youkai run as fast as he could to catch up with his partner who took path by tree by tree. Even was part-youkai form or his true form, he still couldn't have speed as his friend.

_Than why the heck you came with me if you aren't perfect sure like that? _

His face twisted a bit with curious and annoying that even with their un-human speed why they still didn't reach the place like the half-phoenix still flew in the sky at the same place.

_I thought they would last long far enough. Sosarimon would do something if there's some slip our hand. Beside, it would be the most save if we just kill them all before they get them. This way is easier for you to play too, I guess._

_That darkness kid. I think he have some sense more than his brother but still his eyes when looking at us with fright is annoying._

Kurama knew his arrogant partner just said absently and didn't expect anything, so he didn't say anything. A flash of gold in emerald eyes told the black youkai that this silent cruel redhead was ready to kill and confirmed his un-said word _'Don't even let any leave alive'_. Contrast of his partner made him couldn't help smirking and turned to feel excite to kill. Might this time he could play or by himself. His smirk was widened when the first one wanted rush-death and darted at him with its claws high above its head.

_Forty? This's gonna be fun._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was so quiet; too quiet that made Sosarimon feels uncomfortable. At least in the dark sky had the moon that bright everything to red with its blood color, anyway. He glared the red moon for the last time before walked inside their cave.

"What's wrong, Kouichi!" The white wizard rushed to kneel beside the weak twin whom panting softly.

"I'm…I'm fine. I just feel something bad happen."

"What's it?" He asked concerning. His eyes sighted weak forced smile on that lips worrying.

"I don't know. I just feel bad about it. May be, it's my imagination. Don't worry."

The older Digimon really wanted to protest and dug deeper but he forced stopping himself and nodded. But his mind still concerned with the other thing.

"Kouichi, why did you said and stopped Kurama like that? Did you know something that didn't tell us?"

He felt regret somehow for ask his curious and suspect when he saw the boy stiffed and huge his head low. His thin lips pressed tight together. Kouichi's mind was puzzle and couldn't decide he could tell the white wizard or not. It wasn't something he couldn't tell but he afraid Sosarimon or the others would never understand and rejected his words. They might misunderstand the ice beyblader with their not accepting thought.

"Kouichi?"

"Hn? Oh, Sumanai."

Sosarimon quite was disappoint a bit that the depressing boy answer his called after several minutes of silent had passed, only went back to his own thought again. But he didn't want to push him so, he just waited patient even he felt more worry with every minute passed by. He jumped a bit when the silent boy suddenly said softly.

"Back that time, when I touch Kai's blade after it had stopped spinning, I saw a flash of vision. It's quite like memory of someone. There's a small kid stood on white snow road. His red eyes looked up in the cloud sky as snow slowly dropped on him. When he dropped his sight to look in front of him, he and I saw the other kid with flame red hair walked to the first kid with white scarf in his hand. The first blue hair kid gave his truly smile and kiss on the other's cheek thank you while the other wrapped white cloth around his neck. That's all I saw before I was pushed back roughly out."

_So, that why he was knocked out like that. The forced would be really rough as he said, so it made him still is dizzied and lighted in his head like that._ Sosarimon thought concerning.

Kouichi quite was surprised himself that he finally bitterly said out. He did know the two kids were Kai and the ice beyblader but he didn't sure he could tell without permit from the captain beyblader. Might it was his own memory or the other's he didn't know, yet he sure they both didn't want anyone knew about it. From Kai he saw, he might was some kind who kept everything about himself in secret with or without necessary. Yet, his mind was sure the white wizard could guess who was who in the tale. At least, if Sosarimon knew, he knew by his clever sense and not from him because he didn't said their name.

His train of zone out think was stopped when loud crash of something echoed from outside to his cave. His hands unconscious grasped his digivice out although he didn't have spirits, yet. Sosarimon switched in fighting mode and grasped his white wand in his hands and stood before the still weak one, readily to give his attack for anyone who dared coming in.

Their eyes widened when they saw Woodmon, plant type Digimon ran straight at them. But with surprise the crashing sound wasn't hear because though it crashed with something unseen outside their cave.

"It's Woodmon."

"I know." Kouichi said mindless while his D-tector showed the plant Digimon hologram and its detail.

"Why he couldn't come to us?" The twin asked warily while he looked at the Digimon tried his best to crash and get through something he and they couldn't see though it stood before them at the cave's entrance.

"It might be Kurama's kekkai. Don't stay away from me, Kouich, barrier isn't last long." The white wizard said warning when he heard faint sound of cracking glass.

As the white wizard heard broken glass sound with Woodmon finally could crash in and rushed at them. "Kouichi! Get out of here!" He cried out while blocked Woodmon's arm with his white wand. The power of huge Digimon nearly made him dropped on his knee; barely could resist with superior strength.

Without second told, the boy leaned down and ran dodging huge plant Digimon out of their cave. When he saw Kouichi could get out he suddenly gave out his strength, letting the huge Digimon surprising lose balance and slammed on the ground clumsily while he ran to catch up with Kouichi.

He stopped suddenly beside the frozen twin when he saw ten of familiar black Digimons in front of them. His eyes widened as he saw a girl Digimon with black aura around her sat smirking on one of Blackamons.

"Lilimon…"

He gritted his teeth angrily that used to be good Digimon was against his side. His eyes filled with worry when he glared at DigiDestined boy who shaking slightly. That dark power would really claim him. He was really afraid and frighten that he would willingly accepted it, again. Sometime he quite surprised why; with his Dark Spirit, he'd not afraid liked his brother whom had Light Spirit. It's not make sense he frightened with same power type of himself. But no matter what the reason he didn't have time to give a damn. Now, it's time to fight and protected the DigiDestined boy. Ten? He really hoped he could last long until at least the other come. They better came back soon. He glared back for the last time at Kouichi who nodded his head understanding and stepped back behind him before he began his fight.

Kouichi sighted the blacked Digimon and Sosarimon warily. He really wanted to help but how. He had to find something he could do. He really hoped he had some Kendo knowledge, so he could even defend himself and didn't depend on his friend so much like this. He looked around quickly as tried to find something while he tried his best for dodging a few black wolf Digimons who darted at him. He barely dodged one on his arms and another as he still was busy with his seeking.

His mind raced vividly when he found what could help him. He suddenly dodged black claws and jumped over Blackamon in front of him. When he landed on the ground fine, he rushed out to the tree, his target.

Just wait a minute, Sosarimon. He thought and hurry climbed up on a big branch and got oil fruits as much as he could hold. He nearly fell of the tree when Woodmon crashed his tree. He quickly shoved one fruit on it and jumped down on its head before jumped off to land on the ground behind it. He's luckily avoiding two Blackamons and another Woodmon when he slid down on the ground, passing their claws and punches. When he could get on his feet and far away from the fight enough, he cried out loud.

"Sosarimon!"

The white wizard suddenly jerked out off of his fight and turned around to jump away from their Digimon enemy pack. Till they all knew what's happened, they're covered with oil liquid of oil plant's fruits the DigiDestined had thrown at them. Their eyes nearly split out when he saw light brightened on the top of white ice wand of the wizard whom jumped high in the air above their head.

"Lightening Spark!"

The cloud suddenly dark and bright thunders was shot down to every Digimons running all around for their dear life, ignoring sharp screeching sound of their girl master whom didn't bother to move or run as she had barrier covered around her. The dead heating red flame was spread all around and burning everything it touch, especially Digimons that covered with oil.

His plan was worked and the boy really glad that all of Digimon were burned die and change to be digi-egg floated disappearing in the sky except Lilimon who ran away with a few ones that survived. But now, it's his turned and Sosarimon who had to die if the both didn't get out of this flame sea that was helped by oil tree all around the place.

"We have to get out of here!"

Sosarimon screamed while spread his kekkai out, covering him and Kouichi, along with forest as far as he could for blocking the fire to spread out. Unfortunately, he didn't have spell to summon water or rain.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't use this way. I'll make both of us die. I'm…I'm sorry!"

The ashamed twin apologized as he might never do it later. How stupid of him to use this way while there were plenty of good tool for fire to burn.

"That's all right, Kouichi. It does really help me as I could say. I couldn't make it short end if it wasn't you. Don't worry, we'll survive. They'll come to help us."

The depressed boy really wanted to believe what the white wizard words but his mind did know it was impossible. He could say from hidden warily look on the calm Digimon's face, even his eyes were flashed with hope. He jumped awkwardly when he heard cracking sound of unseen barrier and found he was wrapped in the other arms, made they both sitting on the heat ground, white long robe nearly covered his body all like blanket.

His mind couldn't help smiling with the white wizard's protection. He really cared and tried to saving him with his own life. With that thought made him really pity himself for being useless. His pale hands unconscious grasped white cloth chest in front of him tightly. As if the older wizard felt his depressed, shame and upset feeling, he turned to whisper in the frighten boy's ears soothing.

"Don't worry, Kouichi. Everything will be fine. They'll come."

"I…I know but still….." _If they could make it just in time and he die? It's his entire fault. What about Kouji? How's he doing without him? If he doesn't survive as I don't go to help? Why! Why don't I just have my spirits? Even my useless, at least, I want to see him again._

Kouichi really wanted to cried, yet he didn't. His depress silent made Sosarimon was wordless that he knew he never said for the shamed one to feeling any better. He just could only huge the trembling boy in his arms tightly with promise he didn't sure he could keep.

"Wolborg! "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translate**

Name-sama – Master Name

Ningen – Human

Youkai – Demon

Sumanai – Sorry, I'm sorry, Excuse me

Kekkai – Barrier


	14. Chapter 13 Turning or Leaving 04

**A/N: **Wah! Finally update! I'm very and very sorry for having disappeared for so long. No, I never quit this fiction, don't worry! And special sorry for Kara-san. Please, forgive me. A lot of stuff in my life, lately. I just thought that you're boring with my fic and quitted! Oh! Thank you for still sticking with my fic! I'll try my best for you! Oh! And thank for telling me where my mistake is!

So, You know about Karasu and Kuronue, ne, Kara-san?

OH! And don't mind about what Tala uses for his attack. I think you can guess some that I get Tala from first season but I just think he already cans use all of any attack in three seasons when he needs. And may be more new attack shove inside when I think it's necessary. So, just get along with it! I wouldn't be fun if he just cans use only one attack, ne?

**Warning:** Nothing, but for every TalaKai fan! Shounen ai! Hohohoho, they're so cut and Tala is so foxy, sometime. Don't have anything serious, yet but sure in next chapter.

Please, R&R. I want to know how many left who still read my fic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'Meaning of imply words or sound'

"(Russia Language)"

_Thinking or mentally saying _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Turning Back or Just Leaving Forever**

**Chapter 4**

_Who said it'd be all right! Shi! Kurama, you better hope they're all right! _Hiei said annoying as he should know better than believe his fox.

The other just kept running through the forest and ignoring his friend annoying mentally voice in his head. His quiet made the black speed youkai turned to suspect that he might have something in his mind because he still had his calm on his face. Without reason, Hiei turned to felt careless as it didn't make any better to explore this mystery fox. He'd never know anything more than the fox let him know, so why he had to bother. He just let it explored itself when its time came.

His careless mind turned to bother with more interesting deal. The flame hair boy, ex-enemy, ran ahead of him along with his beyblade span on the ground. He could easily run faster than the boy but why he had to wash his energy. It's a change to see this boy was on their side or not and if he wasn't, he just killed him later.

"Tala!"

The half phoenix, flowing high in the dark sky, screamed loudly while raising his arms up to blocking pushing wind of energy exploring in the middle of forest, ahead of him.

"I know!"

The ice beyblader on the ground turned back as he saw red light through huge tree several yards from him. He continued ran and ignored the two behind him who suddenly stopped. Their business wasn't his to have to waste time to bother.

_What's happened, fox? _

Hiei sighted his stopped partner curiously. His eyes widened when he saw line of tears slid along the other pal face. _What's it? _He couldn't help to asked, again with his soften voice.

_I…don't know…..! Voice……They're screaming for help….They're hurt. Their pains are in my mind…….I can't…….._

_Who? Who're ya talking about, fox? _

_Them…._

The crying rose youkai said through his sore mind while raised his shaking hand to point at the burned forest in front him.

_How? You can't feel any spirit or life of plant in this world._

_I don't really know, Hiei but I just….feel it. Their pain, sorrow…..And frighten just hit straight in my mind._

The pain fox nearly chocked his word out with loud crying as the negative feeling of the plant crashing in his mind more. He couldn't take it any more if these feeling kept going like this. He had to help them. They're crying for their dear life. Without another word for his puzzled friend, he turned sharply and yelled as loud as he could to the far ice beyblader.

"STOP IT! TALA! STOP THE FIRE!"

The beyblader stiffed with sudden cried of his name he never told. He made his face a bit annoying as there was someone telling him to do the thing. It's the only thing he never let anyone do it to him, even his closet friend, the pnoenix beyblader.

"(Don't tell me to do anything!) Wolborg!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The white wizard jerked his head up as he heard a crying voice of someone. His face lit with glad that finally there was one came as he had hoped. Even it's their ex-enemy, anyway.

"Don't worry, Kouichi. They come. We'll be fine."

Socerimon soothed gladly while he clutched Kouichi in his arms tighten as he did know the great power of the red hair beyblader. But, lit face of him was dropped when he felt the boy in his arms shaking as he was crying, not only shaking with frighten as before.

"What's wrong, Kouichi? Are you hurt?"

The white Digimon said warily. But his concern and puzzlement were cut when the rush wind of ice beast spirit and his power passed them, making him had to duck on the ground with the crying boy beneath him and hoped the ice wasn't frizzing them along with everything all around them. He really relieved when he felt heat temperature turned to be cool quickly but that's still couldn't make him smile when he looked down at the sad twin.

"Kouichi…."

"It's….It's not me. Pain….Hurt….I can feel she was screaming with hurt. Please, let me go. I could felt it…….It's calling me…..She's calling me……..and….And I have to go."

Puzzlement paint itself on the wizard's face as puzzle words the DigiDestined had bitter said. He slowly moved up to sit but still refused to let go the boy's arms. He really didn't know or had any clued to imply what Kouichi was talking about. The boy seemed don't know what he was saying either. He felt relieve that he hadn't let go the boy's arms at first. Socerimon did know if it wasn't his grasp, the boy would run away. Again.

"Let….Let me go, Socerimon…Please…."

"But, where're you going and why are you crying, Kouichi? Something wrongs?"

The older wizard protest urgently for trying to make the upset boy turned to look at him and calm down. He'd never lose his grip until Kouichi told him what was wrong with him. But, the boy still turned away to blinding way as if he was looking at something and never heard the wizard's words.

Socerimon could see Kouichi's eyes. His eyes widened with surprise of blank azure eyes of the Darkness boy and unconscious lose his gripped, letting the lifeless boy running away willingly. As second as, he got his sense back, he cried out but it was too late and the only thing he could do was stunning sighted the other ran away, disappeared behind the dark of left forest.

"Wait! Kouichi! KOUICHI!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smirk on the two of dark face, in different place, plastered on their lips when they saw the vision on the glassing water in front of them.

"The Darkness boy and his co are sure interesting, especially the phoenix boy. If I knew better, I'd take him under me instead that ice beyblader. Their eternal power was really amazing and worth for my side."

The Lord of Darkness and the head of control world plan said cruelly. Stared never left the flew half phoenix beyblader in the dark sky vision. His eyes grew with enjoyment He really didn't give a damn with his precious underline Digimon he had sent was pity lose. He just a bit surprised that she could ran away without getting killed.

He didn't surprised when the said Digimon broke in with awkward and frighten painted on her face.

"P….Please, Lord Myotismon-sama. I'll never…!"

"Enough." The dark sharpen voice cut the timid Digimon shortly. Smirk appeared on his lips, making the girl Digimon frighten and panic to dead. "You're worthless. Gone."

Without another words, Lilymon suddenly was scan and disappeared inside the dark lord hand. Smirk never left his face. Worthless Digimon still was a worthless. His careless mind turned to his new underline came in and kneeled before him, respectfully. His burning fire of him really caught his eyes and lit his huge hall to brighten a bit. At least he had someone who was worth and good enough to do as he ordered.

"What's it, Lynxmon?"

"Hai! My high DarkLord. Here's your digi-code; they're from hiding village and moon village, as your command."

The fire lynx Digimon said calmly while opened its mouth to let digi-code flew out to his Lord whom extended his hand out to get it gladly.

"Well done, Lynxmon."

"Thank you, sir."

The feeling of digi-code inside his body was really good, especially there were human spirit and digi-code among inside. His lit up mood turned to his previous DigiDestineds when he heard fainting sound of them in his glassing water. They made him thinking about the other side, his one of the two best underline he had, Kuronue. No matter how he really wanted to play with just only the left DigiDestined, he shouldn't. It'd be unfair to his comrade, so he'd give him a visit a bit for being a good commander should do. That side still had another left DigiDestined one, anyway, so might it's the good time to take and claim the boy on his own as he had ordered the bat youkai to capture him.

"Lynxmon."

"Hai, my Lord."

"Pay a visit to my best comrade, Kuronue and take some gift he had lately back for me. Oh, and get your twin to the other DigiDestineds for another gift." His smirked widened with his own 'some gift' words.

"Right away, sir."

The huge cat beast Digimon accepted his ordered willingly while his mind did know what the gift his Dark Lord wanted. He switched disappeared without a track to seeking what his Lord want.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pal figure slowly opened his eyes tiredly. He sure he had at least slept for five hours so, this time must be on day. he felt disappoint and surprise when he still saw the blanket of dark covered all around the support to be a blue sky, out from the window beside his king size bed.

"It's not on day this time? Why it's dark or here in this place never has light of the day or sun?"

He muttered quietly and sighted the night sky with puzzlement. He wondered why he felt like the first time he came around to his awaken up; still as calm as he could be while he should feel more panic or frighten that he was an hostage in enemy's place.

Cracking sound of heavy door caught him to turn around from the dark sky to the new comer. It's not other than a small white cat Digimon, Tailmon walked in his room.

"Good to see you already were awaked, so I didn't have to wake you up."

"Who are you?" Kouji sighted wondering with the Digimon he didn't sure she would be the same one he used to see with Rei before.

"I'm Tailmon, Digimon's under Rei-sama's wing."

"Are you the one I saw before?"

He couldn't help to reassure himself like as if he didn't listen to the other but what she had said still didn't give any answer for his question. The Digimon had their appearance of their Digimon type as the same as sheep, so how could blamed him. Anyway, as he expected, the small cat Digimon made her face mixed with puzzlement and annoying but she didn't mind to said, anyway.

"Yes, I'm. Now quit talking and move. Lord Kuronue-sama's waiting for you but after you have to be prepared of cause, so don't make him has to wait long." Tailmon said sharply with her stoic voice but it never worked with her, might be able to say cute face.

_Yes, your master and Rei-sama, too, I guess._

The obedient twin thought secretly. He didn't have any reason to run away now. It'd be the great chance he could see who was the boss here and memorized all around this dark castle place as much as he could for helping him when he might get a chance to sneaking out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why the heck he ran away like that again?"

The puzzled white Digimon jumped a bit whit his short teammate voice and his suddenly appeared standing one beside him. He didn't want to be rude and didn't answer for he didn't have enough time to speak, yet he did know the black annoying youkai would understand him. Without further words they both took on their heel after Kurama and ex-enemy boy whom racing ahead of them along with their precious half phoenix flew high in the sky.

_Where're you?...Please, hayaku tekure…._

_Here…Please…..Find me……_

_Don't leave me again……._

_Darkness child…._

_We'll be together again…_

As the same word the one of ten legendary spirits had said, the Darkness spirit boy wasn't surprised. He just kept running. Closer, more pain and sorrow in his heart was more leases. Finally his racing was ended when he stopped in front of incredible huge cave, covering with thick line of huge and small green vines, in front of him.

"Here…She's here."

He said blankly as his mind still cloud with blind power of spirit possessed him, yet the sort of pain and hurt was disappeared. He didn't give a damn as the others fallowed him or no. He was careless and walked to the direction the mystery spirit led him to.

Not so long, the others could catch up but no sight of their boy or Kurama who following him inside the cave. Hiei just walked inside as he felt his partner's ki, careless that the white wizard would follow him or not, just only his fox was the matter of him.

Sure enough the white wizard didn't hesitate to follow the short black youkai but he stopped when the flame hair beyblader boy darted out for the other direction.

"Wait! Where're you going?"

He couldn't help to cried out for the reason but the boy seemed don't bother to listen and kept going on his way. He let out a tried breath and shocked his head as his words were ignored, again. He had to admit he was worry about him and Kai whom didn't come here, yet, even he knew the boys could take care about themselves. With the last concernedly glared, finally the white wizard rushed inside the cave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pain…_

_Why, now?_

_Dranzer….Ough!_

_It's….hurt!_

_Not….Now……_

His mentally mind said in his sense as his body suddenly felt hurt and heavy, too heavy for his weaken wings to handle. The pain was great and crashed him to felt dizzy. It swallowed all of his sense until he didn't felt anything beside a great hell pain. His red crimson wing suddenly lose all strength, making him fallen down to the thick forest below fast. The last vision he could saw through his dull eyes was flash of red hair and urgent sound screaming at him while he ran with his full speed.

_Tala…_

He could only though off that word before his sense jerked when he roughly got several branches tough and scratched his pal skin, some hit him hard but he couldn't have even a second time to avoid them, making the only thing he could do was gritted his teeth for blocking his scream of pain; he fall not ran through them, anyway.

"(KAI!)"

The stoic ice beyblader didn't bother to wear his mask on his face anymore. He sighted his beloved phoenix with horror while quietly curse himself to let this happened. He should look after the phoenix better and didn't let him was overdoing to himself like this. He still wasn't perfectly healed after all. He called his bit-beast out as second he saw where his fallen phoenix would land, sharp big thorn bushes and branches.

"(KAI!)"

He screamed out loudly as he jumped on his wolf bit-beast spirit's back for making him go faster. But even the ancient spirit of his, he still couldn't make it just in time as he saw just only a few tens of centimeters between Kai and the deadly thorn. Without even thought, he made his riding jumped with full force and near the fallen figure as near as possible before he jumped out himself with the most fatal way he got in his head at that second.

_Tala-sama! Kai-sama!_

He could hear urgent scream of his spirit. Just only a switch of wind and branches hit his body he could feel in only a few seconds. He never let the body in his arms go. With a flash of hard ground in his eyes, he clutched the body in his arms more tighten; making the younger one grasped his white chest cloth tightly. He tried his best to land on the ground with as least damage as possible. Unfortunately, they both still got wounds. Tala didn't give a damn of anything else, he hurry sat up and find any fatal injure on his beloved phoenix, ignoring his own stabbing wound on his left side and several scratches that was nothing on his body completely; anything else was never important more than his childhood friend.

He's really relieve he didn't find any of it beside two thin scratches on left arm and right leg, one on his neck and quite deep on his left cheek, at least he was survive. His heart racing up when he heard the body wrapped his arms around his shaking body and moan quietly with his pain still burning inside.

"(Kai! Pull yourself! Wolborg go get water! Kai! Please, look at me!)"

He barked out loud for his spirit to go getting what he wanted but except that, he said warily and panic voice. His urgent dropped down when he noticed his phoenix slowly calm himself down for wait and handle his great pain for subside down. At least, Kai could stop shaking now.

_(Here, master Tala.)_

(Thanx, Wolborg.)

The ice master beyblader accepted a plant bag of water from his ice bit-beast gladly and told him to watch out the entire place around them. After the wolf nuzzled and licked the weak beyblader's right cheek gently, he was gone as his command. When the wolf was far out off his sight, he turned back to look down the laying figure in his lap.

"(Kai…?)"

"(I'm fine. Just worry about yourself…)" He said with his stoic yet soft voice the other did know what he really mean behind his words.

"(In my case, you mind or not, it's not what I have to give a damn.)" The older Russian turned back stoically yet mocking tone for the younger one could notice. "(Here water, have some.)"

The flame beyblader cursed quietly but willingly got the other's offer. It's like his pain mocked him that it turned back, making the young flame nearly chocked the water in his throat to death. After several coughs and comfort of pal hand petting his back, he finally could calm down.

"(You'd better not fly till you are perfectly healed. As I see, even just flying, it's too much force and wasted too much energy. The medication will slo…!)"

"(Shut up. I said "just worry about yourself", redhead. Dranzer's just tried, that's all. I didn't grow wings of Dranzer for nothing, anyway.)"

He knew it might too rough to say to your friend. Yet for Tala, he did too knew better to give a damn; they always used to the other's rude and wild language of each other, because of in the inside, it's just only concern. So, what's a big deal if you just did that. Beside, from the cause of torture childhood, they never used to common physical touch.

It's the familiar words he said but this time it's quite different as he noticed a second twist of unreadable mood on the older face, smirk slowly forming on his lips. His face heated up a bit when he got long silent sight of the other was staring down at him. He's asking him what was so embarrassing, dammit! He had to look away as he couldn't hide his blush perfectly. He really wanted to punch that smirk off of those lips.

He turned to look back and blushed more when the asking one leaned down over his face and capture his lips in a soft kiss with his. His eyes widened a bit when he felt cool liquid slid in his mouth. Damn, this guy's mocking way. Why wouldn't he just help he drank water in common way. He could just only give a tire sight before closed ruby eyes and enjoy with warm and gently touch of the other. Without their noticed or just only the blue hair beyblader who didn't, there's a pair of another crimson eyes watching them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His lazily crimson eyes of black youkai widened a bit when he saw what the kid did for help their flame beyblader like that. What the hell fatal way he chose; he could suicide himself with his crazy way. Hiei had to admit himself he nearly jumped out to help without thinking too when he saw what was waiting the fallen kid on the ground. But, he caught his sense quick enough to let go for he could took opportunity to test how the ice beyblader kid would do. He felt relive inside behind his stoic face when the ice kid helped him.

Although, he had a hard time and very puzzle with the alien language they talked, he couldn't help to smirk when he saw the older red hair boy stole a kiss from the other young one. He seemed innocent about this thing, or just only with this flame hair kid, he didn't know. No matter what the reason of this meaning the kiss was, kiss still was the kiss. That's really fun to see the boy rarely submitted and showed gentle child side of him. It's so the same as the older one unusual side. These kid sure really let their secret side behind their stoic and arrogant appearance for each other.

His lit face dropped to annoying a bit that the high sensitive flame hair kid sense his watching, again and secretly gave him smirking sight to him while he's kissed his beloved phoenix. This kid really asked for it!

Although, he was very annoyed and really want to kick the crap out of that irritated kid but he couldn't. Anyway, he's quite careless what that kid's personal thinking, just what the redheaded kid done that his business. Proving which side the kid was an only reason he wasted his time to being here at the first place. Beside, the fox dumped this babysitter work of that flame beyblader kid on him. How lucky of him to get the fox's trusting or might said having something more interesting to do, such as fallow mystery voice he hard along with the twin kiddo.

His zone-out-mind of vision he sighted lazily turned to lit up with joy and interesting. They never gave up, didn't they? Ten, twenty? That'd enough for the next test he had to do for confirming his suspect, yet he didn't expect that he would trust his ex-enemy more than he was, after these situations. Anyway, the head of Digimons, this time, seemed tougher than before. At least, he finally had something was interesting to watch more than the two kids.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sagging sound was echoed all over while everything was quiet in the two alerted beybladers's ears. Pair of blue eyes followed every sagging sound of something moving behind bushed all around him and the younger phoenix in his arms whom was in alert like him.

_(How many?) _

Stoic and soft voice of the wolf beyblader asked his partner quietly. For the un-human ability of hearing that the half part bit-beast was better than him.

_(Twenty.)_

_(All right, you stay low here, Kai. Wolborg.)_

The ice beyblader said stoically, didn't let any protest from the unpleasant one whom didn't have any choice but listen; he knew they didn't have enough time to waste with reckless argue. Yet, Kai drank all left water before shoved its cub away.

They felt urgent behind their motionless face when roar of Wolborg and some intruders echoed not far away behind a bush, in front of them. Tala intended his energy to making his beyblade spin faster and powered up his wolf bitbeast spirit. He guessed his ancient spirit was fighting with intruders, might was the leader.

Just a few minutes of complicated sound, everything turned to be dead silent. They both suddenly jerked on their feet when the huge ice wolf was slid on the ground with a same size fire lynx Digimon under his claws before he jumped off to standing beside his master.

When the time came, everything in words were useless, Tala could believe that with his phoenix. He couldn't help to shock his head and smirked while he jumped high to avoid Blackamons jumping at him. The younger one flew high in the brighten sky, again. The duo really thanked to the raising sun for making them see and fight their enemies easier. Without any reckless words from the irritated sentences that every bad guy always saying before they fought, the ice beyblader called out his deadly attack.

"(Wolborg! Novae Rog!)"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translate **

Youkai - Demon

Name-sama – Master Name

Hayaku tekure – Hurry up


	15. Chapter 14 Plant Spirit

**A/N:** YaY! Thatnx for Review, Kara-san! You're the best! Yes, I already change Myotismon as you tell me, thank you.

I'm sorry that you get puzzle with my fic. I will add who say, who do, who talk more often, ne? I'll try my best to make my story fun and doesn't boring. Thanx for reading and keep after my fic, again, Kara-san!

Nothing much, just some action for Kouichi and dark side of out ice beyblader! Watch this every Tala fan!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'Meaning of imply words or sound'

"(Russia Language)"

_Thinking or mentally saying _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Plant Spirit**

Further walk, darker the cave. Emerald eyes unconsciously flashed gold in dark shed. There's just only small light of his brighten flower; plant could light, on the ground behind his every a few steps. They shined for leading the way out. Although his eyes were adjusted with dark quickly but still wasn't enough for seeing clearly the white wizard and the younger boy walking in front of him, not far away.

"Where do you get that plant from? I don't quite remember or know them."

"In fact, I can't tell you and not sure how. I had not have any of them till I came in this cave."

The redheaded youkai said calmly without turning to look at the other; why would he when he couldn't saw the wizard on the face clearly, anyway.

Just a last light plant was dropped, Kouichi stopped before old and ancient cracking wall, making the two behind him stop too.

"This place?"

Kurama mumbled quietly while looked every detail of broken alphabets and huge girly Digimon picture on the wall. Her eyes, arms and some part of wings and cloth missed.

Kouichi slid his fingers lightly along the line of alphabets a moment and said without turning around to the white wizard whom kneeling beside him.

"Could you read this?" The boy asked softly.

"Yes, it's ancient language from nearing two century. I'm not sure I'll understand them even I could read them. Beside, some parts of them miss."

_Forest was…all…..Angle was ……_

_Nobody truly……._

_Just for every word was left……and…..peace_

_When the ti…come….she will come._

_Come to us……we……..our angle……_

_For the world……..Forever_

_Forever…_

The white wizard read ancient words as many as he could. The words were too missing but still could make some sense if they analyzed them properly.

"What's that all mean?"

The twin boy asked curiously but when he touched a piece of rock on the ground below the picture, he felt really warm, yet pain inside. His eyes widened a bit when he carefully looked at a small rock in his hand and saw line on it.

"What's it, Kouichi?"

The older boy asked looking over the silent boy's shoulder to look at what was in his hand. Before Kouichi could answer, Socerimon said while looking a piece of rock in his white glove hand that had some line on it, too.

"I think the rock was part of the picture. If we could place them on their place correctly, we might find some meaning of the missing words."

They both nodded agreeing but when they started to collect pieces of rock, the cave was suddenly shaking all over and the sound of something crashing it echoed its wall loudly.

"What's happened!"

The rose boy and white wizard ignored his asking and turned to creating kekkai for protecting them for whatever outside their cave. Their interesting turned to the youngest one when he suddenly screamed frightening, not hurt. Kurama suddenly reached his hand out to grasp the scared boy whom was swollen inside the wall but the only thing left for him was nothing and the boy was completely gone to mystery place who knew. There's only word left for they both to cry out unison.

"KOUICHI!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red crimson eyes turned to look sharply at faint crying sound from the deep cave behind him while twisted his red wings out hitting black wolf Digimon in front of him hard and making it crash far away on the ground painfully. His eyes turned widen when lynx Digimon suddenly flashed appearing in front of his face a few inched a way. The time was like a slow motion in second he saw the fire Digimon, ice and white fur of his friend's bit-beast rushed passing his face. He flipped his red wings to fly higher and gave his wolf beyblader a silent glare. The other just turned him a knowing glared before he moved out himself along with his precious beyblade, making it slashing and cutting several Blackamons down to pieces.

This kid was really excellent with his beyblade, Hiei had to admit himself after he had hiding on the tree and followed the two kids who fighting here. He quite felt uneasy with his fox's faint voice and thought he was enough with his analysis of the ice kid. So, he jumped disappeared to his precious fox, leaving the two beybladers to handle the killing and fire Digimon on their own. But as soon as he came in the cave, he was kicked out by the irritated fox for helping the two Russian kids and the kicker would handle with the twin boy himself. Why he had to babysitting these kids. It's fox's job, not him. Damn, this stupid fox.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Here…_

_I'm here…._

_Please…_

_I really feel lonely…._

_We'll be together, forever…_

Everything all around the short hair twin suddenly turned from dark cave to bright white as he couldn't see anything beside his self. His steps slowly brought him to the voice owner. His mind was blank but he still could think and sighted uneasy around him while walking. There's nothing, too nothing. He nearly jumped when suddenly, there's huge old metallic door in front of him when he turned to look up.

_What's this door? _That's the only thing Darkness spirit boy could think and slowly raised his hand up to touch its surface.

_Finally…_

_We'll be together, forever…_

His settle felling suddenly turned to become shock when the hard door changed to be thick thorn veins and wrapped his arms, legs and body tightly as he knew if he didn't do something quick, he'd wrapped in mummy sooner or later. He tried to scream and struggle or everything that his body could do for getting his body free. But, they're never work and veins wrapped his body tighter, making him barely breaths. He knew it's useless but the only thing he could do was scream in his mind.

_Stop that, Plant Spirit! It's me! Kouichi! Darkness warrior! Please don't. Arggg….Hurt…...Kouji…..Where're you…….Please….Ur…St…Stop…Don't….NOOOO! _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kouji…_

The younger sibling suddenly stopped and jerked back to look behind him, eyes widened with shock as he heard fainting voice of the other half of his soul. He really hoped it was just his imagine but he did knew deep down in his mind that it's not.

"Hey, what's it? Hurry up, will ya! We didn't have time all day, ya know!"

Even, his mind still stack with his brother's call, his body turned back to Tailmon whom was impatient with his stop and pushed him slightly inside the place, so called bathroom. He could only pray for his brother. The only thing he could do, although he really wanted to run and see if his brother was really save, right now.

_Please be all right. Just at least, for him….Kouichi…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_NOOOOO!_

"Kouichi!"

Kurama cried out loudly as he suddenly heard the boy's screaming in his mind. And without even let the puzzle white wizard can asked, he got his rose whip out and slashed the turning back wall hard until it start to crack, for getting Kouichi out from the other side.

"Don't! Plant spirit! Please! Let Kouichi go, he is one of ten warriors, doesn't he? Can't you remember him?"

The rose boy cried out loud as he hoped it would hear his voice and let the darkness boy go. Socerimon still didn't understand anything but at least he knew what he had to do. He raised his white wand up and called lightening to help the fox boy.

When the wall was cracked wider enough, incredible light got through every space of cracks. As if, it tried its best to breaking free, the entire wall was broken down on the ground. The two had to blocked their eyes for incredible bright of light swallowed the dark inside to outside.

Kurama got a few steps while closing his eyes. He's surprised his self; his youkai ki was increasing. That made him can change all of his roses' seed in long red hair to growing vein. With only his mind, controlling them to shoot out and grasped every vein of Plant Spirit out of the nearing breathless boy. He had to concentrate with every vein he moved for never and at least let one of the Plant Spirit's go.

Though, he tried his best to get veins as much as he could, his force still not enough and he felt his plant was slowly pushed back or cut to piece. That's no doubt; the Plant spirit was angry and created bigger veins.

The youkai's warily feeling and concerning for the sound he doubted that some veins slowly wrapped around the weak boy again. His heart nearly stopped with thunder sound crashed his sensitive ears, that's he didn't have to guess whose it was. He's really thankfully for the white wizard for help. Although, his magic didn't destroy all the Spirit's veins, at least it could make her stopped with shock a moment. So he could have time to unwrap the hostage again.

With his disappointment and irritation, that's made the girl Spirit furious now. This Spirit was some creature or something else? Kurama thought. He really wanted to open his eyes and made this irritated Spirit stop quickly. His complication, yet calm mind jumped a bit behind his calm face when he heard sound of flapping wings and rush wind passing him. Finally, their phoenix arrived.

How he could see through incredible brighten light, the half phoenix didn't know. He just flew through the light in second he saw it outside the cave. Might, Dranzer blinded his master's eyes and saw through the light himself. But whatever the reason, it didn't matter now. The twin boy was going to die.

The flame beyblader didn't have to do much when his eternal flame of ancient spirit of Dranzer was enough for the veins were burned and jerked retreating quickly as far as they could from the vivid flame. Her screeching echoed all over, making the pain shot back inside Kouichi's and Kurama's mind, again.

Kai went down to sit holding the tired boy up. What's really surprised the proud phoenix was the younger boy suddenly struggled from his grip and tried to push himself away weakly.

"L…Let go, Kai! I have…I have to get to her…Please..I have to."

"Are you crazy, kid? Hey! Stop struggling!"

"Please!"

Kouichi didn't care the other's words and tried to get himself out off strong grip that just only tighten his body more. It's the thing only he could do and he knew he had to do it. From his determination sight, finally Kai seemed understanding how much necessary it was for him, so he stood up with the struggle boy who suddenly stopped and shocked as he unexpected was carried up in bride-style.

"K-Kai-san?"

"Just do what you have to do, kid."

The older said like command in his stoically and ice cool voice. Kouichi felt likely the older boy would say next with _'but I'll never let you do it alone'_ He really wanted to smile for thanking his permission but he couldn't when the pain in his body still raising more with the deadly flame still burning poor Plant Spirit.

Kouichi's mind turned to concentrate with all his strength left inside his body. When he got closing enough he pushed himself off the older arms, whom surprisingly let go off him easily, and dropped in front of the pain Spirit. With his D-tector was grasped out in his hands, he cried out loud for the Spirit.

"Beast spirit!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The motionless and standing with crossed arms on his chest, leaning on the stone cave quietly, just opened his eyes to look at last black Digimon was burning down by the short and spiky black hair guy standing proudly on the burning corps silently. Now, it's left the lynx Digimon stood snaring his fangs furiously in front of them.

"Damn you, human! How dare you kill my precious underlines!"

"Shut up, kitten. You'd be happy that at least you could be a left one."

The black youkai snapped irritating as the Digimon kitten called him human. He's really bored and felt enough with the same fighting. They didn't have any low underline Digimons were better than Blackamon?

The quiet motionless boy couldn't help to smirk with the short guy's words and his boring face. Tala'd to agree that black wolf creatures were really easy to manage. He shouldn't waste his energy to calling his bit-beast spirit at the first place. But fun was the great thing. He uncrossed his arms and walked slowly to the black cloth guy when he ignored the furious Digimon and walked passing him to sitting in his standing place. He seemed ready to get some nap. The ice beyblader didn't mind to kill the kitten Digimon himself.

Even, he could freeze the fire Digimon so easily, he had to praise it one thing, its speed served its type perfectly. He didn't even bother to call his bit-beast, although it had surprised him by avoiding one of his deadly attacks once. But, he'd make sure this time that it never dodged his beyblade. As his old habit hardly died down, he stood in his favorite post; arms crossing on his chest, motionless face and pair of sapphire eyes glared at his target every move.

The lynx Digimon suddenly smirked when it saw the spinning toy in its eyes spun away out of its sight and the boy's. It thought he was fool enough for letting his weapon run to nowhere that he didn't mind at all. Why he would do that when he still was the one who laughed in the end. It jumped at him with full force, claws and fangs ready to slashing the stupid boy to piece but it's suddenly frizzed in mid air. Why and how? It slowly turned to look down at its body. Its eyes widened with horror when he saw line of ice linked bonding it with the icing ground. It tried to struggle more and howled with great pain of ice got through its burning body, frizzing its fire body slowly and torturing it as long as it could.

Lynxmon couldn't believe that he saw the toy was spun away carelessly. Than, just one blink, how it came back and frizzed everything all around the place. Though, the ice coffin was really deadly freeze, it still had enough time for living in a few minutes. The only thing proved that was frighten eyes that sighted the coming boy warily while gave silent protest for its life.

Its eyes shook more with smirk slowly formed on those soft lips. Pale hand slightly touched on the ice surface, at its face level, leaving only one shaking eyes saw the cruel face for the last thing in its poor life. And everything turned to stop and nothing along with ice cage was broken away. No more any life was left as frizzing ice slowly melted disappearing as well as every piece of corps on the slippery ground. Stoic face of the cruel ice beyblader couldn't help to lit up with his joining mood and let his devilish chuckle through his lips softly.

"It seems your hell habit still sticking dead in its place, hn, Tala. It's long time to see your sadistic part, my damn freaking friend."

Deep icing eyes turned to look at his precious phoenix whom flew to standing behind him a few steps away with exhausted boy in his arms, bride-style.

"Why, my dear friend. It always is here. You'd never amiss it." Pal finger pointed at where the heart placed.

The ice cool beyblader one just smirked saying teasing his childhood friend. He'd really thank the lynx Digimon for making him excite up with his long lose mood like this. This feeling of kill and torture was really the best sometime, especially for his enemy.

Kai just stared his friend silently while he couldn't help to admit that he didn't hate this part of his friend. It still useful and really was fun stuff to do sometime, even it wasn't really necessary. Even though, when the called necessary time, he couldn't answer that either. He quite amused his self he used to be like that with the damn stupid guards of Abbey, just not as violent as Tala.

Kai just smirked with his own thought and glared at the two youkaies. They're sure more aggressive than them, he could confirm. Let's said, Hiei just sat staring his cruel friend played with some bored look and a bit surprise behind his stoic face that he didn't expect to saw aggressive part of the ice stoic beyblader. The rose youkai fox also was surprised, too. So, Kai didn't surprise for the left two, especially, Socerimon. He now was green and felt uneasiness. Kouichi tried his best not to look and got used to disgusted smell of blood and corps spreading all around the place. Kai couldn't blame them as they never experienced everything from all of killing long enough like them whom had been forcefully faced it since young.

My, he really thought much more than necessary, Kai had to amuse himself. His lit up mood turned to get serious when he got the sight of Kurama walked to Hiei and started talking quietly. The phoenix boy gently laid the boy in his arms on the ground beside the cave's entrance. Kid still was the kid as the tired younger boy slipped to peaceful dreamland quickly.

Yet, Kai didn't mind the two youkaies talked behind his back, even it made him feel irritated and angry a bit but if it made them trust his long lost friend more, he'd really appreciate that. He knew Tala would think like him, either as the ice beyblader whom turning back to his usually stoic and arrogant self again, didn't give a damn.

"Ur…Kai-san?"

Crimson eyes turned back to glared at the white wizard whom called him and signaled him to saying what he wanted.

"Your friend…Um, do you mind if I ask?" Sosarimon asked with hesitation. When he saw the younger one nodded his head for let him ask, he was really glad.

"Is he always being like that?"

The wizard really wanted to add more with _'I know he is your friend but he really could trust?'_ but he had to break himself before he was killed with that sentence. He started to feeling regret with his asking when the boy gave his cruel smirked on his lips like his friend's. Yet it twisted dropping from his face as second as it came. The only word, the older Digimon got from the phoenix boy, was _'No'_ and no more further any than that. So, Socerimon couldn't help to keep silent and turned to look after the sleeping boy. He nodded thanking the phoenix boy who walked away to sit beside his ice beyblader friend. For the positive thing in lately days, at least finally they got another beast type of Plant Spirit, so it's left only well, not much? Oh, joy.

"Ji-chan……"

The white wizard turned to look warmly when he heard mumbled quiet voice of Kouichi. He gently moved his head on his lap gently, making the young one sleep in more comforting post. Fortunately, Kurama helped healing his injure with his ki. His mind really felt relieve but for the other younger twin boy, he really missed him and concerned with his being. The twin, Light and Dark would really miss each other so much. He really hoped he could help. They supported to life for each other, forever.

"Kouji, I hope you would be alright."

The upset wizard could only let the wide sky and win brought his hope and pray to the missing boy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translation**

Kekkai - Barrier

Youkai – Demon

Ji-chan – Kouji's nickname

Ki - Spirit


	16. Chapter 15 New Friend and Rest Time 01

**A/N:** OK, everyone! Finally update from me! Thanx for Review, Kara-san! You're my only sticking fan! Hohoho! (Poor me…….) I'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long! I'm busy with my work at university, lately. (Yet, I'm still busy, right now! Ahh! I just want to throw away those all of my works and turn to do just what I want!)

I don't know that 'Plant Spirit' is true or not 'cause I don't know what it's called in English. But, it's all right that you all understand and know, right? Well, if it's wrong, please tell me, so I'll fix it. I'll use this 'Plant Spirit' till I get your Review and know I use it right or not.

I hope that you all still love and read till this chapter. I'll try my best to keep it goes on as far as I can without any boredom. Thanx for not see any mistakes in my last chapter Kara-san! I'll try my best to improve my skill.

There's nothing bloody and any action in this chapter.

Please enjoy my new chapter and Review. Thank you very much!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'Meaning of imply words or sound'

"(Russia Language)"

_Thinking or mentally saying _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**New Friend and Rest Time? **

**Chapter 1**

_Kouji…_

_Kouichi… He's calling me. I guess he would be all right 'cause I don't feeling any bad anymore._

The boy thought silently while started at warm steam floating up from pool spring absently. His long hair spread out in warm water. His skin started to red with long sinking in hot water for a few hours. He didn't know how long he had to waiting as the white cat Digimon had told him to do so. He didn't miss understanding that she was in hurry and rushing him in the first place? Than, why? This was really puzzled him. But no matter what the reason, at lease it gave him some time for truly rest alone in peace by himself. He slowly got his self up to sit on pool spring's edge; he didn't want to feeling sleepy and fainted with staying too long in the hot water, and left only his forelegs sinking in the water.

But, as always, everyone had said, your hope would easily corrupt when you're firmly trusted your chance. His calm mind suddenly jumped a bit when room's bamboo door slid opened.

"Socerimon?"

He blurred out unconscious as he sighted a wizard Digimon walked in but when he blinked again he knew he was mistake the Digimon. His cloth wasn't white liked Socerimon's but brown. It had to be white and grey steam made him miss looking like that. His eyes widened when he saw the Digimon crystal clear. He had everything or rather said he was Socerimon , just his cloth and a few things made him not.

"You know Socerimon-sama!" The said Digimon rushed asking when he heard the human boy blurred out the name.

The boy nearly dropped in the spring pool as the other switched in front of him, face far from his a few inches.

"Wakaranai. I couldn't say if he is or not while your said Digimon had the same looking of your type like sheep."

He took his calm face back quickly and said with his monotone voice, though he quite was uncomfortable with too nearness of the other. The brown wizard seemed got his point and smiled shyly while took aback to sit in proper distant beside him.

"Sorry."

"Why did you here? Sent to get me out to your Lord?"

He said without the other had to say anything and stood up but he felt cloth glove fingers lightly touched his shoulder. Just light feeling he felt but already more enough for freaking him out and turned sharply to face the Digimon while took a few steps away.

"Don't touch me! I don't like anyone touching me."

And again, the gentle and calm, yet quite surprised with urgent movement of the boy, said again.

"Sorry, I didn't know. Don't be afraid. I just came as Tailmon told me to getting you and passing our Lord's massage."

"What's it?"

"He said he didn't mind for waiting but he wanted you in dinning room in hour."

He should, after he had waited while Tailmon leaving me here. He had to admit this Lord was really the patient one at this rate.

"Do you mind, Kouji-sama? Oh! Where's my manner, I'm Wizardmon, anyway."

The silent boy nodded knowledge the other name but gave blank motion with offered hand of the other, whom held out as asking for permission. His eyes lit up with some hope he really wanted to help. It's pure with positive motion, so the suspicious boy didn't see anything wrong and finally nodded his head. He really secretly amused the Digimon whom really felt relieve and glad that he got permission.

It's such a long time he had someone help cleaning his back, expect Kouichi whom usually bath with him.

"Alright! Cut it out you two! Get out of here already!"

They both jumped with stormed voice of the same cat Digimon after enjoyed their silent for a moment. Everything happened so fast that the wizard was sent out for getting new cloth for him and he was suddenly got a few water splashes washing him from dirt.

He quickly changed in a few minute after he dried himself. He sighted his quite blue old shirt and long black pants for the last time before he got out off the changing room. His long soft hair flew along with his heel, didn't wrap it in pony tail as usual for letting it dry itself, while was dragging along red carpet corridor by Tailmon. Wizardmon just walked after behind them quickly.

Just a few minutes, they finally got in front of the room. Without any word, huge door opened slowly and the puzzled boy suddenly was pushed inside, making him nearly slip if he couldn't steady himself fast enough.

_This small cat Digimon is really harsh, sometime. _

The twin boy thought glaring at the kneeling down cat Digimon as her friend, so it's left only him who stood high before their so called Lord. His body tensed when he felt narrow sharp eyes started at him. He narrowed his eyes and started back with his best calm and stoic face. But, the other high Lord seemed amusing more than afraid when soft chuckle got through his lips, showing his sharp point fangs.

_Vampire….?_

The silent frightened boy thought uneasily with those white fangs. His legs unconscious stepped back. His eyes never left them. He wasn't even fast enough to make his sound when the sitting body at opposite side of long dinner table suddenly switched appearing in front of his face. His trembled body frizzed in his place without knowing reason. He could only look at the pal face of none human slowly leaned down and really dangerously closed to his.

His lips part to yelled or cried but didn't have any sound through out and jerked back when cool tongue licked his pale neck. His eyes shut tightly and his body trembled more as he couldn't get any far away because of a strong grip holding his wrist. He couldn't bear to ware his calm mask anymore when the same pale face lean in again.

"Let…Let me go!" He couldn't help to cried out and struggled more.

"Stop freaking out, bouya. I'm just checking something." _He had that mystery rose boy smell on him despite he had taken a bath._ The bat demon said calmly with a bit annoying the boy wasn't stay still.

"Well, how the hell I'm not freaking out when had someone licking and capturing you like this. Beside, you're not human, after all!"

Now, it's time for the older one and the two Digimons were taken aback with the last sentence the boy had said. Frighten feeling turned to be puzzlement when he suddenly was released and the not human being switched appearing back on his seat.

"Sit."

The boy really wanted to reject but when he got command silent sight, he was better did as told. The high dark Lord seemed was satisfied, small smirk appeared on his lips and called the two Digimons whom did know what their master said and left to get what his master wanted.

"Now, turn to our business. What's your name, bouya?"

"You should have some manner and say yours first."

"What?"

"I said you should tell your name before asking. Any some manner you have?"

He knew his snappish and harsh words weren't do anything good but he couldn't help his negative and defensive side of him.

"Kuronue!" _Damn, stupid human's manner._ "I'm already knew your name, Minamoto Kouji, so don't bother to tell me. Now, it's time of my business, tell me how did you knew I'm not human?"

Sharp eyes narrowed and sighted stoically at the boy, waiting patient for his answer. Hiding black wings was unfolded and stretched out wide.

"I…You have some none aura spirit or feeling of human, I could feel. Your Spirit and dark power of yours are like two of my teammates, somehow."

"You're really sensitive with dark power and aura by your Light spirit of you, I'm quite impressed."

"Ur…Thanx. Now it's my turn, why did you hostage me here if you don't mind to tell me?" Kouji's quite surprised himself he still had some courage in him for giving words like that.

"My..You're such a tough kid. Where's the trembled and frightened kid, hn?" The black Lord couldn't help to teasing back as he's amusing with displeasing face of the pissed boy.

"Well, let's get along each step. As you though, I'm youkai, in a type you human rather called chimera and the other detail I think you already got that from Rei. And next with your curious, I think you had some clue why."

Azure eyes widened when he saw his digivice, wrapping in dark faint aura and floating over the chimera youkai's left hand.

"Hey! Give it back!"

The boy suddenly shot out on the table and rushed to the black youkai but he never could get more than five steps when he suddenly was forcefully pushed back and slammed on his side, on the end of the table hardly.

_Damn! That's…hurt….._

Kuronue had to give the boy some price as he get up to kneeling and started at him with anger and determination, yet fright was already gone. His crimson eyes turned to look at the opened door.

"You better go back on you seat. Have some manner, right?"

The boy gritted his teeth angrily but did as told. It'd not make anything good if he pushed his self, right now. From the merely power he felt when he was pushed; he knew he never crashed with this youkai directly. He might was killed within second before he even touched that guy. Beside, he'd never want to admit himself; he's really hungry, right now. Who wasn't when you hadn't gotten anything in your stomach since yesterday.

"Thank you, Rei. You could sit here with your two Digimons."

"Thank you, sir. It's very kind of your." The azure beyblader bend down respectfully and nodded to his two underlines for permission them.

Finally, the meal was begin with peaceful and as if everything would never happened between the boy and black high Lord. The only sound heard in silent huge room was small touch of metal silverware on the plate. Even, he's really never mind about silent but it made him feel awkward and uncomfortable, somehow. He couldn't daring touch his food and only started at his hands on his lap silently. Sometime, he would steal looking at the other movement as his manner blocking him for not impolite to staring the other way when they eat.

_Hn, even this time I still have some manner? I'm really quite strange somehow._ The silent boy thought amusing himself.

"You'd eat."

Soft monotone voice snapped Kouji out of his zone out and turned to look up at the owner voice whom was the older beyblader boy.

"Yes, Kouji. Here, this great. Try some." The wizard said gently with smile while push one of food plate in front of the hesitated boy's face.

With soft quiet voice of the two made small smirk that Kouji didn't miss, appeared on the high Lord's lips who closing his eyes as if he didn't knowledge about them. Tailmon just sighted without said anything. This couldn't be too hard, right? At lease he hope. With a few moment of hesitated and last glared at Lord Kuronue whom still kept in his same position, he finally grasped his fork and got the nearest thing in his mouth.

His eyes widened without he even knew himself with delicious taste in his mouth. He unconscious stabbed his fork for another one but he broke fast enough to got four pair of eyes started at him, making him couldn't help to feeling embarrassing and had small faint flush on his cheeks.

"What?"

He dared said back while sighted the four starters uneasily. His silent look childish motion made the others couldn't help to chuckled and turned back to their meal, leaving him on his own. At lease, they didn't mocking him or else. It's good and surprised him a bit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flapping sound of red crimson wings pushing through the cloud sky was heard. Red eyes darted out ahead of the way. Soft familiar voice of the one he was holding directed him to a correct way to their destination.

"(Are you all right?)"

The red half phoenix just nodded his head for the wolf master beyblader's answer. He turned to glared back at his companions behind him a bit. He didn't wanted to admit or made himself look like he was weak but with the look of the others; Kurama with plant wings on his back whom holding Hiei and Socerimon, who had Kouichi in his arm, each in his hands. He didn't sure the holder was tired, yet or not after they had been flying for several hours. But, when he felt small tug on his arms from the one in his hold, he knew it was time to rest. He slowly flew down to let his Russian partner landing on the grassing ground safely before he dropped himself. He just looked up along with the other beyblader to fallow the slim figure flew down after them not far away. When Kurama landed on his feet, he would nearly corrupt on the ground if it wasn't because Socerimon and Hiei hold him to sitting on the ground properly. The plant wings like butterfly were dropped carelessly on the ground. It's really such a long great time that he hold someone with him on his fright.

"(You all stay here. I'll go get some water.)"

But, before Kai would fly away, he was tugged down by strong grip on his wrist. Red crimson eyes turned to look at the other pair of sapphire eyes for the reason.

"(You should better seek on foot.)"

The half red phoenix gave a silent sighted and let pale gentle hand of the other rubbed his red left wings feather gently a moment before he nodded and turned around to walk away.

"You sure really take care of him, our ex-enemy."

Kurama said quietly but the others could hear while closing his eyes and tried to steady his breath of exhaustion.

"(I never babysitting anyone and he never asks for my help.)"

With only monotone word of alien language in Hiei and Socerimon ears, the stoic beyblader walked to sit under one of huge tree opposite the three far away.

"What did he say? I didn't understand his language or any words."

The white wizard asked quietly as serving the black youkai's suspicious. Suspicion on Hiei face and innocent curious on Socerimon's face made the tired rose youkai couldn't help to giggle.

"It's one of our human languages called Russian. He's Russian nature one. I'm sorry that I never learn his language, so I'm afraid I don't know what he has say."

"Like Kai?"

"How did you know, Hiei?"

The short member just shrugged and jumped to rest on the tree above them before gave his words.

"I just feel like his nature and aura are alike with this ice beyblader one."

"Yeah, I guess so."

The both youkaies under the tree said in unison while sighted the silent beyblader, opposite them. Kurama turned to look around for the left one he nearly forgot. Kouichi lay in the white wizard's lap who rubbing his short hair gently. This boy would really be the most tired one after had been taking a long flying trip. The peaceful and childish face made he and the wizard couldn't help to smile.

Just only a few minutes passed, Kai came back but he wasn't alone as when he walked out. He had annoying companion after him.

"Hey! Anybody get this annoying child off of me!"

The older beyblader got up on his feet. His eyelids were up with a bit surprised or rather a tiny secret possessive feeling inside when he saw white small happy white Digimon clutching tightly on Kai's side. He moved to grab the small Digimon out and the result everyone would expect to happen was incredible whining and crying of the child Digimon. Finally, everything suddenly stopped to silent by a single yelled of the pissed phoenix.

"HEY!"

The wolf ice beyblader just ignored his partner's yell and turned away to close his ears with his hands after he carelessly dropped the crying Digimon back to its place.

"C'mon, calm down Kai-san. It's just culumon. He's really cute and pretty Digimon." Socerimon smiled saying amusing with the boy's freaking-out motion. He surely didn't like children but he was kind enoug…...

"It's not what you're thinking! This kid just jumped at me and stack with me no matter how hard I tried to shove him away. He came back to stick with me again."

_Shove….?_ Everyone thought and sweatdropped in unison while sighting the beyblader who trying his best to get the kid Digimon away.

Finally, after a long moment of effort, the half phoenix gave up and let the young innocent Digimon nuzzle lovingly his side. The kid seemed know somehow from death glared he got, every times he tried to play with red beautiful feather and didn't dare to touch the red wings.

"Culu. Culu." The tiny Digimon voiced cutely.

"He seemed really love you, Kai."

Socerimon said smiling while Kurama tried his best not to laugh and Hiei had smirk on his lips. The only one really didn't enjoy with the sight of new comer was the ice master wolf beyblader who glared dagger at the happy kid Digimon that the flame master beyblader didn't mind and tried his best to relax.

"Here, the water."

Kai said monotone while shoved four plant bags of water to the others on opposite side before turned to give one to his pissed partner who grasped it but his eyes never left Culumon.

_Still being high possessed prick as always._

Kai thought silently and glared at the said one while drinking his water. This side of his friend couldn't help made him amuse and like, somehow. He looked cute in his sight, if said in word for easily understanding.

"If you really don't like why won't you took him away?" He said absently as he knew the other would never do and for the best not daring for their lovely ears sake.

And as Kai expected, the older ice pissed one gave his usually 'hn' sound and finally dropped his staring to close eyes, staying in his silent motion.

But, those closed eyes had to opened, again when the little white Digimon flew to clutch on his liking one's left shoulder and leaned a kiss on the Russian phoenix's left cheek. He couldn't help to gave knowing smirk while he glared at ice sapphire eyes that cloud with lust of possession. Before the older one would predictably motion, he was stopped in his place with pale hand on his shin, blocking him for any move nearer than that.

"(Not here, not now, you, rush-lust-possession bitch.)"

Kai said with his superior voice as stressed and damaged with his every words. He did know what this irritated one really was going to do. He would rather die willingly for letting the others saw his weak side and his secret physically bound of them. He really felt authority with his damaging words as the other retreated and turned back to sit in his previous post, dropping his desire down.

_Kurama couldn't help to gave a small laugh and mocking his partner while the white wizard had puzzle look painted on his face, blanking without any clue._

_He really liked someone here, don't you think, Hiei?_

_Urusai, fox?_

_Really, their bound is like us, like you when you really in period of hunting blood. And it's my precious blood you always hunting._

_Hn. Petting bound. They just claim the other with bite mark not blood._

_Nah…They're still are human being after all._

_I don't understand one thing. They aren't lovers but they did that for claiming each other as friend?_

_Wakaranai. But the only thing I could say is they just possess each other like you possess me. Not because of friendship or blood lines. It's just the only thing they do for making sure they would never lose each other for anyone else. It appears like lover's motion but it isn't at the same time because they would never do anything further than that. Well, if you don't count kiss is one of those lover's motion._

_I still don't understand._

_It's mean they do it because it's the only motion they know for showing their possession to each other. So, you'd never see they move further than that._

_Why did they chose to do it more than gentle way such as only huge or wrapping arm around the other's shoulder?_

_May be their cruel and unpleasant experience in their childhoods that making them learn and behave in only cruel and violent way. You already saw Tala's dark side._

_Hn. I start to like these two cruel kids. Why won't you let them taste your blood? They sure really might addict with it. _

_No thanx. I think I have only one with me is more than enough. _

The redheaded fox said annoying and punched the tree hard enough for making it shake. What kind of stupid suggestion this cruel guy gave.

With a long left alone of the white wizard and just weaken up boy, Socerimon finally found his voice and corrupted the two pairs out of their zone out.

"Culumon, there's any village near this place?"

The tiny cute Digimon yipped and smiled. He flew up and tugged Kai's tank top to stand up along with his flying.

"Let go. I can walk myself."

The stoic flame beyblader said coolly and hit the kid away lightly. But the white Digimon seemed too innocent enough for didn't knew Kai's motion was rude and harsh. He just flew back to be beside the liking boy. How lucky of his character.

"C'mon, Kouichi-kun. Let's go."

The white wizard shocked the sleepy one more awake and reached his white glove hand out for helping the boy up on his feet who had to got a few minutes for getting his strength back after too long resting without moving.

"Let's go, Hiei."

Kurama called absently as walked off without waiting the other he did knew well. The short black flame master just gave his usual 'Hn' sound and switched appearing beside his partner and walked along with him. For the last couple, when Kouichi finally got his strength back more enough, they walked after the others who already walking ahead of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translation**

Wakaranai – I don't know.

Name-sama – Master Name

Bouya - Kid

Youkai – Demon


	17. Chapter 16 New Friend and Rest Time 02

**A/N: I'm very and very sorry for keep you waiting, Kara-san! I'm going to pass my final to summer, so I have a lot of work to do, now! I just hope you are still read my fic.**

**Thanx for your Review, Kara-san! I'm sorry I forget to tell you in Translation and make you clueless. Urusai means 'Shut up'. Thanx for tell me about my mistake. It's true that my Microsoft Word helps me check but sometime it doesn't help anything more than wrong spelling, so I don't know to make it right. That's why I have to let you guys tell me, too. **

**Sometime I know it's wrong to write but I don't know how the truth is and don't have anyone to ask about it. Plus, I still have to keep my story to go forward, so I can't help to let it wrong like that. Otherwise, I never would update my story. As I had said before, this langue isn't my first langue, it's second. So, I don't speak and use it everyday.**

**OK! Enough with my serious! Let's talk about my next update. **

**HIYA! I still let our guys get rest a bit but not too long my dear boys Hohohohohoho! (I can really be hell evil, sometime!)**

**I hope you all like my story and after my fic till here. It's really a long story, right now! Oh! What have I done! But for everyone who like my story and my loving English, even though I'm really not good with it, I'll try my best and keep update as soon as possible.**

**Warning: Nothing, just has some action for Kouji-sama fan. Sorry, there isn't anything muck about Kouichi. I still don't give him any action, right now, so please wait. He might has in next chapter, don't worry.**

**Now! With my Fic! Let's begin!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

_Thinking or saying in mental mind_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**New Friend and Rest Time? **

**Chapter 2**

Everything in the sky was crystal clear but the three moons disappeared behind curtain dark of the sky. This night, so called **Special night**, was really special for every dark and evil Digimon type to celebrate and have party everywhere because it's the only night in every two years that the light power was disappeared and left only Darkness raising in the world.

Every mystery of devil would be true and every legendary of demon would surface. Demon would kill every light like the dark sky killed the great light of the three moons. And this night, at floating Darkness castle, there's Darkness celebrate, too.

Flash light of thunder echoed outside the grey cloud got through castle's window sill. The silent walking boy tried his best didn't jump at thunder's sound, barking very close beside the castle. His absent thought was stopped when he heard calm and joyful voice of the tall figure before him.

"This night is really good. It's really suit our nature and power."

_It's just only you, not me._

The long hair boy just thought and kept silently walked while looked at the grey cloud outside, sometime. His mind would turn to his own world again if the other didn't start his words.

"Have you ever see Darkness celebrate?" The young boy still kept silent and stopped when the chimera youkai stopped. "My, you wouldn't die for just talk a single words right? Damn! You're boring me, ya know, kid?"

"Don't call me kid."

Kouji said back with his calmly and cool voice but the great dark Lord did knew his hiding feeling inside that pal emotionless mask. He's frightening with dark Spirit and power around this castle but he was calm enough to control himself and did know this night would possible his last night of his life. Without his two Light spirits and Darkness was rising up like this, how could he survive.

"Don't worry kid, I told you I like you, so at least you aren't going to die soon."

Crimson eyes widened a bit as the boy seemed too lack of his motion, even he was surprisingly approached from behind. It's looked like he was careless and sighted everything around him blankly. Even, the thought of his beloved brother wouldn't bother him, right now.

Although, Kuronue's fun was lacked a bit with none response but he still felt fun to play with his new toy. The black high Lord slowly slid his pal hand to grip the younger calm face and turned it up to face him while the other arm slid around slim waist.

The chimera youkai never noticed before till he started at the pal face of the twelve years boy closely. He quite liked this toy much more and really fascinated with feminine face of lifeless young being. The blank eyes and face really so calm and didn't knowledge everything like unconscious prey was willing to give itself to its hunter. The seductive though made the bat demon's blood boil with hunt feeling when he saw creamy neck in his grip. Blood, fresh blood of the other, his prey's, he could feel and crazy hungry for it, right now.

Without consciousness, white fangs were bared and slowly moved down to pal creamy neck and ready to suck precious life out off the small figure in his grasped.

"Back off. Don't touch me."

The same calm and cool voice made the chimera stopped his motion, fangs just a few millimeters away from his pal neck. The boy surprisingly didn't mind or reject the hug and molestation but he wasn't Kouichi. He wasn't his beloved older brother.

"My, you're disappointed me. I thought you're completely lifeless and careless with everything of your life because of this Special night that sucking your life spirit away. But, it seems that you aren't completely like that or it's just because your beloved brother?"

"May be and not. Why did ya ask me when you already knew the reason?"

The silent cruel chimera just gave his low chuckle and whispered quietly and softly in the boy's ear. His cool and seductive voice couldn't help making the small figure stiff and shiver a bit with cool running down his spine.

"Because it's more fun in this way, don't you think? You're really interesting me, bouya, forget that?"

"No but I'd very willing to prefer to do that."

The Dark demon just chuckled and let the boy go before he walked away along red carpet corridor again. "Now, let's go before it's too late but the night like this is always longer than the other, anyway."

After, he nearly was jumped and died, his sense seemed came beck to his brain more enough and he wouldn't prefer to let himself zone out again. He went back to his major thought of the high Lord before him about how, where, thing or place this youkai was going to guide him to see. He just hoped that it wasn't something or some place that would kill him in rush way. Because right now, he would going to be more like death enough if Darkness still kept sucking his Lightness soul like this.

"Where're you going to show me, again?"

"You'll see."

_His mocking tone and that teasing smirk start to irritate me. Why me who had to stick and be a hostage of some enemy like this. Such a lucky of me. _

Those negative thought just only made the high Lord chuckle. The young DigiDistined gave his tired breath and walked after his leader silently.

_Kouichi, I wonder, what're you doing, now? Please, be all right……._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pair of eye started up at the sky with silently wariness inside. This night was Darkness celebration night and never good for any kind of Digimon as him, Lightness type. He just only hoped that this night was just like the others peaceful nights.

"Daijoubuka, Sosarimon?"

"Hn? Oh, Ie betsuni, Kouichi-kun."

Pretended smile seemed didn't work on the white wizard. "Really, Kouichi. I'm fine. Just a bit tired, don't worry."_ I can't tell him that this Special night makes me feel weak; he will worry sick._

The Darkness boy still wanted to ask more but he knew he would get the same, so he just dropped his asking like that but still kept his eyes on the white wizard now and than.

"Culu! Culu!"

The small pretty Digimon called enthusiastically and pulled the irritated beyblader's tank top hard when he saw his village's top over the hill not far away.

"I saw it, so stop pulling my tank top."

Even, his voice was commanded but he just let them out absently as the happy Digimon would be too enjoying himself to listen and understand his words. He didn't knew he should get irritation with his partner or not that the red hair blader turned his jealousness to enjoy sighting him and the hyper Digimon in amusing mood.

"Don't be so harsh, Kai-chan. He just wants to show you his village."

"Shut up."

Sometime, this ice stoic beyblader was really too enjoyed torturing him with his mock sight and tease words. Damn, he wasn't the one who sticking with this innocent and annoying creature.

With last pull of the white innocent Digimon, they stood before a middle size village. Socerimon's eyes widened with awe of the vision in front of him. He wasn't ever thought he would have chance to ever come and see mystery village for once in his life. This was really the best luck of him.

"You seem so impress with something, Socerimon?"

Kurama asked curiously when he saw happy and impress look on the white wizard's face. He didn't want to call the wizard crazy or something but no matter what he tried to sighted every detail of village in front of him, there wasn't any special. It's just only hut, campfire, Digimon and wait! Huts and everything were made by bright, clear and dull crystal? Even, the ground was almost all solid ice crystal glass. Now, the curious fox knew that why and had to admit himself that this village was impressing.

"It's my first time to saw mystery village of Digital world, Blind Lightness village." Socerimon said with smile on his face.

"Mystery?"

"Yes, there aren't so many can fine where its place and the one who find it seems never come back, so never have anyone could tell or locate where it is."

"I thought its name make sense enough."

"OK, OK, just quit it, damn curious fox. Are you two going to stand here all night or go inside?"

With irritated words of impatient black youkai, he walked ahead after the two beybladers whom had gone without waiting. Kurama couldn't help to chuckle and walked off himself while the other left two walking behind him.

Kai finally freed from Culumon, just only turned to frizz when he felt small tug on his blue baggy pants. He slowly looked down to see what and really hoped it wasn't another child Digimon. His crimson eyes widened when his hoped was dropped and found another annoying thing. His motion made Tala wanted to burn out laughing but he couldn't and turned to chuckle instead. His phoenix was really looked fun, yet kawai in his sight.

"Are you losing?" Tiny voice of small Digimon in kendo suit asked curiously at the new pretty and beautiful human Digimon in his sight. His circle yellow eyes flashed with impression of beautiful red crimson wings. "Are you new type Digimon?"

"Stop that Tala! It's not funny!"

"But, it's, my dear phoenix. You're really their lovely boy."

"Thanx but no thanx. So, what's kind of this another sticky Digimon, anyway? Kendomon? And what did you mean new Digimon type? I'm perfectly human for reminding you, kiddo!"

"Indeed, that's his name." The white wizard said smiling with amusing vision of the stoic flame beyblader and child Digimon.

"How did you knew my name?" The child Digimon asked enthusiastically with his innocent voice and tug blue pants in his grip more. "Ne? Ne? Why? Why? Onii-chan, why?"

"I just do, now stop tugging my pants. It's annoying!"

The red phoenix scowled back harshly. He couldn't help even he didn't mean it because he really felt that way because of sticking and none stop laughing of the red hair beyblader.

He turned to look at the others when he felt staring of them that quite blaming him silently, so he looked down and knew why; the Digimon dropped his head low as shameful that he might did something wrong.

Cool crimson eyes secretly soften a bit, that only pair of ice blue eyes could got, and stared a few minutes at the upset Digimon. He didn't knew why the motion was really stunned and awed when he was the one who did it. Well, for the others not Tala whom he really wanted to kicked his ass and he would do if the laughing red head won't stop. He just put his hand on the young Digimon's head and kneeled down on his knees, so his eyes was the same level with the other.

"Do you know somewhere we could rest for tonight?"

The child Digimon jerked his head up as second as he heard stoic, yet gentle first word of his beautiful new type Digimon, in his believe. He's really happy that his Digimon boy wasn't angry at him, and nodded his head quickly.

"I'll bright you to Garurumon-sama! He'll help you!"

"Who's Garurumon-sama, may I ask?"

Kurama asked kindly at the happy Digimon whom pulled Kai's hand and started to drag him by tugging his pants, again. This time the flame beyblader seemed didn't resist and let himself was dragged after the child Digimon leader. He sure didn't forget to hit the ice beyblader's back head before he walked away.

"Hey!"

"Serve you right, baka redhead. Now, stop laughing and get going."

_Why I felt as if I was snapped too._ Kurama thought.

_Hn. _The silent irritated black youkai snored and had mocking smirk on his lips.

_Don't even start, Jaganshi Hiei._

_Hn._ Kurama got imply sound as _'whatever and got moving already will ya? I really want to sleep.'_

The long red hair said threaten while sweatdropped his question was ignored completely like that. It couldn't help he wasn't the loved Digimon.

Now, the look of another pair of youkai DigiDestined was next for the silent Kouichi and Socerimon to look. They just glared each other before giggled a bit and finally walked after the others inside the village.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah…The best night of our Dark nature."

"You seem really in good mood, Myotismon-sama."

Cool sweet voice of woman Digimon said softly and moved to sit beside him while slid her long fingers along her high Lord's cheeks.

"Why won't I when this night was Special night and the best chance to have the Lightness boy in my hands."

"Not the Darkness boy, too? It'd be the best time to possess him with Dark power."

"Oh…Yes, the Darkness child, I nearly forget about him. So, how's Lynxmon, now?" The Dark Lord asked curiously.

As if his spy Digimon heard him, Batmon suddenly flew in with his full speed. Sharpen cool eyes of the high master made the low creature shock with frighten. He did know that his report must wasn't please his Lord.

"What's it, Batmon?"

"Lynxmon's brother who came to get the Darkness boy was kill and…And….!"

"What!"

The bat Digimon nearly shocked to death when its shiver awkwardly words suddenly were cut with thunder voice of angry Lord. And tried its best to inform his information with hoping that it had something got his high angry Lord to feel lit up.

"For…For Lynxmon, himself, he's at Kuronue-sama's castle, right now."

Batmon warily looked at his Lord's face and relieved a bit that his information seemed calming him down, so he dared a bit to say more.

"I'm…I'm sure he will get the Lightness boy for you soon enough. By the way, the Dark boy finally got another beast type of Plant Spirit and…and his group are in Blind Lightness village, right now."

"Lyxnmon's brother was really a bad boy." LadyDevilmon mocking said.

"Shi! So, the Darkness boy is impossible; with Plant Spirit, it'll help rising his Dark Spirit up, so it hard to possess his pure Dark Spirit to our precious and dirty type spirit of us. But with his rising power, he might be able to find the Key of Darkness."

"So, it's still really the best, although you slip him away this time." The woman Digimon smirked.

"Yes. I still had enough time to waiting for him, even the left are really annoying. Now, the only problem for us is the Lightness boy. Send more high rang Digimon to get him to me before this Special night will end, clear? I don't want to wait any longer."

"Hai! Really crystal clear, sir! You'll get the Lightness boy, for sure!"

With compromise words, Batmon clumsily and quickly flew out with his high Lord's order. It really thanked god for its life this time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just only silent atmosphere around him, thunder sound outside and pacing sound was all right enough for him but wasn't the other sound he started to heard; his own panting sound as his tiredness and difficult breath trying to kill him. Even, he didn't show it clearly on his motion and face but he couldn't help to keep steady his quick breath.

"Already exhausted, hn, kiddo?" The chimera youkai just turned around to teasing the tired boy and chuckled softly.

"Shut up."

The younger one snapped back and continually walked. Kuronue couldn't help to stare at the boy carefully and chuckled more with the attempted boy whom ignored him.

_The Darkness of Special night sucks his soul much quicker than he thought. But that's not too bad. Let's see how much this kid would last long. _

Enthusiastic aura of the one before the young boy really made him felt uncomfortable and irritated, somehow. What the hell this man thinking about, he might would never want to know. Kouji just let out his tired breath and guarded his eyes from the light shining through huge and high entrance in front of him.

"I guess we finally get where you brought me on a long walking to, right?" His question didn't sound like asking at all.

"Indeed"

The joyful youkai said and walked to standing in front of the boy. Azure eyes widened with awing of wide and enormous rock mine but really disgusted and angry with several Digimons, small and huge, down there that surely were slave for cruel work of mine. Everywhere, there're a few high rang Digimons who watching, commanding and swinging their whip when some Digimons didn't work or couldn't do as their order. Puzzled noise of barking order, groan of huge machine, and screaming of slaves who was hit by whip echoed all entire made Kouji felt really sick and disgust inside.

"What the hell are you doing? Let them all go!" The Lightness sin yelled angrily.

"Now, Now, you don't have any right to order me or stick your nose in my business. It's my work although it isn't me who start and claim this stupid idea, anyway."

"Then who and why?"

"Who else? My high Lord of Darkness. He's finding something in this place so I was send to taking responsibility here."

Angry voice was cut by soften voice of tiger beyblader who walked in and kneeled behind them, respectfully bended down to the chimera Lord. The fire figure, behind the neko-boy, just calmed down on the floor respectably, too.

"Your messenger, my high Lord."

"Thanx, Rei. What's it, Lynxmon? Say or just get lost. I'm not quite in good mood right now."

That cool and sharpen voice of dark youkai couldn't fool Kouji. He knew this a minute ago joyful demon was just gave his pretend action for some reason he didn't know. With some feeling he had that whatever this messenger took with him, it would have him in it to, might was real main cause, too.

"Our high Lord of Darkness sent me for his gift of this Special night, the Lightness boy. He's really appreciated with your hard work."

_As if I would appreciate his praising words._

The bat youkai thought absently while still kept his crimson eyes down below at his mine. His sense still kept knowledge the stunning boy who unconscious stepped back and nearly slipped off the roof if it wasn't the beyblder boy who could catch him just in time.

"Wha…What did you mean **_GIFT_**! I'm not a thing of anyone and surely hell wouldn't go anywhere with you!"

The boy suddenly got furious and threatened the fire Digimon with his every word, ignoring completely that he still was hold in the older boy's arms.

The rising voice and threaten aura of the boy quite impressed the high chimera Lord. Despite his soul was swollen and sucked off, he seemed fine enough with his tiny strength he had for furious motion of him. But the real reason Kuronue was impressed with this ningen boy wasn't just only those but the next motion he made, shocking the fire Digimon and especially Rei for the most.

Kouji didn't know how he torn his self off the older boy arms and jumped off the roof to the nearest rock below and down on several big rock one by one till he finally reach hard surface below.

He didn't waste any time to question himself as he sighted all around him quickly for any weapons he might used for help.

_Digimon, good, bad, rock, whip, no, yes, no, stick, small, big, no, that…Yes!_

He thought and looked around while he easily leaned to avoiding whip that Black WarGreymon aimed at him. The other two Black WarGreymons wasn't far behind him, whip ready in their grasp. One of them laughed when he saw who of their interferer, that made Kouji felt really irritate.

"Well. Well. Who're the one we have here? Little weak human Gaki!" The number two black Digimon said mocking the boy.

"Let him go." The silently and calmly boy just ignored their words and stared at Numemon on the ground. His first thought of running away disappeared.

"What? You mean this worthless Digimon?" The number one said playfully and hit the poor Digimon under his feet, making him cried with pain along with Kouji's temper was raised up. "What's he to you, so you have to give a damn?" With his word made his friends laughing harder and the other slave Digimons all around them turned to looked warily.

"Nothing, I just couldn't bare to see your disgusting and unforgivable motion. You don't have any right to do this. It's injustice!" He shot back angrily while his mind secretly lit up with relieve that he got a sight of metal bar beside him and he didn't hesitated to grasp it up.

"Look, who said. You're the one, kid. It's our job, so it's you who stick your nose in our business. But, if you really think you could actually help this pity thing, go ahead. I really want to see too, right guys?"

The duo friend gave low laughing and walked to standing either side of the silent statue boy whom just stared their every move carefully. The scared Digimon immediately got away with his lucky chance.

"This boy really is interesting. And, you stay stick on your place or die for ruin my fun, Lynxmon. Wizardmon."

The brown Digimon suddenly appeared out off some place in dark shadow and walked calmly to standing beside the messenger Digimon as his high Lord's silent order. The lynx Digimon could just only sighted warily at the wizard and the chimera Lord before him, didn't dare to get any move for his dear life.

"You think he will survive, Rei?"

"Indeed but with effect of Special night, I'm not sure, sir." The beyblader just said quietly while his golden orbs staring down at the boy figure silently.

"Than, let's see how's he gonna do and last long?" Silently cruel smirk appeared on the high Lord's lips while his crimson eyes lit up with interesting and joy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a huge and wide quadrangle grey rock, not high from the glassing ground and two fire lamp either side of it, the incredible huge white wolf with deep blue lines on his body curled sleeping on it silently. His two tails flicked a bit lazily. His glassy eye open to look when he felt the approach of new comers

His lid eyes slowly opened widen when he saw group of three human boys and one Digimon standing among of them. His eyes fully widened a bit when he felt the one of three boys was really holding power and Spirit against everything and everyone in his village. He could only blur out his coolly, yet gentle inside words while he stared at the uneasy twelve years boy seriously.

_You shouldn't be here and stay out of here as far as you could from this village. At least till Special night would end. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translate**

Youkai Demon

Bouya, Gaki Kid, boy

Daijoubuka Are you all right?

Ie betsuni No, it's nothing.

Kawai Pretty

Onii-chan Older brother

Baka Fool, stupid, idiot

Hai Yes

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 17 Reason and Hell Party

**A/N: **OK!! Sorry for keep you long with my next update. I'm really busy and nearly died by my works at my university. There're so many till I didn't have time to bother with my fic. Now, finally I get my chance to come back to you, **Kara-san!!!**

Update!! I hope you all love this chapter, too. Hohohoho!! I have to say sorry to you first, Kara-san! T-T. It doesn't have any Kouji-sama inside this chapter. This chapter's for the DigiDistined side. So, please be patient and wait to find him in next chapter.

**Warning :** Very important before you read this chapter.

- It's truly Yaoi (GuyxGuy), now with our duo youkai. Yes, it's HieixKurama. (Congratulation with every fan.), you have been warned. TalaxKai just be as the same and nothing special with Socerimon and Kouichi. (No! It's not like that. Kouichi already has Kouji-sama!)

I just feel right to drop this Shoenen ai part inside with out two youkaies. I knew it's quite nonsense to have it but it's just come from my $#$, Hohohohoho!!

- Even it's Yaoi, I confirm that it haven't any violent or dangerous rate, so don't worry. It's nothing if you didn't think too much and in positive and innocent way (Though, it's hard for Hiei and Kurama-sama. Hey! They're not just some innocent kid!! They actually live in nearly more than five hundred years old!). Beside, it's Yaoi for every fan because Kurama-sama isn't a female, right? He'd be dame god very sexy one if he's. Hohohohohoho!!

- Don't bother with rookie or any rank Digimon I put with Socerimon or Garurumon. I honestly don't know about it and just give them role that I think it suiting them right.

- It's longest chapter I have ever written, so please be patient and don't be bored reading till the end.

Now! Please enjoy reading my fic!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"(Talking in Russia Language)"

'Meaning of imply words or sound'

_Thinking or saying in mentally_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reason and Hell Party**

_You shouldn't be here and stay out of here as far as you could from this village. At least, till Special Night would end. _

"Wha….Pardon me, sir?"

The startled boy said absently, eyes widened and never left the huge master wolf before him. As long as, Kouichi could remember with his normal sense and brain, he yet didn't do anything more than just walking here.

"You heard me, Darkness boy."

"Would you like serving us some reason, Garurumon-sama?"

The wolf sighted un-human redhead teen silently. This young, yet even older than him in his old age, he just smiled gently and kindly but something under that smile made the wolf felt uncomfortable, yet not unwelcome. Deep emerald eyes and strange familiar spirit made Garurumon was suspicious what or who he was, crystal safe or deadly crime for his village. Somehow, the wolf Digimon just kept silent, knowing his asking was useless for this mystery teen. Finally, the wolf sighed softly and turned to look at poor puzzled boy.

"Please, Garurumon-sama."

Socerimon said bending his head respectfully, asking silently as he already knew the reason. He really hoped that the high wolf master would let it go this time, especially in this Special Night. It's true and could understand enough but still it quite didn't fair for Kouichi or even two youkaies were judged while they didn't even start anything more than coming here.

"I know, little white wizard but please for my village's sake, too. You have to leave."

The wolf still said with his calming voice while his sharp, yet gentle eyes never left Kouichi. He didn't mind Socerimon or even bitter words of the flame hair and blue one, at the corner of the group.

"Now what? Me, too now, stupid wolf?"

Hiei snapped out irritating that why damn nonsense tricky creature didn't just let them stay or just even gave damn short reason, so they just left or finally got sleep for the god sake.

"Do you know about Special Night, Darkness boy?"

"Special Night, what?" The boy shook his head.

"That's the reason, my little boy." Garurumon said gently and paused a moment to collect his words before continued.

"This so called Special Night is just only night in every two year that Spirit of Darkness is raised on surface while Lightness of Spirit is weak. It's might possible is sucked disappearing completely by Dark power. Just only this night that every dark religion, spirit and legendary would be freshen real on this world. Not except you who claim incredible power of mystery legendary Dark Spirit. Honestly tell me, my little Darkness and you two, just this night that you feel your spirit is surprising raised up and strongly wanted to fight or possible madness with just only desire of destroying everything?"

Sharp wolf eyes, yet softly inside moved from Kouichi to the two youkaies as he mentioned. Without any words, only tensed up of Kurama, fake mumble irritated sound of Hiei and puzzlement and uneasy on Kouichi's face made the wolf Lord know his guess was true.

"Anyway, Our legendary used to say that 'When Shadow and Darkness swallow every Light and suck Lightness Spirit away, please, just let this mystery place is the only hope for every Lightness Spirit to maintain through this Darkness night. Just only this village that none of any Darkness of Spirit being would allow to surface. Because. The darkness will truly bring deadly crisis and destroy everything.'"

"So, that's why you couldn't let us stay here?" _He's got to sense my and Hiei's demon Spirit. He's really incredible sharp than I though and ever more than Kouji. Suite him right because of his lightness spirit inside. _

Kurama said thoughtfully. He's quite surprised that it came out like this, yet not surprised he and Hiei were crapped as well. He had to admit that it's quite stupid to believe in old and hadn't proved Legendary like that. But, it was the master wolf's believe and might because of the prove that his village was save and sound till now, so he'd give some respect for his reason.

"Indeed. I'm really sorry." Garurumon said sadly and seemed didn't mind as if he could read Kurama's thought.

_Hell stupid Legendary but more heck dump creature. As if, his stupid task of believe would do anything when real shit come, I wanna know. _

From separate position in the talk circle, two beybladers sitting silently under a tree that the black fire demon was on. It's really the real first time they ever accidentally thought the same.

Kurama sweatdropped as he seemed quite knew what his group members were thinking about. He couldn't help to felt sorry with Kouichi he still didn't understand or just was and felt whatever so negative right now. Might, it's be the best that his group rest outside but honestly he himself quite didn't want to; this night seemed freezing and possible raining.

"I….I'm not quite got all but if my spirit and luck would bring you crisis or disaster, I should better leave. Sorry to trouble you, sir. But, please may I ask something, sir?" Kouichi said uncertain and glared up at wolf Lord wondering.

"Yes, what's it?"

"Please, let the other stay…….here? It's me who is the cause after all, not the others, so just you…..can let them…"

More he said, quieter sound it was. He really was afraid that the wolf master would reject. Just saying yes, please, because it would suck if the other had to leave and torture the freezing dark night along with him. After silent of a few minutes passing, his hope seemed disappeared when pair of sharp wolf's eyes didn't change or surfaced anything on them. The boy slowly turned to leave with sad face. He had to apologized his friend for bringing them to torture without necessary just because his being. But, before he would even opened his mouth to say sorry, he was stopped with sound of wolf Lord.

"Fine, it's okey. Just stay if you want. You're DigiDestined, right?"

"Yes, but, wha…..?" The high wolf master's words seemed couldn't believe and made the puzzled boy didn't know what to say.

"Why change you mind so suddenly, mind telling us?"

Kurama asked curiously, quite surprised too. Socerimon nodded as he wanted to know as the others, too. Why so suddenly and easily change?

"Sorry for my rudeness at first. As you three thought, it's was so stupid for unwelcome guests just because of our land's legendary while you all just standing here. Anyway, even we never welcome any dark spirit but it doesn't mean we don't be kind with them. You're our little Darkness Spirit of ten warriors, after all." _You're really an honest, kind-heart and very good boy, Darkness sin._

"B…But….."

"Don't worry my little Dark Spirit. You're pure Darkness as I could see through your mind. Even, you have deep silent cruel and violent in your side, yet you still have everything contrasting them all, too. I apologize for my rudeness, again. But please, just leave at tomorrow."

"Hn. Right away as you wish, wolffy." _As if I want to suck in this stupid village long._ "Ouch!! Hey!!"

Hiei yelled back angrily while rubbing the back of his head that was hit by none other than his stupid fox after he just jumped down beside him. The smiling one just gave him a glare with warning inside.

_Just quit your bitter shit for once, will ya? You'd happy that he didn't kick or anything you away while he crystal clear heard your inside words. _

_Try me. As if, that stupid creature can._

_I said quit it!! Some manner for the Inari sake!_

_**Smash!**_

_Hey!! Damn your stupid Inari or whatever stupid creature god. I don't have any right to just baby listen to you._

"You two just quite it or I quit you **myself**. But, if you just want to deal with your nonsense shit all night, it's your business. I'm just tried with this bullshit and listen to it more enough. So if you all don't mind as the Mister wolf Lord-sama say, I want to get the hell place and sleep death right now. Wake up, Hiwatari Kai."

Socerimon and Kouichi sighted the pissed flame hair beyblader awing and even the two youkaies were surprised too; who knew this silent stoically teen could say much just in once. Beside, how he said as if he knew what they're talking about.

Tala just gave irritated sight and ignored them completely. It's understand, yet why they had to be surprised with just common thing like this. Well just in his one-side thought, not the others'. Kai just gave a hidden sleepy sight to his partner and slowly got up before walked after him. He had to unwilling admit that he's really tired and could sleep like no tomorrow. Anyway, it must near the time that he would change back to his human form and got his phoenix in his bit-beast again. But, when it's the time, he couldn't tell.

"Kendomon, please take them to three huts near north village's lake."

"Hai! Garurumon-sama!!"

The called Digimon suddenly appeared from who knew where and rushed to grasp his lovely phoenix, in his sight, and leading him to the place. Tala just gave the tiny Digimon unreadable glare and walked beside his friend for he might fall asleep anytime and anywhere, now. He did know sooner or later the phoenix would change back to his form and place.

"Thank you very much, Garurumon-sama and sorry for my partner's rudeness."

"It's nothing, my little mystery one. Have a good sleep."

Kurama bended politely and walked away with his still pissed partner that still didn't want to give in his fight as he still have some old discusses to knocking some sense inside that redhead. He still didn't forget about fight of this crazy fox with ice wolf bitbeast, so easily.

"You, too, my Lord." Socerimon did the same as Kurama and turned to call Kouichi but when he saw the boy's face he smiled and changed his mind. "Not too long, okey? It's quite late now and you want some sleep for your health."

The boy just nodded his head and half smiled to the white wizard as he turned to walk after the others.

"Have something in your mind, my little Darkness Spirit?"

"Um…..Ur…..It's…It's okey that……..?" The uncertain boy said lowering his head.

"Come here."

The wolf Lord said gently. His eyes showed only kind and warm inside as if for soothing the puzzled and uncertain boy. They made Kouichi calm down a bit and move to sit in crossing white front paws, waiting for what the gentle white and blue wolf would say.

"Yes it's alright. Don't worry, my boy. Just go to sleep, the others are waiting. Just only tonight, please rest as much as you can. I know you have something important to do, tomorrow. Everything will be fine. Now go."

Garurumon nuzzled the boy off his paws softly. His fur tickled the boy to giggle softly and stand up. His eyes sadden a bit as he though about Kouji but he could smile easy, right now when he heard soothing words warming him inside. Somehow, the wolf made him though about Socerimon. This two was really the same, gentle, warm and understand like respecting adult. He hoped they didn't mind him calling them like that.

"Thank you for let us stay for tonight, Garurumon-sama."

"It's nothing. Just sleep and whatever happens, don't blame yourself for any reason because it definitely isn't your fault."

Kouji just could only nod thoughtfully and walked away while his mind couldn't promise to do as the wolf Lord said. His imply word of what was going to happen tonight made him felt worry but he didn't want to bother the Light spirit wolf more then this. Garurumon seemed distant in his own thought and didn't want to say or had anyone to bother him anymore. His eyes just stared at pure black high sky as if he was sorry with something and waiting for what only he knew was going to happen. With last side-glare, Kouichi finally walked away, hoping whatever the wolf was waiting would be something good.

_I'm sorry my kid villagers but this night is going to be the last. Destiny is never changed no matter what but please, at least let them survive, especially our brave DigiDestineds for our world's sake._

The only thing Garurumon could do right now, pray.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black figure slowly raised its melt body up and formed it to middle size black wolf. Just only blood red eyes and marks stood out off tree's dark shadow. The sitting one on big branch just glared down at it a moment before turned to look at beautiful dark sky, waiting for what his label got.

"We found track of DigiDestineds at the north forest, sir."

"What's that place?" The black youkai Lord asked interesting and looked at the said place.

"We didn't know, yet, sir. There's some power energy around that place, blocking us from getting inside."

"Never welcome guest, hn?. So, how's about we welcome ourselves?"

The bomber youkai said smirking as he did know why the place was. The only place that rejected anybody of Dark Spirit was surely the place that was belonged to Lightness Spirit, especially this Special Night. It might have some villages around there, too. Suck a lucky that he could full himself with fresh data and blood of innocent life in this special anniversary, especially that beautiful and mystery rose boy. With switch of black, the demon Lord and Blackamons were disappeared, laving only sound of wind passing thick dark forest in silent night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here! Here, my beautiful phoenix!" Tiny voice said happily while tugging his liking one's arm harder.

"I can see that. Quit dragging me around and let me walk myself."

Kai just said carelessly as he knew the hyper Digimon child would never listen. His body suddenly felt tried, making his mind cloud with it, and nearly missed his step. Tala seemed noticed his partner's hiding tiredness and noted himself to watch over him more.

"These are a nice place, Ken-chan"

Kurama's impressed with small beautiful crystal huts and walked to one of the tree on the right, nearing quite big tree that he knew his partner would appreciate more than their precious hut. But the black demon surprising walked in without any words. His red crimson eyes flash with secret lust inside.

_What's getting him, now? Oh, my…Don't tell me that's it's time._

The rose teen thought quite un-trusted with those pair of eyes and carefully walked after his suspected friend inside. Beybladers just excused themselves to take a walk inside the dark forest. The half-phoenix felt annoying with small sticky Digimon, yet he's careless to block him and let him coming along while his partner walking close beside him. Now, it's left only Socerimon got the right hut for him and Kouichi to rest. He turned to welcome the tired DigiDestined when the boy opened the door and went straight to laying down on only king side bed without hesitation.

"You're surely dead tired, Kouichi. Here, let me."

The laying figure just too tried to said anything and let the white wizard gently helped getting his over green short sleeve shirt and his shoes off, leaving only red long sleeve one and pants on him. Sosarimon smiled with mumble sound _'Thanks'_ and put the clothes neatly on the bed's end before he himself claimed up on the bed to lay beside the exhausted boy. White feature blanket was covered them, keeping them tight in warm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This place would be perfect._

Tall figure thought as he looking around, wide circle space and thick trees all around, would enough for the red phoenix to using for his change.

"Don't be too loud, Kai. And you, if still want to being here, keep shutting your mouth."

The told Digimon nodded enthusiastic, interesting with what was going to happen. Flame red hair beyblder just rolled his eyes and grasped his beyblade out, readily to launch anytime.

"Are you ready, Kai?"

The other who standing in the middle of circle space just nodded and closed his eyes. His body was slowly covered with red aura of eternal flame spirit and flood up a few inches off the ground. Beyblade was launched out with formal cry of its blader, 1, 2, 3, Let it rip. Beam of light shot out from bitbeast as usual and changed to a visible form of ancient wolf spirit.

"Wolborg, watch out around these place and create barrier up for quiet the sound."

_Sound?_

The wolf spirit knew his master's reason for his ask when he suddenly heard screaming sound of half-human form and immediately leaped out to do as ordered. After the beast spirit was out of the sight, ice blues eyes turned to look at transforming figure.

Red wings wrapped around shiver body that curled like a ball as if he could lessen the pain inside that he couldn't. The great pain was increasing and nearly made him chock his own voice. He did know that it had supported to pain like hell and it's ridiculous but had to feel them despite it wasn't belong to him, at all. It's the red crimson phoenix who owned it.

The great phoenix made him feel as if he was getting his own wings torn off. The torture was as hard and pain as the time he had had grown wing. With things sticking with your back, how else you think to get it off if didn't tear it. It's common sense, however it's still unacceptable.

When the power of ancient flame spirit was all gone back to its owner, pair of wing stretched out wide. The red heating flame lines started to form and surrounded him. He knew the real dead pain was coming when each of them sliced his wings, tearing them bit by bit. He bit his lips hard and torn it to bleed for blocking his scream as good as he could but small painful groan still could through out. He knew it was just a few minutes he had to bare but he really wish it was gone in this second.

Tala couldn't help flinching with the pain painted on the pale younger face of his friend and groan of pain. His stoic sapphire eyes never left bloodied figure behind floating red feathers that fainting away like an illusion. He nearly rushed to kneeling beside that suffered form but caught his calm fast enough. His help wouldn't do anything good or better. It'd just only interfere the transformation and made Kai suffer longer. Beyond of anything, he trusted his partner's strength of body and mind that he could survive as many time in the past.

He suddenly raised his arms up to covering his eyes, blocking too blight light of flame and red left feathers shot everywhere before fainted disappearing, leaving nothing. Chock scream, widened eyes starting at nothing and red aura glowing died down, made the waiting blader knew the transformation was ended and rushed to grasp the fallen unconscious figure in his arms just in time before he could touch the ground. His wounds all disappeared now. Tala let out a sign with that.

_I really hope that you would never have to do that again. I'm really sorry, Kai. It's just me who caused you to suffer this stupid pain. I'm sorry. _

He thought sadly while looking at pale unconscious face. The sore and limp figure he could feel made him curse himself more and kissed apologizing on the top of blue head.

_If just only I wasn't possessed by that freaking dark power, I'd never harm and cause you to getting through all of these fucking nonsense things and even come to this crazy world at the first place like this. Please, forgive me, Kai._

As if, the unconscious one heard his silent sorry, he snuggled deep in holding arms more. Tala couldn't help smiling, truly smile, with rare childish side of his stoic friend.

_You're such a weir one. You should hate me or even kill me, not still being my phoenix, like this._

"Ne. Ne, can I speak, now?" Tiny voice and small figure came to stand beside the kneeling blader.

"Yes, you can, Kendomon. Good boy."

"Hai! Is a beautiful phoenix all right? He really was in very horrible pain, before."

The pure innocent kid waved his arms wildly. His black face and two circle yellow eyes oddly told that he was really worry and afraid for his liking phoenix. Such a cute innocent kid.

"He's just fine. Let's rest under that three. You'd better go home."

"No, I want to stay with you and my beautiful phoenix! Aren't you going to sleep at crystal hut?"

"No."

His sound seemed through out harsher than he intended and one eyebrow up with _'my beautiful phoenix'_ words. If it wasn't come from this hell innocent kiddo, he might was angry. He just sighed with that long innocent ask of the other.

"Whatever."

"Yay!!!"

The child Digimon yipped happily and jumped on unconscious Kai's lap whom lying in Tala's lap. They all looked like happy and warm family, cuddling together, by now.

_Kid…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside another hut beside the already sleeping couple's, the two youkaies were still up. One of them really wanted to get some sleep but the other seemed didn't let him. The long figure really felt trapped when he just sat against the wall on white sheet bed while the other slowly moved closer to him.

"Are you hungry?"

The rose teen said stoically while staring at red crimson eyes of the shorter youkai who slowly claimed up on his body, straddling on his long legs. He really felt un-trust that smug smirk and couldn't help tensing up, unconsciously taking aback even his back was already against the solid crystal wall behind. Where the heck that sleepy spiky head one, a few minute ago?

"Yes. I really miss this." Low dark sound sent chill ran down Kurama's spine.

_Hell, miss yourself, it's my blood yo'er talking about. I'sit in hunting period already?_

_Yes, ya do know it, too. So, don't say as if you don't felt hungry and lust to hunt, too._

_Shi, that's Yoko, not me. I can be perfectly fine without hell freshen blood like you._

_Suit you. However, I still get my precious blood of the most famous fox of Makai, anyway. You let me, beyond of any reason, remember, stupid fox?_

_And I'm quite regret that I did, by now. Some'am, I really hate my miracle blood._

_Oh, no. You don't. I feel like something big and horrible is going to happen._

_I feel that, too._

The flame youkai just gave low chuckle and slowly slid dark red school collar off, showing beautiful pal skin beneath it. He sighted lustfully at small fang bit-mark on left neck side. He slowly leaned down while his hands slid down on firm chest to waist, taking the entire white shirt underneath and the red one off to hang on his forearms along with his skillful hands. His lips parted to smirk when he heard whimper moan and felt muscles tense up under his caress finger. He moved closer, making his fabric body against hot skin.

Seductive caress made the trembling figure unconsciously leaned his head back against the wall and arch his body against him. Strong hand slipped behind his neck and made flush face leaned to the side more for exploring his pal neck more.

"H…Hiei…."

Soft pleading sound just only made the black youkai felt heating up. He knew the beautiful trembling fox couldn't bare his seduction anymore, so did him. The sweating body and panting was very seductive and wanton in his sight.

_As your wish, fox._

"Aaahhh!!" _H…Hiei!! I told you didn't bite on Kuronue's mark!_

_But, where else I can make you suffer and scream with the most wonderful pain voice._

The fang just only sank down deeper in pal skin, making the scream get louder. He really was satisfied with the struggling and helpless figure in his arms. His trapped body and claws dug bloody in the low back and neck showed who the dominated one was.

The shocking body could just only screamed louder when the sharp fangs all sank inside and blood immediately bled out rapidly, just only swallowed inside waiting mouth. Kurama tried his best to calm his mind down for lessen his horrible pain.

_You blood is really precious as the same. _

He barely heard those seductive sentence as he was clouded with his pain and own thought. His arms unconsciously wrapped around small shoulder and clawed fabric black cloth as if he could lessen the pain to the other. He'd to endure it and kept himself from pushing the short body on him away. He knew it was necessary because it's the only peaceful and quickest way to calm the lust youkai down in hunting period.

One of the two had to give his blood to his trusting one or mate to showing his honest and respect to him. The one who drank did by the same reason, too. It's the common way their youkai-kind showed that their life was the other's and bonded to each other. And, the first one who dominated this incredibly beautiful silver-fox was Kuronue.

Sometime, he really wondered why he was always the one who giving his precious blood. Wait, why he had to cheat-asking himself while he did know the reason. Who else never wanted to taste the most delicious blood of ancient silver fox, Yoko Kurama. It could be the best medicine, healing and curing every kind of injure, and made your nearly immortal with your increasing youki power and spirit.

Beyond every reason, as Hiei had said, there's something horrible was going to happen. So, it'd be the best to make his flame youkai back to his normal self and full. His blood would increase Hiei's power and spirit up several times while he's weaker. At lease, his precious blood would make the black flame youkai ready for everything. Just only this night he had to manage and survive with his dropping high pride.

He finally could calm down and felt relieve after had suffered for like several hours but it's only a few minutes. He shuddered when fang was pulled off and wet tongue slowly and firmly licked his left line of blood, closing and healing the wound.

_I start to want to have this period more often, don't you think?_

_Oi, you're gonna kill me?_

_Um…I still miss your delicious touch. _The full satisfied youkai just gave his low chuckle, amusing with the other sheet pal pout face.

_Stop right there, Jaganshi Hiei. You sure got more than enough._

The poor fox said exhausting and annoying but letting a last caress lick to seal his blood bite wound. He's really relieve that this period was just only once per year or he would never survive this long. From how exhausted he was, he didn't wonder half of his life blood had been sucked off. How dare this mean short youkai asked for more.

"Enough and leave my precious blood alone. I'm sleeping, now."

The red teen said annoying and pushed helplessly the other off. Hiei just shrugged and moved off, just only following his lying fox and holding him tightly in his arms possessively. Kurama just only hoped that their sense of something horrible was wrong.

Their moment of peaceful in his partner's arms seemed never could last long when loud bombing sound was thundered in their heard, shaking them full awake and alert.

"Please, gim'me a break, will ya?"

Kurama said very tiredly and barely had energy to get up. He couldn't help shivering with sense of dark familiar ki of the long lose enemy that was surely support to be death.

"That freaking bastard never gives up, doesn't he?"

Hiei snapped disgusting while got up unwillingly and walked to the door. He turned to give his silent warning look at his lying fox, who nodded knowing, before he went out to greet the fucking hell bomber youkai. How dare he resurfaced and tugged his and fox's nerve and their beautiful life like this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Boom!!_

The two peaceful sleeping figures suddenly jerked awaking with echo sound of something explored. The unconscious one just slowly opened his dull red eyes to look blindly at nothing. He just closed them as he felt unseen ice blue eyes sighted on him and went back to his dreamless sleep.

"Nani!? Nani!?"

The kid Digimon asked in fully scariness and tugged white long sleeve while looking around warily. Tala just ignored the tugging one and carefully gathered his precious sleeping one in his arms, bridal-style. Kendomon just only let him stood up and immediately grasped his white and orange pants tightly for never lose his after path and closeness.

"Hold me tight if you don't want to fall."

The small Digimon immediately did as told when the tall beyblader called his huge spirit wolf and jumped on his back, skillfully avoiding every sharp long ices sticking off his side. Beyblade's spinning and followed beside its bitbeast spirit.

_What the heck is it, this time? _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translate**

Nama-sama – Master Name

Youkai - Demon

Inari - I'm sorry I don't know what it mean. I used to find it from my read when he pray, so I think _'Inari'_ would be his God of Yoko or something relate about fox or wolf that they respect.

Nani? - What?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Sorry that this chapter is very long. I tried my best to make it short but it still is as you see. I'll try making it short in my next chapter.Thanx everyone for reading my fic.

**Please review, I'll update as soon as possible.**


	19. Chapter 18 Lightness Key

**A/N : Hohohoho!! Finally!! You don't have to wait any longer, Kara-san!! Here's a chapter for our Kouji-sama and I make him was very cool!!**

**Warning**

**- Action for our Kouji-sama!! I guess I make him quite over and too excellent with his ability of fight but who care!! (You may think he isn't human and twelve year old kid anymore after you read this chapter…..) But, it sure makes me, the writer and you, the reader screech with his amazing and how cool he is, ne? Sure, you'll screech!!**

**- Also bloody fight and I torture Kouji-sama, again!! This kind of fight and hurt seem always match and suit him!! (Well, can't help it when he always jumps at them for everyone all the time.) My dark evil side just swallows my light side while I write this chapter, again! Hohohohohoho!!!**

**- There's nothing to do with Slash or Yaoi part, right now. (This chapter just for only Kouji-sama!! Service for everyone, Kouji-sama fan and ME!!!)**

**- OK! I know I already tell you before but I just want to remind you. This langue isn't my first one in my country, so I don't use it everyday. I just write it because I love English. Please, just read for fun and tell me where I write it right or wrong, so I can fix it. (Don't scratch me how bad I write. I try my best to improve my skill and make you understand my story.)**

**OK!! Now, please enjoy reading, see ya next chapter.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'Meaning of imply words or sound'

_Thinking or mentally saying _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Light Key**

Rock hard ground was shake violently like small earthquake of volcano but the big deal was slim figure boy could easily ducked deadly red claws of Black Wargarurumon and jumped high in the air. Flipping easily in the air, the boy stood tall on narrow stick not far behind. His face lit up with joy of fight. His smirk never dropped from his lips as two whips the other two Digimons slashed at him. He just grasped long metal stick beside him and dodged them away before he jumped high in the air again.

Switching disappear of the DigiDestined boy made the black trio half-human Digimon puzzled and looked around like crazy. They didn't even knew what just happened when one of them was crashed on his back on the ground painfully by metal bar of the long black haired-boy. Just a flash of grey, and small figure boy kneeled on the laying Digimon's chest. The left two were hit in their stomach and slammed on the ground as the first one by just one sweep of that long metal bar.

Kouji didn't wait for three whips got him and jumped back to stand on his defensive post, metal stick ready in his grasp.

"You, bastard kid!!" The second Black WarGreymon cursed and charged at the smirking boy along with the other two.

"You'll never get me."

The long raven hair boy said absently and ducked deadly claw of the first while leaned avoiding the second's whip and jumped over the third's head for get away from his bite. Before he landed on the ground, he stuck his stick's end in the ground and swung around it to give the nearest Black WarGreymon his kick on his back, making him face-facing slam on the ground again.

"Damn hell, you freaking bastard brat!!" The fallen one whined.

Kouji just ignored him and jumped back (again) while grasped the other long slim metal stick nearby to getting two whips wrapping around it instead his body.

Like it's the first time the trio Digimon ever could smirk when the excellent boy didn't have more strength enough and was slowly dragged to them.

"Why, kiddo, can't pull back?" The first one mocked amusingly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Among of startled eyes that sighted awing the DigiDestined boy, there's a pair of circle big yellow eyes that sight with a bit different feeling; also awing but joy of miss long lose friend, too. He didn't know how long since he had said good bye to Kouji. The time was just something useless for him since he had brought to this hell mine.

He could catch in a second and saw panting from the tricky boy whom played pull-game with the two Black WarGreymons. The fight wasn't hard, yet dangerous enough for the Lightness DigiDestined, Gotsumon did know. This Special Night slowly sucked his light spirit a bit by bit. More he moved, more spirit of life and strength he lost. He knew the boy wouldn't appreciate his help; really high pride one he was. He might was yelled after this but couldn't help. He appreciated the lived boy instead the dead one for doing that, anyway. He hoped his plan would work and Kouji sensed his plan quick enough to get along with it.

_This cliff would be perfect plus a little fake act._ Gotsumon thought and started his plan. "Aahhhhhh!! Help!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy just kept silent and secretly let himself was pulled to their deadly hand. Just a perfect time, he waited. But, he had to chose early minute when he hard small crying or rather said screaming sound of some Digimon far behind him. He just got a flash of was-going-to-fall Gotsumon at the edge of the cliff, and let his stick go, making the pullers surprisingly taking aback and slipped clumsily on the ground. One of the two could get up quicker and rushed to give the full tricky boy down with his deadly claw along with the left fine Black WarGreymon.

What their claws got wasn't the boy but hard ground instead when the boy suddenly disappeared again. This slim boy might have some ability of switch, the trio started to wonder.

"Where's the heck that brat go!?"

The first one suddenly got his answer when he and his partner was knocked on the ground by spin kick of none the other than The DigiDestined boy.

"Aahhhhhh!! Help!!"

Everyone snapped out of their trio Commanders and turned to the voice. Yet, they couldn't or didn't dare to move to help. They all turned back again when they heard the switching boy's voice.

"Hey! You!!" _That's Gutsumon! He's here? What the heck is he doing? Hn!? Shi! I hope he did know what he is doing or it would worst my shit place._

Kouji's just careless that his kick was knocked out these two black wolf Digimons completely cool or not and turned to shout at Starmon, slave Digimon whom the most nearest the fallen Gotsumon.

"Wha…! Me?"

The called Digimon asked surprisingly but he didn't have such a time to puzzle much as he got shoved whip in his hand from the boy and rushed to help Gotsumon just in time, atomically.

"Get off me stupid brat!!"

The silent boy suddenly get off the shouting Digimon as told when he got up. The boy seemed didn't surprised but started to felt irritate that his kick and trick didn't work.

_Shit! My kick must not as perfect as usual but at least I could knock some sense in their stupid brain that I wasn't weak as they thought. Now, the stupid two in front of me and……!!_

His thought was suddenly answered when the last one wrapped him in black fur arms tightly from the back. He struggled as hard as he could but his strength suddenly dropped rapidly.

_Dorn it!! Don't tell me……Not now…….._

The Lightness boy groaned angrily. Why it had to happen just in the close call time like this. Damn stupid Special Night. He should better manage this trio Digimons at the first place. Although, he would think like that, deep in his heart he knew he couldn't do that. It's stupid enough that he ever jumped in this shit incident, even for helping innocent Digimon, anyway. What the heck he though.

_I hoped their punches and claws aren't pain that much. Heck, what the hell I'm wishing for, again…._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crimson eyes just sighted the weak boy amusingly. He seemed had an interesting dance and full of trick inside, even it quite didn't work much with his weak body and spirit. But, those was enough for gave a joyful show. He's right to bring this kid here.

The happy one would have just only the high Lord youkai. The others just sighted the beaten boy warily that he might was died. Even, under motionless mask, Rei had to admit that he felt sorry for the boy and would be good if he stop that joyful trio. He felt injustice for the boy; these three Black WarGreymons would never have chance and already be knocked down in the first kick if the boy was in good health. They just took advantage of this Special Night.

"You can go help him if you want, Rei. I don't mind as this pure Lightness kid show how worthy he is. It'd be a shame if he dies so easily in stupid fight."

_Come from the only one whom the most enjoy looking so-called-stupid fight._

"Let it rip!"

The tiger beyblader thought absently while launched his beyblader out before he jumped down after his blade. With a great special ability of his neko-jin and without any afford, he landed on the rock ground softly. His cat part always made none human motion look like something everyone could easily do everyday, didn't count that the unusual motion of the Lightness boy earlier.

"Ur…Sir?" The left alone Lynxmon asked warily.

"Nanda?"

The demon Lord just said lazily, yet angry deep in his voice that the massager snapped his nerve and made him suddenly impatient without reason.

"M…May I asked why did you let Rei-sama help him?"

"You get my nerve and really are irritating, right now. Get lost!"

"B…But, Myotismon-sama…!!"

Lynxmon didn't even have time to protest more when he was sliced to pieces and laid lifelessly on the ground. Wizardmon didn't wait for his Lord's words; he grasped his wand up and made every fire pieces combining to become one before disappeared without any track. Not even turning around, the brown wizard could feel a cruel smirk formed on his dark Lord's lips. Everything was satisfied him now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every commander Digimon of mine laughed and cheered so hard with every claws cutting pal soft skin, punches landed on none-defensive face and body, and sound of slashing whip tearing skin to bleed crazily. All of slave Digimons nearly cried or screamed for the tortured boy whom just only gritted his teethes, never let any sound got through his lips.

The only two who were complete silent and motionless was thunder beyblader and his beast spirit. They both just stood watching while deep inside the beyblader's mind, he felt quite hesitate that he should help the tortured boy or not. Though, he just already jumped down for that. He secretly tensed a bit when he saw bloodied boy was shoved on the ground painfully, yet still had not any sound got through his lips. This Lightness boy was really tough. Rei quite understood that why his master admired him and how this chosen boy could survive till now.

"Angry rock!!"

_Now, it's my turn! With my faking act, making anyone never know that I and Kouji is friend, and freely to help him; they'll think I help him because he save my life, nothing more. Beside, just only that one reason, they couldn't get anything much from me later to threaten Kouji later for anything. Damn such a popular legendary story of me and Kouji. _Long thought of Gotsumon in a minute while attacked the trio.

The trio Black WarGreymons suddenly were crashed away surprisingly by several medium size rocks. When they got on their feet again, they nearly shocked with laugh. The one who attacked them was just only small grey rock Digimon or did know as Gotsumon.

"What the hell, you stupid low Digimon!?"

The second Black WarGreymon yelled angrily, yet amusing inside. Who the heck this low rang Digimon though he was and dared to stick his nose in their business.

"Let my Lifesaver go!! Hey! Are you alright!?"

The stone Digimon yelled angrily and dropped to standing in defensive post in front of the laying boy. From the bloodied body in his sight, he might start his motion too late.

"Hey yourself. Duck!"

Kouji just snapped back as he did know the other didn't mind it and jumped over Gotsumon's head that leaned forward a bit as told. He used stone head for his subsided ground to putting his hands. His right leg swung and got leather whip wrapping around it. He yanked his wrapped leg down with his full strength he surprisingly had left inside, making the holder lose his balance and slammed forward at his left side. With a predicted move Kouji expected from the black wolf, he turned around and his left leg slamming on the back of Black WarGreymon's neck. The force and heavy leg crashed him face first on the hard ground when he just landed kneeling perfectly on the ground. Spider tracks of crashing ground spread from where the face landed. Everyone winced with the broken ground.

His amazing in-a-second move made everyone also Kuronue, Rei and the two dark left wolfs sighted with awesome and amazement. This boy's incredible. With that fatal bloodied body, there wasn't anyone could even stand if they're him.

The Black WarGreymons snapped backed to their sense when they heard blood coughing sound of Kouji who difficultly stood on his feet. Anger and seriousness finally slowly claimed their playing and amuse sense. The boy wasn't kidding with his strength and unpredictable material art. They did know from real experience, now. Although, unbelievable fact, the two still had confidence inside that they could win this kid. This brat really was killing their proud of pride.

No more mocking words and tricky play from the two black half-human wolfs. Two sides gave each other stare silently. Only sagging sound of the two Digimons stepped forward and the weakling DigiDestined boy unconscious stepped back were heard.

Kouji nearly yelled with pain as small pair of stone arms wrapping around his injured body but he caught himself fast enough. His long lost friend was get leather whip for him. The high protected-boy would never accept this. Accepting, he let his friend was hurt because of just the stupid reason such as helping him. But before, he could even move to flip the position; the whip suddenly was yanked back when authority shouting voice was heard.

"Stop it!!"

The two wolf commanders suddenly shivered with barking voice of their master they did know without turned to look. Puzzlement was painted on the two faces as everyone's. Even, with command words, the tiger beyblader could tell and did know what they're going to protest.

"B…But why, Rei-sama? This brat just…..!!" The first suddenly was cut to silent when sharp golden eyes slit.

The second one just didn't give in and said even he was really frightened for his risked life. "Ple…Please, Rei-sama. We….We just want to teach this brat some lesson for daring crossed in our business. We…We just did o…our job and…and couldn't let the boy go even it's your command." _Yes, you're not Kuronue-sama._

His startle words were really irritated for the beyblader. What so difficult to just get along with word _'stop'_.

"Your business, yes. But, no when Lord Kuronue-sama wants to see him now."

The neko-jin just said without serious as he faked his master's order. He did know his high Lord just didn't mind when he didn't bother any way he use for his rescue-the-boy job.

"B…But….." The first tried this time.

"I don't say twice or you two just want to play with my precious Driger? He's quite bored lately." Without waiting for answer, the tiger master just walked away but not before called the Digidistined boy. "Come, Lightness."

Kouji and Gotsumon, who still wrapped his arms around him, sighted the beyblader's back silently; hesitated to follow and trust him or not.

The silent decision suddenly was made when Kouji suddenly yelled painfully as leather whip slashed on his back. Everyone grasped with horror, except Rei and the high Lord, who stood smirking. He still had more than enough Digimon to take that stupid un-obedient Black WarGreymon's place. Just only blink and roar of angry tiger (?), the fake obedient wolfs were tackled on the ground. With great full of tiger spirit power, the two were killed within a half minute.

"I said my Driger is bored, didn't I?" His cool cruel voice just sounded absently and petted his beast spirit lovingly.

"Why…?"

Softy and weakly, yet angry voice of the injured boy made the smirking beyblader turn to look at him. The audiences started at them silently awkward and horror at bloodied corpses, yet a bit enthusiastic that what was going to happen next.

"Why did you kill them!!? Why did you just digi-code them!!? Even they're just some freaking jerk but they still could re-bore and become a good guy!!"

His sadden and angry words really surprised everyone, especially every slave Digimon who really were impressed how pure gently heart the Lightness boy had.

"Why? It isn't visible enough?"

"What?" The boy felt angry more with pure innocent or not of the beyblader's voice.

"You never and ever notice, don't you?"

"What the heck do you mean?"

Rei couldn't help to sigh and looked at the younger one before him silently. Just imply words seemed didn't enough for their conversation as the angry one seemed didn't get any clue in his words. So, it would be better if he knocked some straight words.

"I mean kill is the only thing I can do while that digi-code for re-bore is the only thing I can't. You see any digivice with me, stupid kiddo?" He couldn't help to smirk with the boy's defenseless.

The shocking true would really get the boy to be surprised and give in when he low his head and no more any words got through his lips. Now, the pure Light DigiDestined understood that's why he never saw his youkai members and Kai do anything more than kill.

"Kouji?" Gotsumon, holding kneeling boy, whispered concerning, so not anyone but Kouji heard.

"Nothing. Gotsumon. I'm fine."

The silent boy bitterly said softly but he didn't ever have anytime to creating his next words and turned it out as painfully cried instead. He now was trapped in huge deadly claw again.

"Kouji!!"

Gotsumon cried out with alerting voice, careless anyone would notice or find out he knew him when he was captured like that.

"No!! No!! I swear!! For the God's sake, it's not me!"

The conscious left Black WarGarurumon said awkwardly when he was filled in dark deadly sight of golden cat eyes. With a glare on his friend's part body, he immediately rushed away cowardly. No matter how sympathetic the black wolf Digimon was, it seemed didn't have anyone gave an interest. Everyone's eyes started at huge two Digimons in the air.

"What do you want?"

From red marks on an sound owner's neck made everyone know who they were under. Rei, in named of Kuronue-sama's left hand, didn't hesitate to asking their intruders sharply. Neko-jin couldn't help to smirk when he heard his Driger groaned dangerously. He had to admit himself he never admired or even respect anything in Lord Myotismon-sama or Karasu-sama as Kuronue-sama. Tala's like him who also just did as told as well, nothing more. Something inside told him he couldn't trust that high dark Lord and never would.

"We're just here for Lord Myotismon-sama." Said Kabuterimon with his low voice.

Nodding as if listening, sharp golden eyes never left panting boy in bug Digimon's claw. From how much the exhausted boy was, he couldn't last long with his faint spirit and bleeding body.

While silently awkward aura was below, the real dangerous business was upside. Seadramon bended down respectfully at the chimera who just narrowed his eyes and sighted superiorly.

"We're here for Lightness boy, my Lord. Please, let us take responsibility of him"

"Kotowaru. Settai" The demon Lord just said back sharply and carelessly, sure silently annoying inside.

"P…Pardon me, sir?" Shocking said the dragon Digimon.

"You're annoying. I refuse. How you dared underestimate me."

Crimson eyes narrowed and deadly dead aura made the Digimon tensed up, scaring to death, yet puzzled why.

"N…No, of cause not, sir. We just did as Myotismon-sama's will."

"Hell you did. I'm not stupid enough for you stupid jerk claim my fucking hard work for flatten your little work and kick me out like that. I'll hand that kiddo myself and that's absolute thing I will do. Crystal clear?"

"H…Hai but we can't absolutely do that for our sake. Myotismon-sama's words also crystal clear as well that he won't wait any longer and wants Lightness boy before Special Night would end. Please, forgive us that we have to force you."

Seadramon said politely and roared loudly in the high dark cloud sky. Without even turned up to look, Kuronue did know what was coming. Lord Myotismon-sama never trusted him. The impatient dark Lord seemed didn't care or just forgot about mystery Key's door in mystery place around here, in this float castle.

So, it wasn't surprise that killing was one of his Lord's slave's top list. He might had to quit the job himself when everything here, mine and huge floating dark castle, were destroyed along with imply and track of mystery Key's door.

Why it could bomb out like that, everyone really wanted to ask, yet the dark youkai could easily answer. Surely that he loyally and honestly did everything to serve his Lord of Darkness but just only fun, claming by his high pride, anyone mustn't dare to take it away. Where you could find any better decoy more that this Lightness kid in his hand? What's the big deal if he just wanted to play a bit for serve his hard work. At least, his game was surely getting all DigiDestineds in his grip, in the end, after all. So, it had any problem with his play, he would ask. He just was so kind enough to want to taking care the rest of DigiDestineds too, especially that mystery redhead teen. All the darkness Lord had to do was just waiting a bit longer, anyway. Who said he asked anything too much.

"Aaahhhh!!! Stupid freaking brat!!"

Kabuterimon scream painfully and grasped one of its legs tiny skin and accident let its hostage go. Again, that Gotsumon could reach the fallen boy in his arms just in time.

The bug Digimon's voice made everyone turned to look at it. Imperialdamon, leader of intruders, seemed impatient and decided to finish its job. Its servants howled and started their fight and war. Kuronue'd never let them and ordered his to fight back, protecting his castle and sure, his fun.

Rei ordered everyone under his unit and all the others to joy in. Drigger roared loudly and with its ancient spirit power, dark clear night was cloud with grey storm. Rush widen and light thunder killed everything that was in front of it. Every slave was all fight as order but not for serving their chimera Lord. They just did for serving their own life.

Gotsumon tried his best to cover weak bleeding body with his body. He'd to find some place or some way to get the hell out off here as fast as he could. His eyes tried not to look at his friends that easily were digi-coded disappearing like their life was nothing. His mind really wanted to cry with madness of nonsense war around him but he couldn't. His friend, his world, his hope, he must never left them or it'd make his life was nothing. At lease this boy, this DigiDestined, one of this world's ancient ten warriors spirit, he had to save.

Even, he was injured with several bomb he forgot to count, he'd never let go Kouji, his and this world's hope. The others slaves seemed have the same thought, so they, whoever could, tried their best to help blocking and fight for Gotsumon.

"G…Gotsumon….."

"Don't worry, Kouji. I'll get you out off here." Gotsumon said smirking and tighten his arms.

"Don't…..leave me. Run away……I'm just pull your…leg……" Kouji said tiredly and softly. Arm weakly pushed the rock Digimon away, just only got pair of stone arm more tighten around his body. "Please……"

_Lightness……._

That's the entire thing the barely unconscious one heard before darkness swallowed him whole. His body suddenly grew with white, holy light and floated up in the air. Beneath his floating body and Gotsumon suddenly had huge light line of magic circle with old ancient alphabet appeared on the hard rock ground. Its incredibly brighten light made two sides stopped fighting and turned to look awing. Some of Myotismon's underlines flew in for capture the Lightness boy, just only was killed by white beyblade and tiger's claws.

"Who said you could take him. He's Kuronue-sama's property."

Rei said sharply and glared challenging at anyone who dared to move. His motion made his chimera Lord was satisfied and smirked superior at the other side army.

"Wait and see or die, you stupid mere creature." The dark youkai's dark voice, glare and aura frizzed all Imperialdamon's army.

_Lightness…._

_Come….._

_I'm waiting for you……._

_No……_

_You shouldn't, Everyone shouldn't……..Wake me up……._

_Everything…._

_World……_

_Light Spirit……._

_Son of our sin……._

_Hear me……_

_Accept me……._

_Together……_

With last word echoed inside unconscious mind of Lightness boy's body, Light was spread out everywhere. Incredible pure white wings slid out off magic circle and slowly reached and gently covered their Lightness body inside. When they heard silent accept sound from blank Light spirit of the unconscious body, they quickly slid inside their Light son's chest. Among the light that nobody could stand seeing, small beautiful and holy golden key with two wings was appeared over Lightness one's body and slid inside his body as white wings. Everything, light and spirit were ended with magic circle also moved disappearing inside the floating body.

The only thing left for everyone to see was stoned-mine and enormous dark castle were breaking down. Now, no more fight and side for everyone to consider. There wasn't anything to handle but just only their precious life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translate**

Youkai Demon

Nanda? What?

Name-sama Master name

Kotowaru I refuse or no (in short).

Settai - Absolute

Hai Yes


	20. Chapter 19 Die and Death 01

**A/N: **It's nice to see you guy again with my next update. Thax for everyone who still stick with my fic.

**Warning**

- This chapter for every Kurama-fan!! He really the special one that I see very suit to be Uke!! So, this chapter was surely shounen ai for every Yaoi fan!! See, that's why I shove Karasu and Kuronue in. Hohohohohoho!!

I just hope that I don't make our beautiful fox youkai is out off character, too much. I knew he's really strong and wolfish but in this fic, he's Uke!! So, he has to be as I write for suiting this fact! Hohohohohoho!! (C'mon! He's forced to be Seme because it'd be strange if Hiei is. Long hair, beautiful feminine face, and slender perfect sexy body like him, how he become Seme!!?)

Oh, yeah, and this chapter also Kuronue fan!! I just love him and feel sorry for him that he just has small part in YYH movie. Heh, he's really a nice guy.

So, I'm very sorry for the other fan that they don't do anything much in this chapter.

- Bloody!! I torture our pretty redhead, again.

- OK! About my writing is the same, so I just drop it as you already know.

**See ya next chapter.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'Meaning of imply words or sound'

"(Russia Language)"

_Thinking or mentally saying _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Die and Death**

**Chapter 1**

Sound of flipping wings was swallowed in rushing wind. Dark clear sky slowly changed to be dark grey and darker with cloud storm that spread all over. Dark power, spirit and aura of Special Night couldn't help making two youkaies and Darkness boy feel really excite inside their true nature.

Though, Kouichi's dark Spirit was so welcome Special Night, his mind was so contrast. He never cut what the black youkai bomber had told him out off his head. His Kouji, his brother was right there, inside that broken floating dark castle.

**Flashback**

Smell of ash and burn was really wonderful for the bomber youkai who sat crossing leg on high three and glared down at small burning village. Digi-code of ningen kids and Digimon he had ate, making him really fresh up. He really loved this precious job and had to thank his dark high Lord. Now, it didn't have anything left for him to play in this Special Night anymore, so he just waiting for DigiDestineds to come playing with him. He did know at least that shorty youkai or his precious rose fox would be the first to catch his dark spirit.

His half-lid eyes sighted amusing over at faint enormous figure behind thick grey dark cloud, up high in the dark sky, slowly broken down little by little. He really wondered if even the DigiDestineds was here, they'd be quick enough to helping their lovely Lightness boy. May be, he would sneaked inside that broken dark castle a bit for a little digi-code. His eyes turned to look down again when he felt raising dark spirit.

"My, he's so impatient and such a hothead."

He said amusing and jumped down to greed the flame black youkai and his friend, especially Kurama for his best.

Hiei turned to look around carefully. He did know and felt that hell bomber's ki anywhere around here. He'd to kill him before he could even reach his fox, again. Just this time. Red crimson eyes flashed with lust of kill when he finally got sure position of the bomber bastard. Sharp sword slashed down at dark shadow in the tree behind him, just only was stopped mid-air in pale long fingers, easily catching it without any damage.

His mind was concentrate and wasn't interesting the flame hair beyblader arrived with his huge ice wolf spirit after he had dumped Kai with Kurama. It's sure that the youngest kid and white wizard were ordered to stay behind.

"Show yourself you bastard."

Short youkai said threatening and jumped back to stand in save distant while wolf beyblader stared at hidden dark figure.

"My. My, what a temper. Oh, and hello there, my Okami-jin"

Pair of blue eyes widened when long figure of his ex-boss slowly slip out of shadow. He unconscious stepped back but never showed anything on his face beside threaten eyes and blank face.

"Stop talking and fight you damn bastard!"

Hiei barked out furiously. Kurama's bleeding body still flashed in his mind and the one who done it was this fucking hell one in front of him at the dark tournament's fight.

"You sure you want to waste your precious time with me, shorty?"

"Who's shorty, you hell bomber head. And what the heck did you mean? You'll say that you come here for pretty chit chat? I don't think, so. Especially, with my fox."

Sword still pointed at the disgust smirking one, never trust the bomber youkai. Tala himself was different; he turned to want to ask his ex-Lord with what in the earth was happened to him but he knew he never had a change when it wasn't time for that, right now or never.

"Well, if I really come for that what're you going to do?"

"As if, I would believe you."

"But you have to without any choice and protest, this time."

"So, what the heck your so precious reason? I dare you just claim stupid thing for seeing and play with my fox."

"I'm so poor. Well, you still blind with where your lovely Lightness boy, right? I'm just so kind to tell where he is."

Red crimson eyes flashed with unreadable emotion behind furious on his face. It's true that his ikkou was seeking the kidnapped boy but for him, he was just quite careless. Why in the earth he had to pain his ass with ningen's business like that. He really didn't mind if he just could kill this bomber bastard and got Kurama out off this stupid mission and this crazy world but he knew that baka fox would never let him. His irritate thought was stopped with familiar voice.

"Trick or true, Karasu?"

With sight of the one who support to sleep dead on the bed, causing by blood-losing, was more enough to irritate the black flame youkai more. He really wanted to knock the nonsense readhead out cool but he knew he couldn't. Wizardmon kept Kouichi silent behind Kurama. The white wizard knew how much the boy wanted to ask but it wasn't time. It seemed was between only youkaies' business, so anyone couldn't interfere.

"Well, see who joy us. My precious little fox."

Didn't have to tell who, everyone knew that who hissing with furious was Hiei when the rose teen was suddenly wrapped in their enemy's strong arms. Pale beautiful face just leaned back a bit for the holder's was too close. Emerald orbs flashed with hidden emotion that Hiei did knew and made him kept standing in his place unwillingly.

"Miss me so much that can't stand and come to me, my fox?"

The black taller youkai said seductively while his hand slid down to put on perfectly curl low back and pushed the smaller body against his body tightly. Now, Wizardmon wanted to close the young three DigiDestineds' eyes but he knew they were old enough for this or may be not. The youngest face was red with embarrassment. Well, the twin boy was the only one with this shy, anyway.

"Maybe? Answer my question." Pale red lips part saying with sharp voice, just only made the other feel lustful in his feminine frame more.

"Well, what do you think?"

With superior glared and smirk made the captured one knew what this hell lustful bastard wanted him to ask and yes, plead.

"What the hell do you want, you said small time and your kindness, right, so let's end this quick?"

"Yes, and you already know it, how smart."

Without anymore word, Pale red lips suddenly captured the older youkai's, making the kissed one was taken aback and didn't quick enough to get his pleasure when the kiss suddenly ended. Karasu just licked his lips and tasted delicious feeling on them, didn't mind he was roughly pushed away. Naughty fox's touch and motion just only made him lust with desire and blood more.

"Deal, even it's quite not enough, ne?"

"Just cut the crap already, you bastard!" Hiei couldn't stand anymore and yanked his precious fox beside him, never let go.

"Well, right? There, go straight to the north in high sky, not far from here. Now, collapsing floating dark castle, your brother is there. Darkness lad. You're better in hurry or he will drop dead on the ground below."

Before anyone could do anything, huge red phoenix flew high in the sky, making everyone ignore their bomber youkai completely and ran after it in thick dark forest.

**End Flashback**

And that's all, now everyone was on double size red phoenix of the flame beyblader, blue blade spinning on its owner's hand. Through thick dark rain storm and thunder cloud, they finally saw said collapsing castle.

"Duck!!"

Everyone did as Kai's yell when crazy pack of Batmon flew rushing passing them. They, except Kai and Tala, nearly got heart attack when Dranzer flew upside down, dropping them without saying any word. But they didn't even could scream or yell when what they landed on was white soft fur of Wolborg, leaving just only flame beyblader sat on his ancient phoenix.

"Wolborg! Cool temperature down!" Tala yelled loudly through rushing wind's sound when he saw what his friend was going to do with coming big pack of Digimon flying to kill them.

"Burning, Dranzer!!"

As willing his master, red feather turned to become incredible heat flame, making his body look four times bigger than usual form. Hot dangerous flame licked the air all around to heat up several times strangely never was effected by cool hard raining. With cried of one words, the burning spirit of flame flew passing through his pack target, burning them all to ash and flew disappearing in the sky.

"Go find Kouji! I'll handle them!!"

Without saying twice, Wolborg ran ahead, skillfully passed the new coming killer Digimon, and finally reached near floating castle that barely looking like castle, now.

"Kouji!! Can you hear me!? Kouji! Please, answer me if you can hear me. Kouji!!"

Kouichi cried calling through his digivice for finding his brother but he never got any answer but he couldn't give in, either. The other tried their best to look around and everything. With drooping broken rock and Digimon, it wouldn't too hard, right?

While the twin boy still kept calling and connecting his brother, the others handled with flying Digimon killer. Kouichi and Socerimon did know they weren't support to feel this way but they couldn't help. Several Digimons, enemy or not that couldn't fly, surely were helplessly dropped to die on hard ground below. If it possible they really wanted to help them all but how when there're too many. So, it's left only thing they could do for coming this far was Kouji. At lease, just only once and one, they'd to help no matter what.

"Hiei, at lease use your Jaganshi eyes, will ya?"

The said youkai's partner yelled asking while slashed his enemy with his rose whip. The black flame youkai just sighed and did as told. He still wanted to kill more for filling his hunger inside but his play could wait and now the younger twin was more important. Amethyst eye on forehead opened while pair of crimson ones closed, extending ki for looking everywhere, near and far away. He didn't use his precious ki more than one minute when Kouichi suddenly cried out with surprise his digivice's screen's bright.

The older twin nearly cried with happy and wiped his eyes all around when he recognized this light worrier's sign and hoping that his brother would be around.

"There!! He's over there!! Kouji!!!"

Kouichi cried out loudly and pointed at slow fallen down figure, Light softly covering his body, keeping him save inside light glassy ball. Wolborg didn't wait for his master's words and ran at the found boy. Before the Darkness boy would grasp his brother, Wolborg suddenly moved away to avoid attack from another flying Digimon. Socerimon used that chance to jump with all strength off of the wolf bitbeast's back and grasped unconscious twin in his arms. Kouichi'd jump after if it wasn't the white wizard's voice stopped him.

"Don't Kouichi! You can't touch him--"

His words was cut when rush wind suddenly pushed passing him and found out that he and Kouji were now in unknown flying bat-human man's hostage.

"K……Kuronue? Wait!! Kuronue!"

The half spirit fox cried out unbelievably when he saw who captured their teammates. Hiei just gritted his teeth, irritating with more trouble. As if, that bomber bastard wasn't enough?

"Kouji!!" Kouichi cried out loudly and tried to jump after him but was hold back in Tala's blocking arms.

"(Tala!!)"

As if being serviced for the boy's request, when the flame beyblader called, the ice wolf master wasn't hesitate to shove the asking boy off of as he wanted and just landed on the red phoenix just in time he flew beside Wolborg. The legendary flame bitbeast went ahead with much more speed of flying master. Ice wolf spirit was on heel not far away. Now, it seemed like chasing game they're playing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dark Light Castle**

Smirk disappeared from the dark Lord's lips that his characters weren't all walking as he played. Now, one of resurfaced youkai released himself and would no more be his slave, again. How he was careless with that. This night's going to end and he still was empty-hand. Now, how the hell he got his Lightness kid while his hand and leg only was being fun in switch-side-game like this. So, it's left only thing he had to do and quick. He just only killed that chimera demon who surely might turned to bite his master. He already felt irritated with this hesitated youkai lately and never trusted him. So, it'd be good for erase him for no more trouble and his beautiful future. He just lend DigiDestined a hand for this a bit. He snapped his fingers and black aura he had created on it was disappeared.

Well, at least he found one of holy keys. And not too long, he'd finally got two holy keys and the twin's spirits in his hand and controlled all four worlds.

With satisfy thought, evil and disgust laugh echoed all over, making every hidden figure knew how happy their Lord was. Half of Digimons in the castle, just only a few hundreds, rushed out to take what their master wanted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black chimera youkai did know that DigiDestineds were chasing him for getting his hostages back but he never let them. His mind stopped with dark power suddenly got through his mind and made it blank with nothing but pain, hate and furious that he had forgotten for so long. Flash of blood memory and blood-covered mambo surfaced in his mind. Long silver hair and tail of the last person just ran away, leaving just only coolest and disgusting golden eyes and smirk for a gift he carried to the hell.

Yes, he could felt it, that's person's spirit, though it wasn't inside proud silver kitsune youkai's body, anymore. Name. Long lose name of legendary thief of Makai, Yoko Kurama. My partner, dearest friend and blooded-bone mate. The betrayer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before the two bitbeasts would reach the bat youkai, they suddenly were attacked by Imperialdamon's power. Unbelievably but truthfully, they survive the hell damage power that only made them separated in three groups, dropping to the ground. Kuronue was never left his hostage he knew his ex-partner would surely soon chase them, again. Kouichi was in Kai arms and Tala who could reach him just in time for dropping from Dranzer's back. And the two youkaies were dropped from Wolborg's back when he and Dranzer had disappeared.

They all dropped down to dark forest and far from other groups along with several side rocks. Somehow or with any unknown reason, the rose youkai wasn't with his partner and Kouichi wasn't with two beybladers as they had thought when they landed on the hard ground, just only not died but surely wasn't pretty good, either.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emerald eyes slowly opened and blinked a few times to adjust the vision. He felt sore and pain with several cut and scratches for roughly dropped from the high sky and through thick forest, though he had his whip helping him, to the ground. He still landed not quite beautiful, anyway.

He's frizzed with familiar ki and white cloud that suddenly surround, blinding him and everything from his sight. He did know whose they were. He hurry looked around, rose readied in his hand and stood in defend mood for his absent enemy. This time he really hoped this one was the real his ex-partner, not a fake one he had killed in Yakumo's fight.

He immediately ran to faint light in front of him, hoping it's Kouji and Socerimon. Yes, it's them but before he could even get near them more than ten maters, he was suddenly stopped by sharp curl metal hand-scythe. No mistaking whose it was.

"K….Kuonue"

Just only word he called for his long died friend. His hand unconscious touched red pendant that was under his school shirt's collar. His heart nearly stopped with the never-forgot-sound of his ex-partner.

"My, you seem don't forget your old friend, hn? Or, I should better call you, Traitor."

"N…No, Kuronue. Please, listen to m--"

Kurama never finish his words that he pleading said out with the same memory of his fight with Fake Kuronue flashing in his mind. He was cut at his stomach, the same place he had gotten from the fake one.

"Keep your poor excuse, kitsune. You think that baby words would work on me!?"

The pain behind that mocking sound and fake smirk he could image were real and from the real one, this time.

"It's too late to say anything, right now!!"

"Please, Kuronue!! You're misunderstanding!" But just only more metal blade slashed his arm and leg. "That…That time, I tried to help you! You….You even sacrificed your life for me!!" More silent screaming anger and more bloody wounds. "Please, Kuronue…"

"Hell with I did that. You're the one who killed me!! You, Traitor!! You're just murderer and cool-blood monster that will do anything for only yourself and even kill your own mate!!"

"No…"

_No….It's not. Why do you forget it? That dark power brainwashed you, I know but still….Why it had to be like this? Why it has to be the last sentence you had left for me before you died? It's all my fault and I won't deny what you called me because if I only….. I just ran back to help you that time. Why…I'm just coward that running away and leaving you died._

His body was covered with blood, showing all of their pain and sin that he accepted inside. His bogy just stood statically as his mind that never wanted to fight his friend. Finally, his legs couldn't stand the pain and exhaust anymore and gave up, making his body dropped on his knees. Yet, he didn't do anything, thought he never dropped his rose whip. He felt his body was slowly killed and torn to death by every word Kuronue said, not his injure. His mind was just careless that the one in front of him was truly real or fake or not, the pain he saw from the other's spirit was just only real sin he had.

If he did as he should do, everything would be fine and everyone would be all right, he knew. After nearly thousand years had passed, this'd be the perfect time. Just his poor second life and spirit, his sin and the sorrow pain he would pay. It's right. Life's served with another life. Yes, it's to be that way. The way his friend wanted more than anything. And everything would finally end forever for both of us. No more pain, no more sin, we had to suffer anymore.

Emerald eyes looked at the two light covered unconscious figured in front of him silently. He knew everything would be fine for them, though without him. It's didn't have anything to do with his life to them, anymore, or even at the first place. Kuronue wouldn't kill them and the others, he believed. Hiei'd handle the mission and took care the twin along with two beybladers. Just only them, he knew it's enough for protect this world and the other three. He knew he was just selfish but this was only time he could finally do something right for someone. And that one was Kuronue.

The half youkai's mind was settle while his body was against, yet never resisted. The only thing he saw was blood tear in Kuronue's spirit and flash of their last memory of sacrifice.

His body was just motionless when sharp blade of hand-scythe was quicker with angry of its master and slashed down on his back, from left shoulder to right rib. Blood sprayed all around and painted his body to red, making his hair was darker with it.

"Just die, Kurama. We both." _Your life and my pain_ He silently thought.

Soft quiet words as the first and the last Kurama heard from this black chimera youkai. He could only feel pair of strong arm and warm of the other wrapped around his dying body from behind. Now, it's time for paying for his sin and released his friend's spirit and life from hate and sorrow memory.

_It's all right, Kuro-chan. Just only believe in my feeling. Your pendant, I always keep it safe for you. I'm glad that I have chance to see you and give it to you, again. No matter what you thing of me, it's just fine by now. Please…..do it……Do what your pain spirit and dark died soul always want to do……._

_Yes, I'll._

The chimera just said mentally back gently and softly. His hate, angry and hurt in his mind were slowly disappeared while he slowly pushed his scythe in bloody back where the heart was and got right through to the front.

None scream of pain or even little sound got through the kitsune's lips. Just only widened emerald eyes turned to be dull and slowly lifeless with losing blood. One tear slid down lifeless face as the same with the other that followed suit.

The only thing was left inside the chimera's mind was blankness as if it never surfaced before. The kitsune and true chimera youkai deep just felt relieve that finally they could end their pain like this together.

_By your honest and true feeling of your words, I'm willing to except your all and last blood and lay you in peaceful death, forever._

_Yes and no one will ever pain or possess your peaceful spirit, again. I'll help shed the dark away. _

_Thank you for die for me and keep my pendant, Kura-chan. Peace for your farewell spirit._

_Goodbye………Kuro-chan. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translation**

Ikkou - Gang

Youkai – Demon

Ki - Power

Ningen – Human

Baka - Idiot, Stupid, Fool

Okami-jin – Part Wolf-human (I know, Tala isn't but it make you know it's him, right, so I make it his nick name, ne?)

Kitsune – Fox

Makai – Demon world

Name-chan – Call the one that younger or in the same age who you're really close and care

Ne? – Right?


	21. Chapter 20 Die and Death 02

A/N : Hohohoho!!! Next update for YuYu-shounen ai fan!!! HieiKurama and yes, KuronueKurama!! Poor redhead that always gets everyone loves him!! It's bloodied for our rose youkai till the end, again!! Hohohoh, sorry that I love you Kurama-sama.

I better small warn you before you read about what I write. I tried my best to get you along characters' reason in this chapter. (Maybe, I tried too much and would get you puzzle with my story and those reason. Try to not, please!!) So, I hope that you accept and agree with my reason and understand why it goes out like that.

Oh, another thing you should know. Though, Kuronue's possessed but his personality and thought comes from his hidden true self inside. So, don't be puzzle or curious if you don't see anything change much about him when he…….Nah, you better read by yourself to know what I'm babbling about, heheheheheh………

I'm too lazy to place any usual warning, so there isn't. Now, please enjoy my fic and R&R!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'Meaning of imply words or sound'

"(Russia Language)"

_Thinking or mentally saying _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Die and Death**

**Chapter 2**

Hiei was like a huge volcano in second he saw through disappeared cloud and didn't feel any spirit's energy from his fox. His flame was mad as its master's furious and appeared all around his body, forcing the two beybladers and older twin whom had just arrived to stay far away from him.

"How dare you touch my fox!! Leave. Him. Alone. Now."

Pair of calm of the older youkai's eyes just opened to look challenging at the other crimson pair. White fangs let pale neck go, only said mocking the tempered youkai.

"Your fox? Don't mess me with your stupid claim. This kitsune have been mine and even before he met and knew you, hothead. You're just like that mere youkai in Makai. And if you forget to take a look or stupid enough to say that, it's obvious that he's already claimed and bonded, so he's official and legal mind."

"Look like I care?" The short youkai just said smirking back.

The chimera finally laid the dying one on the ground gently and stood up, facing the short youkai. Before the black flame youkai or the others would know what had just happened, right dragon tattooed forearm suddenly was cut and dropped on the ground, blood spraying all over. Red crimson eyes widened with shock and horror, yet none any sound or scream got through his lips. He gritted his teeth and was more furious at the smirking bat youkai. He did know, that chimera did know what he's going to do and stopped him for that.

"Kono Yaro……" The short youkai groaned dangerously and ignored his painful arm.

"You better stay out of this, it's none of you business, Koorime."

"It's sure my business you bastard! Kurama's my mate and mine alone!!"

"You didn't even listen to me, did you?"

"No, it's you that the fool, smartass."

Hiei snapped back with tiny smirk on his lips. He won't and never gave up his fox to anyone, especially that ex-mate. Kurama's already claimed and bonded, so what. He's his and his alone, right now. That's what the matter to him. After all incident they had worked up together till now, why it wouldn't be. His smirk widened when he saw gleam of hurt and puzzle flashed on that bat youkai's face.

Kuronue stared at the Koorime's challenge sight and smirk on his lips. His mind started to felt doubt and uncertain with what he had heard. Was it true that his silver fox betrayed him, again? Twice? But why it's so unexpected when this silver fox had already betrayed him before. And, this time was the most disgust and unforgivable betrayal of youkai's rule and Makai's.

His eyes widened unbelievably with what he saw when he kneeled down to look at pale neck, again. There, another bite mark was near his. Why he had not seen it before. It proved that the short youkai said the truth. Why and how that shorty and proud infamous fox let themselves dropped this low, he didn't understand.

"I can't believe you betray me not only my life and relationship but our bound, too. How could you, Kurama! Where's your compromise that you'll always be mine and live with me forever? Your pathetic life made you drop this low and ever lower than any mere lowest youkai's rank in Makai? Why, Kurama. Just once isn't enough for you? Just killed me and betrayed our relationship weren't enough, right?"

Tear dropped from his narrowed and painful eyes and slid down his cheeks. He couldn't take and bare this hurt and sorrow pain, anymore. It's too much. Twice was just too much.

"You never deserve our bound and my forgiveness anymore, Silver fox. Your life isn't deserve peaceful death and me and never since now and forever. Just take a torture long death and go to hell. At lease, it'll help extending your time to regret your sin and what you have done."

No more kind look and soft understand sound were left on his face and in his voice. Only cool and disgusting in that furious voice for the dying one to heard, yet the defeated one just kept silent. He knew what's going to happen to him for his dying path.

Red crimson eyes widened with pure horror when he flashed knowing what the chimera was going to do and did the only thing he could do, scream.

"No!! Don't do that!!"

But everything was too late for him and the others to help behind unseen kekkai Kuronue spread out, blocking them for getting any nearer. Only on hand left of the Koorime surely couldn't break through it. Barrier was too strong even more than Hiei's, though he never wanted to accept it. The only thing he could do was looked stunning at pale hand raised from his fox's neck, revealing no more the tall chimera's bite mark. His face was red and slammed at the barrier hard with furious.

"You son of a bi---!! Mark him again!! That way, his spirit will be crashed and can't ever reborn, again!!"

Hiei screamed uselessly. He hoped he could do more than this. He really hoped. If only he had not lost his arm. Just only, he had not.

"Yes and it's my pleasure. He doesn't deserve to resurface, again. Oh and thanks to you silver fox, I don't have to die along with you and would be very happy with my new life from now on."

Kuronue just said coolly while stood crossing his arms and glaring down at smaller blooded body on the ground stirred back to live. His tried body tensed up and jerked with incredible pain suddenly welled up inside and torn out as several deep cuts on his skin. His scream was louder and louder with every cut appeared more in every second. He tried to glare up at his ex-mate but he couldn't see anything through his dull eyes. Just only pain and wet warm liquid he felt while his life was being tortured and sucked off.

"K……Kuro…….."

The only name in head but Kurama couldn't even finish it through his pain and regret deep inside his mind. The dying fox knew this time would finally come and it'd be the best that his ex-mate did it himself. Rethinking again, it's not fair to drag him to die with his unforgivable sin, so, it's all right. Just only he's alive, it's all what he wanted.

His shiver lips formed a gentle and truly smile for the Koorime who painfully looked at him behind unseen kekkai. It's the only thing he could do before all of his strength was sucked off and left just silent and shallow breath to suffer the torture till his last breath.

Pair of crimson eyes widened with that smile and bit his lower lips hard to bleed but Hiei didn't care. Hell that fox's stupid; he just made up his mind to submit his death easily like that. He knew he shouldn't care and let go as his mate's ask but he couldn't. Who could. But, he surely was careless with everything all around him even his losing blood, the two beybladers' and Kouichi's cried for his brother and Socerimon to wake up and helped or did something for the dying youkai.

No more hope inside black flame youkai's body that suddenly felt weak and slid down on his knees. He didn't bother to use his fire as he knew it didn't ever scratch the unseen wall. He tried so hard not to scream more; Kurama never wanted that, the infamous proud silver fox never wanted pity or any sorry for his death. With that stupid decision, this strong barrier and without his dragon, the Koorime couldn't do anything. Couldn't and never at all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two beybladers stood uncomfortably with torture sight of Kurama. They given up for awhile after had tried almost everything, even a sky way and under the ground, to break the unseen barrier that spread covered its creator like huge dome. It's even stronger than Kurama's and Hiei's. This tall youkai surely was higher rank demon.

They couldn't help gritting teeth with irritation that no more they could do besides watching like this. They really silently felt sorry for the older twin that still slammed and hit on the barrier, calling his brother and Socerimon to help Kurama but it seemed the unseen wall was blocked even his voice. However, they still didn't want to drag or stop the boy; they never wanted anything to get their nerve more than they already had and Kouichi's crying voice was in their list.

This hell vision was going to drive them go nuts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wake up……_

_Why……._

_Who……._

_Now……._

_It's time…….._

_Why…….._

_Just go……._

_End everything as it should be, our Lightness son……_

_He needs you……._

_We all need you……_

_Why…….._

_Just go………_

_End everything………_

Dull azure eyes slowly opened. His light laying and floating body slid down to stand on the ground gently. His vision was nothing beside the tall black youkai and blooded dying teen on the ground. Everyone was freeze when he lightly stepped to standing before the chimera who stared down at him silently.

Somehow, the light around the boy's body made him felt strangely warm inside and stopped him from tearing this kid apart with his curl blades. He felt trust in that light and surprisingly slowly nodded, leaning down to kneel on one knee. Their eyes were at the same level. The older eyes stared at the boy's and let his small hands touch his cheeks. He carefully listened to that small calm and soft voice spook to him without notice three lights shot down and stayed over their head.

"Dark claimed your spirit. You're really sure to want everything end like this? I don't think so. Please, return to your true and real self that have died for so long."

Suddenly, the first thing flashed in the youkai's mind were getting away and killed the boy but he stopped before he could even jerk away when warm light was faster. It covered him and if everyone carefully listened, they'd surprisingly hear scream voice of dark spirit that showed itself at the first time over its possessed body and faint away like smoke.

"You really want him and yourself to end like this?" Soft gently voice asked the tall youkai, again.

"Yes, it's the way we are and the only thing he could do for accept his sin." Kuronue dryly said but the boy could feel hurt and regret inside him.

"No, it's not. Your believe is only what you believe. But I'm asking you, ask your mind that you really wanted this? It's true that he had betrayed you but didn't you try to think why he did that? You do know as well as him that's why. You two just pretend to ignore it. Do what you believe and should do."

"But I sacrificed his life for him to life and what he did for deserve it was betraying our bound, shove everything away and turn to another mate. It's…..It's unforgivable."

"Yes, it's but as the one who left alone behind like that, you think how he felt. He also lived through nearly thousand years all alone and even through his second life. You think how does he feel?"

"But I did it for him. I save his life. His honest life."

"Positive way, yes and he lives through his saved life and even struggle to reach a second life for you. But negative way? You're just a selfish one who makes him suffer with living all alone forever. He might go nuts even after seeing you died that time. What do you truly see through his saved life? Even he had to betray his bound with you; he still was willing to do it, just only to life for you. Understand? Please, accept his feeling and do what you should do for the two of you. And you already know that death is death. Your resurfaced life is just bitterly illusion. Fake truth."

"P….Please don't……Just let me……I deserve it…….."

Faint weak sound was heard from bloodied lips. Torn lean body struggled to sit up and looked pleading to the young boy. He wished for it. He's willing to accept it.

"It's……my fault……"

The chimera youkai suddenly felt sorrow welled up as his tear that slid down his face when he heard. The warm feeling of light suddenly turned to be cool with what he had done. Could he forgive him?

"You always wish to die?" Kuronue couldn't stop himself to ask.

"Yes……only by your hand………" Last word came with last blood cough and no more word as he's too weak to even stay sitting, dropping lifelessly on the ground.

Now, the chimera understood everything. Though, their bound and everything was ruined but the fox was still like his own self, no matter what had changed. He's still the most honest one with compromise. He still was the dame fox that loved to scarify everything for his honor, word and pride for just keeping promise with everyway he could think of, even the lowest patch. And, he willingly let his self suffered through his lone life just for keeping promise that he would live for him and what he had done for him.

The bat youkai didn't regret what he was going to done, anymore. It's his fault, his mistake, though it's just half as he believed, and now it's time to fix it.

"No, it's not your fault, please don't think that way. You and Kuronue just did what should do but although that….. Are you sure you want me to really do it? You'll make him cry, again." Kouji said with guilty and regret in his voice and hugged around the taller man's neck tightly.

"Yes, it's the only thing I always want to keep, no matter what. Like yours, Kurama. You think that your scarified life would save me that I don't have to die with you when our bound's cut, right? What a stupid head you have, my fox." Kuronue amused said to Kurama before turned back to the boy. Long lean figure gently wiped sad tear away from young human face.

"Please don't cry. As you said, we all just did what we should do. And death is death……. Though, I keep staying alive like this, it's just not long, anyway, ne?"

The boy nodded and wiped his tear away himself. He finally smiled through his hurt inside for the other and let him go. Kuronue nodded thank you and walked to kneel beside Kurama and gathered him in his arms. White fangs gently sank in pale neck, at the same old place, marking the smaller figure to be his mate and bonding them together, once again.

_You shouldn't do this Kuro-chan! You'll die. Just let me died alone, I deserve it….. _The nervous fox couldn't stop his tear, anymore and repeated all his plead, again.

_No, it's just me, not you, silly fox. You already heard the boy, right? I'd end up in death eventually. Sooner or later and I'm truly fine with it. I forgive you, so please life and keep this pendant for me again._

_Iyata, Kuro-chan…..Not again, please……_

_It'll be fine. You're not alone and I'm happy with that. Please smile for me, at least for the last time, ne? _

The older youkai soothed sobbing figure in his arms gently and kissed tear at the other's corner eye away. He smiled with that shiver lips finally smile for him as he'd asked. Even it's very sad smile, it's all right.

"Digi-code scans!!"

_Thank you for everything, Youko Kurama, my fox, my mate……_

_Kuro…..nue….._

Digivice slid along blue and white digi-code around small hand and to the chimera. Same digi-code appeared around the tall youkai's body and slowly faint disappeared with light covered it.

"Beast Spirit!!"

One of floating three lights that shot from Kouichi's digivice, Beast Wood Spirit, slowly sank down inside the sorrow crying teen's body. White thick cloud suddenly surrounded his body as his changing form was started. The last thing his water eyes saw was smiling face of his old mate that completely disappeared. Black electric sparked and flashed appeared on the cloud. Faint human sobbing sound turned to become sadden crying beast.

While the other, except Hiei, suspected and puzzled with what happened to their redhead teen, Kouji turned to look at them and did the left work.

_Human Fire Spirit, please healing the dark flame youkai and staying with him._

The called spirit shot out from one light of the three and floated to the said one, barrier just disappeared. Hot flame surrounded the Koorime and sealed his arm perfectly together. The black youkai didn't know he should ever scream or did anything when Fire Spirit sank inside his chest. But, he didn't feel anything unpleasant, so he just ignored it.

_Beast Fire Spirit, please stay with my Darkness twin. Human Wood Spirit, please stay with me, Lightness twin._

The left two Spirits did as told. After everything was done and Kurama's transform was finish, thick cloud and black spark slowly disappeared, leaving only big fur figure lying on the ground, none wounds appeared on its body.

The light boy slowly walked to sit besides crying fox and petted him gently. Everyone jerked on heel when the boy faint beside the beast, light fading away and disappeared along with Socerimon's. The white wizard who the two beybladers went to check still was deadly unconscious on the ground. The Russian boys just kept wondering inside that what the heck was going on.

Hiei rushed to kneel beside his mate, now in true fox form, and called softly. He wasn't and never good at sooth words, so he just rubbed silver soft fur gently to calm him down. But it seemed no use that the fox still curl like ball, five tails wrapped around his shaking body and kept softly whining in beast sound.

"Stop crying already, idiot fox!!"

He couldn't help snapping his mate. He couldn't bear to see him weak be like this. He supported to be the strong, tough, heartless and the most aggressive one of Makai. But, he couldn't do anything more than looked pity and sorry as long as the fox cried none stop like this. This fucking world and everything here, especially that hell f—king bastard that resurfaced that chimera up to suffer his fox, again. He really wanted to destroy it all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translation**

Youkai - Demon

Kono Yaro – You, bastard!

Koorime – Fire Demon

Iyata – No, Never

Kekkai - Barrier


	22. Chapter 21 Calling

**A/N:** Next update!! Nice to see you all, again. Don't have anything to say much, so let's see warning, this time.

**Warning**

- Shounen ai for our Beyblader couple!! I write this chapter for making Tala stay and my Yaoi blood pleads my hands to give them soft seductive act!! Yet, I don't want to add that they're lover or have that relationship, so I won't say and make them call each other lover. I just love very and too positive act and relationship between lover and friend, so it goes out as you will see. It's very excite to see what they would do in lover act but still just be more than close friend, yet not in lover level, hohoho!!! Seeing, Tala's very possessive Kai is fun enough, at lease for me!! However, if you love to think they're lover, go ahead! It's surely Shounen ai rate for you. (Maybe, I'll place more act if you want. Sometime, I'd love to see, too, if they actually make out.)

- Uke!! Kai-sama's Uke, I remind you!! (Hehehe, I know you can already guess that!!)

- Finally for Kouichi fan! I start his part in this chapter. (Start to feel pity for him that it's always his beloved brother takes an action.)

- Service for Kurama-sama fan to see his beast form!! I know his form in anime is bad but inside my fic, please image him in very cool and well build with beautiful silver fur. If you would ask about his tail, I'll tell you later when it's time. Now, it's a curious for you if you would ever notice and be curious, ne?

Now, finish with my warning, please enjoy reading!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'Meaning of imply words or sound'

"(Russia Language)"

_Thinking or mentally saying _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Calling**

This night was so silent and cool but not for six figures who sat silently before a small campfire in different places. Sobbing sound of silver fur figure at the corner, away from them, still could be heard faintly. At first, a few of them were really irritated and annoyed with endless sound but still couldn't do anything more than sat watching. And now, hour later, they quite used to it unwillingly.

"As I thought…"

Calm faint sound was heard but there're nothing more than calm faced responded to it. Two pairs of crimson eyes and blue ones just looked up at similar Digimon wolf walked out of a bush to them.

"What do you want?" Calm and un-trust voice of Kai asked the Digimon.

"Everything…." Garurumon just said almost carelessly and walked to lay curling beside the smaller silver fox. "Come here."

The smaller beast never protested or cared anything anymore and nuzzled its face in soft white fur, never stopped crying.

"What do you mean?" Tala asked while his eyes never left the wolf.

"Just leave him alone, kids."

Hiei said calmly without opened his eyes to look and started to drop in his sleep. But, surely the two never listened and asked again; no one could boss the two great Beybladers around.

"As you already knew, this night is for Darkness to live and rise, so the light is killed as my village and this beautiful heart of this pool young boy."

Garurumon just said softly while curling the smaller frame to him more for keeping the shiver frame from cool. The two Russian boys just sighed with the answer that didn't get them anywhere.

"I'm very sorry with your village, Garurumon-sama."

White wizard stirred to hear the wolf's words just in time to say ashamedly. He bowed lowly while said his words that the wolf Digimon accepted it with soft gentle voice.

"It's not your fault or anyone. These messes are going to happen sooner or later. Just it's time and right to happen."

"I'm going to look around. It's late, just sleep already."

Kai just said monotone and walked disappearing in the dark forest. His partner just shrugged and walked after his heel a few seconds later. They're just bored to listen, look and stay here with this ridiculous mess. Beside, the black flame youkai would take care of everything, yes that sleeping twin, too. After crazy incident a few hours ago, they just wanted some time alone and were with only themselves, at least for clearing their mind from whatever that bothered them, especially that bloodied torture and strange romance incident.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Path sound was heard but there weren't anyone to hear or care about it when there wasn't anyone there. Slender figure with pretty but pissed face sighed with irritation. Lilimon didn't know what to do next.

It's miracle that she could survive from Kuronue-sama's floating castle but than, what next? She only knew that she had to serve that black youkai for entire life, nothing more. But, now no more her boss, how would she do? Went back to Karasu-sama? It's sure a last thing she would ever do in her life. And the only way to get back to her high dark Lord, Myotismon-sama was getting Spirit to him or killed the Digidestineds. Yes, went back to basic question, again, how?

But no matter what she did, it had to be quick as she knew she didn't have so much time to be hesitated. She could be killed by good Digimon, anywhere, anytime.

Blackamons appeared and bowed before her as she had called. The only words of command, they jumped disappearing in the dark night.

"Just wait for me Digidestineds. Tonight, your life will be mine."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark figure sat silently and watched girl Digimon vision with pleasant face. The other black figures also had a same face while looking at the vision, too. His Lord's plan just worked very well.

"You're too cruel, sometime, Myotismon-sama. Secretly help her out and sent her out, again, with your insane plan like that." Black crow youkai just said smirking.

"I just want some private time with the darkness boy, that's all. So, isn't it good that I just give the other companies with beautiful girl?"

"That's why I love your style, my Lord. Lilimon would be a good decoy and it's finally time you might get Spirits and the twin. I just don't want to disappoint your plan but if the girl Digimon is too easy for them, especially that two Beyblades?"

"Don't worry, although a few minutes, it's still enough but you could go yourself if you want. By the way, thanx for help in my kill-traitor-plan."

"I didn't do anything much more than a messenger part. It's in your plan's list I walk along, anyway."

"And that's why I like you, youkai. You're very smart."

"Whatever you do my Lord, just keep it quick, there's a few hours left before the day pop up." The youkai just playfully warned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue eyes scanned through thick dark forest while carefully listen his spinning beyblade's sound and all around him. He didn't mind his absent partner as he could find and follow the other's path easily. When he passed through high bush, he found his target. Blue beyblade still kept spinning beside his feet. The brunette sat silently on a big rock and didn't even move when he walked to stand behind him.

"(What do you want, Ivanove?)" The younger one just asked softly without even turned to look and kept staring blindly in black shadow forest.

"(You…….You know I hate when called that and why.)" The older one just turned back easily with not-proper sentence.

"(Look like I care?)"

Cool and sharp voice made the other sighed and dropped his words. Kai just smirked when he felt pair of pale strong arm slid around his shoulder.

"(What a bastard kid.)"

Red crimson eyes flashed with unreadable emotion but smirk on his lips widened with that whispered words.

"(Don't praise yourself; you're even worse than me.)"

"(Yes, that's why we're perfect together, my red phoenix.)"

"(Hn, stop messing with me and--)" _Crap, I never get this guy or even our relationship. Doing this hell crap but still this tight feeling bond isn't surely lovebird shit. He just does and I just let him. Well, it isn't that I lose anything for doing it, anyway. _

Kai thought with tired mood, yet accepted deep kiss of arrogant wolf willingly. He could battle a few second and finally had to give up and let the older be a dominate one. Tala made a soft disappoint groan when his prey turned away for breath.

"(Now, answer my question.)"

Kai said with silent amused voice as the other sat beside and moved him to lay straddle across his lap. Left arm wrapped around his waist and the other around his neck for stroking his hair like petting cat.

"(Why do we still hanging around with those and stay here in this crazy world? You found me as your goal, so why? Don't we try to go back to our Beyblade world? The others are just the others, Kai. Don't you think it's stupid that you just scarify your precious life for a stranger?)"

"(You asked more than answer mine and even more than normal. You're stupid or something? You--)" The younger blader was cut and jumped inside when he felt wet warm tongue and a little hard bite on his ear lobe. Maybe, it wasn't only kiss he let him?

"(Don't you dare call me that, Hiwatari Kai. Answer me.)"

His serious tone and calling full name made the flame Beyblader knew that no more playful words and dangerous cruel side was going to break out from inside those narrow blue eyes.

_Damn, he's always like this every time I or anyone calls him that. Well, it's not I am not stir with that word, too. I better stop messing with him._

"(Well, you see. I just pay back for your life and mine. If it wasn't that long hair kid I would die for along time. He's just some fool-and-love-scarify kid but he saved my life with his without hesitate and yes, yours too. He got you back to me from that dark side.)"

"(It's my fault.)" _And, you'd better kill me that time._

Soft voice said with regretful inside. It's him who almost killed his partner with his own hands. It's unforgivable and he never wanted anyone to forgive him.

"(Yes, but you never did that even you were on that side, right? That's enough for me. You could blame yourself as much as you want but we do know it's useless as we can't change anything in the past.)"

_It's my fault that you were here and suffered the pain in the first place. It's me you should and must blame, Tala. If I had stayed with you guys in Abbey, you would never suffer that pain alone. I betrayed you and you should hate me. _The younger phoenix Beyblader couldn't help secretly thought.

"(By the way, I still have the other person to seek and bring back.)"

"(Who?...Ur, right, that silly tiger boy. Can't you just leave him alone here? Really, I don't understand how you can stay with those stupid lads, especially big mouth champion and hyperactive blond-head.)"

"(Tyson and Max? Yes, they're idiot but who care. It's me who is their captain. And you do know the reason. No matter what, they're my teammates, so what do you think a good captain should and has to do? You're even one in your team, though. I just can't leave anyone of them without doing anything. At lease, it's Rei. He's good, though he's too motherhood, sometime.)"

"(Good? Damn, Kai. That Kinomiya kid really affects you. I never think I would ever hear you say this much and long. I'm hurt.)" His mocking last words got the other's death glare but he just shrugged it away.

"(Tala. Don't even start. He's just my teammate and I'm even the most far away in relationship with him.)" He said annoying but silently glad that his wolf turned to relax more enough to mocking him. "(Honestly. I really love to be with you and Demolition Boys more than my team.)"

"(And that the only thing you can't and never do. Now, I'm really hurt.)" He said next before the other could say anything. "(I know and I won't say anything. I understand, we all understand.)" _The other Demolition boys always understand._ "(Ian would love to have you his babysitter, again.)" Amused said with smirk.

"(I'm sorry and yes, I'd love to.)"

"(Don't be. I'll always be with you. We're, no matter what.)"

"Tala…"

Stoic face softened a bit with confirmed words and nuzzled in strong chest for familiar warm he had long forgotten. He really missed this scent and well-build body of the master wolf Beyblader that always protected him since he was young and from Boris's claw. Just only moment in these secured arms, he could let himself in full relax and let his hidden side out.

"Tala…(Now, you know the reason, so stop and don't ever asked me those shits again.)"

His last words couldn't help make the older one chuckled with amusement and said playfully back.

"(Hai, Hai, anything for my phoenix.)"

"Hn." _Maybe, he better quit calling me that._

The blue hair one just smirked and curled before dropped in his silent sleep next minute, leaving the holder one all by himself.

"(You never change, Kai.)"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Small black figured just sighted two Beybladers down on the ground from his place on high branch. He didn't or even bother to think anything while had watched them at the first place. He just came to make himself sure that could let this red hair gaki stayed and hung around them. Well, that was the mere little reason. The main was he's bored and irritated with whining sound. His narrowed red eyes softened a bit when he saw how close they were. Though, he didn't understand ever a single word they said, he was certain, now that their relationship was real and no more stab-in-the-back stuff from the ex-enemy. Yet, he still didn't trust him more enough for letting him be with anyone alone. Maybe not, that phoenix boy but he might stabbed the other's back.

_Still be troublesome lad as always._ He just thought to himself.

His crimson eyes narrowed and sharpened dangerously when his third eyes bright with purple aura through his white headband. There're some unwelcome guests. He didn't bother to call the two on the ground when they also felt it and got up, beyblade was ready in launcher.

"It's the first time they choose to mess with us in the day."

Amused voice mumbled softly while everything was clearly seen by sunrise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One of two sleeping figures stirred and slowly opened its eyes to look. Mind still was dizzy from long sleep.

"Kouichi? Are you awake?"

He heard voice of someone kneeled beside him but he couldn't take it who. Only one name floated in his head and surely wasn't the one's beside him.

"Kouji….."

"Kouji? What? Are you all right, Kouichi? Can you hear me?"

Socerimon asked puzzle and with worry voice. His next words were taken away when he heard sagging sound behind a bush far away.

"Please take care of the others, Garurumon-sama."

The white wizard asked politely for he might have to get off to fight unwelcome guests. The huge wolf nodded understanding and rose in his defend pose before Socerimon left three figures on the ground. The dark side sure didn't even give them some rest.

"Well, see who we found. What a lucky I got."

Dark girl Digimon said with cool sweet voice while floating down to sit on one of Blackamons' back.

"Back off, young lady." The white wizard said with threatened voice and pointed his ice wand to her.

"Sorry, I can't."

"It seemed you are useless, now, girl. That's why you have only same trick and common servants?"

It's quite surprised that this gentle white wizard could say something cruel out like this. But no matter how calmness and gentleness Socerimon was, he still had some limit. And after the cruelest and crisis night like this, the gentle wizard finally broke his positive side and showed his opposite site without hesitation.

He could kill entire pack of black wolfs within a few minute. Now, it's left only the commander, Lilimon.

"Cannon Flower!!" Light beam was shot from her called cannon.

"Lightening Barrier!!"

The white wizard could easily dodge it and immediately called his barrier up for next shots that followed. His barrier was widened all around and could protect the others behind perfectly. But the only thing he slipped and missed like Garurumon was the dark twin slowly walked away from them and disappeared in the thick forest.

"Light shot!!"

Blue sky was cloud to grey and cried with angry thunder that shot down on ice wand and shot out to girl Digimon that scream till her digi-code floated disappearing in the sky.

"I'm sorry. Please be in peace and reborn with all your pure spirit you're used to be."

Socerimon said with sorry while look at her last digi-code disappeared. He suddenly turned back to help the wolf master who was fighting with the left ten Blackamons. Just only ten minutes, they could kill and turned them all to be Digi-code. When everything settled down and surely no more coming enemy, Garurumon said goodbye and turned to be digi-code, too. The white wizard just said sorry and goodbye with sadden face as he did know the wolf Lord was already just a spirit at the first place.

He shed his tears away and walked to kneel beside the curl silver fox. He still kept crying but it's not for his friend anymore. It's for the wolf spirit.

_I'm sorry._ The wolf said mentally.

"Yes, we all are. Nice to see you're better, Kurama-san."

_Call me, Youko._

The fox also stopped his tears and rose up on his feet in the first time since his ex-mate had passed away.

_Now, it doesn't have anything to do with you or me, so stay away and leave me alone._

Socerimon was taken aback with cool and sharp narrowed gold eyes of the silver fox who used to be the most polite and gentle one. This one in front of him was just like another person that didn't have anything like that redhead teen-boy.

"You mean you're not Kurama-san?"

_That's me and that's all you would know. Now leave me alone or Omae o korosu._

Those golden eyes gave an annoy look and arrogant aura spread all around, making the smaller frame do as told. He turned to sigh and turned to the…..twin? One and….No!

"Where's Kouichi? Is he taken away while I fought? No, it can't be….."

The Digimon panicked and looked around but had no sight of the young Digidetined.

"He went this way."

The white wizard nearly jumped with happy when he saw who said. Kouji just merely nodded while gave a sleepy look. Strangely, he seemed wasn't work up with his brother's absent at all. He swayed a bit with losing strength from lay unconscious too long and kept motion as if this incident normally happened everyday. Socerimon just wondered inside and had to come to help the boy before he collapsed on the ground and slowly walked on the way the older twin had gone.

"Are asked uncertainly and softly before he and Kouji was too far away. The silver fox just rolled his eyes but walked after them, anyway. That made the wizard felt relieve.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translation**

Name-sama – Master Name

Gaki - Kid

Name-kun – Call politely someone who is younger

Name-san – Call politely someone who is older

Youkai – Demon

Omae o korosu. – I'll kill you.


End file.
